Powers of Majin Buu in a Fantasy World?
by WouldYouKidnapA
Summary: A teenage girl from Earth was taken by another world's god and asked to become it's champion for some battle the gods in it's world was doing. But she isn't going without some type of help! That help is in the form of a wish granted by the god. The powers of Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z! Read along as she has as much fun as she wants in this new magical world.
1. Getting Taken Away!

"How boring! My life is too boring! Give me a life of adventure!"

Danielle screamed aloud in the very busy city. This gained multiple strange looks but ignored them all as she complained even more.

"Why can't my life be interesting for once…?" She said sullenly while crossing the road.

*BANG*

Danielle's phone dropped and the traffic lights just turned green. She picked her phone up and saw a huge truck speeding down the street right towards her! She ran as fast as she could to get to the other side of the street.

'No way is Truck-kun killing me today! I can't be reincarnated in such an overused way!'

Her breath was rough and rapid. And it seemed to her as if the truck was aiming right for her! The truck seemed to lose its original direction of the road and was heading for the sidewalk she was aiming for. Danielle, luckily, managed to noticed the path Truck-kun was headed and jumped back into the middle of the street.

*BOOOOOOM*

The truck crashed into the side of a large building and exploded. The crosswalk she passed by every day has suddenly turned into place of mayhem, tragedy, and death. Her body started to shake at the sight of the dead bodies and heavily injured people. Standing still in the middle of the road as if she was a lost soul. When she came back to reality, she found some masked man on top of her attempting to remove her clothes in the middle of this big accident. She screamed for help until she saw the man pull out a knife. She quickly shut up and watched as the man slowly sliced her school uniform apart.

'No! No! No! I can't let this disgusting piece of garbage touch my body! The man that I choose will have to be the king of the universe before I even let him think about holding my hand!'

"I like my victims quiet and scared. Your beautiful, shaking, chocolate skin has my cock the hardest its ever been. I will enjoy taking you, you gorgeous, lovely, brown princess." He whispered to her with an obvious bulge in his pants.

Danielle raised her knee abruptly and kneed the would-be rapist. Taking away one of his precious objects as a male. Tears were flowing down like a raging river. The man doubled over and held his groin. Nothing but hatred and violence was in her eyes while the city block devolved into pandemonium all around her. She stomped the attacker in the face repeatedly.

Blood ran down his face on the second stomp.

His nose broke when his face impacted against her foot for the 3rd time.

By the 5th stomp he was weeping and pleading.

He lost consciousness on the 7th stomp.

But she didn't stop until she was pulled out of her rage by a local police officer. He tried to put handcuffs on her but this reminded Danielle of her last recent experience with a man touching her.

"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"Ma'am please don't resist! Keep your hands at your side and—" The officer was pushed away.

She flipped out. She grabbed the rapist's knife and stabbed the police officer in the gut. She looked at his shocked eyes as he fell over.

"What… What have I done….? I didn't mean to... I was just... I have to leave!"

She ran into empty alleyway and disappeared as a strange portal appeared in front of her.

*SOMEWHERE*

Danielle appeared in some sort of dark blue space. Cubes filled the entire sky. They sort of reminded her of the cubes that made up the Nintendo Gamecube start-up screen.

"Ah. I must have made it to school and that whole incident was just a freaky dream. This must be part 2 to that dream and I'm still sleeping in class." She told herself despite the blood splatter on her half-ruined uniform.

"You stupid mortal woman! I gave you chance after chance to finally be transported to one of those fantasy worlds you wished so much about and you fled from them at every turn! "Truck-kun" was suppose to get you here faster! The attacker wouldn't have actually finished his assault, the police officer would've stopped him but not before he stabbed you in a panic and got shot down. You forced me to use my powers on that world!" A voice shouted at her.

Danielle was processing all this and thought it would be safer for her mental state to keep believing this is a dream.

"Screw off dickhead! I'm Danielle Grimes and if you think you can take me away to some fantasy land by force, you got another thing coming!" She held the middle finger to the sky.

"You unbelievable stubborn idiot! Do you know how much trouble I could get in if I got caught by Earth's God?! I'm not even suppose to be in it's realm! But I went through all this trouble for this troublesome girl! Why is Fate so cruel to me…?" The voice seemed to be on the verge of crying.

Danielle felt a little sympathetic for the voiceless loser. Although she was a nerd in a class of her own, she would never let anyone know about it. It would ruin her image.

"Alright voice. What did you want from me?"

"No! This is all wrong! I was suppose to have a big grand awe-inspiring entrance and you were suppose to be amazed and question your being here!" The voice whined even more.

By this point Danielle was getting slightly annoyed.

"Sorry but with the last dream, my head's still kind of foggy. Can you explain what you need now?"

"Fine. Annoying mortal. You have been chosen by my realm's Goddess of Fate to be my champion. I came and risked my godhood just so you could represent me in my realm's next upcoming Destiny Battle."

'This dream is turning out to be quite exciting. I wonder what he has to offer me for going. He can't possibly think I'll just up and leave my friends and family without any sort of gain right?'

"Now let's go." The voice said without shame.

It was at this moment Danielle's anger almost peaked. Any normal person could tell she was holding back her anger and urge to snap but it seems this "god" had no common sense. It even manipulated the purple cubes to guide her into a swirling mass of black and blue. She guessed it was a portal.

"Please explain to me what I gain from going with you Mr. God."

"Uh… Isn't it the world of adventure and amazement and excitement that you've been wishing for?"

"And you expect me to go into that world like this?! You don't even offer a sort of system or cheat for me to have while going into such a dangerous world?!"

With that outburst, the voice was silent for a while. Danielle's anger slowly lowered as well.

'Did I hurt their feelings? Surely a god can't be so sensitive right?'

"You're right. I almost nearly forgot to gift my champion with a skill! Haha I'm so forgetful sometimes. Thankfully you reminded me." The voice said in an oopsie- I nearly made a mistake haha I'm so silly, voice.

Danielle got a different aura from that phrase though. It felt as if the cubes were getting closer to her. Almost as if they wanted to strangle her, crush her for the outburst earlier.

'This dream is scarily realistic.'

"Which skill would you like to have my champion? Or "wish" as they say sometimes in your world."

"Give me a moment!" She requested in a much nicer manner.

'Okay okay. Which anime power do I want to take with me.. umm. Dragon Ball Z! uhm uhm saiyan?! No. Saiyan's are so overused and boring. But what about the androids? Unlimited energy and immortality! The unlimited energy could help me in this fantasy world maybe it'll transfer into magic! Unlimited magic would be awesome! But maybe it won't… Okay okay what about Cell? Nah.. There are no androids to absorb to reach my perfect form and I don't want to turn into first form Cell.. Oh I know!'

Danielle excited decided on her choice after spending much time deliberating whose powers she wanted and the voice seemed to be slightly irritated.

"Have you chosen yet?" It asked after waiting on Danielle for at least 10 minutes.

"Yep! I want the powers of Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z!" She stated.

"I don't know what that is but get out of my personal realm already. You will be gifted it once you step through the portal."

Danielle ran through the portal with visible joyfulness on her face. She leapt through the portal and blacked out.

"Such an annoying champion… If she decided to waste any more time, I would have definitely been caught by Earth's God. Maybe I should have searched through her memories a bit more to find out what skills this "Majin Boo" had, but I'm out of time as it is…" The voice said to itself before vanishing from Earth's realm and returning to his own.

*SOMEWHERE*

Danielle found herself in the middle of a desert. She stood up and almost stared into the sun. She blocked it with her hand and noticed her pink hand?

"What the..?"

She looked down at herself and saw that her entire body has turned pink! She had small holes in various position on her body like that ones Buu used to blow steam from.

"So cooooooool!" She shouted while jumping into the air.

But Danielle didn't know how to control her new body's power. She jumped so high, she could easily reach buildings from the ground in her old world.

"Not cool! Not Cool! How do I fly?! How do I use ki or magic?! Anything!?" She freaked out while trying to use some sort of energy to save her.

*BOOOM*

She crashed into the sandy ground and sand quickly sunk after her. With a whip of her pink antenna, she surfaced above the sand.

"Hahahaha I didn't feel a thing!" Danielle started to manipulate her body however she wanted and decided to add a few changes. Right now, she totally looked like Kid Buu.

But with her changes she added a more feminine allure to herself. She added petite and shapely bosoms with nice firm tips. She added more substance to her behind and grew slightly taller.

"Although I need to find some type of clothes for my chest, this is perfect! It sucks I can't use energy yet but in this world, I'm sure I just got to find the right place."

Danielle continued talking to herself before running along the desert. She was fast enough to cause the sand to rise behind her as she ran.

"Hahahahaahha!" She laughed while exploring her body's potential even more.

She found out that she even had the Majin's unlimited stamina. She has been running for at least a couple of hours and still doesn't feel tired. To keep herself from being bored, she did a number of strange things. She tried rolling across the desert like a ball, since Majin's bones were also capable of being malleable. She tried spinning like a cartwheel across the desert. She even tried jumping in the sky and changing her body into an air balloon. But it was at this point she heard a voice that nearly startled her out of the sky.

"DEMON! ATTACK!" A voice yelled.

"Demon?! Where?!" Danielle looked around for this "demon" they shouted for to test her new abilities on but only received multiple arrows piercing through her balloonish figure.

"Ah! Hey?! Stop shooting at me you jerks!" Danielle shouted as she reformed back into her normal form.

Her body healed in seconds from the arrows and she got a better look at her attackers.

"Whoa! Humans! Finally. You know I was almost starting to get bored in this desert. I don't know how many more ways I could have thought of how to travel across this desert." Danielle said almost excitedly.

"Silence Demon! Get ready to face purification!" A tall kind of handsome rugged man shouted.

'Am I the demon?'

"I swear it's just a skin disease! I was born this way!" Danielle shouted.

"You cannot trick me demon! We saw how our arrows had no effects on you! Only a wicked being such as yourself could possibly remain unharmed against our specially crafted arrows!"

Danielle picked up one of the many metal arrows and looked at it with a hardened gaze.

"What's so special about it? Looks like a normal arrow to me."

"If you can so much as hold that arrow without even feeling a thing proves your demonic nature!" He shouted.

Danielle looked at the small group of no larger than 20 men shaking slightly.

'So demons are really scary in this world huh.. Should I become a demon and terrorize the humans of this world? Or be a goody goody? I mean I'm going to absorb this entire planet once I get strong enough and then try and rip through the dimensional walls of this universe like Super Buu did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to find more worlds but I should start small for now. And enjoy this simple world. Hopefully I'll be surprised and see many fun things! I'm excited now."

The group of men wearing nothing more than desert rags and such continued to stare at her while she was deep in thought.

"I'm not a demon! I don't plan on hurting you guys."

'Yet.'

"Prove it!" The captain said while still slightly shaking in fear.

'Hmm… Now how the heck can I prove to this little wuss that I'm harmless? I can't do my naturally attuned majin magic quite yet, but I'm getting some feeling for it. I can't use any ki. I can sense something in the air but I can't control it, much less use it to my own whims. Ah man.. I'll just ask him how he wants me to do that.'

"What do you want me to do?" Danielle asked.

"If you can remain unhurt after being touched by light magic, we will believe you." He said before looking back at his men and receiving multiple nods.

The captain and a small figure with a hood slowly walked towards her.

'At least he's nice enough to stand by his men. I won't try and harm you guy, thanks to that.'

Danielle saw the hooded figure's features. It was some nerdy kid holding a brown book with a cross stitched onto the cover. He had glasses and an all-around pathetic look about him. She kind of felt pissed off looking at him, but she didn't know why. He held his finger towards her forehead while muttering something.

"Please don't eat me… Please don't eat me…. Please don't eat me…."

'I haven't figured out how to use my candy beam yet boy, so shut up and stop mocking me.' Danielle thought about the boy that was most likely near her age.

Danielle suddenly was engulfed in a bright light and felt the light magic coursing through her. The experience was so magical and exhilerating, she barely noticed the lewd looks the men were giving her.

'You guys keep looking at me like that, I'll have to take your eyes out.'

While Danielle was thinking this she was also taking in the experience of how the magic felt and the strange thing she felt in the air earlier. Once the boy was finished, the men looked at her with a relieved expression instead.

"Did you see that look on her face..?" One of the soldiers tried to whisper.

Danielle caught that comment and felt like blushing out of embarrassment. But she contained herself and looked at the captain.

He coughed before speaking.

"It seems you aren't a demon after all. My apologizes, little girl. Although you are of strange origin, you are not part of humanity enemies." He took a knee to apologize.

"I'm not a child. I'm 17. But to make it up to me, you should take me back to your town. I've been in this desert for who knows how long and I haven't seen anything in it."

"Did she just say she traveled through Death Desert and escaped without harm?"

"That's impossible.. Beasts swarm anyone who enters her desert. We encountered at the very least 10 creatures in the last 2 days."

'The desert had monsters!? Why didn't any of them attack me?! I could have absorbed one of them and taken their abilities!' Danielle thought in confusion.

"I can not take you along with us because we are on a quest currently. But I can point you to the nearest settlement." The captain told her.

He then gave her a set of directions and left on his way with his group. As they left, Danielle's body was covered in a white light.

"Heheheheh Magic! I learned how to do it just by seeing that nerdy kid perform it! Now how do I exploit this with my Majin talents?"

Danielle followed the handsome captain's instructions and along the way practiced with the new magic she learned. She knew that the light magic that boy performed couldn't be limited in just ways of healing. At one point in her journey she finally found a beast. She decided to use it for practice after experimenting with her light magic. It was giant sand snake. The only reason she saw the beast was because it was taking a drink from an oasis and not hiding in the sand. She stood far away from the beast and slowly her body vanished. She used her light magic to shift the light particles away from her and slowly walked towards the beast.

The beast flicked it's tongue in the air once Danielle got in a certain range.

'Uh…. I really hope it can't smell invisible….'

The snake hissed in Danielle's direction and lunged where she was standing.

"Shit!"

Danielle was caught off guard by the snake's speed and it almost managed to take off her upper body. She ducked her upper body into her lower body just in time and cuffed her hands in an all too familiar stance.

"Kameh….."

The snake however didn't care what she was trying to do. It lunged immediately after it's failed attempt and disrupted her.

"Hey quit it ya jerk! I really want to do this move and your ruining it for me."

The snake tail whipped Danielle in the face across the desert and rose it's body as if threatening her.

"Fine… I'll just use this move instead."

Danielle raised her hand and a disc made of pink light formed above her. It had razor-sharp edges and spun rapidly as it hovered over her hand.

"Destructo Disk!"

The attack flew towards the snake and the snake dodged it.

"Hey… you can't… you can't dodge you stupid snake! You were suppose to stand there and get cut in half!"

Danielle realized the stupidity of her actions and face palmed. She took off a piece of herself and flicked it at the snake. Unlike how it dodged the very dangerous light magic, it stood still and let the pink ball the size of a booger hit its scales. Danielle smirked and the ball engulfed the snake in a pink goo. The snake hissed and struggled but nothing escapes Buu's absorption technique. It splattered on her chest and soon got absorbed by her. But she felt hardly different except for one thing. The snake had diamond-shaped gem inside it. She had no idea about the value or abilities of the item that held a strange magic within it but decided to put it into her pocket. The snake had a different type of mana inside of it.

It felt very different from her light magic. It was as if it was barely had a feeling at all, but it too was absorbed by her. She gained control over the magic she had no idea about and was excited about finding out all the things she didn't know about in the town not too far away from here. She pointed at one of the trees near the oasis as if she was holding finger guns.

"Bang."

A pink beam left her finger tips and impacted the tree. Changing it into a chocolate bar.

"Hehehehehehe." A disturbing laugh left her lips as she picked up the chocolate bar and ate it.

"Sweet and delicious..… I can see how the Buu's got addicted to sweets if they taste this frigging good."

She licked her lips and left to the town with her Majin magical abilities finally unlocked, for absorbing the strange magic in the snake.


	2. My First Town in a New World!

Danielle experimented more with her new light magic while she traveled towards the town. Her body was surrounded in a bright white light that would make anyone watching her want to turn away or face being blinded by the amount of magical power used to create the spell. Her appearance changed. Instead of the short pink Majin, she was now back to her old appearance from her old world.

"While I don't hate how I looked before, looking like my cool new awesome self will cause a load of trouble I don't want to make yet. Once I find out a little more about this world, I'll be free to do whatever I want. It would be terrible if there was some type of weird ass magic in this world that could contain a Majin and I was caught being ignorant." Danielle talked aloud to herself.

She was getting closer and closer to town and the biome changed from desert to forest!

"What strange magical laws allow a desert to border a forest… I hope some old lonely wizard knows, so I can absorb all his knowledge in the future."

She soon reached the entrance of the town and saw some more humans.

"Time to make my mark on this tiny little town before moving on to the big city with the king and nobles and princesses and princes and powerhouses of this world! First things first! Becoming an adventurer." She exclaimed.

Danielle looked down at her ordinary appearance and after checking everything with the light spell, she walked into the town with an excited grin on her face. She took in the fresh clean air and nearly started gagging at the smoke engulfing her lungs. Some hardy and hairy men who were standing outside a bar, laughed at her. She rearranged herself and headed over to the men.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find the place to become an adventurer?" She asked politely.

The men broke out laughing again and Danielle's patience was already lowering by the second.

"What does a little girl like you need to become an adventurer for?"

"Yeah, you should be at home planting flowers and helping your mother cook."

"Or you could come home with me and I'll tell you where it is after a night of fun."

They continued to tease and joke around until Danielle had enough. She walked up to the first man and uppercutted him in the jaw. He was knocked back into the bar behind the men and lost consciousness. Danielle saw the two leave behind their friend and run away.

"Tch. Cowards. Running away at the first sign of danger.. I better leave before someone tries to investigate this." Danielle dashed away and changed her appearance again.

After laying low for a couple of hours and trying to gain any information about this world or something related to it, she spotted a four-man group of people entering a building and leaving. She guessed that the building that had a sword and shield emblem above it was the building to become an adventurer. She jumped out from the alleyway and landed in front of the building and walked inside. The inside of the building was pretty cozy. It had a warm air flowing about and nice ambiance. There were many different types of people inside and Danielle got excited at their interesting looks.

There was a dwarf-like man carrying a shield on his back. A long pointy-eared lady with a sword on her back. There was even a centaur carrying a bow and arrow inside the building! Danielle's eyes were shining like a star as she absentmindedly walked up to the counter. Behind the counter, was a female dwarf or a halfling with a serious look on her face. Danielle smiled excitedly in her normal unassuming teenaged girl appearance.

"I would like to become an adventurer please." Danielle stated.

"That's 5 silver." The receptionist said dryly.

"Uh…. What if I happened to not have any money on me?" Danielle said embarrassed.

The receptionist sighed.

"Another witless child trying to get a life of treasure, fame, and power… Please leave before I call the guards."

"Wait! I'm not a troublemaker! I just want to become an adventurer and have a lot of fun!"

Two heavily armored men arrived at the counter and surrounded Danielle.

"Come back when you have 5 silver kid." The guards tried to escort Danielle out the building.

"Wait! Stop pushing me! Hey where are you touching bastard!?" Danielle slugged one of the armored guards in the face and knocked him away.

The second guard took out his sword and slashed downward at Danielle.

"I only punched the guy! You don't need to try and kill me over it!" Danielle shouted at the unreasonable guard.

She dodged the sword attack and headbutted the armored guard away. She could tell her attack did some damage due to the guard holding his head after sliding back.

"I don't want to be apart of your dirty money-grubbing adventurer club anyway! This discrimination on poor people is disgusting and should be outlawed!" Danielle yelled righteously before attempting to dash out of the building.

"HALT!" A powerful voice filled with magic shouted.

Danielle was thinking about continuing to run away, but thought about what if this person was her golden ticket to the bigger stage? She softly giggled after realizing she hasn't even entered the first stage.

A young good looking, fancy-dressed boy came down from the stairs along with a young busty noble and an old wizardy dressed man.

"Uh. Listen I'm fine with not being an adventurer anymore. I'll be on my way now." Danielle said while slowing walking towards the door.

The old man waved his hand and a wall of fire appeared, blocking the entrance.

"Tch. This place has really fallen so far.. Even a Demon could sneak into without any trouble." The old man said,

throwing the building into chaos and shock. The uniformed boy and girl were also shocked.

"It must be a highly skilled demon to be able to trick our eyes.." The handsome boy stated.

"No. It's a very young demon. Probably hasn't been alive for more than 20 years."

Danielle thought about her options here. She couldn't sense energy or mana but she knew for a fact that the old man on top of those stairs was a strong mage. She wasn't worried for her life but for her adventurous soul! She would be forever on the run from strong and powerful adventurers looking to fight and end her. And possible loot her body like some type of enemy from a game! Well... Now that she thought more about it she was kind of getting excited at the thrilling and dangerous hypothetical cat and mouse game going on in her head.

Her light magic wore off and she returned to her pink Majin form, drooling while lost in thought. The young lady atop the stairs looked at her in amusement and this knocked some sense into her. She wiped her lips and put her hands on her hip in a sort of superhero pose, but not before covering her chest with a rag from a nearby table.

"Talk humans! All I wanted to do was play around as an adventurer for a while but you scummy humans couldn't even let me have that. If you refuse to let me part here expect this entire establishment to turn into dust." Danielle acted.

"Quiet you mutant. I have no idea how you could possibly use light magic but as one of the kingdom's elite mages, I will purge you myself." He said haughtily.

"A being such as myself is anything but such a crude word! I am-" Danielle cut herself off before blushing bright red.

"This is really embarrassing man.. Aren't you ashamed talking this way? I was playing along with you until the cringe got too much for me." Danielle returned to her normal manner of talking and posture.

She noticed to look of embarrassment on the elderly mage and guessed this is the part where he blows up and loses his top.

"You! You! Filthy Demon! Die!" He pointed his staff at Danielle and fired a stream of fire at her.

Danielle let herself get blasted out of the building and into the open street.

"Hmph. She was nothing much." She heard the old jerkwad say.

She burst from the rubble without any signs of damage on her and felt the fire magic fueling through her body. She grinned excitedly and a ball of orange fire formed in her hand. She created more and more as her excitement got the best of her and eventually started to juggle multiple fire balls.

"Fire magic! So cool! I think I got all the ingredients to make ki techniques!" She exclaimed to herself.

The old guy and the two student looking kids came outside to look at Danielle's fallen body. She grinned at their surprised faces while she swallowed the fireballs she made.

"Since you like fire so much. Take some back! Fire Cannon!" Danielle yelled before opening her mouth wide and expelled a wave of fire towards the old man.

She saw the old man's shocked look as he hurriedly tried to cast a magic spell in defense. Danielle felt her Majin instincts coming out in the middle of this fight. She wanted to play with him some more. Humiliate him, embarrass him till he explodes out of anger or faints, she didn't care which. The two teenagers next to the old man saved him with their own magic. The girl used ice and the boy used blue fire.

"Grandfather. Let us test our strength against this demon. She seems like a good chance for us to test our abilities before we enter the greatest magical academy in the kingdom."

"I agree with my dear brother. You can just step in if anything happens right Grandfather?" The busty red-haired girl said.

'I want to go to the greatest magical academy in the kingdom… I could have a lot of fun there. But not if everyone keeps assuming me to be a demon!'

"Hey! Why do you guys think I'm a demon?! Is it because I'm pink? Are you guys being racist!?"

The arrogant looking young master merely scoffed at her. This pissed Danielle off. She fired an explosive fire ball under her feet and blasted off towards the family trio. As she was heading straight towards them, they activated their own magic in preparation for her, but didn't count on her firing another fire ball below her and launching her into the sky. With the sun right behind her, blocking the vision of the trio while she tried fusing light magic and fire magic. She held a magic ball of light and a magic ball of fire and tried forcing them to merge with her hands.

"Come on! This is the perfect time for an awesome showy move! Merge you stupid magic!" Danielle shouted.

The two magic balls refused to listen to her and instead exploded. Knocking her face first into the ground below, right in front of the trio.

"I think this demon is a special case brother… She tried to fuse two different elements without even mastering one of them first."

"Maybe we were wrong about her being a demon…" The boy said as he took a closer look at Danielle's pathetic figure.

Danielle groaned as she raised her head and looked into the eyes of the rich playboy. She blew a kiss at him and attempted to punch him in the face. However, he seemed to have saw it coming and smiled at her. He caught her fist with his arm covered in blue flames and seemed to have expected a reaction out of her.

'Oh shit is this fire suppose to hurt? I better play it up.'

"AGHHHHH! IT BURNS! STOP!" She screamed.

She saw the look on the old man and the noble daughter and realized maybe this fire doesn't burn?

"It's not a demon at all Grandfather.. Just a little idiot. She even thinks my purifying flames could burn an innocent soul." The playboy insulted her.

Steam blew from her body and she blasted the noble jerk away with light magic.

"I was playing along with you losers and you insult me and make fun of me?! Tell me why I shouldn't erase you three right now." Danielle threatened.

The grandfather face palmed and the Ojou-sama decided to explain to her.

"If you don't "erase" us, we'll let you tag along with us to Blue Blood Academy." She said with a suspicious smile.

"Why?" Danielle questioned.

"You're interesting! I've never seen a member of your race before and I'm sure my Grandfather hasn't either. And he's lived for a very long time. He even fought against real demons in his youth." She explained.

'While I'm sure these aristocrats have some sick twisted plan in mind for me, I'm sure they can't really harm me. And I wanted to go to this magic fantasy academy in the first place, so why not. I really wanted to absorb that old man though.. Maybe I'll do it later.. I could also become an adventurer in the big city. Hopefully I'll find some money at that time.'

"Sure. I'll tag along with you. But you three better vouch for the fact that I'm not a demon! If I encounter anything troublesome expect our peace treaty done!"

"No problem. What should we call you?" She asked Danielle.

Danielle has reached a frightening realization. She hasn't set herself a new name for this world! She was thinking it would be easy to call herself Girl Buu, Lady Buu, or something Buu but this is important.. She'll have to think on this some more before making such an important decision. She's going to absorb this entire planet eventually once she gets bored but still. Her name needs to have an impact that her appearance compliments! Danielle Grimes surely isn't the one.

"My people can not give their names so easily. Just call me Pinky for now." Danielle decided.

"Well I'm Rose. My brother is Cedar and my Grandfather is the Great Magus Fiorello." She motioned elegantly.

Danielle smiled.

"Let's get a move on then!"

After the old man paid for the damages to the adventurer building, Danielle was taken inside a magical carriage with the trio. It seemed to be powered by magic and levitated through the air. Danielle had her hands on the windows like a child and took in all the sights from above the ground and decided to ask questions that were on her mind.

"Why can't I mix my magic?"

"You truly are an enigma. Despite the fact that you can use both light magic and fire magic, you have no idea about the basic principles of magic." The old man said to her.

"I'm amazing yes, I know, but answer my question."

The old man sighed and refocused his attention on driving.

"Pinky. The reason why you can't fuse different elements together is because you must gain a mastery in both elements."

"What does that mean?"

"To achieve mastery in an element may take a lifetime, a blessing from one of the gods, or simply being born with the talent."

"So just train my magical control and I'll get stronger?" Danielle simplified in the most normal way she could.

"It's a lot harder than you think Pinky. There is a saying my grandfather told me about mages. Every great mage has only reached the top with bloodline or talent. If you don't have one of these, your prospects for the future as a mage is limited."

Danielle thought about what she said for a moment. She always hated storylines where bloodline and talent were the most important when it seemed that anyone that was smart enough could train their abilities to the top. Hardwork, dedication, and brains should be the standard ways of gaining more power. While talent and bloodline should just be additional things, not the main ones. She felt the three different magic elements she could control and felt like it would be pretty easy to train these. For her fire just make it hotter or condense it into the size of a pea and controlling the temperature of it to hot, really hot, burning me hot, and even freezing cold flames. For light, she would have to get creative. There are plenty of different ways of using light and she'll just have to experiment with it or just go the dbz route and just add a crap load of power into her magic and watch it do blast people into nothingness.

"I see.." She simply replied while thinking more about how she wanted to turn this world on it's head by overturning some of the simple things.

What if she had a follower or two that had the worst talent in the world and made them some of the strongest mages every?! Well not stronger than her of course because she's Majin Buu basically. She could probably defeat every mortal being on this planet right now, but she guessed she needed to absorb some type of godly being or item to stand a chance against the gods.

They can visit other "realms" apparently and kidnap members of that realm for their own whims. Now that she thought about it.. would she encounter other members from Earth in the form of Champions? What wishes did they make and will they come to this academy as well? Danielle quickly had to stop her train of thought because of the excitement building up inside of her at the awesome and thrilling adventures she will have in this world. Even if they had some sort of broken system, godly cultivation techniques, or unlimited mana, with her hax abilities, all of these mean nothing! Majin Buu is the creature that existed only for absolute destruction and she will gladly take on that role while also having as much fun as she wants along the way!

She stood up on the magical carriage and got on top of the hood.

"Now! Onward to my new life as *******" She shouted for all the creatures below and in the sky to hear.


	3. A Trip Into The Forest!

"I've decided! My name will be Majin El!" Danielle yelled in the middle of the night, waking everyone on the carriage up.

Groans resounded inside the magical vehicle and they tried to fall back asleep but El decided to play around with her magic during this time. She sat on top of the carriage while creating a ball of fire and a ball of light in each of her hands. She tried to control the mana flow that entering the two and altering them. Her previous white ball flashed through a number of colors, as if it was showing each shade of a visible spectrum for the world to see. The size of the fire ball increased and decreased until it was both almost as large as the carriage and as small as a grain of rice. She had no difficulty at all controlling the temperature of the fire ball, but she couldn't increase it too much because she didn't know how fire-resistant the vehicle was she was riding on.

After playing around with the magic she gained from this world, she played with her innate magical ability. She found out that her Majin magic doesn't work the exact same as the magic in this world. The Majin magic is more of utilization of her will and imagination combined to produce the result she wants and the magic of this world is more rule-orientated. If she doesn't give the exact amount of mana required for the spell or magic, it fails and if she tried to overflow the spell with mana it could burst in her face! Precise control is needed for mages in this world it seems. She believed she could even use the same type of magic Bibidi and Babidi did and even mind control people if she had enough time. But that doesn't seem likely for now, so she'll continue experimenting and for her first experiment she decided to use her racial magic on this world's magic. She used her antenna and zapped both magic balls with a pink beam.

El had to stop herself from giggling at the new transformation her magic has changed into. She grinned wildly as her previous ball of color changed into rainbow colored ball filled to the brim of magic. She felt that if she dropped this ball of colors the entire surroundings would be turned into something "magical" or if she tried to shove this into an object it would become even more amazing.

'What better testing subject is this flying carriage I'm on right now?!' El was about to slam her rainbow ball into the carriage but nearly forgot about her other magic ball.

So, she held off on her first great idea and inspected the fire ball. This time she truly could not stop herself from laughing aloud. Her fireball transformed into a type of sentient fire! The flame was dancing on her hand with little cute flame eyes it made itself. It flew in the air and circled around her.

"You cute little ball of impossibility… I have no idea how I even created you, but that won't stop me from loving you." She whispered as she hugged the flame ball.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any heat from this thing or it could control it's temperature on it's on. The little fireball smiled at her and floated near her shoulder. Suddenly she heard a very loud roar coming from below.

Her face turned red.

"I'm pretty hungry…" El said meekly

She infused the magical vehicle with her rainbow ball and waited to see the effects of it with suppressed excitement.

*SWOOOOSH*

The flying carriage took off in an unbelievable speed and El was forced to hang on the edge of the roof while laughing happily. The carriage dove towards the trees and then rose back high in the sky. It looped in the air and did all sorts of loop de loops as it journeyed to the Hazamund Kingdom! All while having a rainbow trail behind it.

"PINKY WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOO?!" Fiorello yelled while trying to regain control over his vehicle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I IMPROVED IT FOR YOU OLD MAN!" El replied.

Cedar seemed to be completely terrified and was yelling the entire ride towards the Hazamund Kingdom. Rose seemed to be having fun. El didn't paint her as an adventurous noble lady type at first but maybe she hid it around her family. After a couple of moments, everyone on board got used to the wild ride, except for Cedar who seemed to be holding his vomit down.

"Boy, don't you dare throw up in my carriage! Hold your head out the window and do not get it on the side of it either!"

"I'll try not to Grandfather…" Cedar replied, green in the face and hand over his mouth.

"At this speed, we will arrive days earlier than the opening ceremony… So I suppose what you did to my carriage isn't completely bad." Fiorello said.

"Haha if you wanted to say thanks Gandalf, just say it." El teased him.

He groaned in annoyance and mumbled a thanks under his breath. El laughed happily and saw their destination up ahead.

"Wow….." El awed at the sight of the beautiful fantasy kingdom.

'I definitely wouldn't be able to see something as beautiful as this back on Earth…'

The sun was rising overhead and bringing with it a nice warm flow of air, bathing Majin El in the sun's rays. Danielle saw many magical flying creatures and vehicles being directed down somewhere and guessed that in such a famous capital, they couldn't let just anyone fly around or over their city. But those flying creatures were just making her even more hungry.

'With so many of them, no one would mind if one went missing right?' Danielle thought as droll started coming down her mouth.

"How long will it take us to get inside old man?"

"We will have to wait in that line over there."

El saw the line and immediately decided that waiting on such a thing in her condition was impossible.

"Aren't you Mr. Grand Magus Amazingcus? Can't we just skip the line with your fame?"

"Even if I'm one of the majesty's elite magus, I cannot abuse my position without proper excuse."

"There is also many other important guest that my grandfather could not possibly offend by skipping ahead of them." Rose explained.

"Tch.. How long do you think it'll take?" El asked with her hunger worsening by the second.

"With this size, about 4 hours." Cedar replied, looking much better now that they are waiting in a line and not moving so fast.

"I'll be back guys!" El yelled after flipping off the roof of the carriage to the forest below.

"You little! You better make it back in time or you won't even be able to make it inside without me!" Fiorello shouted.

El just laughed cheekily as she landed safely in the forest below. There was a separate line for people who couldn't afford to fly in magically powered vehicles and own flying creatures waiting below. She was really amazed at the number of races in this world. She thought it was be the standard elf, dwarf, human, and demon thing but nope. The gods really got around to making as many races as they could or life was really easy to produce in this world. She started to run into the forest and away from the people to finally satisfy her hunger. Once she got a far enough distance away, her antenna emitted a bright pink light and with multiple magic zaps, the surrounding trees turned into a mass of hopping sweets. With her face in unrestrained glee, she gave in to her desire.

*2 HOURS LATER AND A COMPLETELY DEVASTED FOREST AREA*

Majin El was seen sitting on her rear, picking any sweets out of her teeth with a wooden tooth pick she made. With a finishing burp, El got up and dusted herself off.

"I've never felt so free! Choosing to become a Majin was the greatest decision I've ever made." She exclaimed to no one in particular.

She set off to explore the forest out of curiosity along with her adorable mishap, Tuff, the living magical fire. She walked and walked until she couldn't take it anymore.

"WHERE ARE THE GOBLINS AND MAGICAL CREATURES!? WHY ARE THEY ALL HIDING FROM ME?!"

Majin El jumped high in the sky and spotted multiple creatures running away from her direction. Her face turned into an angry grimace and she landed back on the ground.

"Am I emitting some sort of dangerous aura? Do I stink?" Tuff nodded once and then shook its head.

"How do I stop it? Do you even know? You were born like a couple hours ago I think."

Tuff nodded by going up and down again and then appeared in front of El. The orange ball's temperature heated up to levels that could easily melt steel and other metals before lowering to a degree that couldn't even singe a fly.

"So I have to control my power? How?! I didn't even know I was blasting off a dangerous aura for all to see. Is it my special magic or this magic?" El asked while her antenna glowed pink and a white ball formed above her hand.

Tuff hovered over the white ball and El extinguished it. She then sat in a meditative position and tried to get a feel of the different types of magic inside her. There was the light magic that was shining brightly and trying to outshine the other magic she had. The fire magic that was trying to burn the others into oblivion. The magic she still hasn't been able to control or understand yet, just doing nothing but being dark blue. And lastly her Majin magic, it was easily controlled and seemed to be an extension of her. El tried to restrain and shrink the light magic and fire magic with mana but couldn't figure out exactly how to keep it down, so she did the best next thing. She released all of it.

"SCREW CONTROL! I NEED ADVENTURE!" El yelled with a maniacal laugh.

El was currently raising both palms to the sky and unleashing powerful devastating beams of fire and light out of them. Tuff looked up with an amazed expression and danced around the laughing El. After a few more moments of this, El's magical reserves were empty and the elements were contained within her. She then skipped along happily in the dangerous forest waiting for an exciting incident to happen. After 5 minutes of nothing happening though, she got pissed and started causing havoc throughout the forest. Her magical reserves replenished and she lit the forest on fire and blasted the trees and grass with light beams.

Eventually she calmed down and realized that it was becoming harder and harder to control herself.

"Tuff. I think becoming a Majin is starting to take a hold of me. But the bad part is, I'm not seeing the cons quite yet.. I'm having a lot of fun!"

Tuff looked at her in confusion and the two suddenly heard multiple foot steps heading towards their location. Tuff flew towards El and El had an even bigger smile on her face.

"See my temper tantrum caused an event! I wonder what Ms. Fate has in store for me. Or is it Mrs. Fate? You think someone would ever marry a concept like Fate? Seems kind of romantic to me, Tuff." El wondered before seeing a giant icicle flying towards her.

"HEY!" She yelled before flattening herself to the ground like a pancake and staring at the four-man adventurer group on all fours.

"What's the big idea trying to kill me out of nowhere?!" She asked.

The adventurers laughed like stuck-up jerks and a sword wielder pointed his blade at her while carrying a shield on his back.

"Like I would need a reason to exterminate a demon."

"The racism in this world is surely a problem that I will need to fix. It's crazy that people will try to kill someone that simply looks like a certain race. I'll have to teach you naughty kids a lesson." El said while wagging her finger.

They laughed even louder and El finally took note of their set up. There was the warrior, mage, archer, and… fighter? The last person in their group seemed silent and weaponless. As if he wasn't originally part of this group and is only along for some reason. They were also wearing a dark cloak over their entire body during this bright and sunny day. But El didn't care and just charged straight ahead.

"Eager to meet your end demon?" The mage laughed.

The warrior slashed down with his sword and forced El to dodge. After she got out of the way, the mage and archer shot at her simultaneously and the hooded figure appeared above her nearly instantaneously. He deflected the ice magic and arrow and grabbed El by the neck.

"Our contract ends here. I'm taking this one." He said in a mysterious and dark voice.

El tried to speak but couldn't get any words out.

"HEY WE PAID GOOD MON-" She and the hooded figure vanished and appeared somewhere else.

El was let go and fired a magic beam at the hooded figure, intending to turn him into a cookie. But the man held up his wrist before it connected and kicked El in the jaw, sending her flying away off a cliff.

"This guy is a mean son of a... I really wish I knew how to fly right now…" She whined before crashing into the earth below.

A few seconds later, she groggily rose from her crash site and looked at the top of the cliff she fell from.

"This body of mine sure is great. If I chose some sharingan eyes or every magical affinity, I would have definitely died there."

"What are you?" She suddenly heard a voice from behind her.

El jumped in fright from the sudden appearance and turned to face him.

"You're an end game boss aren't you?"

The figure remained silent as it's magical prowess seemed to squish El's body into the ground.

"A slime-like body that's immune to physical damage. This could be useful for my research.."

"I haven't even made it to the starting line and I'm already facing a hidden boss?! What is this world's difficulty set to?! Insane?!" El yelled to the sky as if wronged by God.

"It's impressive physical and magical talent may be linked to it's incomprehensible mind."

"Buzz off pervert! I'm going to my starting line and you will wait at the finish line, like all bosses do!"

El then heard crunching coming from the man and cookie crumbs falling from his mouth.

"Magic-infused cookies… Interesting! It even increased my mana's prowess… Truly interesting concept.."

She got up and turned around before realizing she had no idea where she was taken.

"Before I leave though! Where have you taken me? I need to return back, so I can go to Blue Blood Academy! And have as much fun as a magical Majin girl should in a magical world."

The hooded figure appeared in front of El and suddenly took her hands.

"My beautiful test subject… You will never leave this place without me… I set a barrier around this entire area that will immediately redirect anyone or anything that tries to go through it." He explained creepily.

El attempted to kick the man in his private parts but only managed to hit a magical afterimage of him.

"I'll have to return later.. There's a certain fool I have to take care of before we can have our fun.."

El nearly threw up in her mouth at that comment but held it down through sheer willpower.

"It turns out this world isn't going to go in the normal story telling pattern that I read about in those Isekai novels. Like where is my plot armor wearing savior to save me from the creepy evil bad guy and we fall in love and I get assigned to side character position as he takes over the story for me?" El sighed as she walked to find the barrier.

"Well actually, I don't need any help. I could just absorb the guy once he comes back but, I don't want that much power this early on! What kind of thrills can a girl have if she has the world at her finger tips within a few days!? He could completely kick my ass if I didn't try absorbing him or turning him into a sweet." A light bulb just went off in her head.

"Turning him into a sweet wouldn't let me absorb his powers! I could just do that if I can't figure out how to get past this barrier! Hehe choosing to become a walking hax has never been a better choice."

Eventually she reached the border and saw that the border was just a wall of highly dense mana.

'This couldn't be the barrier could it..? It's too simple for that creep right?' She thought as her hand glowed white.

She shot forward a magic wave of light at the barrier and it did absolutely nothing, which caused El to get a huge smile on her face.

"Finally! It's time to test out one of my favorite moves from that anime!"

Majin El jumped high in the sky and cuffed her hands to her side. She concentrated her magic to form in between her palms and a bright pink light of intense energy came to. She poured all of her mana into this attack.

Majin

Ka…

Meh…..

ha….

Meh.

HAAAA!

The famously stolen technique managed to crack the barrier and El slowly extended her arms out more, adding more power to her attack.

*SHATTER*

The barrier broke against her might and she landed on the ground with a peace sign.

"Now it's time to find those nobles and get into my magical academy." El stated before taking off into the forest.

As she ran all the way towards Hazamund Kingdom, she saw those 3 adventurers from behind who tried to kill her. It looked as if they were in a pretty bad shape. They looked incapable of taking on a slime or a goblin even with all three of them together!

'The perfect targets to absorb…'

El jumped high in the sky and squished her body into a ball before smashing right on top of the injured warrior's back. He yelled out in agony and fainted in seconds. The archer and mage tried to defend themselves but El sent two goops of pink that covered and swallowed the mage and archer. The three globs splattered on Majin El and slowly her pink body started to transform. At the initial absorption stage, she looked no more than a pink globular mass trying to shape itself into something with multiple voices of moaning and groaning. A few moments later, a somewhat defined shape is now visible. El's moaning voice, ice magic, nature magic, and the shield of the warrior was remaining. The ice magic took form of snowflakes and swirled around El's figure gently and calmly. The nature magic came in the form of vines from the ground that intertwined in her changing form. The shield took refuge on her back, like soldier holding down the fort from an incoming swarm of enemies. And for the final parts of the transformation, El's antenna grew slightly longer and her body became a bit more toned. The vines transformed into leaves and covered El's chest as if she was a dryad. The tip of her antenna had a slight pure white part near the very edge of it.

"Ooooooo myyyyy god! Absorbing that snake thing didn't feel nearly as great as this. I could get addicted to this feeling… Those guys weren't as weak as I thought they were!" El uttered ecstatically while feeling her new body and powers. She was about to explore more of her newly gained abilities but finally remembered she had somewhere to be.

"THE CITYYYY!" She yelled.

She hurriedly ran through the forest without even realizing that Tuff was floating right behind her.

*BARELY ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE IT LATER*

El leapt in the air and landed on top of her current allies' vehicle just in time for them to enter into the city. She heard the great magus sigh as the guards looked at her with increasing hostile looks. She held up her hands and made childish faces at the guards. They really didn't like that and almost attacked her with their spears but the all amazing grand magus Rello stepped in and saved the day.

"I'm sorry for her behavior but worry not. She is not part of humanity's enemies. She is a most likely a hybrid of some sort. Here is my identification." Fiorello said as he pulled out his twisted wooden staff.

The guards still held a glaring look towards her but allowed Fiorello to enter into the city. The old man zapped his carriage with a magic spell after Cedar and Rose came from inside of it. The carriage shrunk and he put it inside his robe's pocket.

"The opening ceremony and testing doesn't start for 3 days. So in the meantime, girl, you can do as you please. However, I must warn you, if you cause any sort of trouble in this city even I won't be able to protect you from the consequences." He blabbed to her.

"I'm going to explore the greatest city in this country for the next three days! So don't worry about me you old coot. But if you really are worried about me you should pass me some…" El suggested while rubbing her fingers together.

"It truly is a mystery of what goes on inside your head…" He said while shaking his head and giving her a bag of gold coins.

Majin El's eyes shined brightly as she looked at the shiny coinage. Her internal feelings on full view for everyone to see.

"We'll see you on testing day Majin. Make sure to come to this place right here." Rose said while pointing to a large dot on the map she gave her.

"Bye bye!" El said before turning around and dashing off into the city without a care in the world.


	4. A Stroll Around Hazamund

"Where should we go to have fun first Tuff? I was thinking maybe we should go sign up as adventurers. Just in case I somehow get expelled from the Academy, it gives me something to fall back on. But then again with my cheaty abilities, not getting to the top in some way would truly be wasting such a precious gift. Heck, I bet I could even get a top position in the demon army if I wanted!" Majin said to herself aloud in the middle of the somehow populated but not crowded streets.

She walked and walked all around the city to get a feel for its streets and even some of its people.

"Hi there ma'am, could you spare some change?" A homeless looking child asked her while cupping his hands.

"I got you one better you little tiger." She handed him a chocolate bar from her pocket.

The child took a sniff and carefully bit at the edges of the strange food from the lady. Majin left laughing after seeing his surprised joyful face and stood outside a shop called Magic Tuner.

'This owner must not be very creative.' She thought.

She went in the shop and looked around. The walls were filled with strange items and a description of the items were below them. She did notice one thing though.

"There aren't any weapons in here." She said aloud.

"Of course, there aren't any weapons in here. My master is a pacifist. He doesn't like weapons." A voice said from underneath the counter.

Majin slightly jumped at sudden sound of another person's voice before redirecting her attention to the counter. Majin looked at the big boobed, non-elegant looking elf and then walked up to the counter.

"What does a magic tuner do?" She asked.

"You're not from around here are you? And what is that?" She asked with a semi-bored look on her face while drawing on the counter with her finger.

"Nope. Just got here a couple minutes of ago. This is my baby Tuff. So, what is a magic tuner? Does it make your magic better or something?"

"A hick huh? Are you here for the opening examinations, hoping you have some kind of untapped magical potential or sword skill?"

"Haha nothing like that. I'm just going there to have some fun and meet some new people. You know just for the experience type of thing."

"Are you sure you're applying to the right place? Blue Blood academy is known as the most prestigious educational academy in the Hazamund Kingdom. Also known for its high number of hard-assed, stuck up, and unfairly talented students and teachers."

"That's the start of my adventure in this city!" Danielle laughed.

"Your pretty strange for a tourist you know… but anyway a Magic Tuner is a mage or apprentice who has decided to spend their life researching ways of manifest magical abilities into objects."

"Like making a clock breathe fire?"

"That…. Could be one way… I suppose." She slowly realized.

"Sounds awesome. What other magical jobs are there? Is there a magical pianist?" Majin joked.

"There actually is. I'm surprised an out-of-town girl like you even know what a piano is. But there are a huge majority of occupations out there similar to a Magic Tuner. If you somehow get into the academy, you will be forced to take up at least 3 occupations and reach 2 stars in them before graduating." She informed.

"Sounds fun. Are you doing that right now? You seem to know a lot about the school." Majin figured.

"Yeah, but I don't go to Blue Blood Academy. I go to the school for poor people in this city. The "peasants" of this city go to Barkwood Academy. It is way more affordable and has a less strict entrance exam."

"I didn't even know it existed until right now buttt Ms. Elf girl It was nice meeting you. I'm going to go become an adventurer right now!"

"Didn't figure you for the rough and tough type. Are you even able to cut down a goblin looking like that?"

"Yep! I'm the strongest girl in this city. I'll be making the magical news headlines in a couple of weeks without a problem." Majin laughed.

"Okay pinky. Whatever you say. You seem like a pretty fun bumpkin though. You want to hang out some time? I'm an adventurer too in my free time. I can use a sword pretty well, what about you?" She offered.

"I'm… a… mixed fighter…?" Majin answered in confusion.

She realized that she didn't solely use magic or only physical means to take out an opponent.

"I guess I'll find out what you mean next time, but I'll have to kick you out soon if you aren't buying anything or my master might get pissed at me for "slacking" on the job. Meet me at the guild tomorrow." She told Majin.

"That reminds me Elfy! What's your name? Mine is Majin El, you can call me whichever you want." Majin asked with a smile.

"My names Hannah. Not very elf-like I know, but my parents kind of grew up here and left the ways of the elf back in their old country. I'll be seeing you later Majin." Hannah coolly waved at her as she left.

Majin headed on over to become an adventurer and did so without a problem this time and left without taking on a juicy quests. Mainly because the F rank adventurers were banned from facing against creatures and had to take on gathering, delivering, or errand type quests without any chance of encountering monsters. She decided she'll deal with that when her new elfy friend is with her. So, Majin is currently walking through the streets without aim. As she walked, she saw an advertisement poster. It was advertising some type of magic-less brawl and the prize money for the top two contenders. Majin was interested but she didn't really have a use for the prize money. With all this shiny gold she has wrapped around her waist, she didn't believe it would ever disappear. Surely that old man isn't stingy enough to have given her enough to pay admission for the exam only. The thought of entering just for the sake of fighting seemed fun to her but not enough to actually do it.

"I wonder if there's any of type of guilds besides the adventurer one and the occupational ones, like an assassin's guild. Fight some dudes trying to make money through thievery and killing sounds fun. I don't think I could kill people just for a rank or money. Maybe if they were really evil I could though. Like a child murderer or slave rapist or something."

Majin bumped into an anime protagonist looking guy with a C above his head as she explored around the city. But not the average bland looking kind of protagonist, the overly handsome kind that would have harems at his feet. And oh, guess what, three beautiful girls behind him glaring daggers at her. Luckily, she was made of tougher stuff than he was and he was knocked to his butt. He laughed innocently as he held his hand out for her to grab and help him up.

Majin suddenly heard a loud ding inside her head and nearly forced her into a fight or flight mode response. It seems Mr. Anime Protagonist heard it as well because he flinched too. The three harpies cuddled him and surrounded him with worry while still giving her stank eyes.

"Danielle Grimes. You have met another God's Champion and will be forced into a trail Destiny Battle. You two will battle in an alternate magical plane separate from this one but no different in appearance. Begin!" A commanding voice said inside their heads.

The world around Majin slowed to a stop. The sounds of the bustling city was halted. The harpies were paused in time and the other guy was looking around just as confused. Majin looked up to see the sun and barely noticed that the guy who definitely wished to look that handsome appeared under her with a sword. She did an arching bridge pose to dodge and with both of her feet kicked him back.

"Whoa man, you tried to kill me in a trial battle! Do you usually try to take of the head of every girl you meet?" Majin angrily asked.

"I can't lose them! I will gain the greatest harem of all time and become the strongest swordman under the heavens! I won't let you take that away from me!" He shouted madly at her.

His appearance and personality seemed to distort and become twisted. Majin noticed that Tuff was frozen as well and didn't accompany her in this mirrored plane.

"With my Rumble-Rumble Fruit activated, this battle is already over." He told her as blue lightning sparked all over his body.

"One Piece huh? I never got around to finishing that anime. I seen some episodes here and there and generally get the idea of the world but never got into it." Majin chatted.

"Die!" He shouted while turning into a lightning bolt and then reforming directly in front of her, slicing towards her neck.

Majin was surprised at his speed and her neck was slightly chipped because of it. It was healed in seconds but still made her wary.

"I guess you aren't just any old loser. Lightning powers can take over the world if the user is smart enough. But then again, I don't think you can take the cake of strongest under the heavens." Majin said while holding her hand out and forming a weapon made of light magic.

Majin formed a large hammer that she wielded with two hands and stood across from the sword-user. He scoffed at her and teleported again. Majin swayed her head to the side and swung at his torso, completely phasing through it and leaving him unharmed. She dropped her hammer and let it diffuse into light magic particles.

"I'm so stupid! I almost forgot that devil fruit powers that take on an element like that can only be beaten with water or that special rock material." She yelled at herself.

"Heh. That's right. Now give up and become another stepping stone for my pathway to the heavens!"

He sliced at her multiple times with lightning speed and forced her to stay on the defensive until she could think of a plan.

"Aha! I got it!" Majin exclaimed as her right arm was cut off at the shoulder.

She quickly regrew another arm and white snow began to come off her figure. She laughed cheekily and grabbed the metal shield on her back.

"Do you really think that shield made in this world is powerful enough to stop the power of natural lightning?" He asked mockingly.

"Won't hurt to try, ya weeb!" Majin insulted.

This seemed to trigger some bad memories for the guy because he got really pissed at her after she said that. His sword turned into a blue lightning bolt and his strength and speed were boosted. Danielle clashed against his sword with her shield, infused with her ice magic, and started to overpower him. She watched as his face turned from pure confidence, to pure shock, and to pure rage. The veins in his muscles and face seemed to be stretched to their limits as he tried to combat against her Majin strength.

"You know, your sword skills aren't even impressive. You're just waving around a sharp stick really fast. There's no flow or style to it at all." Majin noted after watching his "swordplay."

This made him even madder than before, he seemed as if he was trying to do some sort of lightning move but Majin bashed him in the face with her shield and after he slid across the ground stomped on his stomach with her feet incased in ice. Her feet passed right through his lightning body and he tried to stab her with his sword. She used her ice magic and with a bright light unleashed a snowy hell upon them and their surroundings. The previous city block became a place of paradise for the white droplets. The paused harpies became actual snowmen, her opponent turned into blocks of ice for each lightning piece he separated into, Tuff became a snowball, and the buildings, shops, people, all turned into props of a winter wonderland. Even Majin herself was frozen into a block of ice.

Crack.

Crack…!

Crack!

*SHATTER*

Majin burst from her icy prison and jumped into the air.

"Yahoo! Magic is awesome!" She cheered.

She landed back on the ground and looked at the aftermath of her attack.

"Hehe. Looking good." She put out a thumbs up and that voice from before came back.

"Congratulations Danielle Grimes. You have won one of the multiple different types of mock Destiny Battles and can choose a special prize for your victory. Choose one of these three items and be prepared for the very near future." The voice said without any emotion but still gave off a heavy feeling to Majin.

[ Book of Dead ]

[ Life Orb ]

[ Random ]

Majin immediately checked off the life orb option because she's Majin Buu and won't really run out of "life" or "health".

'The book of the dead sounds interesting though. It could also just be a book filled with pictures of the dead… But I don't think the gods are those types of gods… Gosh I hope not..' Majin firmly made up her mind and chose with her mind the Random option.

[Congratulations! You have chosen Random and have been given the knowledge of two techniques.]

Majin was silent for a few moments before her body started shaking uncontrollably.

"HAHA! IS THIS WORLD TRYING TO MAKE ME EVEN MORE BROKEN!? Kaio-ken and Janemba's portal creation ability!" She screamed like a fangirl and would've fainted until she noticed the world starting moving again and Tuff was hovering over her with a confused look on it's face.

She stayed on the ground for a few more seconds to calm herself and many passerbys looked at her in confusion and interest. As she was doing this, two armored soldiers appeared above her wielding metal spears at her.

"What did I do wrong? I'm just laying on the ground!" She asked.

"No loitering on the city streets. Buzz off or get locked up."

"Tch. Can't a girl get her nerves in control before being forced to do something really annoying?" Majin complained as she got up and stretched.

'Where did that guy's body go? Wasn't it just a trial battle of destiny?' She wondered as she got scooted away from her victory spot.

The sun was going down and Majin decided to rent a room at the local inn to sleep tonight. She chose the best room and asked for her food to be brought up to her. Majin was really glad she had the ability to turn things into sweets because the amount of diversity in food in this world was completely terrible. She turned her boring meal into a plate of godly sweets and after that took a bath. This world wasn't completely medieval though. They had plumbing for both toilets and baths. Although, she noticed she hasn't needed to use the bathroom since she arrived to this world and was secretly glad about that. Once her long bath was done, she got into bed and immediately fell asleep.


	5. First Quest In A Fantasy World!

*THE NEXT DAY*

Majin woke up completely rested and headed over to the Adventure Guild. She was there to meet up with her new friend Hannah, the big booby elf that acted like no elf she has ever read about. Majin saw her hanging by the bar by herself dressed up in her adventurer equipment. She had a knight's sword that was about as long as Hannah herself and a leather outfit meant to protect her. No one seemed to be bothering her or looking at her while she posted up against the bar. Majin walked over and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Hannah."

"Is that what your planning to wear?"

"Good morning Maji. How are you today? Is what you meant to ask." Majin corrected.

"Well if you say so Majin. I already grabbed a quest for us to do while I was waiting."

"Let's get a move on then! I gotta rank up so I don't have to do any boring missions by myself."

Majin and Hannah walked through a magical door that acted as a portal and arrived on a rocky mountain. Majin and Hannah were at the very base of the mountain and their quest was to reduce the local Iron Fox population. These Iron Fox were fox-like creatures whose fur was as hard as iron and teeth were sharp enough to tear through steel. The local populous's crops and animals were suffering due to the overwhelming increase in iron foxes and requested help from the Adventurer's Guild. Hannah also told her that the foxes tended to group together as they searched for the fox den on the mountain.

"How do you plan on hurting the foxes? Can your sword cut through iron?" Majin asked.

Hannah chuckled before answering Majin.

"Sort of. I'll show you once we find our foxes."

It took them about 30 minutes to find an opening in the mountain that didn't lead to encounters they weren't looking for. Upon entering the den, they were immediately found and the foxes produced the most terrifying unnatural sound that shouldn't be produced by any creature. It sounded like screams being made by murder victims while some made a type of squirrel chittering sound. Majin stood in front of Hannah and enlarged her fist. She then punched a group of the foxes away but this did little to no damage to the animals and suddenly the entire fox den was on them.

"Do these things have any weaknesses?!" Majin shouted while punching and kicking any foxes that got near her.

"Yeah! The locals said their weak to blunt attacks, fire magic, and metal magic!" Hannah answered after knocking away a single iron fox with the butt of her sword handle and kicking off the maw of another one.

Her sword then transformed into a serrated vibrating blade that easily slashed through two iron foxes leaping at her.

"That's so cool…" Majin said in awe.

"Yeah I got it as a birthday gift from my dad. He's pretty cool sometimes." Hannah said with a slight blush.

Hannah landed behind Majin and Majin held Tuff in her hands before sucking up a huge breath of air. She nearly shaped herself into a huge balloon before blowing out a huge gust of wind and engulfing the horde of metal foxes in a sea of flames with Tuff's fire. Majin and Hannah cheered at the sounds of innocent mischievous creatures yelping in pain and dying to their strength. After the sea of fire extinguished, only the charred, melted, and disfigured iron foxes corpses remained.

"Quest Complete?" Majin asked with a celebrating Tuff dancing around her head.

"Quest Complete. Ignore the pups in the back, we're contracted by the guild to never eradicate a local species without direct orders."

Hannah and Majin started collecting teeth from the bodies and stashing them away for proof of the quest completion.

"But aren't they going to die without their parents anyway? Not saying that I want to kill some innocent fox pups, but you know."

"Nah, they'll be fine. Iron Foxes can live a full life with a sole diet of iron and rock minerals, but for some reason they tend to act like carnivores and eat whatever they can take down."

"I see. Well what's our next quest?!"

Hannah took out the quest papers from her back pocket.

"We need to track down a giant frog and bring it's body back in pristine condition. If we do a good enough job, we could even get a bonus when we turn it in to the guild."

"How are we suppose to carry it back? I mean I'm pretty strong but…" Majin said while flexing her tiny smooth pink muscles.

Hannah snorted.

"He sent over a shrink spell on this rune." Hannah answered while pulling out an old timey brownish looking paper with rune-like drawings on it.

"All I have to do is flow my mana into this spell and it'll shrink the giant frog for us after we beat it."

"But how did you plan on getting it's body back in good condition with a sword?"

"Heh. I have my ways Majin." Hannah smirked as they walked back to the portal they came from and returned back to the guild.

Majin and Hannah walked up to the woman behind the counter and turned in their teeth and received their 40 silver reward. It turns out this world's money system wasn't anything special. 100 copper is 1 silver and 100 silver is 1 gold. Simple and easy. Majin was ranked up to Class E adventurer thanks to Hannah taking her on a D-ranked quest when she was a Class F. But it seems that she wouldn't be able to rank up to a Class D adventurer like Hannah unless she proves it by passing the guild's test that says she's D-rank material and wasn't carried along by Hannah. After turning in the quest, they headed towards a different door labeled Galfnaf but before they could head in a tall hairy man stood in their path. He was covered in iron armor and had a fierce glaive on his back. He took a single glance at Majin before returning his attention back to Hannah.

"Instead of hanging out with her, why not hang out with a real man like myself? You still haven't given me an answer from before you know."

Hannah looked annoyed briefly and then gave the guy her attention.

"She's all I need for these types of quests, Jhen. I'll have to get back with you later about my decision." Hannah grabbed Majin's hand and attempted to walk past Jhen but he stepped in front of her way once more.

"I think 2 weeks have been long enough Hannah. So what is your answer? Will you go out with me or not?" He asked.

Hannah pinched the bridge in between her forehead.

"No. I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. I have too much on my plate for something like that Jhen. So can you drop it already?"

At this point Majin was starting to feel awkward. It feels like there was a story between these two that's longer than two weeks and her involving herself in the situation would make it even more awkward.

"Is it because of them?" He asked.

Hannah seemed on the edge of exploding.

"And if it is?"

"Fine. I'll cool it for now but don't let them stop you from seeing the future Han. If it comes down to it, I'll take care of them for you." Jhen said before walking away.

"Fuck off Jhen! I don't need your help!" Hannah exploded.

The whole building was staring and Hannah quickly pulled us through the door portal. She walked a few feet away from me with her back turned with her arms crossed and foot tapping angrily.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Majin. It's just… complicated…" She said while kicking a rock into the gross swamp puddle.

"Yeah.. I kind of figured.. but hey what better way to take your mind off of complicated things than with a simple frog capturing quest?" Majin said with a smile.

"Beating up a frog sounds really nice right now…"

And the two were off.

It didn't take them long to navigate through the swamp to find the giant frog while avoiding poisonous creatures and annoying animals. They chose to avoid most of the swamp creatures because Hannah didn't have many antidotes with her. If they tried fighting every creature that came at them or they saw, they definitely wouldn't be able to make it to the giant frog. During the search of the giant frog, they passed by some trees and were greeted with a large fleshy tongue aiming straight for them. Majin squished herself into a ball and dodged it while Hannah jumped on top of a tree and had her sword transformed into staff with a green aura coming off of it.

The giant toad sat still in the swampy pond and focused its eyes on Majin.

"Hehe.. Wrong choice froggy!" Majin grinned as the super-fast tongue headed straight towards her.

A light blue aura glowed off of Majin's body as the tongue smacked into her. She got stuck to the frog's tongue and was swallowed by the creature. Hannah swiftly moved in to try and save her friend but was blasted away at the intense cold coming from the giant frog.

"The giant frog can't use ice magic! Is this a mutant type!? Tch! It doesn't matter! Majin! I'm coming to save you!" She tried to force herself past the cold force.

Her armor and arms were starting to get coated in frost. Eventually the cold blasting wind stopped, and the giant frog was frozen in a block of ice. She ran over and tried to break the ice with her transforming sword but was stopped by Majin's face appearing in front of her. Majin liquified herself and slipped out of a hole she made inside the ice cube.

"What the hell are you…? You can use ice magic, wind magic, magic I've never seen before, and turn into that."

"I'm one of a kind Hannah. First of this species and probably last." Majin answered.

Hannah just looked at her strangely before shrugging her shoulders and shrinking the giant frog. It turned into an ice cube that she could carry inbetween her fingers and the two walked back towards the portal. The made it back to the guild and the sun was starting to fall. They turned in their quest and received 2 gold and split it even.

"I'm going to call it a day here Majin. I gotta go back home, it's getting late." Hannah said.

"See ya later Hannah. What do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"I got work, so I'm going to be busy all day."

"I guess I won't see you for a while because after tomorrow I got the opening examinations to get to. And after that I think I'll be staying on campus."

"We can meet up here on Saturdays to hangout if you aren't too busy being freshman at Blue Blood. I'll be here around the same time as today."

"You bet!"

Hannah left the guild and Majin decided to call it a day as well. She returned back to the inn and repeated her same choices as the night before. The morning after, she didn't particularly do much. She looked around to spend her newly earned cash on. She entered a clothing shop and spent nearly half of her earned money on new clothes and a map of the surrounding countries. It turns out that the Hazamund Kingdom was located in a very unoriginal country named Hazamund. To it's east was the country of demi humans, also known as Nhindir. Nhindir was similar to this country in the fact that it had a diverse amount of biomes, races, and creatures. To the west was Galfnaf, a country that was basically made up of one gigantic swamp, which was ruled by a race called Ghetics. No information was given about what the heck a Ghetic was though, so she figured she'd find out later in the future. And to the south were ruled by Trolls. Their kingdom was called Plumnum. Hopefully she would learn more about this world at Blue Blood, but for now it's dress up time!

Majin put on one set of clothes she bought and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a nice little skirt and tunic that complemented her skin. The shoes of this world weren't the best looking compared to her Majin shoes, so she kept them on and placed the rest of the clothes she bought and her old ones in a magical purse that could shrink and enlarge the clothing. With a grin, she left the inn and went back to the adventurer guild. She walked up to the counter and requested the test to become a D-rank adventurer. The receptionist told her to follow behind her and she took her into a large white room.

"We will be testing your physical ability, magical ability, thinking ability, and special abilities." She stated blandly.

"Okay! Whenever your ready."

And that was when the receptionist disappeared and a wooden puppet charged at her. Majin enlarged her fist and crushed the puppet into pieces.

"Stage Two." The receptionist's uninterested voice said through the air.

A group of wooden puppets appeared.

'This time it's a group of them huh. I wonder if they will stop me once I reach the benchmark for D-rank..'

The wooden puppets charged at her without any signs of intelligence within them and tried to attack her but she did the same thing as before. She made her hand bigger and smacked the wooden puppets into the wall, smashing them into wooden parts once more.

"Stage Three."

Two metallic dummies came out this time.

Majin ran at the dummies and uppercutted the first one. The second one tried to slice her with it's buzzsaw arm but she ducked and kicked it away towards the first dummy.

'I don't think I can smash these two so easily without some type of body enhancement.. Oh wait! Don't I have that!?' Majin suddenly thought with an excited smile on her face.

"Kaioken!"

Her body gained a red bursting aura that quickly burst apart and went away. Majin looked confused.

'What the?"

"Kaioken!" She repeated.

This time the technique lasted a second longer before turning off and Majin realized the problem as the two dummies came at her with their slow and predictable attacks. She has to concentrate while using the technique or it won't work! She thought her natural Majin talent would do all the work for her but not for this technique it seems.

"Kaioken!" She yelled for hopefully the last time and she quickly tore through the two metal puppets with her fists. The form stayed active as her clothes and skin took on a reddish tint.

"Stage 4."

This time the opponent wasn't as simple looking as before. This time it was in the form of an adult human with steel skin. The look in its eyes were still the same though, so Majin wasn't worried. The creature leapt at her while rearing back a punch. Majin stood her ground and pulled out her shield before reshaping it into a smaller size and deflecting the punch. The punch caused a small crater inside the testing room and Majin whistled.

"What is this thing by the way?" She asked.

"A tamed metal slime." The receptionist responded.

"Wow…"

The slime threw very simple and easy to dodge attacks at her with its great strength but lacked any coordination and speed to actually touch her with it. With her Kaio-ken still active, she kicked through the abdomen of the slime and got her foot stuck.

"HEY LET GO YOU DUMB SLIME!"

The slime grabbed Majin's shoulders and tried to glomp her with it's slime body.

"Like I'd let you!"

Majin tore her leg free with force and threw multiple rapid punches at the slime and smashed it into multiple slime pieces across the floor.

"Hmph! I'm the only one who does the absorbing around here."

The slime pieces started moving towards each other and the receptionist's voice was heard.

"Final Stage."

What appeared this time caught Majin off guard. It was a guy! A muscular scaly-skinned guy with a green tail.

"I'm surprised someone like you made it to this part of the test. You know you could have left once you passed the third test right? Test 1 is for F-rank, test 2 is for E-rank, test 3 is for D-rank, test 4 is for C-rank, and this test is for B-rank."

"No I didn't know. And when I beat you will I be a B-rank adventurer?" Majin asked.

"No. But your potential will be set as B-rank for the physical testing. Also congratulations on becoming a D-rank adventurer."

"Oh. Well you want to fight anyway?" Majin asked slightly interested in how strong a B-rank adventurer could be.

"Are you sure about this newbie? You could get seriously hurt and you will have to pay for the healing costs afterwards."

"Yeah let's do this!" Majin said with excitement.

The guy shook his head and mumbled something about overeager talents. He then kicked off the ground with his tail and appeared in front of Majin. Majin is getting used to high-speed fighting by now and wasn't caught too off guard by the adventurer's speed. She punched at his face and he was nearly sent flying by the amount of power in her fists when he caught her attack. She saw the surprised look on his face but it quickly went away as he swept her off her feet. Majin fell on her back and he had his foot on top of her neck in no time. She tried to get his foot off but it was not budging. So, she tried the next best thing.

She grabbed his leg and started punching it repeatedly, forcing the B-rank adventurer to raise his foot and try and use the other one but Majin didn't let him this time. She grew her fist and surprised him. Using his hands, feet, and tail to try and stop her fist's momentum, it eventually came to halt once he was back to back with the wall.

"For a newbie, you're potential to reach the top is pretty much set in stone if you can force me to this point. Let's end it here. As a bonus, I'll set your physical potential as A-rank."

The receptionist teleported inside the room. Majin turned off Kaio-ken and her body turned into jelly.

"I can't moveee. Help meeee." Majin pleaded as her body turned into a slime-like state.

She found out that her Majin body wasn't invulnerable to the effects of the kaio-ken technique.

'How embarrassing…'

The receptionist tried to pick up her body but it slipped out of her hands and was she forced to use magic.

"How long will this side-effect last?" She asked unhumored.

Majin slightly blushed and laughed shyly.

"I don't know…"

The receptionist sighed and then teleported her into one of the beds at the Guild and forced her to stay nearly paralyzed in a bed without anyone taking care of her! Her body turned red and steam blew out from her body. After expelling some anger from her system, she was starting to feel better and gain control over her body.

"That jerk receptionist! If I didn't feel that she would kick me out of here, I would punch her for sure!" Majin exclaimed.

Majin soon left the adventure guild and returned to the inn as a D-rank adventurer. What she didn't expect was the very next day coming to her sooner than she thought. She spent a longer time in that testing room than she thought because it was night time already and the opening examinations were tomorrow! She hoped she didn't need any type of school supplies and they gave her all the supplies she needed because she didn't buy any pencils or paper.

*THE NEXT DAY*


	6. Blue Blood Academy

Majin woke up in the inn and left early in the morning. She was excited about today. She grabbed her bag filled with her clothes and a map before taking off towards Blue Blood academy. It took her no longer than 5 minutes to find the giant fancy looking academy and the unbelievably long line full of people.

"You'd think an academy as famous as this one would have a better way of testing entrants for their school, but nope everybody get in a line and wait your turn!"

She was somehow found by Rose and Cedar and the three waited in line for their turn.

"Hey guys! Do you know how they are even doing the testing?" Majin asked curiously.

"No. Our grandfather would not tell us. But we believe they'll do it with a talent orb." Rose answered her.

'If that orb is what I think it is, This test should be a piece of cake for me then. I'm sure I have unlimited potential or something as Majin Buu.' Majin thought, eager to show off her mind-blowing talent.

"Talent orbs are very hard to get a hold of. People say that it's under strict control of the powerful."

"Probably because they don't want all the poor people to know of their potential." Majin said thinking back to all the novels she read.

She knew that the rich and powerful don't like to share information.

Majin noticed a couple of C's in line far ahead of her and was getting even more excited. Maybe she'll get to fight and see more abilities. It wasn't until nearly an hour later that she, Rose, and Cedar finally reached the gates and saw an elderly figure and a beautiful young woman wearing blue wizard robes. Majin saw a young dwarf putting his hand on a black orb and the orb started to swirl a mass of colors and shapes before taking the form of a flaming axe.

"Failed." The old wizard announced.

"What?! But isn't that good?! It shows I have the potential to be a strong dwarf warrior!"

"You would be right. If your fire was enough to singe this very desk we are sitting at. But this flame wouldn't be enough to cook a Aucious Lizard. If you truly believe your talent with an axe is superb, show us." He said before pulling out an axe from his robe for the dwarf to use and throwing a green booger looking thing on the ground in front of the boy.

Majin could see that the dwarf had no skill in using an axe whatsoever and probably never held one in his life based on how he was holding the weapon against the green booger that morphed into an slime axe warrior. The boy seemed to take on a good attitude though. He waited for his opponent to move and watched carefully. The people behind her started jeering and cursing at the boy for making them wait even longer. The dwarf was being affected by their comments and that's when the slime attacked. It leaped in the air aiming it's axehead down at the boy and he clumsily rose his weapon to defend. The old man shook his head and the woman looked away.

"Failed! Please exit the way you came." He said with slight louder volume.

The dwarf held his head in shame as he held onto the axe and walked away, being made fun of and mocked by the rest of the potential students in the line. Majin started to feel bad for the boy, but then again you can't just show up to one of the greatest schools in the country without some type of training, skill, or background and hope that you have the luck or potential necessary to pass without issue. Next up was Rose. She gracefully shook her long hair and stepped in front of the two examiners.

"Go ahead."

Rose put her hand on the talent orb and it cracked after 5 seconds of swirling through colors and shapes. This caused a brief smile on the older examiner's face and a look of slight interest from the younger examiner.

"Please try this one." He said as he pulled out a bigger talent orb that Rose had to put both palms on.

This orb was more durable than the last and properly shown Rose's talent. Steam could be seen rising from the orb as it showed a staff with blue liquid surrounding it.

"Congratulations. You have passed the opening examinations. Please head inside and receive further instructions Miss…"

"Rose Fiorello."

He seems to have been enlighten after she stated her last name and wasn't so surprised.

"No wonder.. You're his granddaughter. Talent's in the family." He said with a smile.

She left and Cedar put his hand on the small talent orb as they put away the medium talent orb that Rose used. The orb cracked again and they looked at him.

"Cedar Fiorello correct?" The man asked.

Cedar nodded and they let him inside without trouble. Some of the people were about to complain about the unfair treatment but the people who knew who those two were let them know exactly who they are. Even Majin didn't know that much about those two because honestly she didn't care. But now it was her turn! She walked up to the two and smiled widely. They gave her the small orb and she put her palm on it and it instantly burst into pieces. The examiners were both surprised as a blue magical shield blocked the pieces of the broken orb.

"That was a first… But no problem. Try this one." He said bringing out the medium orb.

Majin grinned as she placed one palm on the medium orb.

*BANG*

A repeat situation of the first one and the woman smiled strangely at Majin while the old man seemed to be getting very excited.

"Miss! What is your name! Where did you come from?! Who is your backer?!" The old man assaulted her with questions but was promptly silenced by the much younger woman wizard next to him.

"Let her finish before barraging her with questions." She said while taking out a large talent orb that was bigger than the last two

Majin grabbed the orb and a huge swirl of different colors and shapes appeared. They changed so frequently that it seemed that Majin's talent encompassed the entire world. This caused a real beautiful smile to appear on the female wizard's face, which looked pretty scary to Majin. Like she had a great plan for her. And hey! The talent orb cracked slightly at the top before the swirls of colors and shapes turned to black. All three of them became confused and Majin knocked on the talent orb. The Talent orb restarted and only showed the letter M. Both the examiners were confused and the woman walked up to Majin and stood over her.

"Would you like to become my apprentice?" She asked.

Majin thought about it for a moment. Does she even need a master or teacher? What could this lady teach her that she couldn't learn on her own or get? She doesn't know anything about this lady except that she probably plans to use her for her own benefits.

"What do you have to offer?" Majin asked.

It seems this question took the woman back for a second before she realized that Majin didn't know who the heck she was. She coughed as she realized her mistake.

"I am one of the kingdoms great-"

"Blah blah blah lady. I asked what do you have to offer me. I don't care about your status in this kingdom." Majin cut her off.

Majin saw that the impressive lady magus didn't like that but she really wanted to get her on her side. She secretly smiled inside as the woman swallowed her pride.

"I.. am willing to give you personal training from myself, any additional training resources you need, and a spot in the S-class group."

"Hmmmmm" Majin intentionally hummed out.

As if saying these choices were something to think about and not instantly take. She smiled at the slightly desperate magus before saying her answer.

"I'll get into the S-class without a problem. They'll probably need to make an SSS class for me hehe but instead of the S-class thing, why don't you let me decide what I want at a later date?" Majin told her.

She seemed nervous for some reason but quickly hid it away.

"Fine but you must become my official apprentice! I won't accept anything less."

Majin grinned at her new "teacher" and patted her on the shoulder.

"Yes Master. Please guide me along to the unseeable heights of magic!" Majin said before walking off and into the Academy doors.

She walked towards a desk and a student badge magically appeared on her chest. Her clothes were transformed and she had on a blue colored student outfit. Despite being forcefully put into some different clothes, Majin didn't think much of it and looked at her badge. It had her information listed on it event though she hasn't even told anyone her name yet.

Name: Majin El

Bone Age: 17

Talent: S

Rank: 0

Class: Undecided

As she wondered what it meant by class, a flying fairy or pixie thing flew over to her.

"Please follow me Miss Majin." It spoke in a squeaky voice before flying off in a direction.

Majin followed her to a classroom door and was motioned to go inside. She did so and was greeted with the faces of her new classmates. It seems Cedar and Rose weren't S-rank talents because she didn't see them or there were other S-rank classes within the school. But there were for sure a hell of a lot of Champions inside. She saw a guy who looked exactly like Itachi Uchiha with both the Rinnegan and first stage sharingan in his eye, a winged girl with sharp claws who was overflowing with mana that was actually visibly flowing from her body like some sort of mana nuclear plant, a large fat guy who made Majin feel very hot and bothered and irritated at her guess at his wish, a small and thin panda boy who had an evil feeling aura coming off him and a monkey's tail coming from behind him playing with a green bean that she guessed was a senzu bean, and the last of the champions inside the S-rank classroom being a girl who looked like an average nerdy girl. The rest of the students were people from this world.

*DING*

Majin jumped along with the other Champions and an emotionless genderless voice began to speak.

"Danielle Grimes. You will participate in a trail Destiny Battle along with these other Champions and will be given a prize if you win. If you lose, you will suffer a penalty along with the others who have lost. Only one Champion will win."

The world around them came to a stop and only the Champions could move.

"This Trail Destiny Battle will take place at this very location. Find as many creatures as you can and kill them for points. The Champion with the most points will win. Any deaths will be prevented inside a Trail Destiny Battle. Begin." The voice said.

Nearly all the champions dispersed that instant and quickly left the classroom. Majin broke through the window and instantly saw a giant dog creature almost as tall as some of the buildings at the Academy holding a sword in its mouth. It locked eyes with her and within an instant appeared in front of her, slicing her in half.

"Gah!"

She pulled herself together and fired a pink beam at the wolf.

"Vanishing Beam!" The attack knocked the wolf into one of the buildings and destroyed most of it.

She landed on the ground and jumped at the slowly rising animal. It tried to slice her again but Majin expertly dodged in mid air and with a brief burst of Kaio-ken kicked it on top of the skull and incapacitated it. It soon dissolved into a bunch of mana particles.

"100 points gained."

She heard inside her head. With a cheerful smile, she went off to look for more creatures and saw some of her competitors dealing with creatures of their own. The winged girl was flying and electrocuting a brown bear until it turned into ash. Itachi wannabe seemed to have locked eyes with a humanoid dog creature with a dog head and a human body for the rest. The creature gained the same eyes as Itachi and started to attack other creatures for the Itachi copycat. But those were the only two she saw near her until she found her next source of points. A horde of flying zombies appeared in the sky and dived straight towards her.

"Haha I wouldn't be able to get infected by zombies anyway!"

"Time for the move that wiped out nearly all the earthlings by Super Buu! Assault Rain!" Majin shouted while holding one arm in the air and the other at her side while calculating how many zombies are in the sky before rapidly shooting off pink magical blasts at the large quantities of zombies.

The zombies were blasted into pieces, dismembered, shot holes into their heads, stomachs, and chests. Soon enough, the zombies were reduced to nothing more than a pile of bits.

Majin held her nose at the disgusting smell of zombie parts before they started dissolving into mana particles.

"300 points gained."

Majin smiled before seeing the short panda kid choking a succubus with his tail and slowly punching another in the stomach with a cruel grin of satisfaction on his face. She felt a little unnerved about it but continued to look for more sources of points. She was jumping along the buildings on campus and was suddenly assaulted by the nerdy girl. She appeared in front of her and almost sliced her in half. Majin managed to dodge and gain some distance from her.

"Uhm shouldn't you be trying to gain points from the monsters..?" Majin asked.

She didn't respond and just came after her again. Majin tried to get away so she could get the prize but the girl suddenly teleported in front of her and slashed down on her head. Majin's antenna got cut off before she could respond to the attack. Majin blasted the girl away with light magic and within seconds, she teleported behind her and sliced her again.

'Teleportation… Okay I can deal with this… Just need to breathe for a second..'

The girl began to teleport around Majin constantly, slashing and slicing pieces off of her without trouble, until Majin lit the very air and building underneath her in a fiery hell with fire magic. The girl was forced to retreat and Majin healed all the damages made from her in seconds before moving on to find more points. She could have sworn she heard a "Tch." sound behind her.

She found her next source of points in the form of an elephant sized tiger. The oversized cat roared at her before pouncing towards her ant-size figure in comparison to it.

"Destructo Disc!" Majin shouted as she threw the dangerous light magic formed attack at the creature, easily bisecting it in two.

"100 points gained."

"Yes! I can do this! This Destiny Battle is in my -" Majin was interrupted with a blade appearing in front of her and slicing her arm off.

Majin's skin turned red and steam blasted out from her.

"What do you want!? Don't you want to win!? Why do you keep bothering me?!" Majin screamed at her.

She seemed to find enjoyment out of Majin's anger and smirked.

"Your healing abilities are perfect for raising my skills. I couldn't care less about the rewards of this mockery nor about the penalties to come. The only thing that matters is me getting stronger as fast as I can." She said while pointing her blade at Majin.

"I am no one's training dummy!" Majin's arm shot towards the girl and she teleported behind Majin with another sword attack aimed at her.

Majin smirked and the nerdy girl seemed to sense some type of danger and tried to teleport away. But Majin formed an arm out of her back and latched onto the teleporting annoyance. Teleporting both of them high in the sky. Majin's arm that latched onto the teleporter glowed a bright pink light before turning the girl into a chocolate bar.

"Hmph! Annoying girl." Majin said while taking a bite out of the chocolate while falling from the sky.

Eventually she finished the sweet and heard a voice she wasn't expecting.

"2000 points gained."

'Whoa! No wonder she was trying to take me out! If I could get that many points just by taking out the other Champions why bother with the dumb animals!?' Majin thought as she flattened herself and started gliding over to the Itachi copycat with the dog swordsman.

He saw her and looked confused until she reformed into her original form and dove towards him with her feet out. The dog swordsman blocked her attack and was sent sliding back. Majin knew exactly what those two eyes were good for and already had a plan in motion for which one he decided to use. He materialized a black rod from his wrist and with his other hand pointed at her.

"Universal Pull." He said in Itachi's English voice actor voice and Majin was forced towards him.

She grinned inwardly as she squished herself into a ball and created a portal in front of her before reappearing behind him and smashing into his back. He recovered by flipping over and forming jutsu hand signs. After finishing the necessary signs, he blew a large fireball at her.

"A fireball in this world? Too unoriginal. Watch this!"

Majin crossed her arms before slowly blowing out 3 pink bubbles that soon formed into ghost-like figures that looked similar to her. They flew towards the fireball and the first one exploded against the fireball, dissipating the flames while the other two ghosts focused towards the Itachi copycat

"Almighty Push." The two ghosts exploded immediately and he started to run away from Majin.

"Hey don't run away! I'm only getting started!" Majin shouted.

He kept running away and gave her a final glance while she looked for the other Champions.

"This is pretty fun now that I know the right way to do it. I should apologize to that glasses girl if she isn't dead." Majin said to herself before leaving that spot and searching for more Champions.


	7. End Of The Destiny Battle!

Majin found the surprisingly attractive harpy girl shocking an army of insects with her lightning magic. She hasn't noticed her yet and that's perfect for Majin until she felt a wave of mana wash over her and the girl locking on her position immediately.

"That was smart…" Majin said.

"What do you want?" She asked defensively.

"I just wanted to….." Majin slowly walked closer before bursting into Kaio-ken and appearing above the harpy girl.

"DO THIS!" She finished as she kicked down towards the girl.

The girl screamed in fright as she instinctively brought up a shield made of mana that blocked Majin's attack and caused Majin to turn off Kaio-ken.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" She asked.

"It turns out that…." Majin started talking while making a Destructo Disc.

But instead of the regular Destructo Disc, she shaped it into a boomerang and threw it towards the mana girl.

"This is a lot more fun than just destroying mana bits!"

The boomerang soared towards the girl and easily sliced through her mana barrier. Even if it was packed to all hell with solid mana that probably even the demon king would have trouble breaking through.

"2000 points gained." Majin heard as the harpy girl turned into mana bits.

'So we're like the monsters in this time stopped world.. Well now I don't feel so bad! I'm sure the gods can just revive us like they are reviving some of these monsters.' Majin thought as she saw the same exact elephant sized flying tiger diving straight towards her.

Majin turned on her Kaio-ken before enlarging her fist and coating it into an icicle lance.

"Piercing Red Lance!" Majin shouted as she tore apart the tiger with her attack.

"100 points."

When she turned off her Kaio-ken, she saw the panda boy looking at her with a scary look in his eyes.

"Majin Buu huh... Fight me." He said while holding the Itachi copycat's unconscious head in his hand.

He threw him away and then blasted him away with a black ball, turning him into mana bits.

"Oh my… You feel scary.." Majin muttered to herself as she felt an overpowering evil strong power coming off of the panda saiyan boy.

'I'm Majin Buu… I can defeat anyone… I just need to.. cover my exits. Yeah..' Majin thought before taking a small piece of herself off and sneakily hiding it inside the ground.

"Well… Come on shorty! Show me what you-" Majin was violently interrupted by a sharp knee to the face.

*BOOM*

Majin was sent hurling through multiple buildings on the academy grounds. Feeling a terrible pain in her jaw. After going through her third building she skid along the grass near the entrance gate of the academy. She was dazed as she tried to get up and when she finally got up she was staring face to face with the boy.

"I think we should sto-" Majin was uppercutted in the jaw and launched far into the sky.

The panda boy appeared above her and kicked her back towards the ground. Then reappeared on the ground and caught her descent with his palm directly into her stomach. Forcing her to spit out saliva, as he threw her on the ground roughly.

"Is this all you have? Pathetic." He said while charging up a dark ball of magic and aiming it at her.

'This really hurts. Why is he faster than the B-rank adventurer guy who was in this world way longer than us? I can't even see him move! What kind of training did he put himself through in the small amount of time we've been reincarnated here?!' Majin thought to herself as she created a dimensional portal and had the panda boy's attack redirected at himself.

He seemed to have sensed it and deflected it with his tail before grinning at her.

"Still got some fight left do you?" He said mockingly.

Majin slowly got up and appeared unharmed.

'Thank god he let up. I feel completely fine now. I'll show this jerkwad to mess with me! Majin El! I'm going to absorb the entire galaxy and adventure all throughout the multiverse! Not in that specific order though..'

"Kaio-ken!" Majin yelled as she charged at the boy with her fist reared back.

As she got closer to hitting him, he deflected her fist and punched her in the gut, hard. Majin gritted her teeth and her antenna started glowing pink before zapping the boy and turning him into a gummy bear.

"Hehehehe! That'll teach you! Even if you're a better fighter than me, it means nothing if you're a little piece of candy!" Majin gloated loudly before seeing a dark aura flow from the gummy bear.

"Hey… wait.. you can't…-" Majin was punched in the gut by the gummy bear and was sent flying past the academy gates. The gummy bear was flying after her and punched her into the ground.

'Okay he's still as strong as before and now he's tinier. I better change him back to his previous form to make things easier on myself..' Majin said while under the city's streets.

The gummy bear appeared over her and was diving straight towards her and she zapped him again with candy beam and transformed him back before liquifying herself and escaping back onto the surface. As she reformed herself, the boy appeared in front of her and nearly grabbed her by the face but she managed to finally barely see him and dodge.

"Kaio-ken x2!"

Majin nearly kicked her opponent in the gut with her newfound power but he raised his power and an evil black and red aura formed around him as he blocked her attack. They clashed multiple times with Majin still on the losing end until she….

"Kaio-ken x5!"

Majin managed to kick the boy in his stomach and give him a slight bruise.

He smiled.

"How far can you go Girl?" He asked before charging his power even further and not holding back anymore.

Majin's skin started shaking at the cold evil aura and massive terrible power coming from him but she didn't give up. If she gave up here then there would be no point to even coming to this world.

"My name is Daiko. The result of the legendary super saiyan bloodline being mixed with the ancient saiyan bloodline. Farewell." He said while charging another dark orb.

Majin smirked before she splitting herself into numerous copies and charging towards the boy. Some of the clones were annihilated by his attack while the rest latched onto his body and attempted to absorb him.

"Finally! Heheh. Let's see what's so unstoppable about this absorption.." He said as his body was completely engulfed in Majin's goo.

Majin let loose a relieving breath of air as she used her finger to control her goop to return back to her.

"…"

No reaction.

"…"

She tried flicking her finger once more.

No reaction.

"..!"

She tried grabbing the air with her hands and actively pulling her goop towards her like a lasso.

No reaction.

"!"

Suddenly a huge force of magic erupted from the goop and a dark green and black aura formed around it. Majin's goo was repelled from the human-shaped figure and revealed the panda boy has transformed. His previous black and white fur has turned all golden and Majin was at a lost of words. Slowly, her entire body started turning red and a large amount of steam burst from her body.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" She screamed before jumping high in the sky and raising her arms in the air.

A large pink sphere was being created with Majin's entire mana poured into it.

"You crazy little… Are you trying to destroy this entire city?" The panda boy said while smiling madly.

He started to charge his own energy attack to combat against Majin's insane suicidal attack.

"HAHAHAHHA BEAT THIS! MAGIC BUU BUU BLAST!" Majin shouted without any sanity as she threw her massive energy sphere slowly towards the boy.

Her attack clashed with the panda boy's attack and was slowly being overtaken while the surrounding area around the two blasts were slowly disintegrating. She smiled.

"KAIO-KEN X75"

A red aura blasted from her body and increased her power on a whole nother level. She created a small magic ball and fiercely punched it towards the two clashing energy beams while zapping the ball with her antenna and infusing it with majin magic. Her body soon dissolved into a liquid state as the kaio-ken wore off immediately. She dripped down from the sky while her attack steadily gained ground against the super saiyan panda boy. Some type of expression that wasn't a sadistic smile, boredom, or interest finally appeared on the boy's face.

"Forcing me into this position…. You aren't a bad opponent.." He said before powering up even further and his body bulking up and growing a few feet taller. His fur turned spiky and his aura turned red and green.

He took the advantage in the energy sphere struggle and began to push back Majin's attack. Majin was still in her liquid form due to the kaio-ken overstressing her Majin body and moved quickly towards the distracted panda boy. He didn't seem to have notice she already fell from the sky and wasn't contending against his power anymore. She snuck up under him and quickly shot into his mouth and into his body.

'HAHAHA I KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FULLY MASTER AND CONTROL YOUR POWERS! YOUR MINE NOW!' She thought while she absorbed his overflowing power into her own body.

She could feel the boy trying to reign in his mana but he just wasn't adept at controlling it enough yet to stop her from taking his power and eventually deforming him back into his base form. Majin shot out of his mouth and stood over him with her newly increased power. She also wasn't good at controlling her new power but with her talents, it wouldn't take long to control this overflowing power that caused a strangely colored aura to form around her. The two energy blasts in the sky exploded and took along a large part of the Blue Blood Academy while Majin remained unharmed by a barrier.

"Majin El wins…." She said in a teasingly mocking manner before finishing off the boy with a beam through the heart.

"Congratulations Danielle Grimes. You have won one of the multiple different types of mock Destiny Battles and can choose a special prize for your victory. Choose one of these three items and be prepared for the very near future." The voice said into her head without any emotion.

[Hero's Armor]

[Water God's Blessing]

[Random]

'I don't need armor, so that choice is out. I don't even know any water magic so, that is also out. Random my friend! Give me something good again!' She pleaded before choosing Random.

[Congratulations! You have chosen Random and have been given a pet based on a creature from your memories. The soul of your current pet known as Tuff has been put into this creature.]

Majin saw an oh so familiar red colored echidna appeared before her.

"No way! Tuff turned into Knuckles!? That's so awesome!" She yelled excitedly.

Tuff looked down at itself before looking back at her. He lunged at her and took her to the ground hugging her.

"Oh you cute little ball of fur.." Majin said while hugging Tuff back before the paused dimension broke and she appeared back in the classroom with the rest of the champions and s-ranked students.

They had a variety of expression but Majin wasn't interested in their reactions and took her seat in the middle of the classroom with Tuff sitting on her lap. The annoying nerdy girl appeared over her desk and within a second sliced towards Majin's head.

Majin stopped the blade with her index finger and smiled cheekily at the weakened girl.

"This is a classroom. You should behave yourself as a student of Blue Blood Academy and save the fighting for humanity's enemies." She scolded.

"I will get my revenge…" She said before returning to her seat and the teacher walking into the classroom.

The panda boy also gave her a glare before returning his attention to the teacher. The teacher was a powerfully built man. He looked nothing like the previous skinny mages she's seen so far and wondered what his element or secret was. She could always appreciate a man with a nice set of muscles..

"At least you brats know to how to show respect. I'm going to call roll and then we'll get straight into the teaching. My name is Hassle."

He started calling off the S-rank freshman names and Majin tuned out until her name was called.

"Here!" She replied while smiling at the teacher and then continued to rub Tuff's fur.

Hassle then began the lesson talking about the different roles one could take as a defender of humanity. There was the Mage, Support, Ranged, and Defender. He explained how these roles were very loose in their meanings and there wasn't a set of rules that stated if you did these things you are support or if you do these things you are a Defender. You can classify which role you want to be and if you somehow are able to fill in multiple roles, you were to be classified as whichever one you wanted.

After talking about that he then started discussing magic. He said there was two types of magic that humans could use. Physical magic and Mental magic. Physical magic allowed the user to take mana and infuse it into their bodies, allowing them to increase their physical abilities to unprecedented heights. One famous example of a physical magic user was a warrior who reached an unprecedented height of skill in water magic that he could topple kingdoms and armies with one swing of his sword and from that slash came forth an unstoppable wave that washed away the very landscapes he battled on. Hassle said he went missing many years ago after a failed attack against the Demon's army and retreating into the ocean.

A mental magic user is just someone who uses the elements in a ranged manner, like shooting a fireball from a staff and does not enhance the properties of their body with mana or magic. Hassle said that very rarely could one ever master both mental and physical magic. He said there was only 3 Magus ever reaching formidable heights in both mental and physical magic, but knowledge of them has faded and only the tales of their power was written down and held by the Church.

'Mastering both of those sound easy for me since I'm a Majin but I wasn't even aware I could use magic on myself and become a flame girl or an ice girl!' Majin thought as class ended.

"We will not be in the classroom tomorrow. Come to the gym and we will start your training. Remember to decide which role you wish to perform in the future for tomorrow." Hassle said as he faded into his shadow and disappeared from the room.

Everyone started getting up and leaving. Multiple fairies flew into the room and started to escort the students to their dorm rooms. Majin returned to her dorm and soon realized something. She could have nearly lost the previous destiny battle thanks to her inexperience in skills. Daiko, the panda boy, could have easily destroyed her in her legendary super saiyan form. She needed to train and use her infinite talent to her advantage.. Learn more Majin magical spells and absorb stronger beings. The second one can be put on hold while the first can be worked anytime, and that time is now..

Majin ignored the fancy and great dorm room she had all to herself and sat on top of her bed practicing with her Majin magic all the way until the morning while Tuff slept on the upper end of the bed.


	8. Advancement in Power!

It was morning and Majin was awoken by Tuff after drooling on him while training last night. She quickly hopped in the shower and afterwards put on her school uniform. She turned the plate of breakfast one of the fairies brought into a plate of sweets and ate em all in one gulp before heading off to class with Tuff behind her. Her training that night was very fruitful. She learned how to create physical matter out of thin air and get an idea of how Babidi's mind control worked but she needed someone to test it on.. And even though she managed to learn magic materialization, she couldn't produce something like the dragon balls, senzu beans, Potaras, or even something like the Tree of Might quite yet. She needs much more practice before she's able to pull off things like that.

Majin was currently on the look out for someone with evil in their hearts that she could try and test her imitation of Babidi's mind control. She instantly refused to try it on Daiko even if she became much more powerful after absorbing his power in the trail Destiny Battle. What if he turned out like Vegeta and is able to resist against her!? She would be helping one of her future enemies. So she decided to test it on someone much weaker and has less potential to screw her over in the future. She arrived in the giant gymnasium and saw many other teachers with their students practicing while others kept looking in certain directions. She saw multiple champions in other classes that weren't hers.

'I guess they chose weak wishes or are trying to keep a low profile for some reason. But it doesn't involve me for now soooo here I come classmates!'

Majin arrived at her class's group which was isolated from the rest of the other students and teachers. There were two others similar to her group in which they were also separated from the other students.

"Majin El. Good to have you here. Class will begin in 5 minutes." Hassle told her.

The champions in her class seemed to have separated themselves and kept to themselves except for the mana battery and Itachi. They were conversing along with the people from this world and not acting aloof or stuck up. The annoying nerdy girl walked up to her.

"Which role did you decide on." She commanded in a non-question-like manner.

"None ya."

She just looked confused.

"That isn't a role the teacher talked about."

"None ya business! Now buzz off, you're going to scare away my potential friends and classmates." Majin said while shooing away the girl.

"I won't let you escape so easily Majin El! I will get my payback. Even if the gods don't allow us to kill each other outside of Destiny Battles." She said while walking away and then staring at her from afar.

Majin rolled her eyes and looked among the regular s-ranked students in her class. She tried to see which one of them seemed like a dirty evil son of a gun for her to test her magic on. The mummy girl, frog head guy, cactus boy, clown boy, or human-sized centaur girl… She saw the mana battery girl chatting with mummy girl, so she crossed her off the list and Itachi was talking to clown boy so, he was also checked out. Cactus was being anti-social like the rest of the champions and the centaur girl was reading a book.

Majin walked towards cactus boy and approached him with a smile. He turned around and crossed his cactus stub arms.

"Hi there! My name is Majin El. Would you like to be my friend?" She asked innocently.

He spat a thin cactus thorn at her and nearly cut her face if she didn't inconspicuously dodge it and act like it didn't even happen.

'Oh yeah he's my guy. I'll teach you to try and mess this pretty face up..'

"Attention! I will divide you all into 4 groups. Defenders, Mages, Supports, and Ranged. Line up right here for which role you chose." Hassle commanded.

Itachi and clown boy were the only ones who lined up for Mage. Harpy girl, the mana battery, the perverted fatty, the centaur girl, and mummy girl lined up for Support. Only frog guy chose to be Ranged. Daiko, the annoying nerdy girl, and cactus boy lined up for defenders while Majin didn't get in any lines.

"Did you not decide even after a long night of thinking Ms. El?" Hassle questioned.

"That's not it Teach. It's just that I'm so good at everything, I couldn't just choose one! I think that limiting myself to only one role would be terrible for my potential as a super s-rank student." Majin explained.

"Get in line with Mr. Lenguinski. We'll talk after class." Hassle said while pointing at the lone frog guy.

"Hai hai!" Majin responded while standing behind Froggy.

"I have been given the reports of where your talents lie and we will began training the fundamentals. Like any freshling should. I explained the purpose of each roles yesterday, so Mages, get to work on controlling your mana flow through meditation. Supports will do the same for now since none of you are a physical combatant. Defenders will be training their bodies. Ranged will practice on their bodies before moving on to working on their aiming." Hassle explained.

He then went on to show everyone what they should be doing until he reached her and the frog guy. She was told to do some basic exercises along with Froggy before having to take down the teacher's magic discs made of shadow magic. Seeing him perform the shadow magic made her like Hassle even more. She could just watch other people use magic and be able to instantly learn how to do it! Realizing this, she quickly infused mana in her eyes and looked around the entire gymnasium at all the students performing magic, even the champions hiding away their talents and prowess! Gaining multiple elemental magics and laughing gleefully to herself while her partner was firing magic-infused arrows at the teacher's shadow discs.

One of the disc aimed for her head while she was hysterical and Tuff punched it with his spiked gloves, breaking it apart and then looking at Majin. She came to after Tuff repeatedly took down more shadow discs aiming for her and a certain someone coming up to her.

"Ms. El, can you give me an explanation on what you are doing?" He asked politely.

This nice act of this beautifully muscled teacher is really ruining it for her fantasies.

"I had a brain fart teacher. I'm sorry I'll focus on training now!" She said while bowing slightly towards Hassle and Tuff looking out for anymore black discs excitedly.

She crouched down and had Tuff stand in front of her to ward off any lookers before magically creating a slingshot and rocks for her to use. Although she never used a slingshot, she watched animes and cartoons where they were used so that should be good enough, and the fact that she's Majin Buu so mastering this weapon should be a piece of cake.

She got up and aimed at the flying discs before taking them out within seconds with only her pure strength and magically created rocks. The teacher was forced to create more and more discs but Majin easily took those out and robbed Froggy from practicing.

"Hey, do you mind not destroying all of them? I can't get any practice in if you break them all." Froggy asked.

Majin looked at him in annoyance before stopping.

'Couldn't you just be a jerk and get angry and try to duel me or something. Now I definitely need to get that cactus guy to practice on..'

She believed she trained enough in the way of the Ranged. She continued to look around the gymnasium for more and more elements to gain and eventually master later on. Tuff on the other hand was entertained by breaking the black discs and glided after the black discs, forcing Froggy to avoid hitting him with his propulsion type magic arrows. One arrows flew a bit too close to Tuff and he shattered it with a punch before smiling at Froggy. Tuff laughed as he continued to destroy both Froggy's arrows and the black discs before the teacher stopped creating the discs from his shadow magic and halting the class.

"Class will end here for today. Mages and Supports, continue your meditation to increase your mana control. Defenders do light warm ups tomorrow. Ranged do light warm ups and work more on your aim. Dismissed."

Majin quickly walked over to the cactus guy and put her arms around his neck, ignoring the thorns trying to pierce through her skin.

"So buddddy, how bout you and me go on a little date? I have the perfect place in mind. What do you say?"

"Buzz o-" His mouth was covered by Majin and Tuff picked him before they took off through the halls with their new friend.

Even though a majority of students saw them, they thought of them just as friends playing around and did nothing to stop it. Majin kicked open her door and was about to throw the boy in her room until the girl's RA (Resident Assistant) stopped her.

"NO BOYS ALLOWED IN THE GIRL'S WING!" A spectacled eagle headed girl yelled at her.

"EAT ME LOSER!" Majin quickly threw the boy on her bed and ran inside and locked the door behind her.

'The good thing about a magical dorm room is that no one can get in your room without your permission.' Majin thought before hearing loud banging on her door.

She giggled mischievously before blocking out sounds coming from outside her room and watching Tuff stand on top of cactus boy. He covered himself in a full body metal suit made of magic and Tuff punched him in the cactus stomach, shattering the armor into pieces and knocking him unconscious. Majin smiled before hugging and kissing Tuff.

"Good boy! Mama is so very proud of you!" Tuff laughed and giggled before being put down by Majin and her turning off the lights and closing the blinds.

Small wisps of flame lit up the room as Majin stood over the boy's body, creating a spooky ambience before testing and practicing her magic on him. She tried to use the mind control magic on Tuff last night, but Tuff was an innocent soul. She couldn't get a hold of any evil in his heart or thoughts. But this cactus boy was perfect. She already found evil inside his heart that she could take advantage of. Now she just needed to find his hidden potential and force it beyond his natural limits. So he could be put to good use after this..

*HOURS LATER*

Majin and Tuff were standing near the door with a completely reformed henchman under their control. Leon was the cactus boy's name. And the pink M now on the center of his head was proof of her success. Majin was pretty proud of her success, but wouldn't let this hinder her from future magical training. Leon now had to ability to perfectly control his mana control, his cactus thorns were harder and sharper, and other benefits to being mind controlled with her sorcery.

"Alrighty Leon my boy! Get outta here and we'll see what you can do tomorrow." Majin said as Leon left her dorm room and went elsewhere.

She then took a quick 2 hour nap before trying to enhance Tuff as well with magic. She enhanced his spiked gloves and boots, that were definitely too big compared to his body, with spells that would increase his strength. After doing that she practiced and experimented with her magic until it was time to go to class once more.

*LATER*

Nothing of importance happened in class just normal ole learning so, Majin and Tuff took Leon to the adventurer guild and went on a quest to see how strong he is now. They were tasked with killing an ape demon that has been terrorizing multiple villages in the outside territories within the kingdom. It didn't take them long to find the demon. It left a trail of clues right towards it and led the group towards a village currently being assaulted by the demon. The village of horned humans were fleeing and trying to escape to safety while the village's warriors tried to gain the demon's attention. One man jumped and tried to slash the ape but was violently smashed into the ground and severely injured. Majin and Tuff watched as Leon covered himself in metal using his metal magic and shot off like a rocket towards the big ape.

The ape was too busy trying to crush and smash the people to notice the flying silver bullet thing flying towards it's back and received a terrible hole through it's chest as Leon shot through the demon's back and landed in front of it. Purple blood spurt out from it's wound as it looked at Leon with hatred and confusion. Even Majin was slightly surprised. This was her first demon she has encountered in this world so far, so she expected much more out of it. But soon she noticed the gaping hole slowly healing and Leon just watching it heal.

"An arrogant guy? I know the mark gave him a large boost in power but I don't think he can heal… And finding another lackey seems troublesome… Well let's just see what he can do Tuff, if he can't handle it go in and save him for Mama." Majin said while rubbing Tuffs head and healing the injured soldier from a distance.

The two stood away from each other and all the villagers and soldiers fled to a safe distance before also watching. The ape demon fully healed and Leon, covered completely in his magic metal armor, formed a large metal needle to wield in his hands. The ape demon beat his chest repeatedly before leaping towards Leon with his giant fists. The demon tried to smash Leon into the ground by bashing him from above but Leon shot out numerous metal shards from his armor at the beast and stabbed through its heart. The demon's fist never even managed to scratch Leon's armor before it passed away on his large needle weapon. The villagers ran out happily to celebrate their defender.

"Thank you kind knight! May we learn the name of our savior?" An old cane holding man said while slightly bowing with shaking knees.

Leon looked at the people before taking off towards Majin and Tuff. When he arrived near her, she slapped him in the head.

"You forgot the body you idiot! We need to take back the heart or the blood for proof!" Majin yelled.

Leon covered the corpse in silvery liquid metal and had it trail behind him as they journeyed back towards the guild. They turned in the body and Majin took the money. She told Leon to return back to the academy while she walked up to the receptionist.

"You wouldn't have anymore demon subjugation quests do you..?" Majin asked suspiciously.

The receptionist's eyes turned sharp.

"No. You took the last one for your rank." She said.

"Could I maybe take a B-rank quest? I mean I've been a C-rank for like 2 or 3 days now, I think it's time for me to move ahead in life.." Majin told her.

Her eyebrows twitched slightly.

"Not until you take another assessment or go on the quest with a B-rank adventurer."

"I'll take the assessment." Majin responded quickly.

Her eyebrows twitched some more.

"Follow me."

She led her to the testing room she been to before with the same strong looking lizard skinned guy waiting for her. She grinned as the receptionist teleported out of the room.

"Defeat me or force me to fight seriously and you will become a B-rank." He told her.

He seemed to be letting her get the first move because he wasn't doing anything. Majin decided to fight a bit differently than she did last time. What would be the point of copying all those different elements she saw today if she didn't put them to use?! She held out her hand and fired a water ball at him with her finger.

"A spell without using a medium.. Very impressive." He commented before punching it into small droplets.

Majin used her fingers like finger guns and fired water bullets at the B-rank adventurer repeatedly. At first he was getting rid of them with punches and kicks until the water attacks got stronger and he was forced to dodge them. Majin smiled at him before unleashing a rapid-fire round of water blasts that homed in on their target, forcing him to finally use his magic. Sand magic!

He was a physical magus. He used his sand as an armor while coating his weak points in sand. Majin just focused on his any part of his body that wasn't coated. His shoulders, legs, arms, stomach, back, whichever she could get a hit on until the B-rank adventurer fell to his knees exhausted and heavily bruised and injured. Majin bet some of his bones were cracked and nearly broken from how badly he was shaking.

"You….. Passed…." He fell unconscious and the receptionist teleported in with a handsome young boy.

The boy avoided her like a plague as he went over to heal the B-rank adventurer and the receptionist told her she is now a B-ranked adventurer and to get out.

"But what about my quest?!" Majin asked the receptionist.

"Out." She said as she teleported Majin and Tuff outside the guild.

"What the heck kind of service is that!? I'll show that receptionist whose boss one of these days!" Majin said before returning back to Blue Blood Academy.


	9. Another Lackey Gained

*THE NEXT DAY*

Majin passed through class as nothing of importance happened except that the penalties the other champions faced was now over. The annoying girl challenged her to a duel as soon as class was over and she was forced to battle her since it was apart of school rules. They even had a leaderboard for students who also receive benefits straight from the school itself depending on how high their rank is. They were escorted by two fairies to an empty floating arena out of many and some student even came to watch them. She guessed it was because of the floating sparkling words that said "S-ranked talent freshman duel"

She stood across from her and one of the fairies shot a magical light in the sky to start the match.

"My name is Prida! Remember it Majin El as the name of the one who will defeat you!" She said while pointing her sword to the sky.

She smiled before teleporting from her sight.

*BANG*

Majin blocked the sword strike from above her without even looking. Prida teleported again and tried to slice her throat from below but was once again stopped as Majin blocked with her finger once more.

"How?! My stats have grown even stronger from last time! Could the rewards really have made you this much stronger within a few days?!" She questioned.

Majin El mockingly smiled at her.

"I might not be able to get rid of you but I can put you to good use." Majin pulled out her slingshot she made a few days ago and put a rock in the sling.

Prida scoffed before getting into a strange pose. Mana slowly flowed out of her before heading straight towards her blade, making it very shiny and sharp looking. She sliced towards Majin and Majin ducked away from her attack, not that she needed to. She unloaded the rock right into her forehead and forced Prida to slide across the entire platform. She held her forehead in intense anger. Majin could tell she was holding herself back from screaming in pain because she could see tears almost falling from her eyes. Majin left a large slightly bleeding bruise on her forehead and Prida's blade increased in size and darkened slightly.

"This should be good enough." Majin said to herself before splitting herself in two.

'Splitting myself feels really weird.. I can't tell which one of me is actually the clone because I feel like I'm thinking from both parts of me.. Maybe I can use this to my advantage…' Majin thought before forming a double-sided axe and charging at Prida while also charging her spell to use against Prida.

Majin coated her axe in explosion magic that will create an explosion every time she hits something and swung at Prida. Prida teleported behind her and stabbed through the shield on her back and through her stomach. She slowly cut upward and left Majin partly bisected.

"Even you can't come back from that." She said before heading towards the second Majin. Unfortunately for her, she did come back from that and grabbed her by stretching her arm and latching onto her leg. She tried to slice her arm off but unfortunately for the swordswoman the spell was finally complete.

Prida held onto her head and started screaming painfully.

"Stop! It hurts!... Please! I sur-" The Majin who attempted to combat her physically, shot a tiny ice beam at her mouth and covered it before she could finish.

Majin watched as her spell took hold of the girl who tried to scream but could only hold her head and try to grit through the pain. At one point she even tried bashing her head against the platform, but this only made her even easier to take control of. Very soon Majin El had her way and gained another loyal lackey under her. The ice magic melted and a slightly different Prida appeared in the arena. She gained those slightly evil looking eyes that all mind-controlled targets receive and her exclusive pink M on her forehead. Not even mentioning the benefits she gained to her power and cheat that is now under her control. She rejoined with her split at this time.

"I surrender." She stated and the fairies ended the battle.

Majin received a spot on the leaderboards and the audience was confused what kind of mind magic did she perform to force her to surrender. Majin just grinned. As if she would be nice enough to explain her power to these kids. She left with Tuff and Prida following behind her. They reached her room and Majin had Prida spill all about her wish.

"I wished for an All-Powerful System, Madam Majin."

"Call me Boss. It sounds cooler. But explain more about your system."

"Yes Boss. My system has multiple tabs. I can choose which tab I please with my mind. The tabs are Stats, Missions, Lottery, Shop, Party, and Skills."

"Tell me about your current self."

"My stats tell me I am as strong as a B-ranked adventurer ever since I became yours along with buffs, debuffs, titles, and occupation, I have multiple missions that will gift me system points if completed, the lottery allows 1 daily free spin and will gift something useless or useful. Most of the time it gives worthless items. The shop has items and abilities from numerous anime and other media. Most of them are overpriced. The party tab is now telling me that you're the leader of our party and I will receive drops from the enemies that you defeat. My current skills are [Sword Mastery], [Teleportation Mastery], [Mana Mastery] which became maxed out once I became yours, [Mana Infusion], [Sword Manipulation], [Demonic Corruption], [Demonic Strength] which is also maxed out, [Unlimited Stamina], [Heightened Senses], and [Unlocked Potential]."

Majin rubbed her head.

'That's a lot to take in… But it's fine I can improve her beyond her wildest dreams. She'll be much easier to improve over Leon since she has a system that will increase her power without limit. Leon will be a bit harder to improve in the future but he was just someone to test the magic on, he'll decide if he can stay as one of my lackies in the future.'

Majin left her room and sent Prida away. She was roaming the campus until Majin's master finally showed herself! She slowly walked over to her with a serious look on her face. The surrounding students started to whisper and gossip about her master.

'I guess she's more important than I thought. But what does she want?'

"Apprentice come along with me. It's time we started on your training." She said.

It was at this point that Majin realized that she didn't know her master's name..

"Training on what? I was planning on taking on people on the leaderboard this afternoon for training." Majin said.

"You've just got here and you believe you're ready to take on anyone on the Board? I know you're talented my apprentice, but you must build a solid foundation for yourself before trying anything."

"Master what rank would you be if you were an adventurer?"

Majin could tell she was slightly caught off guard by the random question.

"Peak A-rank for sure."

Majin smiled.

"Well okay let's go train master." She was led to a room that has a large concentration of mana inside it and was told to meditate and gather as much mana as she could. Once she couldn't absorb anymore mana, she was to knock on the door to be let out.

But this was pointless for Majin whose mana reserves were large and refilled in a few breaths. So instead of doing what her master told her, she pulled out her slingshot and started to enhance it with a few magical spells to make it even more cooler! Even if she didn't need the weapon, she still thought it was pretty cool. She made it so anything fired by the sling would automatically home in on whatever she's aiming at and magic friendly. So whichever element she poured into the sling, the ammo would also take on characteristics of the element poured in.

And what better time was it to test it now? She aimed at the door before the 5 minute mark and poured nature magic into the slingshot. Once 5 minutes were up, she shot the door with a rock and the door was broken into pieces with all sorts of plants, vines, leaves, and even fruit growing from the shattered parts. Her master was currently pointing a twisting staff in her direction.

"It's me master! No need to be so jumpy. I'm done meditating!" Majin said with a smile.

"Meditation doesn't work like that! No one has ever broken down a door from drawing mana into their bodies!"

"What can I say.. I'm a genius."

"No! That doesn't… What?!" She seemed utterly confused and still hasn't dropped her staff.

"What's the next part of training master?"

Majin's master put away her staff and told her to come over. She showed her 6 words, Culinary, Rune Maker, Alchemist, Tamer, Blacksmith, and Magic Tuner.

"Choose which occupation you would like to master first." She said full of pride as if it doesn't matter which choice she picks she'll succeed in it with her help.

"Which one makes the most money?" Majin asked with shining gold eyes.

Her master looked at her with a strange unpleasant look before realizing that she signed herself up for this when she chose her as an apprentice. Majin was starting to enjoy messing with her prideful, noble born master.

"Magic chef and Alchemist… But wouldn't you rather choose something more popular and refined?" She asked with pleading hidden between her words.

"Alchemist sounds fun. I'll take it!" Majin decided as her master let out a low growl of irritation.

"I see…" She tried to smile.

She then gave Majin 3 large books that could probably squish her head into a pancake if dropped on it and told her to memorize all she can from these books. Once she feels she has a good grasps on them, come back to her and they'll go get her registered to become a 1-star alchemist. So, Majin left with the super heavy books and returned to her dorm briefly to drop them off and pick up Tuff. She then headed straight back out and had Leon and Prida join her on her first B-ranked quest. They were to find traces of necromancy or other forbidden magic being done in a creepy forest and get to the bottom of it. Initially the receptionist refused to allow Majin to go on a B-ranked quest with two complete newbies in her eyes, but Majin had them prove their abilities in the testing room and they were let off.

They went through one of the portal doors and appeared on the outskirts of the fog-filled, silent forest. Many of the trees were dead while the rest looked like tree monsters. Majin, Tuff, Prida, and Leon saw no signs of anything except a creepy forest with a scary feel to it. Majin was starting to get irritated.

"How the hell could a B-rank quest be created from a rumor in the first place!? Unless they had some sort of proof that they didn't list here, could anyone just say there's a necromancer in the forest!"

Her companions stayed silent and Tuff continued riding on her shield by hanging off of it while she walked. It wasn't until they reached deep deep into the forest that they finally found signs of something. Majin picked up a piece of bone that turned into ash soon after she picked it up.

"Skeletons! Finally! We're getting somewhere." Majin took off and Leon and Prida were forced to follow behind quickly. Prida teleported in short bursts to keep up with her and Leon had to cover himself in his armor and manipulate it into flying behind Majin.

Majin abruptly stopped and kicked up a rising cloud of dust. Prida and Leon soon appeared behind her and took notice of the giant mansion ahead of them surrounded by a black metal gate. The gates opened and what awaited the group was bony hands and fingers bursting from the ground. Skeletons rose from the ground and slowly headed towards Majin's group. Some of them had weapons and armor but they were mostly rusty and were likely to break in 1 or 2 hits.

'I might get soul magic here… I'm getting pretty excited… Not many people are immune against soul-based attacks…' Majin thought to herself.

"Prida will you be able to improve your skills if you take these guys out or are they too weak?"

"Yes Boss. No matter how weak my opponents are, as long as I use a skill it will improve."

"Good. Take them out while we go on ahead. We'll be waiting at the top!" Majin waved goodbye as she, Leon, and Tuff broke through a window and appeared on the second floor inside the mansion. Completely ignoring the opened door from the first floor.

"Foolish mortals. My lord will reign supreme over these lands and you will be helpless to stop it." A black knight said in a deep voice you'd expect from an evil knight.

"Idiot.." Leon said while walking towards the knight completely empty-handed. He pointed his thorny cactus stub at the knight and his armor instantly caved in on itself. Leon forced the knight's armor to fold itself until it was nothing more than a tiny cube on the floor.

'Metal magic might be a bit more powerful than I thought… If any dumbasses brought guns to this magic world, he'd be able to take care of them without a problem.' Majin moved to the third floor and another sub-boss appeared. He went through his classic sub-boss speech just like the other one.

'A vampire? I didn't know necromancers could control vampires.. Especially a fancy one like this. He's got the tuxedo, handsome face, and lean swimmer-like body. But then again necromancers do control souls and corpses.. So, vampires shouldn't be too farfetched.. I guess.'

He summoned lesser vampires and vampire bats to swarm towards Majin's group. Tuff dropped from Majin's back and burst into orange flames before taking on the minions without trouble. Every punch turned a vampie into ash and the bats couldn't even get close to without turning into ash as well. Majin could see the boss vamp getting irritated that her cute little Tuff was easily destroying his minions. So irritated in fact that he even tried to sneak attack her adorable Tuff from behind! Luckily Tuff wasn't that easy to get the drop on and he dodged the vampire's claw attack.

Tuff and the much taller vampire started to fight and Majin was very surprised at how Tuff was fighting so well. She never trained him or anything so he must have been watching all the times she fought and tried to learn from them. He even created a perfect fire destructo disc and sliced the vampire in the midsection, reducing him into ash. Tuff looked over at her for praise and she put up 2 thumbs up. Tuff rushed at her and she gave him all the praise he deserved.

After rewarding Tuff, the group went to the fourth floor and were met with a giant mass of zombie flesh that looked merged together forcefully.

"Hehe. I guess it's my turn now!" Majin said as she stepped up to the creature. It slowly grabbed for her and with a brief zap of her antenna turned it into a jaw breaker. She ate the jaw breaker in one bite and felt another type of magic being added to her own already huge amount. The creature was forced together by the magic and she couldn't wait to see what this necromancer held.

The group arrived on the final floor with Prida just now reaching them. She looked unharmed and Majin expected no less from a system user. They were met with the back of a balding sickly looking old man.

"You fools! You are ruining my great grand plan to finally get revenge on that man!"

"Why do you want revenge?"

"He killed my wife and blamed me for it! Then turned my own blood against me and nearly killed me! I was forced to leave in fear for my life! But I wouldn't take such cruelty without doing anything. I will get revenge for my family and my previous life no matter what it takes…"

'Shoot that sounds really sad… Well. Lucky for him I'm such a nice person.' Majin thought

The necromancer had green magic swirling around his body and the group could see faint images of screaming faces inside the magic.

"Hold him off for a couple of seconds." Majin said.

Prida and Leon engaged the Necromancer while avoiding his green magic. Prida was unable to teleport near the wizard but she was able to damage him. With the increase in her abilities thanks to Majin's mark, she was able to do much more than she was previously. She sliced the air and suddenly the necromancer's arm was cut off. His forbidden magic surged in response to his anger and forced Prida and Leon even further away. Leon used his metal magic to form small metallic objects and shot them off towards the magician. The green magic morphed into human figures that flew towards Majin's group. Leon's, Prida's, and Tuff's abilities were useless against the ghosts and it seemed as if Majin's group was overwhelmed and defeated. Leon's body was paralyzed and a spirit seemed to trying to insert itself into his body. Prida was consistently being chased around while teleporting constantly and Tuff kept trying to punch and kick the specters.

"TIMES UP BALDY!" Majin shouted as the spirits vanished and a pink goop swallowed the old necromancer.

'Sorry bout your family though.' Majin thought as she absorbed the powerful wizard and gaining all of his power and knowledge.

Majin created a small glass orb and using her new soul magic forced all the souls on the mansion ground inside the glass orb. She put the orb on her waist and covered it with a mana sealing cloth. So that no one would be able to sense the souls inside.

"Time to go team! Good work everybody. Prida, teleport us outta here." Majin ordered and they reappeared back inside the adventurer guild. They reported that there was nothing there and it was just a false rumor. They weren't paid but didn't suffer any penalties either. So Majin and Tuff returned to their room while Leon and Prida did the same.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	10. Team Battle?

It was sometime after midnight and Majin was studying through the Deadly Trio. She thanked the gods after realizing that absorbing so many people allowed her brain to process things much easier. So, retaining knowledge on all three of these stupidly big books was much easier. It was so easy in fact, she memorized all three of them within an hour by flipping through the pages multiple times. Majin started to think about what her goals should be in this world. Right now, her only goals were to not die in the Destiny Battle and have as much fun as she wants in this world but those are things that will come to her not her to it. Her power and abilities should get stronger as long as she keeps training and going on quests, maybe she should aim to conquer the demon world after she's done playing around at school.

So, her current goals for now are.

Find a godly being or object to steal it's power from.

Become the greatest adventurer.

Become the top ranked student on the leaderboard.

Master all the occupations.

Become part of the demon's army and eventually take it over. (Meaning I'll have to not take high ranked demon quests from the guild)

Defeat all the other Champions.

And finally take over the world! (Sounds a bit evil but trust me, I'm not a cruel person, even if becoming a Majin has changed me slightly.

Majin then took a quick 4-hour nap and it was time for school again. After she woke up, she saw a bird hanging around her window. She opened it up and the bird had a little message attached to it's foot. With a quick and seamless unwrapping, it was a message from her master.

"I won't be able to train you today due to other matters but continue to study those books and we'll take you over there on Saturday."

Majin smirked before turning the letter into a gummy bear and eating it. She headed off to class with Tuff along side of her. Today in class it seems Mr. Nice Muscles planned for us to have a joint class exercise with another S-rank freshman class. He took us to one of the many large open spaces on campus and we saw another 10 students. 5 of them being champions like our own and the other 5 being students from this world.

"We will be doing a simulation of real-" Hassle was cut off as the world paused around the champions.

"Majin El. You will participate in a trail Destiny Battle along with these other Champions and will be given a prize if you win. If lost, you will lose one of your previous winning items. Only one team shall win." The emotionless voice stated.

"This trial Destiny Battle will take place at this very location. Protect your marked Champion and kill the enemy's marked Champion. Any deaths will be prevented in trail Destiny Battles. Begin."

The Itachi look-a-like gained a large exclamation point on his head and a boy that looked like a child with a strange item on his wrist gained a large exclamation point over his.

'So that's our target. Now should I defend or attack…?' Majin thought as Daiko immediately jumped towards the enemy group by himself.

'Attack it is then. Harpy, Pervert, and Prida should be able to defend without issue.' Majin decided before also jumping towards the middle of the enemy group.

Daiko was stopped by some humanoid dragon guy and blown away after he shot a bubble at his stomach.

'A dragon with bubble magic is pretty awesome. I wonder what else he can do.' Majin thought while being shot at by a loli. The girl was shooting at her with a minigun while an unreasonably beautiful fairy guy and a freaking deer stood in front of the marked kid.

Majin caught the bullets with her hand and noticed they weren't enhanced with magic or anything. Majin looked at the loli who realized her bullets were doing nothing and switched to a rocket launcher.

*BOOM*

Three rockets shot towards her and she teleported behind the loli using Prida's magic. With a knuckle to the back of the head, the little girl was knocked out. With a finishing stomp, she turned into mana particles and was eliminated.

Majin looked at the remaining four and saw that Daiko was still combatting against the bubble dragon guy. He could have easily taken care of him but was falling prey to his saiyan instincts and unintentionally prolonging the fight. Majin walked over and the heavenly beauty in the form of a male fairy stood in her way.

"Are you going to move or do you need some help?" Majin asked.

"Don't even think about it. Beating me is impossible. Yes yes yes." Fairy guy said.

Majin fired a magic rock projectile at him with her index finger and he was easily taken to the ground. He smiled while looking at his painful injury.

"Transformation time!" He shouted before turning into a creature that Majin had to take out immediately and get under her mind control spell afterwards.

"The freaking Hulk!? Are you kidding me?! That's so cool!" She yelled while forgetting what kind of situation she was in. The fairy guy however, did not. He leapt with monstrous force towards Majin and nearly took her entire upper body off with his foot.

Majin infused all her mana into her body and tried to stop the gigantic green beast, but the only thing she was able to accomplish was getting herself pushed back by the momentum of the Hulk and only managing to stop him once they crashed through multiple buildings. Majin then lifted the Hulk's big foot and swung him around before tossing him away. He crashed far away slightly sunken into the ground and Majin jumped after him.

'From what I know of the Hulk, he has virtually no real weaknesses except a few. But those aren't real options I can use right now. The only chance of beating this guy is with this move!' Majin thought as her antenna glowed bright pink and fired a pink beam at the downed Hulk.

He tried to block it with his hand, but it did nothing to stop him from turning into a chocolate chip cookie that Majin instantly swiped up and ate. She could've sworn she felt slight resistance before biting down.

"Now that that's finished. Little cute boy and wild animal deer. Ready to give up?"

"Try me monster! I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon." A bright white light appeared in the sky before shaping into a giant shiny blue dragon. The creature roared at her, shaking the very ground beneath them.

"Hey, you need to tribute a monster to summon that! You can't just!"

"Hahahahahah with my cheat I don't need to follow any rules with magic on my side!" The boy interrupted.

The dragon opened it jaws and light particles started to form. Majin grinned at the dumb animal as she slowly walked over to the boy, deer, and dragon. The card monster fired it's blast and Majin created a dimensional portal in front of it and relocated it above the deer and duelist.

"Impossible! How!?" He shouted.

The seemingly normal deer jumped up to intercept the attack and suddenly the attack was redirected towards the sky. Leaving both the young duelist and the deer unharmed.

"What…..?" Majin asked with her jaw left open.

The deer even seemed to smirk at her before returning next to the boy's side.

"You little! I'll cook you up into a nice deer barbeque!" Majin yelled as she blasted the blue eyes white dragon out of the sky with a magical soul projectile.

The dragon crash landed and Majin ran towards the remaining two. The deer stood courageously in front of the boy and stared Majin down.

"Grr….. Mocking me?! Just a regular stupid deer is mocking me?!"

Majin punched towards the little deer's face and soon paid a terrible price for it. Her arm was deflected and she was nearly blown away by the recoil. She was able to stand her ground and throw another attack, but just like before it was deflected.

"A reflection cheat in the form of a stupid deer? You got to be kidding me…" Majin said.

The deer stuck its tongue out and the area around them exploded into a great fiery hell, curtesy of Majin's anger. But even magic had no effect on the furry woodland creature. All the flames that even thought of touching a single fur on the deer was blown away and sent back with even stronger force. Majin grit her teeth as she controlled the reflected flames to come together and strike towards the Deer once more. But just like before all it did was get redirected back with even more power.

Majin let the flames wash over her and slowly burn her skin while regenerating at the same time.

"I was going about this wrong the entire time…." Majin finally realized as she slowly walked towards the marked boy.

The deer shook it's butt at Majin and did all sorts of taunting towards her before slowly coming to the realization that she wasn't falling for it anymore. Majin smiled victoriously while the deer's face turned to horror.

"Don't worry Nishi! I have this in the bag. I place down my spell card Raigeki!"

A sudden lightning bolt appeared in the sky and reduced Majin to bits.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	11. A Nice Change Of Pace

The lightning bolt seemed to have also headed straight for her teammates but they managed to save themselves just fine except for the Pervert who was turned into mana bits. Majin regenerated herself and dashed towards the marked Champion. The deer tried to get in her way but Majin was much faster than it and grabbed the boy by his collar.

"Night Night little duelist." Majin said while closing the boy's eyes and having him turn into mana bits.

"Congratulations Majin El. You have won yet another type of mock Destiny Battles and can choose an additional choice along with the original special prize for your victory. Choose one of these three items and be prepared for the very near future." The voice said inside her head.

**[Archmage's ring]**

**[King's Rod]**

**[Random]**

'I really wish these options gave descriptions so I knew what the hell some of these items do. But none of them sound particularly interesting.' She chose Random twice and eagerly awaited her gifts.

**[Congratulations! You have chosen Random and have been given Gravity Magic and a gold fish.]**

"Awesome! I can definitely have a lot of fun with this!" Majin exclaimed as she returned back to the time before the trail Destiny Battle started. She froze the gold fish and put it in her pocket.

"Combat against monsters and demons. Mostly monsters since you kids aren't ready to take on a demon yet. Even the weakest demon is as strong as a C-ranked adventurer." Hassle finished.

"Now follow me into the Illusion Chamber."

Hassle led the two classes into a building. Majin saw a large number of other students with a strange pink gas hovering around their heads.

"Take a seat over there and we will begin. Before we start though make sure to decide if you want to group up with any of your fellow classmates or just attempt it by yourself." Hassle said.

A surprising number of her fellow students grouped up with each other. Even Daiko and the Pervert were asked to join up with someone. Only two people didn't manage to get into a group and those two were Majin and Tuff! But Majin didn't mind, it wasn't as if this little class activity was anything important. Once Hassle made sure everyone was ready, the pink gaseous magic started floating around everyone's head and suddenly Majin was whisked off to a different place.

She was in a dark place. She lit up her surroundings by making her antenna glow and realized that she was in some underground den or cave.

'I need to add mental defenses after this!' Majin reminded herself before walking into the unknown.

It wasn't long until she heard strange noises.

"Giii!"

"Gaaa!"

"GiGi!"

She ventured forth and saw a small group of little goblins sitting around a camp fire.

'Oh, it's just some goblins… At this point I'm going to need to take on city-sized trolls or high ranked demons for a challenge. But that's good since I don't know what other possibly hax wishes the other champions have wished for.' Majin thought as she held her palm out at the goblins who finally noticed her.

They grabbed their tiny makeshift weapons and tried to rush at her. She used her gravity magic and squished the tiny little stinky goblins into the dirt. She went over to their campfire and saw that they were eating two rabbits.

"Hmm… Let's do something a little fun! Pokémon mode time!" Majin yelled as she put the four little goblins under her control.

Their little mischievous eyes turned even darker, their bodies seemed to get slightly beefy while still being little midgets, and her trademark pink M on top of their foreheads.

She released them from her gravity magic and they bowed before her.

"Geee."

Majin doused them in water to get rid of their filthy smell and materialized clothes for the four of them. The first one was called Beefy because of how muscular he looked compared to the other three. The second was called Skinny because he only looked more evil after gaining her mark and still like a starving African child, the third one was called Handi thanks to his one missing arm, and the final one was called Tiny. She gave Beefy some metal gauntlets. Skin received magic javelin that would return back in his hands after being thrown. Handi was given a tiny wand and Tiny got a sickle.

Majin made them line up and then carefully poured different elemental magic into each goblin. Beefy had ice magic, Skin had nature magic, Handi had light magic, and Tiny got shadow magic. The interesting thing is though, that a bright white light engulfed each goblin after she poured magic into them.

"They're evolving already?! I must have given them the equivalent of a fire stone or water stone!" Majin excitedly yelled as she looked at their new forms.

Beefy's skin turned blue like ice and had some ice armor in the form of shoulder guards on him. Skin's skin turned light green and had vines around his forehead like an crown. Handi's skin turned white like an albino and gave off a slight glow on his figure. Tiny gained strange tattoos on his chest and he's gained hair!

They immediately fell on their knees once more and bowed.

"Queen!" They shouted from the bottom of their hearts.

"The fact that you guys are nothing more than illusions really break my heart… But let's go conquer this goblin den!" Majin shouted.

Majin stayed behind the four as they led the way. Majin's little group of minions met up with another group of goblins who seemed confused about the non-goblin behind them. Skin threw his javelin and pierced one of the goblins through the forehead. It returned back to him instantly and he threw it once more. But the goblins were alert this time around and charged at Majin's goblins. Skin only managed to pierce one of the goblin's through the shoulder. His weapon returned and he along with the other 3 charged at the bigger group of goblins.

"No… You guys. You gotta strategize!" Majin yelled pointlessly as her little minions and the normal goblins started killing each other.

Beefy was punching any opponent that got near him. Skin started wacking whoever got close to him. Handi started using his wand like a club and Tiny was the only one who seemed to have increased their intelligence. He was fatally wounding goblins whenever their backs were turned or not focused on him.

After they finished their little massacre, Majin gathered them around her. She patted Tini on the head and looked at the other three.

"Strategize."

They looked at each other confused and were about to get on their knees and apologize but Tini understood what she meant.

"Gegigige." Tiny said while pointing to his head.

The other three seemed to have understood what he meant, at least she thought so because they looked much more confident as they journeyed ahead. They met up with another group of enemy goblins.

"Gigee." Tiny said.

The four charged and instead of just whacking their enemies to death like last time, this time they used magic to whack them to death. Beefy covered his gauntlets in ice and smashed his enemies to pieces. Skin threw his weapon and once it pierced a goblin leaves soon started growing from the blood of the creature before wrapping around it's body and mummifying it in blood red leaves and sucking all blood from it. Handi was unintentionally healing the enemies with light beams and Tiny seemed be using his brain even more. It used the darkness of the cave and it's shadow magic to seemingly blend into the darkness before slitting the throats of the goblins that Handi was healing.

Majin's little monsters finished their second fight and Majin patted Tiny's head again.

"Okay. That was my fault. Let me show you how to use your magic little guys and use your heads." Majin said before teaching them different positions to be in when fighting and what to focus on when fighting using illusion magic.

She conjured images of fake goblins and gave her goblins orders until they finally caught on and were able to do it by themselves. However, it did take quite a bit of time for them to realize that the illusions weren't real at first and to realize what they should focus on. Then she showed them different types of ways of using ice, light, nature, and shadow magic to them. They seemed to catch on pretty quickly because they were able to recreate the magic she did after the first example.

Majin and the goblins reached a strange metal door inside the cave and from a dark hole in the middle of the room a large goblin dropped down with a large club. Skin and Handi retreated behind Beefy and Tiny hid himself with his magic. The big goblin or ogre possibly, roared and bashed its weapon on the cave ground. Beefy screeched back as it formed ice under its feet and slid towards the giant. The giant was surprised by Beefy's speed and was struck in its side by Beefy's ice gauntlet. It roared in anger and pain and soon received a spear that bounced off it's thick skin. Skin grabbed its chin before talking with Handi.

Skin retrieved his weapon and had mushrooms grow all over it before throwing it once more. Tiny sliced through the Achilles tendon of the ogre and forced it on its knees, taking a mushroom javelin through the eye and causing strangely colored mushrooms to grow on it. Beefy struck the monster in the face and Tiny stabbed through the brain of the monster using its shadow sickle and it was finished.

Majin rewarded all four goblins with head pats and stood in front of the metal door. The metal door slowly opened and Majin walked inside with her little monsters. Smiling widely and excited at their next opponent. This was a lot more fun than she thought!

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	12. Defeating the Green Giant!

A beautiful human woman appeared holding a long staff.

"Congratulations Ms. Majin. You are the first one to pass through the Goblin Den and in quite an unusual manner." She said.

"I am? I was just messing around. There's no way they took longer than me to beat these easy goblins." Majin doubted.

"The other groups were halted by the traps and massive swarm of goblins but most of them weren't troubled by the last goblin."

"What traps? What swarms?"

"The ones you should have activated when you met these little four guys." The woman said while patting the goblins who had lecherous faces except for Tiny.

"They should have screamed and alerted all the other goblins inside the den, who would have swarmed and set up traps for you." She explained.

"Oooh. Well it's good I avoided that then."

"All because you somehow managed to tame these untameable monsters." Her grin became a bit sinister.

"I'm a genius. Breaking previous common norms isn't anything special for me." Majin tried to arrogantly cover up her mistake.

"Yes Ms. Majin, I've heard about your unknown talent rating. Very impressive for someone whose background is completely unknown and has a similar aura and body to a demon."

Majin's eyes lowered in seriousness.

"What are you getting at? Are you trying to go against me?" Majin asked, while her goblins were starting to get a feel for her emotions and getting slightly hostile towards the woman.

She snapped her fingers and the goblins disappeared.

"I'm not getting at anything, I'm just saying it might be better for you to lay low instead of showcasing your "immense" talent all over the place. Who knows what kind of dangerous people or organizations might want to have you for their own nefarious plans." She finished before poofing away in a cloud of pink gas.

Majin returned back to the Illusion Chamber and saw Tuff resting peacefully away on her lap.

'This little booger…' She rubbed his head and got up with the rest of her class.

"You all did well enough for your first time. Continue improving yourselves over the weekend. You're dismissed." Hassle said.

Majin left the Illusion Chamber with a sleeping Tuff and was about to head on over to the adventurer guild but suddenly she heard that voice that always speaks to her before the start of a Destiny Battle.

**[A new type of change will be added for all Champions. You will now be able to challenge a fellow Champion to a duel and get them eliminated from all future destiny battles. The winner will be able to gain the regular prize and a portion of the loser's wish. Have fun.]**

Majin instantly turned around and searched all over the academy for a certain Champion. A certain champion that would definitely become hers now. A certain champion that was chatting with a regular deer and shota boy. The kind of Champion that would overthrow heavenly beauties.

"FAIRY GUY I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Majin shouted while pointing at the guy.

"You!?" He exclaimed in confusion.

**[Majin El has challenged Guy Frite to a duel. Since Guy Frite is being challenged, he shall set the place of the duel and the rules of said duel.]**

"Wait what!? You didn't explain that earlier you sneaky jerkwad gods!" Majin yelled into the sky.

The fairy guy smirked.

"Hahah Yes yes yes! It is I who makes the rules of this challenge. You silly pink girl. I will show you a lesson you will never forget, yes yes yes."

**[The challenger has decided the place of the duel and objective. The battle will take place in a Closed Cube that will have Gamma Radiation constantly emitted inside of it. To win, the Champion who issued the duel must defeat the opposing Champion or survive for longer than 5 minutes inside. Begin.]**

'This sneaky little. Does he really think I don't know that the Hulk is a walking tank of gamma radiation?! I'll show him…' Majin thought as she and Guy were transported into a large white cube-shaped room.

The type of room a mental patient would be locked into. The walls started glowing green and a floating countdown timer appeared near the ceiling of the room. The fairy guy has already transformed and was just grinning at her. It was time to start her plan. She leapt towards him and punched him in the chest, causing him to slide away but ultimately causing no damage. He kept grinning at her as she attacked him multiple times before he punched her tiny figure into the floor and she had trouble getting up.

"That gamma radiation can't possibly act this fast… That's impossible…" Majin said while breathing heavily.

"Yes yes yes. I can use magic to control the gamma radiation coming from the walls. Hehehe I am also making gamma radiation from my body!" He revealed as he slowly stood over her.

"How is that possible…? That's unfair…." Majin said while falling face down.

"I win win win. Haha. That'll teach you to try and duel moi!" He gloated before suddenly Majin's body latched onto his and swallowed his entire Hulk figure. He tried to resist by tearing the goo off of him and yelling but it was useless against Majin's absorption.

After a few more moments of struggling with the potentially infinite strength being, Guy's struggle died and Majin was the victor. After absorbing the massive strength and multiple abilities from the Hulk, Majin's previous pink skin turned Hulk green and her antenna grew long enough to reach the center of her back.

"Hehehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAH UNLIMITED STRENGTH IS MINE!" Majin shouted in an excited glee before forming an ice mirror to take a look at herself.

"Not a fan of green… but I still look pretty nice with it." Majin said before changing her skin color back to pink.

"The additional antenna length is cool. Kind of reminds me of Buuhan's antenna. I'll keep it."

**[Congratulations Majin El. You have won the very first Destiny Battle Duel. As a special prize for defeating your opponent you will be gifted an additional choice with your prizes. Choose one of these three items and be prepared for the very near future.]**

**[Poison Gem]**

**[Dragon Core]**

**[Devil's Scroll]**

"Aw crap. I think they're catching on to my obscene luck with the random option. Fineee I'll choose Dragon core and Devil's Scroll." Majin said aloud.

A round head-sized orange sphere and a rolled up large piece of paper materialized in the air before dropping to the ground. Majin grabbed the sphere and injected some mana into it, expecting some kind of thing to happen and was let down.

"Okay it's not mana bound. How about blood?"

She leaked a single drop of her purple and green blood on the core and it suddenly broke into pieces. Those pieces then started to float before flying inside Majin's stomach and reforming the previous core. But this time the instead of being orange like it was previously it was mixed into a large amount of different colors before settling on just being white. Majin guessed it was taking all the elements she has gathered so far. She still didn't feel any different after binding with that core thing so she just ignored it and opened up the Devil Scroll.

It was filled with unreadable characters that was probably a language she didn't know. She dripped another drop of her blood on the scroll and blood-colored runes started coming from the scroll. The runes twisted and circled in the air while a strange magic power was being projected from them. The runes then came together and a little red imp formed. It had tiny little wings with an arrow shaped tail and a trickster face with sharp teeth.

"Cool. But I already have a cute little pet." Majin said before absorbing the small creature and taking it's power.

She was returned back to Blue Blood Academy and stood in front of the deer and boy. She grinned before skipping away happily.

"Wait! Did you kill him!?" The boy shouted.

Majin didn't answer and just left. Since she was done with classes for today she decided to go on a few quests. She arrived at the guild and Majin headed straight to the receptionist.

"What kind of B-ranked quests are there today?"

"We have 3. Take a look at the board instead of asking me next time."

"Why would I do that instead of making sure you have something to do as the receptionist of this lovely guild."

Her eyebrows twitched rapidly before she just looked over at the board.

"You could aid some fellow soldier's under demonic siege in the south, vanquishing a sea beast attacking sailors, or join an adventurer squad that needs a support role member."

"I'll take the third one! Where are they at?" Majin asked.

"Take the third portal and they'll be there waiting for you. But please answer this first." The receptionist gave her a card that listed the roles adventurers could be.

Majin signed all four of them before dashing off into the portal. She teleported into the inside of a volcano and saw three people inside a dome barrier. The blue-haired mage with cat ears dropped the barrier and all three of them walked towards her.

"Are you the Support role we requested from the guild?" A small bear-like creature holding a large halberd that towered over him asked.

"Yep. That's me!" Majin responded happily.

This put ease on their faces.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Shin. The mage over there name is Jackie and the shy guy over there is Kun." Shin, the bear guy, explained.

"I'm not shy. Just not talkative." The tallest of the three said. He had a fox's head and wielded a crossbow on his back.

"Do you mind explaining what kind of support ability you have?"

"My name is Majin. I'm a healer." Majin smiled.

"Great. Let's get a move on then. Let's take this Fire Lord out and come back in one piece."

Majin took in the sights as she traveled behind the three taking care of all the monsters coming their way. She didn't have to lift a finger as the three B-ranked adventurer seamlessly worked together and took out all the monsters in their path. She was feeling a bit bored, so she decided to spice things up a bit on their quest. They got attacked by another group of lava salamanders and Majin decided to increase the speed of the lava salamanders by slightly lowering the amount of gravity they were facing. Eventually Shin couldn't get all of their attention and one slipped passed him, heading straight towards Jackie. Jackie didn't panic though, proving that her status as a B-ranked Mage was not a fluke. She formed a mana barrier and waited for Kun to save her.

"Kun! Shoot this please!" She yelled.

Kun saw her predicament and fired a bolt at the lizard, ending it's life. As Kun's attention was drawn away, Shin suffered a nasty bite from one of the salamanders and was nearly overtaken by the group of them.

"Light Blast!" Majin shouted while firing a white beam at Shin.

The salamanders were knocked away and Shin was completely healed and filled with energy. He roared in his native bear tongue before swinging his halberd and cleaving all the lizard salamanders in half.

"Thanks Majin. You really saved me back there…" He said.

"It's what I signed up for." She smiled.

"What happened back there Jackie?" Kun asked.

"One of the salamanders was faster than the other ones.. I think it was a mutant." She explained.

"I didn't even notice one slipped by.." Shin said sadly.

"It's fine Shin, let's keep going."

And so they did and every time they encountered more monsters inside the volcano more and more incidents started happening.

"Didn't the guild say this was a ranked B zone? Why are there so many mutants? If the Fire Lord is anything like these, we would be better off canceling the quest and changing the rank to A." Shin suggested.

"But we made it so far guys. We can't give up now." Majin said cutely while suffering no injuries whatsoever while most of Shin's, Jackie's, and Kun's clothes were tore, burnt, or missing.

They looked at her annoyed before giving up and agreeing.

They reached far enough in the volcano and met the Fire Lord. His cavern was the only one without lava. He was floating in the middle of the room and looked towards their direction.

'So this Fire Lord was just some fire elemental messing around in a volcano? That's unexpected. I guessed elementals are much higher on the mob list than I thought they were. Especially since they are B-ranked monsters.' Majin thought while looking at the flaming humanoid figure floating.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	13. The Dark Side Of The City!

The Flame Lord formed a fire ball and shot it towards their group. Jackie formed a mana barrier that immediately shattered once touched by the Fire Lord's attack.

"I'm low on mana!" Jackie yelled.

"Restoration!" Majin said in a magical girl voice while refilling Jackie's mana reserves.

"Oh! I didn't know priests could do that." Jackie said.

"I'm a genius." Majin replied.

The three started to work on the Fire Lord while Majin gave them a regen in health or mana every now and then. She was pretty bored being this type of support. Not enough action. Although it was pretty fun acting weak and annoying them by making the monsters stronger she has had enough.

"Get out the way!" Majin yelled.

The three were confused but got out of her way as she blasted the Fire Lord apart with a light beam. The three's eyes bulged out so far, it seemed as if they wanted to poke holes through her.

"I told you before that I was a genius. I just didn't want you all to reject me if I didn't act like a support. Now grab that fire gem and let's turn this quest in." Majin tried to play it off.

"So you let us suffer all that pain for nothing!?" Kun yelled.

"Calm down you wuss. A little pain is good for a B-rank adventurer like you. Now quit whining and let's go." Majin said harshly.

He pulled out his crossbow.

"Don't mess with me you weirdo!" He aimed at her.

"What's wrong with this guy?" She looked at the other two who seemed to want to stay out of this.

'Fine then. Wanna be passive in a possibly life or death situation. I'll teach you guys not to mess with me.' Majin decided as she suddenly appeared in front of Kun and kneed him straight in the gut.

Kun was sent flying away and crashed into the volcano walls. He fell down unconscious and Majin kicked Shin in the ground, caught unaware. She then looked Jackie in the eyes. Jackie was terrified and scared. Majin saw the fear in her eyes and in her body movement. She was shivering.

"Stay back! The guild will investigate if we don't return!" She screeched.

"Don't worry. You'll return just fine.. I'm a healer you know."

Majin appeared behind her and knocked her out before collecting all three of the B-rank adventurer's bodies. She healed them to perfect health but kept them knocked out.

"A little soul magic here, a little illusion magic there, and hurray we have a job well done and hidden."

Majin grabbed the Fire Gem, woke them up, and then teleported to the guild with the door portal. After giving them false memories with illusion magic and soul magic, she got her quest reward and left.

She couldn't ask for further rank advancement quests until she completed at least 10 B-ranked missions. New rules implemented by the Guild Master due to an increase in talented newbies.

'Probably the Champions. It's kind of strange though that I don't see Champions when I come to the guild.'

It was getting dark so Majin decided to see how the night life was inside this magical number 1 city of the country. She took a quick two-hour nap in a random inn and explored the city at 10 pm. The buildings were in much brighter colors and buildings she didn't even know existed were open and bringing in people. She followed this group of suspicious looking men down into some sort of club. There were barely dressed beautiful women of all types of races inside. Dancing, drinking, gambling, loud music, and all sorts of most likely illegal actions were happening down here. And Majin was excited! It was something new to explore!

Majin squeezed and slid pass people to get to a door where a largely built man wearing a tuxedo was blocking.

"Hey what's in there? I wanna see." Majin said.

He looked at her with his black sunglasses that hid the look in his eyes and emotions on his face.

"No kids allowed."

"Profiling me based on my height?! I should kick your ass!" Majin yelled.

"Kid, you can't trick me. I can see right through you. You're a 17-year-old student at Blue Blood Academy aren't you?" He hit right on the mark.

"No I'm not." Majin lied without shame.

"Listen kid, what goes on behind these doors isn't something you want to be apart of. Now scoot on out of here."

All of a sudden some suspicious looking guy put his hand on her shoulder while she was talking to the bouncer. He took a sip of his drink before looking at the bouncer.

"Don't be an ass Greg. Let her in. If she wants to see what the fancy life looks like why not show her? I'll take her in." He said with a creepy smile.

Majin moved his hand and put her hands on her waist.

"Well? Move it already." Majin said.

The bouncer opened the door and Majin went inside. Feasting her eyes upon a bunch of rich nobles watching gladiators with slave collars around their neck battling to the death. She also saw women with the same slave collars being forced to please the bastards who had control over the collar.

'I would say I'm surprised but this should be standard to any great city..' Majin thought before someone tried to stick a needle in her neck.

This action almost instantly tipped Majin over the edge after seeing what kind of conditions these slaves were in. She dislocated her wrist and grabbed her assailant's wrist, crushing it. She turned around and saw that it was the man who let her in. He was about to speak but Majin didn't even want to hear it. She kicked him in the ribs and shattered them. To finish him off, she teleported him to a random destination inside the city. No one saw her actions as she did them extremely quick.

But she didn't really know what she'd find here. She could free the slaves down here, but after that she'll probably be disliked by the upper echelons of this city and having to face random assassinations and challenges by their pampered sons and daughters at school and on quests. Now that she thought about it again… maybe freeing these slaves isn't such a bad choice… She grinned excitedly before spreading her mana throughout the entire place and focusing on the collars. The security in the place seemed to be able to sense her mana and quickly got on the move, but not before she broke all the slave collars and teleporting all the slaves somewhere in the city.

One security managed to locate her as the source and a green aura appeared on him and increased his speed greatly. He appeared in front of her and kicked towards her face.

'Haha… Freeing those slaves took all my mana. Who knew slave collars were so advanced?' Majin thought as she clashed and soon overpowered the guy until his aura changed red and he was able to contest with her for a little bit.

"You won't get away! Even if I have to waste my life." He shouted.

His red aura burst and his strength slowly increased more and more until he was gaining an upperhand over Majin. It seems as if the guy was overturning fate as he had Majin to the ropes.

But then all of a sudden, she smiled.

"Just kidding. I was just waiting for my mana to recover." She said teasingly before punching him in the gut and knocking him out.

She put one foot on top of the guy's body before announcing something.

"MY NAME IS MAJIN EL AT BLUE BLOOD ACADEMY! I HAVE PUT A STOPPED TO YOUR HEINOUS CRIMINAL ACTIVITY AND FREED ALL THOSE INNOCENT SLAVES FROM A LIFE OF HUMILIATION AND INJUSTICE! FAREWELL CRIMINALS! IF YOU TRY ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN EXPECT THE WRATH OF THE JUSTICE CRUSADER! ME!" She shouted before teleporting out of the den and returning back to her dorm room.

She stretched before taking off all her clothes and getting in bed.

"Today was pretty fun. Tomorrow I'll be going with my master to become an alchemist. Hopefully they'll have some books there so I can learn some more about it before taking the test, like in that one novel where the guy had a library cheat. Maybe I'll duel that Itachi kid and take his Rinnegan and Sharingan tomorrow as well. Although I got sick of seeing everyone wish for those eyes in novels and such, it wouldn't make sense for me to not have them when I can have them so easily. Especially with all this power I have now. Everyone else isn't that interesting from what I saw so far. After I pass my alchemist test, I'll come back to the academy and start beating down those kids on the ranking board. Hopefully I'll find some strong champions on the leaderboards I can duel and take their abilities." Majin said to herself before smiling herself off to sleep.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	14. Battling MrUchiha? Apprentice Alchemy

*SHUFFLING*

Majin heard someone in her room somehow. She knew it wasn't Tuff because he was sleeping right next to her.

'The nerve of those aristocrats! I only free some slaves and you send someone after me the next day?! I will definitely turn the nobles on their heads in this city. You can bet on that.' Majin thought to herself as she teleported right next to the intruder and paralyzed him.

It was a masked man. He wasn't expected her to wake up while digging through her drawers based on the surprised look in his eyes.

"Going through a woman's belongings while she sleeps in the nude? There's a special place in the world for perverts like you." Majin said while looking at her hand and suddenly thrusting it forward, grabbing his soul in the process and soon extracting it into her glass orb of souls.

Majin turned the body into a cinnamon bun and had a nice little treat as she put on her clothes and got herself ready for the day. She then left her room with Tuff. She used multiple spells to reinforce her room from magical entry and attacks before leaving and was headed towards Itachi Uchiha. She had no idea where he was or what he could be doing but she did know that he hung out often with the clown guy in her class.

This campus was way too big for her to go on a hunt for someone without any clues. So, she did the next best thing. She released her captured souls and had them search for the boy while she challenged the 10th ranked student at her school. The ranking at her school didn't care for age or year just strength, which was strange to Majin because this school kind of seems like a relaxed military academy. She didn't know if they were strengthening the students for the demons or for some other reason, but she didn't care about the reason either. The point of joining the academy was just to have some fun at a magical school. Kind of like that one wizard school set in Britain from her old world.

She went over one of the floating platforms where students dueled each other using nothing but their strength, skills, and wit to overcome one another. She saw that some of the names on the leaderboard were blacked out and guessed that meant that they were unavailable to duel. Number 1,3,4,7,8 and rank 9 were unavailable. The leaderboard gave no information about the person except their name.

[Sasuke Uchiha]

Majin couldn't help but smile at the name. She might not be the most creative when it comes to names but at least she didn't blatantly steal someone else's entire name. She also wasn't the first person to think of using her wish to climb the leader boards. Now she just needed to figure out how to call him out here to duel. She hoped his wish was a good one, she might be able to duel him to a Destiny Battle if it's really good one. She asked one of the fairies who man this dueling arena how does she duel someone and she told her to look at the board and see what they request for a battle.

Mr. Sasuke here was really greedy. He charges all his opponents 10 gold to challenge him. But she had some money saved up from all her quests and leftover money from the nobles that brought her here. She wondered what they were up to nowadays while giving the fairy the fee to challenge Sasuke.

It didn't take long for Mr. Anime to show up. Which excused the fact that he brought along two women with him. He stared at her once he realized that she was a Champion as well.

"What do you want?" He asked in Sasuke's English voice actor.

"To take your spot idiot. You're not the only one who wants to get benefits with their abilities. Also, nice look, were you too ugly in your old life you had to steal a fictional character's look?" Majin laughed.

Sasuke drew his sword.

"Don't blame me if an accident happens." He warned while activating his rinne sharingan.

They got onto one of the many floating platforms and a large audience came to watch. The fairies materialized seats for all the students and even some of the faculty to watch their battle.

"FIGHT!" One of the fairies announced on a mic.

The fairies started commentating on their battle and Majin was pretty amused by it.

Sasuke tried to put her under a genjutsu as soon as the match started, but Majin has already prepped herself for any mental invasion attacks. Plus, her illusion magic, soul magic, and Majin magic makes it easy to manipulate the mind and defend against it.

Sasuke was taken aback by his genjutsu's ineffectiveness but didn't let that stop him. He appeared in front of Majin and slashed towards her. Majin giggled before back fisting his sword and breaking the top half. Sasuke instantly retreated away and started to form hand signs.

"You know you don't have to do those hand signs in this world right?" Majin asked.

"Shut it!" He barked while firing a large dragon-headed fireball at her.

To add insult to injury, Majin copied the exact same hand signs he made even faster and blew out the same dragon-head but instead of flames it was leaves! Easily burnable weak leaves! The audience laughed at her choice of actions along with Sasuke. Majin smirked as the two magical attacks clashed. Her leaf dragon roared as it absorbed the heat of flames and became even bigger.

"Impossible!" Sasuke shouted.

The audience was in uproar after seeing this sight. Most likely unable to comprehend exactly how her leaf magic was able to do such a thing. But it was all too simple with this world's loose magic system. As long as you had the right amount of mana and the spiritual dexterity, almost any type of magic was possible. She mutated her leaves to become as strong as steel and gain nutrients from heat, unfortunately though her steel mutation didn't come into play as Sasuke dodged the leafy beast and stared at her.

"Told you it wasn't needed. Dummyyy. I was just mocking you." Majin taunted.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He replaced the missing part of his katana with lightning and appeared on the side of her, intent on slicing her head off. Majin deflected the blow with her antenna and wrapped it around Sasuke's throat. She crushed it and watched him poof into smoke.

'I can see through clones with my soul magic. Clones don't have souls!' Majin realized as her opponent was diving towards her.

At the last possible moment, she dodged to the side and elbowed another clone into oblivion.

"You know Naruto is the clone user, not Sasuke." Majin said.

"Be quiet!" He responded as he suddenly took on a purple aura.

'Susanoo… Interesting. I didn't know you could use that move with that type of sharingan.'

Majin watched as Sasuke formed a mini Complete Body Susanoo just for her. It created a purple sword and flew towards her with it's wings. Majin clicked her tongue three times.

"It's all worthless in front of me Mr. Anime. We're just from too vastly different parts of the anime world." Majin informed while wagging her finger.

She aimed her finger at Sasuke like a gun while he was readying his sword to cleave her in half. Once he was close, she ducked under his attack and poked his chest with her finger. This attack forced Sasuke to slide to the very edge of the floating platform. Majin added a special little gift with that move.

"What is this?!" Sasuke shouted while trying to remove the white mushroom on his mana construct. The mushroom began changing to purple just like Sasuke's Susanoo.

"It's a mushroom. Specifically, a Mana Mushroom. This mushroom will absorb all the mana it can before reproduces and create even more Mana Mushrooms." Majin explained as the previous single mushroom popped up two more mushrooms who started sucking away Sasuke's mana.

It didn't take long before he dropped to his knees and fainted with numerous purple mushrooms over his body.

"Sasuke!" The two girls that came with Sasuke shouted.

"Majin El wins and is now ranked 10th!" The announcer fairy said.

The audience cheered and clapped while some girls booed at her. Majin gave a thumbs up to the audience before hopping off the floating arena and reuniting with Tuff. She was gifted 20 gold bi-weekly for becoming #10 on the Board and her master was waiting for her.

"Master! You saw my battle? I'm real strong aren't I?" Majin said cheekily.

"Nature magic… Specifically magic for the tree spirits and High Elves. How can you do it?" Her master questioned.

"You've seen my talent. No magic is out of reach for this brilliant genius." Majin bragged.

Her master decided not to go to far in her line of questioning.

"Let's go take your alchemy test. I have a meeting later with the school faculty, so let's get this done quickly."

"No problem for me master. I studied all night long. I could write a book on alchemy right now."

"You only learned about ingredients in this area, equipment for basic Achemists, and the standard process for brewing. Real alchemist need experience and much more knowledge before they brag about anything. Remember that."

"Yeah but I'm me so, it won't be any trouble." Majin arrogantly dismissed.

She heard her master sigh under her breath and almost giggled. Messing with her is pretty fun.

*AT THE ALCHEMIST GUILD*

Majin eventually found out that her master's name was Natasha as she signed her up for the apprentice Alchemy test.

"Master are you sure that only those three books is good enough to pass? What kind of test is it?" Majin asked while waiting for the examiners to prepare the test for her and the other test takers.

There were few people around her age and mostly adults and middle-aged men. Her master tried to warn her about the 2 people near her and were probably the gifted young up-and-coming alchemists in the city. One would probably be insanely arrogant and the other one would be secretly arrogant. She waited till her master was done talking and went over to the young gifted alchemist genius.

"Hey there." Majin smiled.

He looked at her before ignoring her.

'Do I lack charm? How dare he ignore me. You just earned yourself an embarrassing defeat in the exam. Good day sir!' Majin thought while going over to the girl genius.

"Hi! My name is Majin. Good luck on the test!"

She also ignored her.

'You little stuck up jerks! A little niceness takes you a long way you know!'

The examiners came out and told them the test was ready. They followed them in an orderly manner and her master told her she would be gone when she was finished. Majin was brought inside a classroom with multiple desks. They were told to take a seat and then wait for further instructions. They explained the insanely long rules before handing them a piece of paper flipped on it's back. One of the examiner's snapped their fingers and numerous unreadable runes appeared all over the room in the form of a lock. The lock snapped shut and suddenly Majin's access to her magic was cut off! Well, her magic in this world. Her racial magical abilities weren't affected as much, but still was slightly restrained.

'I need to learn some runes or absorb a rune mage!' Majin thought as the examiner started the test.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	15. The Second Step For Majin!

Majin flipped her test over and began answering the questions. She didn't have much trouble answering them thanks to her increased intelligence gained by absorption. The questions were sometimes simple like what is an Alchemist or does Alchemy require magic to succeed, but sometimes they were really outlandish. One question even asked if the Demon Lord became an alchemist would he have an easier time dominating the mortal race or not. Strangely enough the answer was in one of those three books she read on the very last page. The answer was yes, and from this question Majin realized that maybe Alchemist were really stuck up and had a high opinion of themselves.

A few minutes later and she finished the test before anyone else. She purposely put down her writing utensil loudly so everyone could hear and grinned when they looked at her annoyed. She even made a mocking face at the two geniuses before one of the examiners took her paper and escorted her out of the room.

'Aw what? No disbelief at my finishing so fast? No throwing away my paper because there was no way I could get done so fast? I could have had an easy comedic face-slapping moment..' Majin thought slightly let down.

She was escorted to the next portion of the test. Inside the room was a purplish orb. They told her to infuse mana into it and she did. The orb then started to wildly suck out her mana and Majin nearly smashed the thing with her hand, but instead of doing that she forcefully regained control over her mana and started to make it flow back out until all her mana was returned to her. The orb shattered into pieces and the examiners smiled. They took her to the final portions of the test inside a room full of black cauldrons, like the kind you'd see from an evil witch in the forest.

"Make a cure potion, pain-relief potion, and a harming potion. Once you make all three bring your finished product to us and we will judge it. If you passed the apprentice test, we will tell you. If you fail, we will ask you to leave."

"So, if I don't make an acceptable potion but pass the other two tests I still fail?" Majin asked slightly bewildered.

"Correct."

"So, what's the point of the other two tests if they don't even matter?"

"If you fail any of the tests, you will not be able to proceed to the next one."

"Oooooh okay. I'm ready now. Start the timer!" Majin told.

The clock on the wall began to move as Majin filled her cauldron with water. She boiled it with a little fire magic and her pot was ready for making potions. She grabbed the ingredients for the harming potion and dumped it into her pot. She noticed the examiners shaking their heads and she sneakily grinned.

'You old coots are about to get the shock of your lives.'

Her pot immediately started shaking and jumping as if an explosion was imminent any second now. The liquid inside turned into swirling red while also threatening to spill out. Majin laughed out loud as she delicately controlled her pot with gravity magic so that even with it's uncontrollable movements, not a single drop of the liquid inside would fall. The swirling red liquid started bubbling and flowing out a red mist.

"Impossible…." One of the examiners whispered.

Majin took a wiff of the gas and nearly choked.

'That hurt the inside of my nose!'

Her cauldron calmed down and stabilized. The result was viewed as a nice beautiful rose red liquid. She took one of the vials and a spoon to pour the potion inside the vial. She put it to the side and drained the pot. Once that potion was out of the way, Majin got started on the cure potion. She refilled the pot and started the process all over again! But unlike last time where her pot had a fit, this time it was more controlled. When Majin poured all the cure ingredients inside the pot, she immediately started stirring the pot with a large spoon. She saw the examiners getting nervous as if expecting a repeat from the first potion but luckily for them the only thing that happened was another gaseous rise from the pot and a pure white colored liquid inside the pot. By this time the other test takers made it inside and got started on the same potions.

The way they handled their cauldrons was much more delicate and refined compared to Majin. Instead of dumping their ingredients in all at the same time, they threw them in at certain times while swirling the pot slowly. When it seemed things were going to go out of hand, they poured more water inside their pot which seemed to calm the pot. But this made the examiners shake their heads. So, doing that must have some sort of effect on the potion overall.

Unfortunately, Majin didn't get to see any test taker fail awesomely. Not a single cauldron exploded or caused an explosion and Majin easily finished up the cure potion and pain-relief potion before the rest. She handed in her potions and she moved to a room to test her potions. Inside the room was a single object with a hole inside of it. The examiners poured her harming potion inside before magically displaying some words.

Perfect

They expressed brief looks of shock before taking a double look at Majin. Majin just grinned cheekily and told them to continue. They poured her curing potion.

Perfect

"Impossible….." One of the examiners mumbled under his breath while the other one poured the pain-relief potion in.

Perfect

The examiners whispered to each other before facing Majin.

"You passed Ms. Majin. You are now part of the Alchemist Guild and will be treated as such. Since you have passed the apprentice exam, you are able to visit the 0-star vault, buy materials from the guild, and rent rooms to practice your alchemy."

"You may leave now." They told her after handing her a red badge with the letter A on it.

She left the Alchemist Guild and started headed straight towards Itachi Uchiha! So, she could steal his eyes in a Destiny Battle. She doesn't really need the sharingan but the Rinnegan is another thing. The ability to create chains, summon animals, take souls….

'Wait a minute….. I don't need the Rinnegan at all! I can do most of the stuff right now! I can already use gravity magic. I can use soul magic, so figuring out how to revive the dead and such won't be that hard, I can teleport and create portals but I can't summon things quite yet only go places and take things to places, and the other stuff isn't important.' Majin realized.

"I don't need those eyes at all!" Majin laughed before one of her captured souls told her about a masked figure following her. She turned into a shady alleyway and stood there waiting for her follower. The guy somehow teleported behind her and tried to slice her head off from the back with a strange sharp green glowing dagger.

Majin blocked with her antenna and took a good look at her assassin. It was another champion. He aimed for her throat after failing to slice her neck and Majin just blocked it again with his antenna. He sliced, slashed, pierced, and cut at her figure rapidly and failing each time.

"Too weak. I'm not even using magic to make my skin harder. What kind of wasteful wish did you wish for? You also should know that we aren't able to kill each other outside Duels right?" Majin conversated.

Talking to him only seemed to make him angrier and Majin was getting bored. She was happy assassins were after her though. It means nobles were taking an interest in her! After blocking more attacks from the weak assassin, she thumped his forehead and watched as he flew into the wall and dropped unconscious. Majin left him in the alleyway and started thinking.

'I might leave the academy soon after I scout out all the Champion abilities. I think I have enough techniques necessary to become great no matter where I go in this world. I have enough information about the world and no bonds keeping me here. I also have to explore the demon world! Absorbing that imp from the Devil's Scroll gave me control over blue undying flames. I can't imagine what other abilities demons could have that sets them apart from humans. I wonder if some Champions transmigrated into demons..' Majin thought while returning back to the Academy.

She couldn't get her souls to look for Champions because Champions are known bringers of destruction or change. And finding a Champion is nearly impossible without them telling you they are or one of the gods give one of their followers' knowledge. So, she would have to look all over the school for champions that weren't in the S-ranked classes. But she knew for a fact that all of them were freshmen like her.

She made herself invisible with light magic and started to dash all over the Academy.

"DUEL ME!" Majin said as she caught the mana battery girl and revealed herself.

"Huh..? No…"

But Champions aren't able to refuse duel requests and Majin soon battled her in a chess match.

'I guess not every duel would be in a combat situation. I'll have to be more careful of those I challenge then. If I try and challenge someone with the Flash's powers and he decides on a race battle, I'll definitely lose.' Majin thought.

Although the chess match took her by surprise it wasn't anything difficult. With all the people she's absorbed, her intelligence has skyrocketed from before. She won and absorbed her. Taking her infinite mana cheat for her own. The prize from the three choices she got was a Magic Helmet. She gave it to Tuff and suddenly realized a fatal plan in her current quest.

'How in the world would I be able to know what kind of wish they made with their god?' Majin thought to herself while taking a seat on the nice grassy ground.

'The only champions I know are from my class and the second S-rank class….' Majin thought long and hard before eventually giving up due to irritation.

"Forget it! I'll just absorb Daiko and then leave on my own. I think I experienced enough of the magical academy life for now. Maybe I'll go to demon school when I visit the demon world. But after I absorb Daiko, learn about rune magic, and pack some stuff, I'll go create a little monster empire that will.." Majin stopped..

"I need to choose a side… in this world. There are monsters, Demons, mortals, and gods. I'm going against the gods in the end but which choice should I side myself with.. Monsters sound fun. Demons and mortals go against each other and won't stop until one side wins or eradicate the other. Monsters just do whatever they want. The problems and trickery of mortals and demons sound a bit more thrilling than constant war and selfish desires of monsters but I really want to make a monster empire.." Majin mumbled to herself before smacking herself on the forehead and causing Tuff to worry about her.

"Why not join all three?!" Majin shouted.

She realized that she could split herself into three and do all of them! One of her can make her monster empire, the other can start a tiny village in the middle of nowhere and build it into a kingdom that towers over this one, and the last one can join the Demon Lord's army and eventually take over the Demon King's army. She laughed in glee and went to find Daiko.

She found him emerging victorious against a Champion in a duel. He looked at her with his new one tomoe Sharingan and Rinnegan. He grinned.

She grinned back.

"This won't be like last time where I had to resort to tricks to defeat you Daiko!" Majin pointed at him.

"Your tricks will be worthless against me regardless! Fight me Majin El!" Daiko shouted.

Majin decided on a simple battle arena and the conditions for winning would be to kill her or be killed by her. They were transported to the arena and stood on opposite sides of the arena stage. Daiko charged up into his legendary form immediately. Majin smiled before dashing towards Daiko. Daiko attempted to smash her in the face with his boot, but she dodged as she grabbed for his face. He swayed his head to the left and suddenly couldn't move.

"Hehehehehehe." Majin giggled as she held a green spirit with Daiko's face on it.

"What did you….." Daiko angrily questioned while trying to gain control of his body.

"Dragon Ball characters don't have defenses for their souls… I could easily take hold of it and do whatever I please with it." Majin informed before throwing a piece of her on Daiko and having it absorb him.

"COWARD! FIGHT ME PROPERLY!" He shouted outraged.

Her goop soon took over his entire body and she willed it to return to her. It splashed all over her and soon she began to absorb Daiko, the saiyan with the ancient saiyan bloodline and legendary saiyan bloodline mixed together. After a few lewd moans that only herself could possibly hear, she emerged slightly different in appearance but massively stronger in abilities. Her antenna grew long enough to reach past her petite pink butt and was nearly long enough to drag on the ground. Her eyes appeared sharper and she grew an extra finger, adding up to a total of 5 on each hand.

**[Gained Daiko Jin's unlimited supply of senzu beans]**

"No wonder that jerk was so strong at first! He was using zenkai boosts to power himself up so quickly. He would've became a serious problem in the future for me! The gods must lack wisdom if they allowed him a saiyan biology and those senzu beans. He could have easily taken them down if given enough time." Majin talked aloud to herself.

She gained a small green bag on her waist that held senzu beans inside. She dashed back towards the city and arrived inside the Runic Guild. She walked up to the receptionist.

"Hey where do I learn how to become a rune mage?" Majin asked nicely.

"To become a Rune Maker, you must study the language of the ancient mortals. To learn more, you would have to buy the guild recommended book."

"How much is it?"

"25 gold."

"That's a lot but that's fine. Here you go." Majin handed her a bag with the money inside and she received a very large book with the title "Runic Art."

Majin stuffed the book away and reached the city gates with Tuff. She left the city of Hazamund behind and traveled on the main road for a while before suddenly stopping.

"Alright, come on out already. I'm sure we're away from any innocents." Majin said to the silent trees and bushes.

"If you don't hurry you'll miss your only chance of revenge. I'm not returning back to the city for a long time." She warned.

From the trees and bushes, a number of assassins appeared. They surrounded her completely and even had mages along with them. A man wearing an eyepatch walked up.

"Majin El. The bounty you gave yourself is large enough to force an old man like me into coming out."

"Am I suppose to know who you are Mr. Assassin? I thought the whole point of being an assassin was so that people didn't know you."

"You don't have to know who I am. But understand that only 2 people have survived being my targets."

"That doesn't mean anything dummy. You could have had actual insects as targets."

"Before I kill you, tell me why you made enemies with the upper echelons of the kingdom?" He asked.

Majin just blew a raspberry from her mouth.

"I'd rather die than keep hearing you talk. What kind of assassin kills by talking their target to death? Hurry up and fight me cowards." Majin taunted.

This infuriated the eye-patch leader and he sent his men after her.

"Kill her! Painfully but make sure the body is still recognizable." He ordered.

They swarmed her with sharp weapons and tools.

"Finally. Leaving this city wouldn't be the same without a good send off ya know. I was almost worried for a second." Majin told him as the assassins attacked her at the same time.

And within the time it takes for a person to blink, the assassins were knocked away, incapacitated. The mages took a few seconds to register what happened and then they immediately started firing their magic at her. She was about to take them out as well until she realized that Tuff was handling them for her. She stared at the assassin leader and guessed that his rank in adventurer terms would be about peak A-rank or borderline S-tier. S-tier ranking is only classified for heroes or calamity-bringing beings.

Even a group of peak A-ranks wouldn't be able to take down a low S-rank. The difference in tiers isn't to be underestimated except at the lower levels. Majin dashed at the leader. He blocked her attack and swiftly countered with his own attack towards her chest. She deflected his punch with her other hand and kneed upward towards his chin. The leader back flipped away and took out a dagger coated in mana. He appeared behind her and stabbed towards her spine. Majin used her antenna and wrapped it around his arm. He dislocated his own arm and slipped away from her grasp.

"Don't run yet. I can be even scarier you know." Majin smiled dangerously while coating her fists in mana.

Majin appeared in front of the leader and smashed the ground below him, causing the ground to split apart and start swallowing the trees down into the earth below. He managed to dodge in time and looked at her with slight shock in his eyes.

"No wonder the bounty was so large… With abilities this strong at your age, becoming a threat to them old crooks isn't a problem. I'll have to take this more seriously.."

Majin smiled at the destruction she caused before seeing the leader rip his shirt off. The tattoos on his body began glowing red. His eyes also took on this trait before he suddenly vanished and appeared next to Majin. He tried to slash her throat but was countered by Majin's antenna. She blocked it without trouble and grabbed the leader by the throat.

"I could've ended this fight at any time you know. I just wanted to see how strong the leader of an assassin guild in the strongest city was. It'll be easier to take over the kingdom if I know the strength of it's inhabitants at the top. Although I still need to face a S-rank adventurer or S-tier something at one point." Majin said to the choking leader.

She ripped out his soul and added it to her collection just as Tuff was finished with the mages.

"Aw, Tuff you little red fluff of cuteness. You got a cut on your arm.." Majin said while healing Tuff with light magic.

She sucked out all the souls of the assassins and mages and also added them to her collection.

"I guess this is where the second part of my adventure in this world begins! Or second, third, and fourth."

Majin split herself into three and altered her skin color. Monster Empire Majin turned her skin greenish to match the forest or nature. Mortal Empire Majin changed herself into a human form with Illusion magic layered on top of each other. Demon Army Majin changed her skin into red and added two tiny horns on her forehead. All three of them looked at Tuff who looked very confused.

"Which Mama do you want to go with?" They asked.

Tuff seemed confused and started patting and hugging each Majin before deciding on Mortal Empire Majin. He hugged her leg and she patted his head.

"Okay girls! Time to have fun and take over the world at the same time! Even if we're weaker apart than together, with our abilities it'll be easy to get stronger!"

They took off and vanished. Each clone going to a different part of the world and experiencing it in a game of conquest and adventure. Looking for thrills, excitement, and fun along their way! Making friends, enemies, allies, and even subjects and pets! This is the true beginning of Majin El's conquest of this fantasy world.

* * *

How do you guys want the three Majin's journey to be formatted? Do you want a single Majin's journey told first to the end, then onto the start of the second Majin and end, and then onto the third Majin and end? Or talk about all three at the same time?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	16. Monster Empress and Prima's Start!

*WITH MONSTER EMPIRE MAJIN*

Majin has successfully left the country she began her journey in and has traveled to the south! The land of mostly ice and snow from what she's seeing. She hasn't found a suitable location for her start as the Monster Empress or Queen Monster while traveling along the ice. She hated the winter time and the cold back in her old world, but now looking at it again while not feeling the effects of chilly wind, it was actually kind of beautiful. The way the snowflakes fell gently from the sky. How the ice was so clear it was as if she was looking through a different world. All types of mystical and strange creatures were swimming, dashing, and slithering beneath the ice.

Eventually on her journey, she finally found her starting point. It was an abandoned village. The wooden fences were broken into pieces and the small huts were smashed. No signs of bodies or anything, just the wreckage and abandonment of a village.

"Either this village was occupied by little trolls or something else before it was destroyed.." Majin noted after seeing how tiny the huts were.

She looked all around the village and nodded her head.

"This is the perfect start. I have low knowledge of the surrounding area and basically nothing else. Now I just need to find some monsters.. The only monsters I saw on my way here were underwater and I don't know if they can breathe on land."

Majin started walking in circles while thinking about what type of low-level insignificant monster should she chose to start with.

"They need to be able to build, breed, learn, and evolve far enough to combat adventurers, Champions, demons, heroes, and more! But I don't know if the monsters in this world have limits to evolving."

Majin smiled.

"I guess I'll have to find out!"

Majin went off into the snowy woodland in search of her first monster species. As she aimlessly maneuvered her way through the white trees and crunchy snow, she found a group of snow deer retreating away from her direction.

"You little cuties can't run from me! I don't mind that you're hornless! I can still make you guys plenty lethal enough!" Majin shouted while chasing after the group of deer at a terrifying speed.

The deer made calls at each other and suddenly split off from each other and headed in all different directions.

"Smart too?! I definitely can't let you all escape!" Majin yelled excitedly.

She stretched her arms out and wrangled all the deer into one big pile with her at the center of it.

"Your fur is so soft….." She moaned slightly while rubbing her head on one of the deer's side.

They frantically tried to escape but Majin used light magic and chained them all together. They seemed to have realized that she was the superior creature and escape was a hopeless dream, except one little deer kept trying to use it's hooves to get the chain off of it's neck. Majin decided to keep her eye on this little deer as she "herded" the deer back to the annihilated very small village. She grouped them all up and started using nature magic. Green vines grew from the snowy earth and began to twist and knot all over each other. Once the vines made a concrete shape of a square fence it began growing fruits, flowers, vegetables, seeds, and mushrooms. There were icy-blue apples, entirely black flowers, orange mushrooms that gave off a warm aura, and a white carrot that expelled a holy feeling. Not that the deer knew what that felt like.

Majin smiled at the shocked and scared huddled up deer.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. Once I find some humanoid monsters that can build things, I'm limiting my magical uses. If I used all the power I have now there wouldn't be any fun! It's like a strategy game where my units do everything for me and I just tell them what to do and teach them how to do things." Majin explained to the deer who didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

Majin returned back to trekking through the snow-filled woodlands. For a long while, she saw no signs of anything.

'Either all the snow monsters are hibernating or I'm really terrible at finding monsters.. I didn't want to come to this but…'

Majin used soul magic to find monsters but came to an unexpected startling conclusion about monsters while stumbling upon a trio of reptilian-faced monsters. They had human-like bodies with ugly lizard faces. The three kobolds had different faces though. One was more snake-like, the other was more alligator-like, and the other one had the face of a turtle. All three of them were about the same height and draped white-fur over themselves.

'Monsters don't have souls in this world!' She realized.

'Boy am I lucky I found these guys. Now I just got to follow them to their den or whatever and then capture them all in one fell swoop.' Majin planned.

She sneakily followed the small reptilian humanoids.

"skshhhh."

"Scawl!"

"Shshshshsh."

They conversated while walking and the surroundings seemed strange. Random sizes of snow was rose from the ground and reminded her of snowmen. Then all of a sudden, the snake faced one licked out it's tongue and screeched.

"HISSSSSSS!" It turned towards her position.

'It can sense my body heat? That's a pretty neat ability.' She thought before witnessing the most disgusting and coolest thing ever.

Those previous mounds of risen snow transformed into snow monsters! They ripped the little kobolds apart and then started feasting on their flesh. Majin knew that she should feel some type of disgust at this sight or be grossed out but she just couldn't. The only thing she could think about was how badly she wanted these snowmen monsters. She didn't care about the blood, the ripped innards ruining the beautiful snow-filled ground, the munchy chewing noises the snowmen were making while eating the monster's body in entirety. Even bones weren't left alone.

As long as she's been in this world, she hasn't really killed killed someone. Yeah she's ripped out souls but she has never taken a life in the manner of actually murdering someone. She didn't count the monsters because just as she accidentally proven before, they're soulless. She might have to kill a being with a soul if she wanted to step into the position of Monster Empress in full sometime in the future.

She shook her head.

'That's something to list for later, but for now let's capture these snowmen.' Majin decided as the snowmen finished up their meal and were "walking" away.

Since they looked like regular snowmen when disguised they didn't have feet. She didn't know what process allowed the snowmen to glide across the snow like that but she would figure it out eventually.

Majin teleported in the middle of the snowmen and then created 5 portals that swallowed them, plopping them straight in the middle of her village. She teleported herself soon after and quickly held the snowmen in place who have already transformed into their monster state. They roared with their sharp snow mouth shaped to look like teeth and revealed their sharp claws that were previously just little harmless snow stubs.

With gravity magic she held them still and started using her mind control spell. When she was finished the snowmen started changing. Their snowy mass began moving around and thumping until they grew in size. Their claws and teeth turned into ice while their beady little black eyes stayed the same, still the same as mindless monsters.

"Good. I doubt the spell will work on the deer until I start making them do evil things along with the snowmen." Majin said while the snowman disguised themselves behind her.

"Get to fixing the village! I want all the fences gone and little huts gone." Majin ordered to the snowmen.

The snowmen started dragging themselves through the snow somehow without their hands and got to work.

She then started walking back to the deer noticed a few differences about them. There were 10 of them and they somehow evolved with the food she left behind for them.

"How the heck did you guys evolve through eating food? Did the food I grow have magical properties?!" Majin suddenly realized.

She wanted to check but the deer ate all she left behind! Even the ungrown seeds weren't spared. She separated the deer into 4 groups because they only evolved into four different types. Those that grew horns, those that grew bigger, those that gained an elemental magic, and those whose fur grew in large quantities. She got rid of the vine fence and recreated another one with light magic.

"Now let's see… How about Runes! There is probably something in the book about mind control!"

Majin took out the Rune book and began reading it while the snowmen cleared the village of trash and other things. The deer did nothing except try to hop out of the fence and escape. It would take Majin a little over a hour before she completely taken everything from the book.

"Rune magic is even more strict than normal rules for magic. But then again it isn't known as language of the ancient mortals for nothing."

Majin got up and found a clear area in the snow. She held out her index finger and infused it with mana. Then to test her new knowledge, Majin drew a symbol in the snow. The runic symbol began glowing a blue light, illuminating the symbol itself before the snow around the symbol hardened. Majin stomped on the ground and couldn't even leave a crack in the snow now.

"Perfect! Rune magic seems to be all about mana, intention, and how perfectly the symbol is drawn. Without all three of those things in perfect harmony, the spell would have been weakened or even failed. Another needed part of Runic arts is that a medium is necessary. Now let's get these deer under my control!" Majin shouted happily.

She flew above the fenced deer by using gravity magic and began drawing in the air with mana aimed at the snow underneath the deer. Once she finished the two symbols, they slowly fell towards where Majin wanted them to. An even brighter blue light glowed from the symbols and the deer were caught up in it. They panicked almost instantly and tried to flee, but the light fence halted all the escape attempts from the frightened and terrified animals. A pink symbol that stood for **Obedience** forged itself onto the forehead of the deer and they all settled down.

"Now my cute little monsters, it is time to begin the start of my rule! I wanted you to be cute little deer a while longer but it doesn't matter! The start of the Monster Empress begins here! In the now Village of The Netherrealm and soon Empire of the Netherrealm" Majin declared to the world.

*WITH HUMAN EMPIRE MAJIN*

After separating with the other two, Majin headed far far away from the Kingdom, to the very outskirts of the country. Where people were barely surviving against the weakest of creatures, barely being able to grow crops, and at the same time being forced to give a large portion of their crops to the Baron ruling over their tiny village. Majin and Tuff arrived at the worst of the worst with nothing more than the clothes on their back and an adventurous excited look in their eyes. Majin changed her clothes into something more peasant-like and also made her hair into a standard village girl's hair. These aren't the only changes she made though. She made herself as tall as the average man in this world, added some nice big perky assets on her chest, and a slight plump growth from behind.

"A ruler has to look the part as well, doesn't she Tuff?" Majin said with a smile on her face.

Tuff nodded his head and started walking with Majin into the heavily struggling human village. They walked in and saw that most of the villagers were barely fed and all working on something. Either it was their crops or their jobs. Even the children were helping out instead of having fun and doing normal children things. Majin was about to loudly announce something to the entire village but instead she was interrupted by barbaric yelling coming from the forest behind her. A group of bandits charged into the village and all the villagers with sullen and tired looks on their faces gathered together under the bandits' orders. Majin played along and also gathered with the villagers. She got strange looks from the villagers but they only looked at her with pity.

Once all the villagers were rounded up, the head bandit began talking.

"Where is the village chief?" He asked while some of the bandits started looking at the village women lecherously, mostly her however.

Majin held her head up high and held back a smirk.

'Don't bite off more than you can chew.'

The village chief announced himself and you could just see how he has lost all hope behind his eyes. He still kept up a strong front for his people though.

"You already know why we are here don't you? Tell us already." The bandit ordered while holding the weak and feeble village chief by his shirt.

"If you do this, we won't survive! We won't be able to give enough of our crops to the Baron and our families will starve! Please give us more time!" He pleaded.

He threw the elder on the ground. The villagers looked pained and hopeless. Children began to cry.

"We gave you enough time old man and it's sounding like you have just enough for us to take back to our base. Men get to searching, you'll have your fun later."

The bandits started ransacking through all the homes and shops. One bandit before he left even tried to touch her face! She swayed her head to the side and continued to look elsewhere, angering the bandit.

"I'll get first dibs on you later you little bitch. Wait for me." He spat while rubbing his crotch.

The village women looked at her with eyes trying to give condolences but she ignored them and continued to wait. The bandits took their sweet time ruining the already barely surviving village and returned with multiple things inside barrels. The bandit leader looked at all their loot and smiled.

"Seems like just enough for my men. You guys better work hard, I expect more in the future." He said with a smile before getting shot in the side by an arrow.

"ATTACK!" She heard come from the entrance of the village. A small group of 4 teenagers were there.

'These little scamps are outnumbered and probably out skilled and still decided to stage a straightforward attack. I guess it's time to step up..' Majin decided.

"Go get em Tuff." She whispered.

The bandits took out their weapons and charged at the four kids. Tuff jumped in the air and smashed the ground in the center of the charging bandit group. Forcing them off balance and falling to the ground. The kids were confused at the appearance of the cute and tough red creature but didn't let up and attacked the downed bandits with it.

The kids that probably classified as pre-teens in her old world were attacking with weapons much worse than the bandits they were trying to fight. Tuff easily took out the bandits while making sure the kids weren't harmed.

"Do we tie them up and call for the knights?" One of the kids asked before a tired-looking man slapped all four of the children across the head.

"ARE YOU FOUR OUT OF YOUR MINDS!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED!" He shouted with anger and worry in his eyes.

The four kids tried to hold back tears from the pain.

"We couldn't just do nothing!" The blonde-haired kid shouted.

"You could have lost your lives trying to play hero! None of you having been properly trained and the village would've been fine!"

The blonde haired kid looked at the man angrily as tears flowed down his face.

"Now now, the kid has guts. That's something every future hero needs." Majin said while rubbing his hair.

"Don't encourage their reckless behavior! Are you trying to get them killed in the future!?" He shouted at her.

"I didn't say that attacking a group of bandit that hold hostages of the people you care about with sticks and arrows was a good idea. I said that having courage was good. And because of that courage, you have become my first knight." She smiled at him.

"What do you mean…?" He asked while wiping his tears away.

"You get to become the strong defender of the village along with your little friends."

The village elder came up to her.

"What are you talking about stranger?"

"I'm going to make this village flourish. You can keep your position as village elder or village head but I'll be the true head of the village."

"You're no better than the bandits! You… You…. Crazy woman!" He shouted.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm here to help you guys out. I'll improve the lives of all the villagers and then the village itself! Watch this."

Majin patted the blonde haired boy on the head and suddenly an explosive force of mana burst from his body until a grey cloud of smoke appeared over his head.

"I feel a strange energy flowing through my body…." He said softly to himself.

He tried to shoot something out of his palms but magic doesn't work like that. You need much more than being able to feel the mana in your body to create magic.

"You unlocked his mana….?" The village elder asked.

"Sure?" Majin responded unsure.

All she did was get the mana inside his body to start moving in the same way hers was.

"But only those from the Church and Highly ranked mages could unlock a person's potential…" He said as if his whole view of the world suddenly shattered.

"Nope. I'm special." Majin said while touching the heads of the other three and also getting their mana flowing.

The quiet glasses-wearing boy had a purple cloud of noxious fumes appeared over his, the plain village girl looking kid had a mana-shaped club over her head, and the purple haired girl who used the bow and arrow had a mana-shaped shield over her head.

"Nice. I can definitely make you four into great soldiers." Majin said.

The village elder bowed before her.

'Please… save our village…" He pleaded.

Majin looked at the village elder seriously before taking a look at the other villagers. They started bowing before her as well and she hasn't even shown any true power yet. All she did was get the mana flowing through some kids' bodies. Although she wanted something a humbler start for a beginning, this would be fine too.

"Understood village elder. I, Prima will now lead this village to prosperity and greatness! I will turn this place and everyone in it into the greatest they could ever become! All that I ask of you is to follow me. Follow me no matter where I decide to take you or what choices I make. As long as your lives are improved for the better and you are satisfied with your life, follow behind me. Journey with me as we become the greatest place in the entire kingdom!"

The villagers cheered and clapped, but they couldn't hold a party for her. As they were too poor, but Majin will be fixing this place up starting tomorrow. All the stolen loot from the bandits were taken back to where they belonged, the bandits were tied up and left for when the knights come to apprehend them, and Majin was given a very uncomfortable bed to sleep on.

It was the village elder's daughter's room he let her have. She left for a life of adventuring at the age of 18 and it seems she has never came back or sent any messages back home. So, Majin thought about the current state of the village and needed to learn more about her surroundings come tomorrow. She needed to know where to gain certain things needed for the village and are they in a safe location. So she slept with Tuff that night after thinking about how to improve this village and more.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	17. Journey To The Demon World!

*WITH DEMON EMPIRE MAJIN*

When Majin decided to leave for the demon world she had to face a very unfortunate realization. She had no idea how to even get to the demon world! She didn't know if it was some sort of hidden country, an actual different world, or even just a portal door that just said, "Demon World."

So, she figured what better way to find out where the demon world is than to ask an actual demon! So, she traveled across the land using her captured souls to try and search for any demons. One of her souls located a demonic being while journeying across a barren rocky plain with volcanoes spread across the lands.

"Kind of feels like some guy used creator mode and just clicked volcanoes everywhere. There's no natural feel to this view…" Majin said to herself before hopping inside an active volcano and sinking to the bottom of the lava pit.

Majin's skin melted and healed as if it was in a constant tug of war. One side wanted her melted into goop and the other side wanted her unfazed completely. Ultimately, the unfazed size won out as Majin's body became used to the high temperatures and she was met face to face with a building-sized lava salamander with red glowing eyes. It's eyes locked onto her and it blinked with it's eyes going left to right instead of the usual up and down blinking.

"Speak. What is it that you require from me?" It asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to eat me at first sight." Majin responded.

"You are not a creature that I can stand against. My very soul is shaking in your presence."

"Hmm…" Majin looked at him skeptically.

"I tried very hard to suppress my soul strength and magic but you're telling me you can still feel it somehow?! I won't be a very good imp if I can't even feel like one. Oh! I nearly forgot!" Majin reminded herself.

She added a pointy arrow tail along with her imp transformation. So, now she just had red skin, two tiny horns on the side of her forehead, her previous hairstyle, bare essential clothing to cover herself, and a devil tail.

"I doubt many demons would be able to sense your true strength Terrifying One." He said respectfully.

"Then how did you do it?" She asked curiously.

Majin even split herself into 3 so, her power should have definitely took a dip, but this old demon lizard says she's still strong. She thought that only godly beings would be able to sense her true strength but thankfully she hasn't reached the top of the world just yet! There is much more to experience and explore.

"You may have taken care of your magical presence and soul presence, you neglected the demonic energy flowing from you like a raging ocean wave, Oh Terrifying One."

Majin closed her eyes for a few moments to try and find the energy that was leaking from her. It kind of made sense now why she didn't encounter any people or monsters along her journey. They must have been scared to death from the demonic energy coming off of her. She managed to control the turbulent energy and the lizard told her she was now no different from any low-level demon.

"Nice. Now, how do I get to the demon world?" She asked.

"Why would a being as strong as yourself wish to head to the demon realm when you could take over this one?" The lizard asked.

"Because I'm already taking over this one. Now stop asking questions and take me to the demon realm!" Majin exclaimed.

"As you wish." He replied subserviently.

He bowed his head and a reddish black swirling portal appeared in front of Majin. Majin walked through and finally arrived in the demon world! She was suddenly assaulted by a pungent waft and guts of a similar looking red tiny demon. She was teleported in the midst of a slaughtering. Tiny little demons were running around, killing, fighting, and eating each other while an even larger demon was swooping them into his wide-open mouth as if he was eating popcorn. He even had a lazy look on his face.

Majin didn't like the look of this guy and the annoying screeching of the demons around her size. She didn't like being covered in blood and guts. And lastly, she hated the smell of freshly killed demons! She jumped at the large sloth-faced demon and kicked his face inside his skull. The impact of her unrestrained attack should've killed the demon as soon as she hit, but as she just now found out. Demons are much more resilient than she thought. The large demon got back up and looked at her angry figure. He raised his hand and tried to flatten her like a pancake.

Majin had a dangerous glint in her eyes as the hand slowly came down upon her. She took the shield off her back and with a heavy arching swing, deflected his hand into the ground, also unknowingly squishing some of the small demons indirectly. The large demon was surprised and Majin took this time to attack. She jumped at him and slammed her large metal shield into his face, knocking him to the barren rocky ground.

She stood on his chest and repeatedly slammed her shield into his face, blooding and bruising up the demon's face until it was nothing more than a messy pile of brain bits, bones, blood, and who knows what. Majin sat down on his non-breathing chest and just held her head as the little demons began to eat the corpse of the demon she has slain.

'I don't know what came over me… I mean sure I was bothered a lot by my sudden surroundings but I don't think I've ever lost my cool like that before… I just felt an intense rage and anger take over me… It can't be because I absorbed the hulk and the childish personality of a Majin….' Majin came to the sudden understanding that she might need to learn how to control her emotions before they start to take control over her.

She got off the creature and looked at the swarm of disgusting scavengers. She left them behind and travelled through the demon world, looking for the army.

*HOURS LATER*

It has been several hours and Majin has yet to find anything as eventful as her first hour here. The demon world is pretty empty and barren for the most part. No wonder they want to take over the mortal world. There's no life anywhere except other demons, no water, no food besides other demons, and a large lack of cooperation between demons. Most of these were found out by the numerous destroyed or abandoned demon cities and towns she's passed by. It wasn't until she stumbled upon a populated city that she finally got a taste of demon culture. She walked along the city streets and was vocally harassed and looked down upon. One scumbag demon even spat at her!

She slapped him across the face with her tail and lodged him into a nearby building. She smiled when some of the passing demons gave her looks of approval or tried to get out of her way. Majin eventually found herself inside some type of building with large fancy walls, statues, and floors. She aimlessly walked around until she reached the end of the hall that held a large door. She walked up to the door and using both of her hands pushed it open slowly.

"WHO DARES!?" A loud voice bellowed towards her.

"Ah. Hello. I was wondering is this the place where I can join the demon lord's army? I've been searching for so long." Majin replied innocently and ignoring the heavy serious mood inside the room filled with demons of all sorts of shapes and sizes.

"YOU IDIOT! RECRUITMENT WAS 2 WEEKS AGO!" He shouted once more.

Majin smiled inwardly. Would she have to play the ditzy talented fool until she reached the top?

'Hehe.. Sounds a bit fun.'

"You wouldn't be willing to make an exception would you Mr. Strong scary demon man?" Majin asked while doing a cutesy pose.

The rest of the demon army started to giggle lowly.

"QUIET! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER TROUBLEMAKER. FOR NOW, GET IN LINE." He yelled.

Majin saluted and quickly ran into a random line. The other demons snickered at her choice and she knew exactly why. She joined a line that held the weakest and most pathetic looking demons in the entire building. This would be the perfect start for her beginning as the future Demon Lord! But for now, she will be called Satana! As a reference to the old devil back at her previous world.

The strong and scary demon captain continued to bark orders and give instructions about what each division needs to accomplish. He eventually came upon her division which was the last to be said.

"THE 15TH DIVISION NEEDS TO STRIKE HERE, HERE, HERE, AND HERE BY TWO MONTHS! FAILURE WILL BE PAID WITH DEATH. NO MORE SCREW UPS WILL BE ALLOWED BY YOUR DIVISION COMMANDER BHILF!" He shouted at our weakly looking higher-up.

"Ye- Ye- Yes sir." Bhilf saluted.

"DISMISSED!" He ended the meeting and numerous portals appeared.

"Lets go…." Bhilf said while pointing us towards the portal in front of our line.

The weak demons ahead of her started marching through until she also vanished through the portal. Bhilf was the last to go through and her division arrived in a green forest in the mortal world.

"Let's…. Begin making a base of operations soldiers….." Bhilf ordered weakly.

One of the demons that was around her size walked up to Bhilf and looked at him with disdain.

"In the demon world, might equals right. So if I defeat you, will I become the captain?"

"Ye- Yes that's correct soldier… We- We would have to do battle and whoever comes out on top will become the new Captain." Bhilf explained.

The new recruit clawed towards Bhilf and his attack phased right through him! Bhilf grabbed him by the neck after he phased through him and shoved him face first into the dirt.

"As a new recruit, it.. it is my duty as your cap- captain to make sure you know your place as a low- lowly recruit." Bhilf informed.

"Get off me you pathetic excuse for a demon! I'll kill you!" He shouted while wiggling and trying to free himself.

Bhilf shook his head sadly before knocking the unruly demon out

"Is there anyone else that would like to try…?" He asked with melancholy.

"No sir! Let's start making this base!" Satana responded in an upbeat mood while carrying a tree trunk.

"Tha- Thank you Private…."

"Satana." She smiled.

"Private Satana. Everyone else please lend her a hand and get started on building our base."

It took them a couple of hours before their base in the woods was nearing completion. The only thing left was the demonic barrier Bhilf placed around the base, preventing any mortals from accidentally stumbling upon the base. Once the base was finished, Bhilf began planning out their first attack on a mortal settlement. We weren't given weapons or anything because our division is the most ridiculed. The 15th division is also known as the Failure division. So Satana's squad had to destroy this human city that held strong adventurers and mages. They had barely any information to go off on except the location.

So really this mission could be said to be a suicide mission really. There could be anything inside that town waiting for us and even though Satana doubted that anything in there could really harm her she was getting excited on how she would complete her first suicide mission!

They set out in three different squads. The first was the Distraction Squad, the second was the Support Squad, and the last was the Assassination Squad. Satana was put in the third one because of her small size and hard to see figure. Her goal was to kill any important or strong mortals. Bhilf even gave her a dangerous spell engraved into a page just in case she needed it.


	18. First Exploration Out!

*WITH THE MONSTER EMPRESS*

Majin was currently relaxing inside her village after getting the snowmen and deer to finally fix up the village. It now looked like the perfect place for a community of monsters to settle down and expand, but as the Monster Empress, Majin couldn't be just satisfied with this. It was time to get off her butt and begin to do Empress stuff.

She raised her head and patted the deer whose soft sleep-inducing side she was laying on and mounted it. She called this deer Minion #1 and it was currently her favorite. This little deer evolved into an elemental deer instead of the other three choices, like growing horns, growing bigger, or growing more fur. There wasn't any special reason why she chose this deer to favor over the others. It just happened.

Majin and Minion #1 set off into tundra with 10 snowmen trailing behind them. She left the rest of the deer and snowmen to defend the village while she went out looking for more races to conquer and take under her rule. She decided to save the trolls for last, since they conquered this cold wonderland for themselves. Majin and her minions came across a cave as they traveled across the ice. There was a frozen waterfall a little bit away from the cave but Majin felt something from the cave.

'Whatever's in this cave will be mine! I don't care if you're a monster or a nice little treasure waiting for Mama to grab! It'll all be mine!' She smiled.

Majin left 5 snowmen outside the cave and went inside with the rest and Minion #1. The inside of the cave was completely dark. If a normal mortal came inside this cave, they wouldn't be able to see a thing. But Majin is anything but a normal mortal and was able to see everything clearly. The cave just led down a straightforward path down. The walls and floor was covered in ice and not much else was present until Majin reached the end of the cave. At the end was a campfire and 3 blue-skinned giants sitting around it. They had very impressive physiques and beautifully crafted weaponry. Majin nearly bit her tongue in excitement at the beautiful creatures.

They spoke to each other in troll language and seemed to be curious about her intentions. She smiled wickedly before sicking her monster snowmen and deer on the three. The three trolls roared and easily tore through the snowmen with their weapons and surrounded Minion #1. They all struck simultaneously to end the cute little doe but she defiantly cried out and tendrils of vines shot from the ground, knocking the trolls away. Beautiful colorful flora began to grow on Minion #1's fur and she started using her nature magic to bind and entangle the trolls.

"Good work Minion #1! Now let's take them back and…." Majin was suddenly interrupted by the sound of chewing and turned around to see Minion #1 chewing the exposed blue shoulder of the tangled troll, but despite her carnivorous desires, her biology wasn't quite meant for something like that yet.

"Awh you little vicious killer.. Fine. You can have a bite." Majin said as she walked over to the bounded troll and tried to freeze its arm. But her ice magic had no effect on the troll.

"Good to know about one of the weaknesses of our future enemies.." She then used fire and the troll began to shout and yell in pain.

Even though this was quite inhumane for Majin and definitely the first time ever torturing someone, she didn't feel much from it. It was kind of hard to really think of these creatures as thinking and feeling people like her. The fact that she couldn't even conversate with them wasn't helping either.

'But I will have to deal with even more cruel and terrible things to come as Monster Empress. It just feels like I'm getting a headstart on it or something.. Usually the protagonist would be forced to this point and I'm just doing whatever I want…' Majin thought to herself while still burning the troll's arm into a nicely smelling delicacy.

Minion #1 tried to eat the tough troll meat with it's herbivore teeth while Majin continued to delve on her thoughts before suddenly screaming out loud and giving up.

"SCREW IT! ENOUGH THINKING AND MORE DOING WHATEVER I WANT AS MONSTER EMPRESS!"

Majin turned the second troll into a peanut chocolate bar and ate him before softening up the arm meat for Minion #1 and letting her finally sink her teeth into it. She somehow ate the whole arm without looking any different afterwards and they left the cave with a fully traumatized Troll being dragged behind them. But when Majin exited the cave, she noticed her snowmen were gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She heard a cry from above her.

A short troll around her size was leaping down towards her with a familiar C floating above his head. He held in his hand a short spear and was aiming at Majin's temple. Majin dodged the boy's attack.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Release my father! Don't make me hurt you." He shouted in a child-like voice.

"Hey, I can understand you! You'll be much more useful than your father here. I can't understand a word he's saying." Majin said while patting the troll yelling something at his son.

"Don't worry father! I will definitely save you."

The similar-sized champion thrusted his hand out and yellow energy glowed from his body. It started to flash slowly before rapidly picking up in speed. He shouted as he ran towards her and tried to pierce through Majin's throat. Majin smirked in amusement.

'I don't know why he chose to be reincarnated over transmigrated. That is a very risky choice. Who would want to be stuck as a baby and child again for 16 years? Especially in this dangerous world. But it may have been fun if there weren't others who had cheats like me though.'

Majin let the spear bounce off her neck and watched as the yellow energy start flashing even more intensely. He smirked and Majin's vision went white.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The troll boy self-detonated, killing Minion #1 and somehow avoiding the troll behind her. The ice cracked and burst apart, nearly taking her in the freezing waters that would definitely turn the average mortal into an ice cube in seconds.

"Minion!" Majin screamed.

The explosion started to gather together from the leftover smoke and ash until they reformed the troll boy in perfect condition. He reappeared next to his father as Majin mourned the lost of her first mount. There weren't even ashes left for her to put away somewhere..

"I was going to let you and your father live a happy life in my village as my henchmen and slaves… but now you two deserve only the worst…"

The troll boy aimed his spear at Majin while his father recovered his strength behind him. Majin stretched her foot underneath the water and tipped over the ice sheet that the son and father were standing on, knocking them into the icy waters and freezing them into ice cubes.

"I can't kill a champion without dueling them but the rules never said anything about this…"

Majin used her gravity magic to sink both the father and son to the bottom of the icy abyss below her. She forced them so far down that even her captured souls would be unable to locate them.

Majin began walking home all by herself after losing all her monsters on this first exploration out.

"I failed pretty badly at micro-managing my minions. I'll have to do better next time.." Majin said to herself sadly.

As she was returning back to her starting village, she came across another group of kobolds. They tried to attack her but were quickly subdued and chained by her.

'I guess this journey wasn't a total flop. I think I read some novels where kobolds are descendants from dragons or something. So, evolving these three into my own dragons should be fun… and the snowmen can easily make another group of themselves. Although no one can replace my cute little Minion #1.' Majin thought to herself as she arrived back in her village.

She placed her mind control spell on the kobolds and imprinted her pink M on their foreheads, also forcing them evolve. They turned into slightly bigger reptilian humanoids and looked at her with nothing but gratitude and loyalty in their eyes. They bowed before her and made weird kobold noises.

"Okay okay enough. I have a plan for each of you to evolve the way I want you to. I need one warrior, one mage, and a support."

Majin gave the toughest looking kobold a large sword that it couldn't even hope to lift anytime soon. The weakest looking kobold was given a metal staff and the last kobold was given a large book.

The kobolds began yelling and screeching while swinging around their gifts, except for the tough kobold. He couldn't lift his gift yet and just danced on top of it. She showed a brief smile at the cute little ugly monsters and began training her deer, snowmen, and three new additions to the family. They'll set out in a week or two when she believes they can take on a group of trolls without her help.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	19. Finding Able Bodies!

*WITH PRIMA*

Prima woke up with Tuff looking quite a mess in their little new humble abode. With a nice refreshing yawn, Prima began getting ready for her first day as village leader. She already heard the village in full working mode hours ago and walked outside the village chief's house. She received multiple thanks and greetings whenever the she passed by the villagers.

Prima was looking for the chief so that she could find out the surroundings for this place and then she could begin improving the village and its inhabitants. She won't be taking the front lines except in emergencies and will have the villagers mostly do everything for her, but at the same time if anyone comes to cause trouble for the village she will have to stand up. What kind of image would her village promote if she wasn't visible to see?

So, Prima found the village chief inside the weaponsmith's shop with the middle-aged man's young daughter. They both had soot over their faces, one smiling, one with a disgruntled look on his face. The girl was bringing the weaponsmith tools while he was working and the village head was talking to the weaponsmith.

The head noticed her entrance.

"Ah Prima. Are you in need of some weapons? Leroy here could be some help." He smiled.

"I was looking for you actually chief. I wanted to know about the situation in the village and around us."

"Oh oh yes. My apologies. Of course, you would want to know about the situation as our savior. Please follow me." He said.

The weaponsmith grunted.

"Bye weaponsmith and weaponsmith's daughter!" Prima shouted as she left with the chief.

"Bye pretty lady!"

The chief escorted Majin around the village and talked about the many problems the village was facing. She started thinking of possible solutions for these things but they will come in time. For now, she had to solve the food problem. She could easily create a large abundance of vegetables, fruits, and such in their farming lands, but that wouldn't help her subjects in the long run. She doesn't want them to depend on her for everything and she didn't know the first thing about farming when thinking about her old world.

After taking her on a tour through town the chief explained to her about their local surroundings, the monster-filled forest to the south of the village, the larger noble-run town north of the village where the village got most of it's traffic and visitors from, the great plains to the east, and the town run by the Church in the west.

"We are forced by the baron to give half of our crops as payment for their supposed "protection fee" and yet I saw none of them come to our help yesterday when we were facing certain doom."

"Don't worry about the baron anymore chief. The crops that we have will only be for our own uses. I'll protect the village." Prima told him.

He was about to get on his knees and start thanking her again but she quickly stopped him.

"Just a simple thanks is good enough. I'm was born a commoner, just like you." She smiled.

Tears started raining down the chief's face as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you…. So much…."

After a few seconds, he got himself together and left Prima to her own devices.

"It's time to start working!" She shouted.

Prima searched for some able-bodied people that didn't seem to be doing anything and only found a couple of teenagers. Along with the four pre-teen kids from yesterday that followed behind her. She took them to an open field inside the village and gathered them together.

"I'm not going to force you guys into doing anything you don't want to, but I am going to force you into doing something for the village. I'm going to teach you how to become stronger, smarter, or more skilled in something. So, shout out what you want to learn!" Prima told them.

"MAGIC!" the four little scamps from yesterday shouted.

"Hunting."

"Being an adventurer."

"Magic Chef ~~~." She sang.

"Becoming stronger."

"Making money."

Prima smiled. At least they knew what they wanted to learn about. She told the older kids, who were probably around her real age, to gather around her while Tuff played with the kids. She used her magic and forcibly got the teenager's magic circulating throughout their bodies. If the mana doesn't get stirred or agitated good enough, it just sits inside a person's body and will not affect them at all. She looked at what their best suited for and nodded.

"Hmm good good. Okay you 6 sit there and you 3 over there."

She split up the magic group and the physical group. Since the magic group is bigger, she decided to save them for last. She kept them busy by forcing them to do some exercises while she explained to the three how she was going to help them.

"Hunting is easy enough and becoming an adventurer is also easy. However, becoming stronger.. What exactly do you mean by that? How strong?" She asked.

"I want… to be strong enough to protect my friends and family… I don't want to feel helpless like I did yesterday ever again.." The skinny blonde twin said while balling her fists.

"That's real admirable and all but that isn't a clear answer. What if the gods themselves were coming for your friends and family? Do you want to become strong enough to kill even them?" She asked.

She was about to answer but quickly stopped herself.

"I… don't know…" She answered after thinking deeply.

Prima patted her on the shoulder.

"It's fine. Having a goal is a good thing. I have something different in mind for you. The lesson I have for those two won't be helpful for you. So, for now take this!" Prima materialized a wooden axe behind her back and handed it to the girl. "Practice with this and we'll start learning more tomorrow."

Prima looked at the other two and told them to follow her for today. She then went over to the magic group and had them stop exercising. She looked at their sweaty and heavily breathing bodies.

"Not bad." She smiled. "I'm going to teach you all how to feel mana and start training your control over it."

"But I already feel my mana!" One of the kids responded.

"That's not what I meant. Mana in general is what you need to feel. The mana in the air, the grass, the trees, and even the people around you. If you train hard enough in sensing mana, you'll even be able to sense a tiny little worm from 3 or 4 towns over." Prima said while gaining awe's and ooh's.

"How do we train then Prima!?" Leon, the blonde-haired kid, asked.

"It's easy. All you have to do is feel your mana and have it flare out from your body." She explained as the magic group began doing as she explained.

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

*PLOP*

They started dropping like flies and Prima smiled.

"I forgot to warn you. This training method will drain most of your mana for first time users, but don't worry too much. Draining most of your mana slowly increases the amount you gain back after a good rest though. We'll start practicing mana control tomorrow after you guys can move around again." She giggled.

Prima had Tuff stack all the magic users on his back and carry them off to their homes while she went outside the village with Lex, the black-haired teenager, and Nola, the brown haired village teen. This was to teach them about hunting and adventuring! She even went to the best adventuring school in the country, so she knew her stuff!

She took the boys into the monster-infested forest and had them follow behind her.

'I don't know much about hunting since I was just a normal girl not too long ago but I think I read enough novels to get me by. Learning how to move silently, finding tracks/droppings, knowing how to build traps, and other stuff I don't know how to do. Hopefully these kids are hunting prodigies because I'm only able to find animals through mana searching and my enhanced senses.'

"Try to walk as silently as you can and keep your eyes, ears, and nose on the lookout. Anything can kill you in this forest. Even this." Prima said while catching a very tiny black little bug between her index and thumb. She squished it lightly and killed it before explaining that the bug she just killed bite is potent enough to incapacitate a demon.

The two boys shivered at the thought of such a tiny thing being able to end their lives within a second and followed behind Prima even closer. She held in an amused giggle and led the boys to a slightly open parting in the forest. They walked out and Prima allowed them to take a break after stretching their senses to the max in trying to avoid and locate any monsters in the area. They sat against a log and took a drink of water from a small puddle.

'Hmm not the beast that I wanted but, it'll work I guess.' Prima said while noticing the rather large panther stalking her and the two village boys.

It pounced and barely missed their group as Prima grabbed the two boys and jumped out of the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They screamed as Prima let them go and began to shiver in fear while slowly crawling away backwards.

"Toughen up! This cat is the weakest of the weak! A F-ranked monster. If you two want to get anywhere as a hunter or adventurer you need to have the courage for it! Stand up!" Prima shouted.

The two continued to shake uncontrollably, but they looked at each other before slowly gathering the nerves to stand up. They were sweating so much it looked as if they just got done being chased by the cat. Their shirts were soaked but they managed to stand while their legs continued to wobble. It seems taking a step was a bit too much at this point but Prima was glad they managed to get up at all.

*ROAR*

The two screamed and flinched as the animal ran towards them.

'Good enough. It would've been better if they ran but we'll work on that later..'

Prima raised her hand towards the incoming monster and the two boys were soon rendered speechless and awed.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	20. Getting Comfy?

*WITH PRIMA*

The incoming bloodthirsty monster was stopped in its tracks and couldn't even raise its snarling maw. Prima smiled confidently and reassured the two boys who are on the verge of peeing their pants.

"Looks like we got dinner for tonight boys."

"We can't carry that!" Len, the future hunter boy, yelled shockingly.

"We couldn't lift that even if the entire village was here!" Jacob, the future adventurer, added on.

Prima just laughed at the two as she slowly walked over to the suspended creature. She put her hand underneath the belly of the beast and hefted it above her with one arm while grinning at the two boys who were about to pee themselves all over again.

"H-How…?" Len and Jacob asked simultaneously.

"Magic." Prima lied.

She didn't need to use mana to lift this little cat. Her base strength was probably strong enough to split a tenth of this entire forest in half without even trying.

It seems that answer fulfilled the boys' curiosity and they closely followed behind her as they exited from the monster forest. The villagers saw them before they entered the village and the chief gathered everyone together. The borderline starving villagers all looked at the cat with terror in their eyes.

"Don't worry everyone! This is dinner!" Jacob yelled.

Prima put down the cat and snapped it's neck before meeting with everyone.

"Yep! This is dinner everyone. I hope you all know how to cook because I sure don't!"

The villagers started laughing and Prima slightly weakened the cat's skin so that the villager's could cut into it with their less than stellar cooking equipment. The village had a large feast that evening and celebrated Prima's coming into the village. Tuff returned to her side and they ate with the villagers.

She knew she couldn't do this often though. She had to get the villagers to learn how to depend on themselves. Her job was just to build up those skills so that they could do it alone. She had to equip them with better tools, find them a way to make stupid dumb money, and make them tougher and smarter. One of her students from today came up to her while she was in deep thought. It was the village orphan who the entire village at first took care of and then for some reason gave less than a crap about except for one person, the weaponsmith's daughter.

The boy's name was Thalamus. He smelled bad, had a cruel and evil look on his face at all times, and was ostracized from rest of the group during training.

'Seems like the beginning for a revenge seeking mc or something. But sucks for this kid that his talents are in creating things. If he's smart enough he'll be able to use his talent for his evil nefarious means, but too bad for you this mama will have control over all her subjects. You'll be good start for the dark side of my future city. For now, you'll have to suffer as support for the rest. Be strong little guy.'

"How will I be able to make money? You never told anyone else their talents just Leon, Yu, Mai, and Jasmin." He pointed out.

"Do you really want to know little Thalamus? I was planning on telling you all eventually you know. Is there a need for you to know right now?" Prima smiled at him.

He looked a bit more irritated than his default face shows. He looked as if he as struggling to say something and turned around.

"I'll give you a hint. It's not something you can beat someone with for your talent." Prima smiled.

He walked away and Prima saw a slight frown on the side of his mouth as he walked away. The feast died down as the sun faded away and the moon hung above. Everyone returned to their homes with slices of meat for the future and the only thing left of the cat was its fur and bones. The villagers decided to give the cat's fur to the tanner/armor maker. Prima kept the bones for materials and returned to her guest room inside the village head's home. She took off her clothes and took a peasant's bath before returning to her bed and thinking about the week ahead, for herself, the village, and her students.

*WITH SATANA*

Satana was sneaking inside the small town by herself, equipped with a wavy dagger. She was ordered to move only when the distraction squad and support squad began their attack on this human settlement due to commands from above. How was she suppose to know when they have attacked when she is on the other side of the town though?

*BOOOOOOOM*

A huge explosion blasted from the other side of the town and destroyed the church building and guild. Flames spread from the explosion and lit other buildings on fire as a mass of loud voices, screaming, and more came from that side of the town. Innocent humans came running outside their homes while she hid in the shadows. Taking them out would be easy but throwing away her humanity isn't that simple… She's also sure that even if she knocked them out, when they take over the town they'll be used as nothing more than toys for the flesh and food.

'This doesn't feel right with me but at the same time I'm having a hard time caring.' Satana thought while looking at the screaming and fleeing humans.

'Are Majins really so detached from life? It's as if I lost an important part of me that made me care for my fellow man. But I guess I should have prepared myself for something like this when thinking about becoming the actual incarnation of evil itself. It kind of sounds silly trying to be human now that I think about it…' Prima thought to herself before being rudely interrupted from her thoughts.

"HEY HERES A DEMON!"

She turned around and was faced with a teenaged duo. A swordsman and priest looking at her with the intention of fighting. The swordsman was wearing decent metal armor and a nicely sized blade and the priest was wearing a white robe with a hoop staff. The priest attempted to light her up with holy magic but Satana dodged and the swordsman leapt at her with his sword. She deflected his attack with her small twisty dagger and sliced one of his wrists badly. He grimaced and swore before switching his sword to his other hand.

"Heal!" The priest shouted and his previous wound was taken care of with a white light hovering over his arm.

"Not bad for a tiny demon, but this is where you meet your end. As a D-ranked adventurer, taking care of you won't be a problem. Hit me Clare!" The swordsman declared.

The priest began charging up her magic as the swordsman stood in front of her.

"You two are still a little too green to try and fight against a demon like me." Satana said while juggling her dagger in the air with her index finger.

"What do you-" He was cut off as Satana threw her dagger at fast speeds, cutting his cheek and sticking into the priest's chest.

She cried out and her spell was interrupted, causing backlash and also causing her intense pain as her mana went out of wack. Forcing her to shout out in pain even more. The warrior immediately turned around and went to her side, trying to care for her and ease her pain by giving her a pain-relief potion and a health potion. But it seems he forgot a very crucial detail before helping his partner.

Satana appeared behind him and held another similar dagger to his throat.

"Hey…. Did you forget about me?" She whispered into his ear before stabbing him in the chest and forcing blood to spurt out of his chest.

He tried to scream but Satana used her other hand and held it over his mouth, silencing him and his possible final moments. She twisted and roughly pulled out her dagger and caused even more blood to shoot out before kicking him in the back onto the ground.

'I need to get used to the sight and smell of blood…' Satana thought before turning the two into candy and eating them.

"Mhmm! I won't ever get used to how delicious the sweets I can make are.." Satana thought as she grabbed their equipment and looked for important people inside the town.

She went on to find more human soldiers, church members, and adventurers trying to help the innocent town members trying to flee from the destruction, fire, and demons. By using the shadows and mass panic of the town, she injured any capable humans and turned them into candy for her to eat, extending her time until she finally has to end a life in this world in a non-candy eating manner.

Satana found multiple adventurers, soldiers, and members of the church battling with her division. None of them were particularly strong on both sides except for the person our captain was currently facing. The church leader was as strong as our captain who was probably as strong as a top C-rank adventurer. He definitely could be stronger though if he used a weapon or something.

'I still don't know how to use demonic energy though. It seems like demons have an innate control over it and have a special ability with it, like our captain has his phasing ability, that demon can shape shift into different people, that demon can enlarge its body parts, and that demon can stretch! I'll need to have a special ability that's unique to me as well. I'll think about it later. For now, let's help my demon friends take over this town.' Prima thought before aiding her fellow demons and taking out the humans from behind.

She didn't finish them off and only incapacitated them and looted their weapons. The demons either killed or captured the humans afterwards while she headed to help the captain. He saw her coming to help and backed away from his opponent who smiled.

"Don't run demon! Even if you sense your end coming, face it with dignity!" The Bishop shouted.

The bishop coated his staff in holy magic and whacked towards Bhilf's head. Bhilf dodged and Satana took this moment to stab the bishop in the back with her dagger.

"Impossible! How did you….. sneak up behind… me filthy creature.…." He questioned before his final moments came.

The captain stabbed through his chest with his hand and the bishop muttered some words before dying. Satana put away her little dagger and stood by along with the remaining demons who lived after today's attack.

"M-Mission… Complete…. The support squad s-should be bringing back any humans who tried to flee." Bhilf said just as the support squad came in with chained humans.

"Mission Complete sir." The chosen leader of the support squad said while saluting to Bhilf.

"W-Well done. Everyone retreat back to base except for Private Satana and Private Goglar. Ex-Ex-Expand the base if you need to for the human accommodations." He ordered.

The rest of the demons left and Satana was left alone with the captain and this very tall and lanky demon.

"This mission would've have been a complete failure if it wasn't for you two. I'd like to give you my thanks. Pvt. Satana, I wouldn't have been able to defeat that bishop without suffering grievous wounds if you hadn't been there. Pvt. Goglar, If you didn't cause a huge enough distraction with that blast our unit would have been wiped out within seconds if the soldiers, members of the church, and the adventurers weren't split up."

"Thank you sir!" Satana said happily

"I see." Goglar replied with a lazy look on his face.

"K-Keep up the good work you two. I l-look forward to working with you two in the future. L-Let's return to base." He said.

Bhilf went on ahead and Satana walked with Goglar while the town burned to ashes behind them.

"Hey. Don't think I can't see right through you. Your little weak harmless act won't work on me. I've seen the way you handle that dagger and no fool could handle it that well. I'm watching you, Imp." Goglar said before teleporting with flames left behind.

Satana was left alone and she grinned.

"I need to know how to make these demons stronger. I can't have my squad that is known as the failure division be actually weak. I'm going to make my squad the greatest demon squad there is and eventually take over the demon lord's position somehow. I just need a nice handy dandy demon pal to test some things on and I think I just found my first participant." Satana thought as she returned back to her base and found the humans in cages, being eaten, and being used for sexual means.

It took her a second to process the situation and how they could be feeling but instead turned her back and was about to look for Goglar. As she was walking away she suddenly felt something inside of her forcing her to stop and turn around to face this situation head on and not retreat from it. She did as her gut told her and was only met with more scenes of humans being used as nothing more than playthings and snacks for demons. The weakest and most looked down upon demons. She stared into the eyes of a young woman whose clothes were torn apart and being picked up by a large overweight demon and soon to be forced on his demonic thing. Her eyes cried for help and Satana just stared and stared. She balled up her fist but still couldn't find the motivation, the surge, the fire within her that wanted to care or save humans. Even if she still remembers that she was in a similar position before… Even if they were both women… She didn't feel the urge to save or stop these actions.

She turned around from the sights and searched for Goglar after realizing that she isn't the exact same person who she was before she came to this world. Whether this was a good thing or not, was up for fate to decide…

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	21. Results Of A Week Of Training!

*WITH THE MONSTER EMPRESS*

Monster Empress was getting ready to set out after a week of training her minions and setting up her little village even more. She had to expand the village after the snowmen and deer kept making more of themselves. She still doesn't understand how the snowmen monsters make themselves even if she watches them. They just build a regular snowman and it all of a sudden came to life! There was no magic involved from what she could feel but how in the world does a snowman just come to life!?

The Empress even tried building multiple snowmen in the exact same way as they did, but the only thing she managed to do was decorate her village with non-living masses of snow. The snowmen monsters always destroy her snowmen unless she forcible orders them otherwise. Eventually she gave up 3 days afterwards once she figured that she wouldn't succeed unless she herself turned into a snowman monster. She was glad that the snowmen could rebuild their numbers easily but she wished there was a way to increase their intelligence. She tried to get them to evolve by introducing different types of materials and elements but they refused to change no matter what.

She hoped that they would have more branching paths to take for evolution in the future though. The deer were coming along nicely as mounts. They listened to her and the kobolds she put under her control a week ago. She would be able to enhance the deer's strengths even further than simple mounts once she gets some evil inside them just like she did for some of the snowmen and the three kobolds.

The three kobolds have shown huge progress from a week ago. The three of them combined couldn't even take out a single snowman a week ago but now even if the entire snowmen attacked them together they wouldn't be able to take them out. The kobolds were named Ichi, Ni, and San. Ichi was the small kobold she decided to be her warrior. Ni was the mage of the kobolds and San was the support. At first she had no idea what type of direction she wanted the three to go because if her hope that evolution is something that continues as long as you live, fight, and experience, it wouldn't matter what they have.

So, she let them decide for themselves. Mostly.

Ichi was really sad that he couldn't use the large sword gift the Empress gave him while Ni and San were playing with theirs joyously, but it turns out that all he had to do was use a little magic and he could lift the sword. While he struggled hard and his knees were constantly buckling whenever he lifted it, he eventually managed to wield and use the sword. But just being able to wield the sword was the first step for the little monster. The Empress forced him to practice swinging it for 5 days straight without any breaks and occasionally creating illusionary enemies for him to face against, but these aren't just any illusions.

Any time the illusion would have gotten a clean or small hit on the kobold, the Empress made the kobold feel the exact same pain he would have got if the illusion was a real enemy, forcing him to learn how to fight. Even if his arm was severed, eyes were blinded, or had his legs chopped off, she had him continue until he learned how to fight despite these conditions and hopefully avoid them in the first place.

She wouldn't say that he was strong enough to combat a troll warrior on his own but who said he was going to be fighting alone in the first place? The kobolds began using the deer as mounts and Ichi got attached to a certain deer much more than Ni and San. So for the last two days Ichi and his mount Li have been fighting against illusionary enemies to gain combat experience.

Monster Empress originally had no idea what type of magic Ni could use. Ni is the only female of the three and her elemental talent was blood magic. She only found out after forcing a small stream of her infinite mana supply into the kobold and having her nearly explode from being unable to house that much mana with her weak physical body. But before she was close to dying, her element showed itself by spurting from her back in the form of a spiked tail that skewered right through the Empress's chest. The Empress was reasonably surprised and very happy at this situation. She pulled the blood tail from her chest and continued to watch. During this "awakening", she told Ni to go wild and large number of blood tendrils shot from her tiny body and sliced, whacked, pierced, and grabbed anything that was near Ni.

The Empress blocked any attacks that came near her until Ni drained her mana supply and returned to normal. She saw Ni trying to apologize for hurting her and just patted her head and smiled at her.

"It was just a mistake. I know you didn't mean to try to hurt me. It's okay."

Tears threatened to flow down the reptilian creature's eyes.

'I didn't know reptiles could cry. Cool.' The Empress thought as she rubbed Ni's head.

She comforted the creature until it calmed down and then began her magical training. Ni didn't need to learn how to control her mana or learn how to sense and feel it like any other creature starting out with magic should because she had the Empress's mind control mark, the pink M! She could control her mana and element perfectly thanks to it. The only things that Ni needed to worry about was running out of mana. So, the Empress only had to teach her the capabilities of her magic and limitations of it. She did this for 5 days and for the 6th day how to ride a deer. Ni was by far the easiest of the kobolds to teach while the last one, San, was something else.

Monster Empress decided on having San be the support of her three kobolds but didn't know what kind of support he should be. An alchemist who gives potion buffs to allies and debuffs to enemies? A weaponsmith/armorsmith that will eventually create legendary weapons on par with the gods? A tamer or some sort of defensive support? But eventually she just decided on something easy and didn't require much for materials. Runes!

The Empress taught San about runes for 5 days straight. But if you want to be honest, she was only teaching him how to draw. He had no trouble remembering the runes but it turns out that monsters have terrible penmanship, absolutely horrible penmanship. She was so confused on how he could remember the complex and confusing runes so easily but not learn how to write neatly. She guessed that maybe kobolds just have terrible dexterity. By the 6th day, San could finally draw the runes in a way that allowed them to manifest and work while she also had to teach him how to ride the deer. The bad thing is that… Drawing while on a moving deer is impossible for San at this stage..

So, when they come into combat today, San will have to dismount to use his runes. But besides his penmanship, he easily learned how to give his runes the intention he desires and the mana output most of the runes require. To put his knowledge to the test, the Empress gave San the task of buffing the group before they set out to raid a small troll village for it's food and people. The deer aren't going to feed themselves.

San was putting various runes on our army and had to take a 2 hour break after successfully drawing 5 runes. He placed a rune that increased the sharpness of his horned deer's horns and a rune that increased the agility of his and Ni's deer. For the fourth rune, he drew a regeneration rune into Ni's back that would increase her the time it would take for her to regenerate mana and for the final rune a physical buff for Ichi.

It was time for them to set out as the sun began to fall. Their assault will start now.

"Charge!" Monster Empress yelled while taking off on Minion #2, a deer that hasn't evolved yet but shows great promise despite her tiny size.

Ichi wielded his sword that probably weighed more than both he and his mount did together on his shoulder. His deer evolved into the fur type and had large fur all over its body, looking more like a puff ball than an actual animal. He had an excited look on his face and tongue waggling out of his mouth as they rode. Ni rode on her fiery stead that evolved into a fire deer from eating one of the Empress's fruits a while back while her metal staff was across her back. Ni was just as excited as Ichi was but was much more contained than he was. She had a big smile on her face and was slightly shaking. San however, had his reptilian snout inside his large book that the Empress gave him and was trying to draw while they rode. He had a serious expression on his face even though he was making 0 progress at his task.

Monster Empress couldn't bring along many of the snowmen or they would have been slowed down, so she had to bring the best of the best. The Empress froze the two snowmen marked by her spell and dragged them behind her attached to her antenna.

*NIGHT TIME*

Monster Empress and her little group reached the small troll settlement and it was mostly dark with the exceptions of a few torches here and there. Empress had the kobolds split off into different directions and had the two snowmen follow Ni and San.

'All the players are in position and there should be no issues with this attack.. Just one more thing though.'

Monster Empress began to draw multiple runes over her unevolved deer's body while giggling at the chaos this little bugger should be able to make.

'It might be overkill for a tiny village like this but who knows what might happen. Gotta be careful.'

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	22. Successful Attack & Incoming Attack?

"KILL EM ALL!" The Monster Empress shouted and the chaos began.

*WITH ICHI*

Once Ichi heard his queen's orders, he took off on his steed towards the panicking trolls. With his treasured gifted sword he took the lives of any nearby trolls large swings. He slaughtered through the weak and defenseless trolls until he was stopped by one of the few fighters the village held. The towering troll held a log as a weapon that was as big as his own treasured weapon.

*ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR*

Ichi stared down his loud foe. All the training his queen has given him won't be put to waste. He refused to fail her, even if his instincts were telling him to flee as fast as he could, he trusted in his queen. She wouldn't give him a task he couldn't complete. Even through he was shaking like a leaf during a storm, Ichi pointed his blade towards the troll and comforted his mount who was even more afraid than he was. Ichi whispered soothing words into the ears of his deer and rubbed its side. The troll charged at the two and posed with an overhead strike with his log.

Even though they were still shaking uncontrollably, their resolve to stand and fight for their queen and themselves were stronger. Li, Ichi's mount, hopped towards the incoming attack and Ichi swung his equally as large weapon upward towards the Troll's attack. The force of their clash made the ground beneath them crack apart. Ichi and Li were forced to sink into the ground but Ichi wasn't losing out in the contest of strength with the troll. Ichi could see the surprise and shock in the troll's eyes. He grinned and realized that maybe these trolls weren't as terrifying as he thought.. He used mana to increase his muscle strength and sliced through the troll's log.

The troll defender staggered back in complete shock and Ichi took advantage of this. Li hopped forward and Ichi pierced through the troll's heart.

Ichi slowly pulled out his blade and raised it to the sky before shouting a victory screech along with Li who just screamed. After basking in the afterglow of success, the two continued to slaughter more fleeing trolls.

*WITH NI*

Ni held an excited grin on her face as she sliced open her wrist with her nail and formed a blood tendril from it. Her role in this was to capture as many enemies as she could for food and recruitment. The queen said it was time for them to have a nice reliable source of food soon. She didn't understand what that had to do with capturing trolls but the Queen knows best. Ni saw some fleeing panicked trolls and began her part of this attack. Her blood tendril extended and captured any trolls she saw, forcing them to be dragged behind her fire deer. The trolls desperately tried to rip the chain-like blood but even with their powerful innate strength, it wasn't enough to overcome Ni's magical prowess. If one of the trolls had some knowledge in magic, they could perhaps break the blood chains but they didn't have someone like that among the ones Ni captured.

After capturing a good portion of the weak trolls, she saw a troll with a strange accessory on top of his head shouting and directing the rest of the fleeing trolls. She put on a wide grin and would have loved to chuck a blood spear at his head but creating something like that would drain her of her remaining mana and freeing the trolls she captured already. She didn't know what to do and was about to retreat with the ones she captured but then she saw her ray of hope.

San!

*WITH SAN*

San was tasked with preventing any trolls from escaping by placing 4 barrier runes north, south, east, and west around the village. Once he finished with that task he went in to give Ichi and Ni backup if they needed it. He could only place 1 more rune before his mana ran dry but it was still something. The young kobold then met up with Ni dragging behind her deer pile of trolls who were being choked and had red chains around their throats coming towards him. He didn't know what he felt when he saw her with such a pure adrenaline-riddled smile on her face but he did know that he wanted to protect that smile. His face suddenly felt flush as she started talking to him about capturing the troll that looked like the chief of the village. He responded back to her in a low and shy manner saying that he would take care of it.

He had the two snowmen attack the shouting troll while he placed a defensive rune on himself just for safety. San waited for the perfect time to attack as the two snowmen tried to claw the troll apart. The troll used its staff to bash the snowmen into piles of snow and didn't realize that they could put themselves back together and suffered a terrible claw wound on its back. It shouted in pain and swiftly dismembered the two snowmen again with a circular swing and then started to chant something.

While the troll was fighting against the two snowmen, San was creeping into his blind spot and once he saw the troll chanting and gathering some mana for an attack, he swiftly shot into action. His horned deer shot out from behind the troll and impaled it through the back and knocking him into the ground. The troll tried to push himself up to see who attacked it and San desperately bashed the Troll in the head with his book. But it did little to stop the troll who was determined to get back up and kill its assailants. San repeatedly bashed his book against the head of the troll and regretfully wished that he placed an offensive rune on his book instead of a defensive one on himself.

*STAB*

Blue blood spurted onto San's face and he slowly looked up to see a smirking Ichi and a troll with a large sword in its head. Ni cheered for Ichi and Ichi danced in celebration on the dead troll leader's body. San cursed his luck and will definitely place runes on his book next time that would be able to smash through any troll's brain so that Ni would congratulate him instead...

*WITH MONSTER EMPRESS*

"You did Mama proud! No fatalities and we got ourselves some food and slaves." The Empress said.

All three of the kobolds and their mounts started dancing once more. The two snowmen looked at the other monsters and started waving their arms in the air as well. Monster Empress's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

'Can the snowmen learn!? They acted like nothing more than mindless killing monsters this entire time! I'll have to make a few tests…' Monster Empress thought before patting the heads of the dancing kobolds and deer.

'They're so cute despite being so ugly…'

"Okay let's head on home. We got to make sure our new toys are in tip top shape before we expand our territory even more. I'm going to take this entire troll country over for myself and then take over the others! You five are going to come along with me and help me." Monster Empress told to her minions and new resources.

Monster Empress began heading back to her village with a large group of old trolls, woman trolls, children trolls, and handicapped trolls being dragged behind Ni's fire deer. San was practicing his penmanship while on his mount and Ichi was still basking in the afterglow of victory by swinging his sword over his head.

*WITH PRIMA*

'It's been a week since I been in this village and this is the first time I'm seeing the oppressors visiting.' Prima thought as she and the village chief stood in front of the armored horse-riding soldiers looking down on them.

"We received word that you encountered bandits but it seems that it was a false alarm." The head knight said.

"Ah y-yes. It was a mistake." The chief lied just as Prima told him to.

"Try not to waste our time too much. We are busy men. How are the crops coming along? Are they ready to be transported?" He asked, getting to the main subject of this visit.

"Actually.. we won't be giving anymore of our crops away…." The village chief mumbled.

"What did you say? Speak up fool." He ordered as his men snickered behind him.

Prima stood in front of the village chief.

"We won't be giving the baron anymore of our crops. We will be an independent village from now on and not be requiring the baron's services nor his men." Prima said loudly and proudly.

The soldiers laughed loudly for a few moments until they realized that Prima was quite serious. The leader soldier pointed his steel lance at Prima's face.

"Don't make jokes woman. Stay in your place and let the men talk. Isn't that right Chief Fool?" He said looking smugly.

'This son of a…'

Prima whipped her leg into the head knight's horse and it crumbled to the ground with a whining neigh. The surrounding knights became alarmed and couldn't react in time as Prima held the head knight in a headlock.

"How dare you!? If you don't release me this instant, you can expect this entire village to be burned to the ground by the baron!" He shouted confused and angrily.

Prima knocked on his helmet and produced a vibration that muddled up the leader's head, dazing him momentarily.

"Quiet down. The adults are talking. Now, gentlemen, if you want your little captain back safe and sound I need you to deliver a message to the baron for me." Prima said as the village chief looked on in horror at her actions.

"W-What do you want…?" A soldier asked.

"Tell the baron that this village will no longer be under his thumb and will be considered its own land. If he refuses, please tell him to come and have a heart to heart talk with me in person." Prima said while slowly crushing the helmet of the captain.

"OKAY OKAY! WE WILL LISTEN! DON'T HARM OUR CAPTAIN ANY FURTHER!" He pleaded.

Prima softened up her grip and looked at the soldier's nice equipment.

"Pfft. Lame. Couldn't you soldiers use weapons besides swords? So boring.." Prima chatted.

The knights were confused but then Prima continued.

"Okay drop all your equipment and weapons and I'll let your captain go." She said innocently.

"You're robbing us!? You villain! The baron will definitely not tolerate such a dastardly villain in his land!" He shouted.

"I'm not robbing anyone. This is a wholesome exchange of goods. You get your captain and I get some pieces of metal. How is that not a fair deal? If anything I'm the one on the losing end of this deal you know. A life in exchange for scrap metal."

The soldiers starting murmuring about how it doesn't sound as bad when it's put like that until the loud soldier interrupted them all.

"You cannot trick us with your wily words! You are robbing us and covering it up with a veil of lies!"

Prima was started to get irritated with this smarty pants, but it would ruin the image she had as leader of this village. She wanted to be viewed as a righteous, beautiful, smart, and powerful leader. The only two she had to worry about was the smart and righteous part. Back in her old world she was a B-C student, but acting righteous is all about charisma. Even if she enslaved a whole race of monsters or people, she wanted to be seen as the good guy! So, she had to deal with certain situations very carefully. Even inside the village.

"You horrible thieving bandits in soldier's armor dare say that I am the villain!? You have been extorting an unbelievable amount of food from these innocent villagers who do nothing but look up and serve the very kingdom they were born in from their birth to their death beds! I am giving them the freedom they deserve from the tyrannical overlords who want nothing for them but to see them starve and hand over their hard worked goods." Prima shouted.

"Guh!" The soldiers turned silent. The chief looked at Prima as if she was a shining goddess that came from the heavens to bless his village and it's inhabitants.

"That's nothing but more false truths. You sure are good with your tongue for a woman but regardless you-" Prima threw a rock at the soldier who constantly had something to say and knocked him out.

The rest of the knights pulled out their weapons and Prima charged at them. She jumped and kicked one knight in the neck and took him out of the fight. The rest of the knights surrounded her and thrusted their swords at her, intending to pierce her dead, but she backflipped and landed on top of one knight's helmet with her hands.

"Whoa…." They murmured as she proceeded to beat the hell out of the rest of the knights and strip them of all their equipment.

Once she was finished, the knights were dressed in nothing more than their underwear and knocked out.

"Not a bad start I guess.." Prima said while rummaging through the items.

"Prima… What shall we do…? The Baron will definitely send his elite men here and get rid of us all! Even if you're strong can you really protect everyone!? I heard that the Baron even has friends that are part of the church and some hired magicians to work for him!" The village chief panicked.

Prima chuckled.

'He's a little too old to be acting this excited.'

"Don't worry chief. I'll make sure to make everyone is ready if the Baron retaliates. Just count on me." Prima smiled.

Although she knew his heart wouldn't truly rest until this whole ordeal was over, it was good to give him some hope.

"Also try not to let any of the villagers know what happened. If they start panicking my plan will be way harder also try and sell these or give them to the blacksmith please." Prima asked with her hands clasped.

He wiped his wrinkled forehead filled with sweat.

"I'll do my best." He said before taking off.

Prima threw the unconscious knights out of the village and into the road leading to the north and the baron's city. After leaving them there, she went into in her room and used magic to materialize a few weapons for her students to practice with for tomorrow before heading off to meet them.

"Hello everyone." Prima said with a gentle friendly smile.

They all greeted her back with smiles except for little Thalamus who still had an unpleasant look on his face. The kids are progressing quickly and Prima wasn't sure why exactly. They couldn't all be little geniuses from the same village. Their magical talents are way higher than they should be for kids who only learned how to use magic a week ago, however their physical abilities aren't anything special thankfully. If they were talented in both magical and physical arts then she would suspect something fishy was going on. They all learned how to sense mana, control their own, and use their inborn elements on the magical side. For their physical abilities they probably can't deal with an F-rank monster just yet but if they grouped up into teams of 3 or 4 they should mostly fine.

Prima had them all start with some high intensity work outs before making an announcement.

"In a week or two, the village is going to be under attack by the baron and his men."

The kids gasped and started freaking out before bombarding her with questions.

"How are we going to get out of this!?"

"Why would he do that?! Our parents always did what the baron asked! Even if we had to go hungry sometimes at night!"

"Tch. I'll have to speed up my experiments…" Thalamus muttered under his breath.

Prima held up her hands to signal everyone to calm down and the kids did so and let her speak.

"There is a way to solve this." She said simply.

"How!?" They shouted at her.

She laughed.

"You all just have to get stronger than the baron and his men before they get here."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" They shouted.

"I heard that the Baron's men can deal with a D-ranked monster!"

"I heard that the Baron could hire magicians to wipe out tiny villages like ours whenever they don't offer up payment!"

Prima shushed the children once more.

"I can help you guys get strong enough to fight the baron's and his men. Or we could run away before the Baron gets here. Which option do you all want?"

They were suddenly silent as if fighting the baron was a dream within a dream that they never even thought about.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll fight him and defend our home." Thalamus said while crossing his arms.

The others stayed silent while either looking at the ground or at Thalamus.

"I'll fight to protect this village for raising me when I was young. I just don't want to leave debts unpaid." He quickly said.

The other students smiled before laughing.

"Yeah! We'll kick the Baron's butt! Just like Thalamus said." Leon, the little hero kid, said.

"If you already made up your mind, I guess I have no choice but to accompany you as well." Yu said, piggybacking off Leon.

Then the rest started to get motivated as well after Leon's support for Thalamus's determination. Prima smiled at them all but mostly Thalamus. The little cutie is definitely her favorite student right now.

'I can't have a bunch of weak-willed students. They definitely wouldn't be able to survive the training I have in mind for them to overcome the Baron's men. They needed a goal, an imminent goal, to strive for or they would have nothing to hold on to during the worst parts of the training.'

"WE WON'T LET THE BARON TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US ANYMORE!" They roared into the sky.

"Good thing you all made up your minds. We'll cut today short after a quick spar. Make sure to sleep well tonight. Tomorrow is going to be really tough. But since you all want to defend your homes and families instead of running away, you can handle it. I believe in you." Prima smiled.

"Leon and Thalamus. Jacey and Mai. Jasmin and Yu. Len and Stacy. Jacob you're with me."

All the kids started getting into their groups before standing a few inches before each other. Leon smiled at Thalamus and held out his hand for a friendly handshake. Thalamus looked at Leon with resentful glare and ignored his friendly greeting.

'So even with the village in danger, he won't become buddy buddy with the rest. At least he's cooperating though.' Prima thought.

*WITH THALAMUS*

Leon was everything that Thalamus wanted. He had both of his parents, a home, talent in both magic and sword, handsome, friends with most of the kids in the village, and just as smart as he was. Thalamus hated Leon with every part of his being. He especially hated sparring with Leon because he was too strong for him right now. '

That damned smile… He's mocking me! I just know it! Underneath that damn blinding exterior is a rotten scum and I'm the only one who can see it. I'm not blind like the rest of the fools and I will expose your true side eventually and everyone else with hate you just as much as I do!'

Prima watched as the two boys began to spar against each other. Leon with his wooden sword and Thalamus with a wooden shovel. Thalamus knew that he couldn't combat against Leon in a physical match up, even if he enhanced his body with mana. He was also prohibited by Prima from using his potions in sparring matches. So, the only things he could rely on was his brain and magically tuned objects he practiced on after being given old and broken tools from his master. After teaching him how to be something she called a magic tuner, he was able to put all those broken and useless tools to use.

Leon aggressively attacked after Thalamus who began to dodge and block any hits he could, but he couldn't last long with this strategy or the scumbag would break through his defenses in no time. Thalamus dodged a downward slashing attack and swiftly threw multiple small objects at Leon. Leon created a magical barrier and defended himself.

"Whoa! You surprised me there Thal. If magic wasn't allowed you would've got me good there." He said with a smile.

'So we reached the stage where we're using magic huh? Good! I'll wipe that disgusting smile off your face.' Thalamus thought while conjuring mana into his shovel.

The two looked into each other's eyes before taking off towards each other. Thalamus and Leon reached each other after enhancing both their weapons and bodies with mana. Thalamus was coming from below with his shovel, attempting to whack Leon in the stomach and Leon was coming from above with a piercing thrust downward.

Thalamus's eyes glared even harder as he was forced to create a magical barrier.

"Not so fast!" Leon shouted as his sword was stopped by Thalamus's barrier.

Soon after smoke started emitting from his blade's tip and passing through the barrier, forcing Thalamus to cough. With another swing of his blade, he broke through the barrier and held his sword over Thalamus.

"Good fight Thal but I won this one." He smiled.

Thalamus finally stopped coughing and he suddenly smirked evilly.

"The fight isn't over yet." He said as Leon noticed Thalamus's shovel was missing. He was about to hop away but

*THWACK*

A wooden shovel hit him in the head from behind and knocked him out promptly. Thalamus soon fainted soon after as well.

*BACK WITH PRIMA*

'I'm impressed. Thalamus used to get easily defeated by Leon and now he can score a tie with him? But then again they both weren't able to fully use everything they had. Leon could've turned parts of his body into smoke and avoided that last hit and Thalamus could've drank multiple enhancement potions before the spar started.'

Prima then looked at her other students before focusing on the one she was training.

"Okay Jacob. Let's begin." She bowed.

He bowed back and took out his serrated wooden blade.

"Please Teacher!" He responded.

* * *

This chapter took me a bit haha. I'm having trouble visiting what i'm going to have the Monster Empress do for now besides taking over camps and gathering new monsters to rule over. Send in some ideas on what you guys would like for her to do. Or don't. I'll be able to think of something for her to do that isn't what i listed before. But if theres something you really wanna see her do besides those and training the new monsters tell me!

Prima is coming along nicely i think. I need to find a way of making the village make good money without having her using her hax powers to. I was thinking of something like taking her students into the monster-infested forest and hoping to find some farming animals to bring back and domesticate either forcefully or through other methods. What do you guys think?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	23. Bailing and Finding A New Purpose?

Prima pointed out the various flaws in Jacob's techniques and once he was worn down enough chopped him on top of the head, knocking him out of the fight. The rest of her students finished up their sparring and Prima released them for the rest of the day, but not before reminding them once again that tomorrow will be very tough and to get a good night's rest. After they all left except for one, Thalamus.

"Ah yes Thalamus?" She asked.

"I finished the books. I need materials now." He said while avoiding eye contact with her.

She smiled.

"Well go get them. They are in the forest."

He was about to say something rude but quickly shut himself up. Prima knew that Thalamus needed her knowledge to better his life and treating her wrongly was not one way to do that. During the first couple of days of being rude to her he realized that he was being treated much more intensely and had to work harder than his fellow students. By the fifth day, he apologized to her in private and received a hug from her. He blushed heavily at that moment but Prima never brought it up again.

"Will you accompany me teacher?"

"Nope. But you can take Tuff with you. He's real tough." She joked while flexing her smooth, muscle less arms.

"Thank you teacher…" He bowed and with Tuff hanging on his shoulders went off into the forest.

'I guess it's time to start giving this village some money. After we start receiving a stable amount of money, I need to start advertising! Can't have this village stay this tiny forever. I hope this plan works though. I don't even know if dirt can take in mana.'

Prima then went around the entire village filling everyone's soil to the brim with mana. She kept out of sight from the villagers while doing this so that they wouldn't ask her why she doesn't always do this or something similar. After finishing that task up, she had to wait to see the progress in a couple of days to see if it would even work. Prima returned home hours later and sat on her bed thinking.

'It's kind of boring making a village… I mean when I came to this world I was thinking about the adventures, the fighting, the magic and more! But now I'm trying to create a kingdom? I don't know how the heck my train of thought derailed so quickly.' Prima thought before coming to a decision.

"Let's bounce Tuff!" She said while sitting up from her bed quickly.

Tuff jumped on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Seems like your ready to go too huh buddy. But first I have to make sure this village doesn't fall to ruin because of my sudden disappearance. I'll go take care of that baron and then leave a clone here just for appearances sake. Although these people were nice and the kids were cute, I didn't feel that attached to them. I'm kind of strange huh Tuff?"

Tuff shook his head and Prima smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Prima said before leaving an identical clone and teleporting herself out of the village on her way towards the Baron's city.

The two walked along the dark and boring road together and looked up into the beautiful clear night sky.

"I wonder if this world has different planets. I don't see any stars or anything.."

But then suddenly as the two were walking along the empty road, they saw a carriage racing down the road.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!" The driver shouted.

Prima was interested in what they were in such a rush about so instead of heeding the man's warnings, she stood directly in the path of the carriage.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! I SAID GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled anxiously.

Prima stood there looking as if she didn't hear a word he was saying and started whistling while looking elsewhere.

"YOU FOOL!" He cursed as he was forced to stop the horses.

Prima was surprised and didn't expect the man to actually stop the carriage.

"Hey what's the big rush friend?" She asked as if the situation wasn't dire.

"MY LADY HAS BEEN POISONED AND I'M ON THE WAY TO SEEK AID FOR HER! NOW PLEASE MOVE!" The young knight ordered.

"Let me take a look. I'm a healer you see." She said while having a white glow over her hand.

He changed his attitude almost immediately and begged her to save his lady. He let her inside the carriage and she took a look at the sickly pale and nearly dead beautiful young girl. Prima saw that the skin above her heart turned purple and was slowly spreading over her skin.

'This fool could've gotten this girl killed. I showed him a little light magic and he let me in. He must be real desperate.'

Prima honestly didn't know the first thing about removing poison or what this poison even was but decided to do the only thing she knew. She placed her palm over the purple area and with her infinite mana started blasting healing magic into her entire system. The result seemed to have worked out in her favor because the purple poison was instantly evaporated and she looked perfectly healthy now.

*GASP*

The girl's eyes opened dramatically and she rose up quickly. She took heavy gulps of air before taking a look at her and her knight who was bowing his head towards Prima. Prima grinned.

"Too easy." Prima said.

The previously nearly dead noble girl calmed herself and took on a serious look.

"I assume you are the one who saved my life?" She asked Prima.

"Yep."

"What is it you wish as a reward for saving me?" She asked as if Prima automatically knew who she was and what kind of rewards she was capable of giving.

"Hehe.. I want….."

*BOOM*

*BANG*

*SHO SHO SHO*

The carriage was suddenly under attack as magic blasts and arrows shot through, killing the young knight and injuring the young noble even more. A few arrows bounced off Prima's skin and she hurriedly grabbed the young noble lady and burst from the carriage, right into a magical circle. The magical circle glowed bright blue and a blue barrier formed around Prima, Tuff, and the girl. Multiple armored knights and staff wielding mages came from the surroundings and looked at them.

'What the heck did I just get myself into…' Prima said while smiling inwardly.

'Exciting….' She thought in her heart.

"We got the princess." A mage who was wearing fancier robes than the other ones said.

"Good. Once we have her in our hands, we'll be able to eat like kings for the rest of our lives!" A hairy man with a scar on his face said.

The men laughed evilly as they looked at Prima and the girl over her shoulder.

"I just got this princess and you're already taking her from me?!" Prima yelled as if wronged.

The princess soon fell unconscious due to blood loss.

"Take the woman and sell her off as a slave." The scarred man said as the mages started charging their staffs with mana.

"Not very responsive huh? Sorry to break the news guys, but this princess is in another castle for the time being. SEE YA!" Prima shouted while laughing before teleporting away in a random location.

Prima, Tuff, and the princess appeared high in the sky above a large town and Prima used her gravity magic to slowly float to the ground. She healed the princess while falling but it seems one of the many soldiers on the large stone wall saw her and began firing at her.

'Come on! Seriously?! Firing bolts at me just because I'm floating above your city!? If I wasn't trying to protect this girl I would definitely beat you all up in retaliation! But first I have to get to the bottom of this princess quest I just started.'

Prima teleported to the guys shooting at her with huge mounted crossbows and took them out with swift kicks. Torches then lit up all around the wall and inside the town.

"GIVE YOURSELF UP INTRUDER! RELEASE THE PRINCESS AND WE WON'T HARM YOU!" A voice shouted at her from below with magic.

She rubbed her head with her free hand and smiled.

'Becoming a fugitive of the kingdom sounds pretty fun. Even though I don't really know this girl, I know her life isn't turning out so well if she was escaping from the town she lived in. Eh. I'll get the whole story from her later. For now, let's have some fun in this town!' Prima decided as she teleported Tuff and the princess elsewhere and hopping down towards the man who shouted at her earlier.

Prima smiled as the knights shot arrows at her and mages shot elemental magic through their staffs at her. Prima's heart started racing like a thundering drum for a festival. She landed on the ground unharmed and charged towards the group of magicians first, but before she could land a punch on the first one, she hit a barrier in front of them.

"A barrier to protect the squishies. Smart, but not enough for this OP girl!" She pulled her fist back struck the barrier as hard as she could without infusing any mana in her hand.

*SHATTER*

The force of her attack blasted the mages away with wind and the knights began attacking her with their swords.

"GET HER! SHE'S JUST ONE WOMAN!"

Prima easily dodged the soldiers and continued to knock out the mages and any soldiers that blocked her way while laughing.

'Fun..! Fun..! Fun! More!' Prima thought as her Majin instincts began feeding into her mind.

A giant of a man stood in front of her as she was heading for the guy that looked like a noble. He stood in front of him and pulled out an equally as large sword.

"You won't be able to life a peaceful life anymore." The large man said.

"Who said I was looking for a peaceful life in the first place? A nice chaotic life sounds kinda fun don't ya think?" Prima said while smiling.

"Crazy fool. It's too late for regrets." He slashed the air and caused a wind blade to come from it.

Prima dodged and a few seconds later she was sliced in half!

"What the!? What is a A-rank knight doing so far out from the capital!?" Prima shouted before reconnecting herself.

"A demon! I definitely can't let you escape now." He said after watching her regenerate.

Wind started to coat his entire armor and sword. With a wave of his blade and another air slash, he started to take this fight seriously.

Prima decided to dodge the wind attack this time and noticed that the knight was able to control the wind blades shot from his sword.

'So that's how he got me… I wonder what else he can do.' She smiled.

He appeared in front of her and with the agility someone of his size and stature shouldn't have and nearly slashed her in half once more, but Prima managed to counter attack the man with a light magic blast at the cost of her left hand. He was forced backwards and the flying sharp winds from his blade nearly took her neck from behind. Prima suddenly realized the nearly invisible wind blades have increased in amount and are making it harder and harder for her to focus on taking the knight out.

"Your end was decided when you revealed yourself to me. Blame your fate and heinous nature as humanity's enemy."

Prima suddenly teleported away from the determined wind magic and kissed the knight on the cheek by surprise.

"Guh!" He used his blade's hilt and struck Prima in the chest, knocking her away.

He hurriedly tried to wipe where she kissed his cheek at before suddenly feeling a fierce heating inside his body. Prima smiled as the razor-sharp winds died down and the knight fell to one knee with his entire body steaming. She slowly walked to him and stood over him.

"No… No… That's impossible! He's a A-ranked knight! You can't be that strong for a demon!" The noble shouted before trying to escape.

Prima shot four energy rings that locked the noble's hands and legs to a nearby building.

"Don't worry. You aren't going to die. I'm not that type of person… But. You will show a change of heart to a demon like me." Prima said to the struggling knight.

"You.. won't get away…. With this…" He struggled to say.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. I guess we'll see together my new follower." Prima said while rubbing his face.

Suddenly a mushroom popped from the knight's head and his glaring eyes of hatred turned into calm blue bead of servitude.

"My lady… I am yours to serve.." He said.

Prima smiled.

"Good. Now let's go. We got a princess quest to solve uh….."

"Markus."

"Yeah Marky."

"What should we do about him?"

"He'll come with us of course!" Prima said before ripping out the noble's soul and adding it to her collection of souls, leaving his soulless body trapped on the building.

They soon left the town and met up with Tuff and the princess.

"My lady. Where should we head to now? It won't be long before the entire kingdom is after us for the princess."

"We decide that once the princess wakes up and tells us everything. This whole quest is based around her ya know. We can't just blindly go around without knowing the quest details. I do plan to take out a certain Baron though."

"I see.."

"But for now, just get some rest. We'll wake up the princess in the morning." Prima told him before almost immediately falling asleep with Tuff in her lap.

*WITH SATANA*

With an expertly timed deflect of the badly taken care of blade, Satana pierced through the throat of a human bandit with her dagger and stood with a conflicted look on her face among the multiple bandit corpses surrounding her. She was transformed into a red-headed human female and had blood staining her figure and clothes. A hunched over figure emerged from the darkness.

"Do you think leaving the demon's army was the right decision...?"

"I was getting bored. Taking these guys out for a quest from the humans is much more fun." Satana lied. She actually didn't feel that the barbaric and cruel acts of the demons really aligned with her spiritually. She would be damned if she continued to do something when she disliked it, especially in this world where she had the choice of doing whatever she pleased.

After abandoning the squad and taking with her a deformed demon with a heart of kindness, Satana and the boy, Riff, started off as adventurers in a random human town. The two demons had no plan for the future but for now they would just live and see where their adventures take them.

They just completed an extermination quest for the Red Hood Bandits who were known for robbing carriages and weak adventurers, even sometimes killing them afterwards. The two started walking back towards the town but then something came barreling towards them. Satana saw a C over the head of the creature and shouted.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" And the world around her and the creature paused.

[Satana has challenged Himitsu Tatsumi to a duel. Since Hitmitsu Tatsumi is being challenged, he shall set the stage of the duel and the rules.]

Satana didn't get the chance to look at her challenger before dueling him but figured it would be a good change of pace. Since he didn't look human he had to wish to be an awesome creature. She's going to find out for herself.

Satana was transported into strange hallway that definitely didn't match the time period of where she just came from.

"Am I in a god damn spaceship!?" She yelled before looking outside a window and seeing nothing but space.

"Oh my god. This is so awesome! I need to look around the ship!" Satana shouted before dashing all throughout the ship and ignoring her desperately chasing opponent trying to keep up with her.

"Whoa! Space pods! Sleeping chambers! Metal walls!" Satana yelled while exploring the ship.

Eventually she saw enough of the ship and finally faced her opponent. A xenomorph.

"Honestly. This is the best thing I could've gotten right now…" Satana said while crying.

"The past week has been a bit stressful and this gift you gave me really means a lot…." She said while the xenomorph just ran towards her and tried to pounce her.

A pink goop shot towards the incoming xenomorph and captured it as it was pouncing midair. It struggled and made shrieking noises while trying to tear off the goop. It even sliced open it's skin and tried to use it's blood to melt the goop off, and it worked for a moment, until Satana stood over the creature and healed it's wound with light magic.

The creature was soon absorbed by Satana and her current human form began to morph and change. She reverted back to her original form. Green skin, antenna dragging on the ground, small Kid Buu like figure, and full of power. Before having more changes happen due to absorbing the Xenomorph.

Satana grew a long serrated green tail with a sharp tip at the end. An inner mouth, hiding in her throat long enough to punch through a skull of any creature. Acidic blood that could melt steel. Outwardly she didn't look very different with the exception of the tail, but now she wondered what other kind of abilities she gained from the alien.

"Can I make those little spider things that makes aliens!? I'll have to find out!" Satana excitedly said while thinking about Demon Xenomorphs, Magic Xenomorphs, Monster Xenomorphs, and more.

**[Congratulations Satana. You have won a Destiny Battle duel. As a special prize for defeating your opponent you will be gifted an additional choice with your prizes. Choose one of these three items and be prepared for the very near future.]**

**[Necromancy]**

**[Cryomancy]**

**[Pyromancy]**

**[Sleep Magic]**

Satana just giggled as she looked at the choices.

"I already have three of these!" Satana said before choosing sleep magic and returning back to her human disguise.

Satana was taken back to the forest with Riff and started laughing loudly and slightly crazily. Riff was freaked out because this was the first time he's heard Satana laugh ever. Ever since leaving the squad and killing her first human, she didn't seem to enjoy much of anything anymore. He wondered what made her so happy..

Satana crouched on the forest floor and poked her finger in the ground, something pulsing and moving through her arm to her finger was being planted in the ground. After a few seconds, nothing happened and Riff looked over the spot where Satana poked waiting for something to happen.

"Give it a second boy.." Satana told him.

And just as she said that, a leathery brown fleshy egg sprouted from the ground. Sitting at nearly 2 feet tall (60 cm) four 'petals' sat neatly atop the egg.

"Stand back!" She yelled once she saw the petals opening slightly.

Riff hurriedly and clumsily ran away and waited until Satana gave him the okay. The petals began closing and Satana wiped her brow.

"Okay. We'll check on it tomorrow Riff. Let's go turn in this quest and go to sleep!" Satana decided.

The two started walking away and Riff finally gathered the courage to ask about what did she create back there.

"I never seen any demons create eggs.." Riff said.

"Don't think too much about it kiddo."

"But what is that thing? Why did I have to stay away from it?"

"Because it's dangerous. The creature in that egg could kill you within 2 or 3 days of it's birth with ease."

Riff shivered at the thought of some baby demon killing him.

"I understand… I'll be careful." He told her.

* * *

im a little excited with Satana's egg creating abilities and im looking forward to exploring it. I thought of it kind of spontanously. I always planned to have a xenomorph reincarnator in the story but not exactly where or when i would add them. But i finally got that checked off,so goody.

I kind of gave up with the kingdom building part with Prima and the army thing with Satana because they were too similar. I'm going to find something else for them to focus on so all three (one) main characters aren't doing the exact same thing and your reading the same thing but told differently over and over again.

If you have any type of scenarios you would like to see the Monster Empress, Satana, or Prima in please comment them!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	24. Satana Vs The S-ranked Supreme Eagle

*WITH SATANA*

Satana and Riff have just turned in their bandit quest from yesterday and Satana decided to check up on her baby from yesterday. She told Riff to handle some more quests for her while giving him an excuse about what she would be doing today, which was planting more eggs and making aliens!

Satana arrived in the forest where she planted her baby and saw that no unfortunate persons have passed by thankfully. She had an idea of what her first alien baby should be based on and it wasn't some boring old human. She was surprised after taking a look at the fleshy egg plant sac thing. There was a soul inhabiting her facehugger.

'I thought monsters didn't have souls… Is it because it's an alien and not a monster or because I created it out of my body..?' Satana thought bewildered.

"I think I just gave birth yesterday and created yet another life in this world. First was Tuff and now these alien babies I'm going to make more of."

Satana smiled thinking about all the cool things she and her alien are going to do. The petals atop the egg began opening slowly as Satana stood over it. And as if it were a shy and delicate creature, it slowly crawled towards Satana.

She smiled.

"Come to mama." She said while holding out her arms.

The creature ran on her arms and she hugged it.

"Whose a good boy!?"

She rubbed and played with the creature for a few minutes before having it rest in between her breasts, hidden from sight from even the most determined pervs. With a gleeful smile on her face, Satana skipped off into a portal with her new son/daughter? Resting on her chest peacefully.

*HIGH UP ABOVE ON A TALL MOUNTAIN TOP*

Satana was standing over an edge with her arms crossed and eyes closed. As if waiting for something… or someone. Below her was nothing but flying creatures, high speed winds, and clouds that hid an unviewable descent into the unknown.

*SCREEEECH*

The creatures below were startled into a panic, some even forgetting how to fly correctly and smashing into the side of the cliff from fear. A smile crept onto Satana's face.

Her target has finally come. The S-ranked monster, The Supreme Eagle.

The large majestic prideful bird landed a few feet away from her and looked down on her, both physically and metaphorically. The grand beautiful looking angelic feathers made the creature seem as if it was a bird made for God himself. On the edge of the feathers were a golden yellow that shined bright enough to blind whoever looked at it. The sharp, powerful, and deep eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul. The terrifying razor-sharp claws that were probably large enough to grab an elephant and at the same time squeeze it into a messy pile of bits. Even a top ranked adventurer wouldn't be able to stand face to face with this magnificent creature and not feel some type of fear. The bird seemingly looked at her with an arrogant smirk as brandished its wings and caused a huge gust of wind. Satana stood her ground without trouble and grinned at the bird. This would be her first time fighting an S-ranked anything in this world and her excitement was bursting from her body. Even the facehugger that was hugging her chest was shivering.

The two stood their ground as the wind died down from the bird's wings and within a blink of an eye, the two moved. The giant bird that was as tall as 2 buildings moved faster than Satana thought it would. Satana and the eagle clashed. Satana with her fist and the eagle with its foot. The two were each gaining on each other back and forth. Sometimes Satana would be pushing the bird further and other times it would be the shining bird.

"I didn't hold back any of my strength and you're able to stand it. Hehe this is perfect!" Satana shouted.

Satana broke off the clash and backflipped away. Just as she raised her head to look up, she saw a large talon coming straight for her.

"Fast!" She exclaimed.

Satana grabbed the foot and was forced to slide all the way to the very edge of the cliff. She looked over the edge and then back at the bird desperately trying to knock her off with an excited grin.

'This is fun..!'

Satana gripped the talon and lifted the bird before slowly spinning the bird around in a circle rapidly and throwing it into the sky. The Eagle squawked as it was ungracefully tossed into the sky and forced to roll and fix itself. It looked at Satana angrily for injuring its pride. It stayed flying in the air and screeched.

"Get back down here and fight me you dumb chicken! I was just getting warmed up!" Satana yelled unsatisfied.

It turned its head as if ignoring her taunt and the air began to shift with mana.

"Fine! You wanna play with magic, then let this Pink Mama show you real magic!" Satana yelled as she raised her finger into the air.

A spark appeared above her finger and suddenly a small black orb with purple on the edge appeared. It grew in size as the Supreme Eagle sent rapid fire razor winds towards her.

"You're lucky I still haven't figured out the trick on how to mix elements or use two elements at once!" She yelled as her body was ravaged by the magic winds and slice her into multiple pieces.

Her attack was finally finished charging and the eagle amped up his magical assault by increasing the number of slicing winds and began to actively control them to home in on her figure.

"TOO LATE BIRD BRAIN! TAKE MY DEATH BALL!" The ball sparking with purple lightning and filled with blackness was enlarged to an even greater size than Supreme Eagle and caused it a great fright.

Satana filled the attack with so much mana that even a large town would've been pulverized by that attack.

But its pride and long years as a creature at the top of the food chain refused to bend to the will of this small human and her scary magic. It screeched even louder than before and a large gathering of wind focused near its mouth as Satana's death ball soared towards it while destroying any wind blades in its path.

"Hahahaha! What now birdy!? You should've just stuck to hand-to-talon combat!" Satana yelled.

*BOOOOOOOOOOM*

Satana's death ball imploded upon the bird and it was sent crashing down towards her. Satana noticed that only half of the bird was severely injured.

'That last move it tried to do probably saved it from vaporizing. But that's a good thing it lived or otherwise this whole fight would've been pointless! I get way too excited when fighting. I forgot my whole goal of capturing this bird as a host for my baby!' Satana sighed.

"I'll eventually learn to control my emotions. I mean I'm only 17. I got plenty of time left for that." She said before skipping off happily to the crash site of the Supreme Eagle.

The bird was twitching and making pained noises. The look in its eyes changed considerable from a few minutes ago. The proud and haughty has fallen to the desperate and tragic. Satana snapped her fingers and the previously hidden facehugger who was injected with a certain mushroom that was known for increasing the size of certain Italians.

The large facehugger then wrapped around the Supreme Eagle's face with its 8 finger-like appendages and its tail around the neck of the creature.

"And it's now time to wait."

Satana was now laying down on the heavenly soft feathers of the Supreme Eagle and soon fell asleep. She started to explore her new dream magic she got from defeating the xenomorph champion. With dream magic, she was able to freely be aware of herself while dreaming and being able to control it in its entirety. She was able to materialize a giant T-rex that she rode across a desert landscape, a male version of herself that she did numerous things with that she will never talk about, the softest feeling pillow in the world, and even a talking washing machine that managed to outsmart her in chess. But she eventually was forced to wake after hours of fun and returned back to the real world. She shockingly gasped after looking up into the sky and her incubating baby.

"Why the hell does it feel like I slept for 20 minutes when I spent hours sleeping?! Can I even control time inside dreams!?" Satana questioned to no one in particular excitedly.

She quickly forced herself back to sleep with her sleep magic and entered the empty white void. She brightened up the place by changing the landscape into a flowery field. She then spent hours testing and playing around with the numerous abilities she's gained since she came into this world and an orc testing dummy. The orc was cruelly tortured hours on end through many ways. Death by fire, destructive dark magic disintegrated its body on contact, frozen to death, impaled by vines, ripped apart by shadows, given a makeshift soul and then had it twistedly toyed with, squashed into paste with gravity magic, and blasted into nothingness with light magic.

Satana found out that the dream world mimicked the real world in terms of durability. How she found out exactly? By using Kaio-ken x5000 and immediately bursting into thousands of pieces. After slowly pulling herself back together she decided to try and not explode herself again before testing out how much could her body handle now.

Through multiple Kaio-ken testing and messy results, she finally found out what the highest she could go and then used all her elemental magics with it. Satana started laughing gleefully after realizing the fun and hax nature of dream magic. If she wished for the power to manipulate dreams, she could spend centuries practicing magic, swordplay, and studying other types of knowledge all within the span of a regular night's sleep!

"If I had another chance of starting over, I'd definitely choose to get sleep manipulation." Satana said before waking herself up.

This time however, she correctly set her dream-world time to the same wavelength as the real world's. It's been a few hours now and the sun is coming close to setting. Her baby was still inside the bird and Satana was getting bored. She wished there was some sort of game system in this world and suddenly the Supreme Eagle began choking and flailing around. Satana got out of the way of the creature flopping around and smashing the ground. Then it shrieked painfully as blood spurted from its chest.

And along with it, was a white phallic-shaped infant Xenomorph covered in the Supreme Eagle's blood. The Supreme Eagle soon died after and Satana walked over to the creature that was turning around taking in its surroundings with its small rigged head. It then faced her direction and made a cute noise with its mouth full of razor-sharp looking teeth.

*SKREE SKREE*

The premature Xenomorph then began eating the corpse of the S-ranked monster and Satana stood there taking in the beautiful sight of mother nature and the birthing process. Sorta. The creature only ate a few bites before falling over and remaining still.

"You little ungrateful! I caught you a whole S-ranked monster and you only take a few nibbles of it before getting full!? You're lucky you are only a couple of days old or I would force feed you this carcass!" She shouted at the peacefully sleeping infant alien who ignored her.

"You better eat that after your nap. Mama has something to check up on for now." Satana said before disappearing into a portal and arriving into the demon world. She spent hours planting multiple alien eggs all over the demon world. Some near volcanic grounds, empty wastelands, hidden in demon cities, and in demon birthing places.

Satana smiled.

"This will teach those dumb demons for showing me such unpleasant sights during my time as a recruit! If you want a war so badly, then how about a war with creatures from a different dimension!?" Satana shouted out before stepping through another portal and arriving in a filthy, foul-smelling swamp.

These swamps proved that she came to the right place. Satana sent out a field of mana to inspect anything in the area and was soon attacked! Four yellow and black insect humanoids attacked from beneath the nasty yellow water with spears. They began clicking at each other after their ambush attack and then suddenly buzzed together.

"Human. Why have you come here? You should be aware that those of the Hazamund country aren't allowed to step foot here." One of the bug people informed her.

"Oh. I had no idea! My bad man. I was testing with some magical spells you see." Satana rambled.

"Please leave or face retaliation." It warned.

"Those magic spells are crazy you know. But you know what's really crazy though? The fact that you four tried to kill me a couple of seconds ago and think I'd let you get away so easily." Satana said with a sudden seriousness.

The four bug men sprouted fast flapping wings and flew after her with their weapons.

"Since you four tried to act so accommodating after seeing my strength, I'll let you serve as food for my future children!" Satana shouted after parrying all four spear attacks and knocking one of the bug men on the skull with her fist and cracking its cranium.

After taking the first one out within a span of 2 seconds, the other 3 started buzzing loudly. The very air around them seemed to shiver and shake along with their buzzing. Satana wasn't getting a good feeling about that shaking they were doing and suddenly exclaimed outloud.

"That's a lot of bug people….." She said in awe while seeing a massive horde of Ghetics headed straight for her location.

"I think I wet myself…." She mumbled with a scary suggestive look on her face while her body slightly shook and saliva dripped from the side of her mouth.

* * *

The next chapter will be Satana fighting off an army filled with bug warriors, mages, and such just so she can plant more of her babies in places. Then we're going to go back to Monster Empress before we hit the second arc of this story! I'll give you a little hint. The gods have gotten bored with the lack of Destiny Battles and interactions and decide a certain change!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there.

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	25. Fending Off The Bugs! & Gaining A Xeno!

The flying bug people filled the skies and flew above her while the 3 Ghetics below stopped their assault.

"Surrender!" One of the strong looking bug men said to her from above.

"Eat me bug brains!" She shouted while jumping away and charging up her mana.

"Let's see if you can survive this one! Human Extinction Attack!" She grinned as she held up her left hand and began shooting large powerful pink light blasts into the air that began homing in on the army of bug people.

"Or in this case Bug Extinction Attack! Hahahah!"

The clicking in the air intensified as the bug people readied themselves to face against this strange magical storm of magical projectiles. A hulking giant variant smashed one of the blasts with his shield and knocked it away. The rejected light blast decided to home in on a different bug and shot through the carapace on it's chest, killing it. More clicking from the bug people moved the air as Satana's attacks tore through their army. Leaving headless bodies, torso-less, and leg-less bodies sinking into the swamp. Things hit a desperate point for the Ghetics, as the mages were finally being used.

They created mana shields around their bodies that was strong enough to block the light blasts and only those who could use mana was spared from the tracking blasts of death. They looked at her with her arms crossed and their previous yellow and black skin changed into a dark green.

*CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*

They screeched and then flew after her, looking like mindless monsters.

"Don't get too cocky! You only barely survived the first move!" She shouted at the berserk Ghetics.

Satana hopped away rapidly while firing pink light blasts continuously at the incoming bug people. The Ghetics ignored the blasts that were tearing their limbs apart and causing fatal harm just to get closer to Satana.

"Hey! Hey! What are you planning?! Suicide attacks are meaningless against me you know!" She taunted while blasting them away even more.

*THE SOUND OF THE GROUND BREAKING*

"Huh..?" Satana managed to say just as she was pierced through the back with lightning pincers.

"You sneaky little…." The rest of the Ghetics manage catch up to her and completely swarm over her before expelling a green liquid from their mouths.

"Ew! NO! GROSS! ENOUGH!" Satana shouted as she released an energy bubble from her body that blasted all the bug people apart and soon she fell down into the hole she created and the gross smelling swamp water soon started falling down with her.

She absolutely refused to get touched by that and the weird bile from the Ghetics. She used gravity magic and began flying all over the country of Galfnaf planting her eggs and killing any pursuers. It seems whatever slime they threw up on her allowed all the other bug people to know exactly where she was within a certain distance.

By the time Satana finished planting her babies in the most populated and interesting places, she was declared as kill on sight by all the Ghetics and renamed as Pliptork. Which means Green Mage of Death in the Ghetic's language that she learned from her many pursuers. She left this country and went off to the country of Nhindir with her portal. The country of demi-humans and such! She flew around the deserts, grasslands, rain forests, and tundras in the land of Nhindir. Leaving her alien babies in all of the different environments that would definitely be impossible back in her old world. This country held all sorts of different human+animal hybrids. Satana saw bear humanoids, snakes, birds, tigers, dogs, and more. The only thing she couldn't find was any water-based demi humans.

The demihumans were much more friendly than the Ghetics. She didn't have a single one try and kill her or force her to bend to their will. This raised the likeness of the demi humans even more for Satana. If she sent a clone to start off here, she would definitely make it into a shark head demi.

'Sharks are one of the coolest animals ever. I don't care what anyone says.' Satana thought before returning back to her first child on top of the mountain in Hazamund.

The dead S-ranked monster's carcass has disappeared and in its place was a completely white adult Xenomorph laying down on its side. Satana went over to take a closer look. It had four back appendages that jutted out from its lower back and on it's upper back were two fleshy wings that definitely belonged to an alien species. The silvery bright tail that was nearly as long or longer than the creature itself with a sharp stinger at the base of the tail. The banana-shaped head had ridges along the sides of it instead of the normal smooth head she was expecting. She tried to flip the alien over but it awoken and soon raised itself.

"I didn't know Xenomorphs needed to sleep but get up. Let Mama take a good look at cha." She said after being rolled off the creature.

The Xenomorph now in its full glory stood directly in front of Satana. She smirked as she looked up and down the 8ft (243.84 cm) tall creature. The alien had its large head pointed at her. The terrifying teeth that showed off that this creature couldn't be anything but a carnivore. The talons on both its hands and feet that seemed to shine in the sunlight and threaten to tear apart any lifeform it could get its hands on.

"Mama needs to get you a little brother but that can wait till tomorrow afternoon! Right now though, we're going to see how tough you are." Satana said as she created a portal.

The Xenomorph followed behind her and they appeared in the tundra. Satana used her collections of fallen souls to find some targets for them and they found a group of 3 trolls traveling across the icy ground. They weren't particularly well-equipped but they were equipped, nonetheless.

"Capture them! I haven't planted any eggs here because of the other me that's here but I'll take these trolls for myself."

The Xenomorph that was completely unsuited for stealth in its milky white skin, flapped it's wings and took off high into the sky. It took off so high in the sky that it was hard for even Satana to see the creature. Then it began diving down with such speed some might mistake it for a falling star. It landed on top of the head of one of the trolls and smashed its head into paste with its talon-like foot and knocking the other 2 trolls away with the impact against the ground. It hissed and flew towards the closest troll. The troll roared and quickly tried to reach for its fallen weapon. But the only thing he managed to get was stinger-like tail being impaled in his stomach and two talon-like claws being dug into its shoulders as a Xenomorph held it down and overpowered its natural troll strength. It roared as the alien hissed and opened its dripping maw. The inner mouth or secondary jaw slowly extended past the dripping jaw of the Xenomorph and lined up perfectly against the skull of the trapped troll.

*ROAAARRRRR*

The other troll that was farther away managed to recover in time and punched the Xenomorph off his ally with his fist coated in ice, but he wasn't saved without harm. The talons of the Xenomorph that was forcibly ripped off of the troll tore away his flesh. The two trolls stood side by side as Satana's alien baby made a small shrill shriek sound and ran towards the two trolls with the wings flapping to increase its speed. The ice using troll punched forward with his ice fist while the other troll used mana to reinforce himself. The alien tail swiped the wrist of the troll and deflected the hit and then stabbed forward with its tail towards the chest of the other. The mana troll tried to block with his fists and the Xenomorph proved its physical superiority over the troll by piercing through the fists and then lifting the troll in the air with its tail, forcing it to spill blue blood down on the tail and ground.

By then the ice using troll has recovered and quickly tried to strike the albino-like monster to save his buddy. He swung with a wide angle and was launched away as his fellow troll was thrown towards him, taking them both to the tundra ground.

'It should be about time. You can do it Xeno!' Satana thought while choosing quite the imaginative name for her firstborn child.

Xeno flew over to the two trolls and pounced on top of the mana one. It opened its mouth and its attack tongue skewered through the skull of the troll. The ice troll shouted in anger and sadness as he watched his friend being murdered. He then finally saw Satana in the corner of his eye and she waved with a cheeky grin. The troll's eyes went red and he dashed after her, ignoring Xeno behind him and his fallen friend. The troll managed to cross quite a distance before getting within arm's reach of Satana.

*STAB*

A pointed sharp tail ruptured through the stomach and guts of the troll as two talon like claws dug into his shoulders.

"Don't kill him. I could've sworn I told you in the beginning to capture them but you did your best." Satana said while she rubbing the long-headed alien who began to make a low cry in pleasure.

Xeno's entire body began glowing white.

"Evolution!? So, this world's laws still come into play even with creatures from different dimensions. Cool!" Satana shouted as she waited for Xeno to finish evolving.

The light slowly vanished and Xeno stood in front of her with no obvious changes except for one. Xeno was controlling the air around it with mana. Satana started laughing in joy while Xeno played with its newly gained element.

*WITH THE MONSTER EMPRESS A DAY LATER*

Inside the recently expanded village, held plenty of trolls with metal chains around their necks with runes inscribed on them. The runes seemed to force some kind of control over the trolls. The trolls were either being forced to work or used for something else. San, the rune making kobold, was currently drawing images of himself on top of a mountain of skulls and a certain female kobold from below watching in awe.

"Still have a crush on little Ni do you?" Monster Empress asked in kobold language, startling the kobold terribly.

"Queen!? Please don't scare me so. Is there a task you require of me?" He asked respectfully.

"Nope! It's almost time to start feuding with the main troll city and came to make sure my soldiers were ready for battle."

"Yes, this subject is ready for combat at all times." San bowed.

"You weren't ready a couple of seconds ago." Monster Empress teased.

San's face turned red and both Ni and Ichi arrived.

"Trolls taste really good if you add a couple of koumesian leaves and spice on it while cooking. I still can't believe you won't eat any." Ichi said to Ni.

"I refuse to eat our slaves. That's a waste of resources." Ni replied.

"We'll be getting a lot more soon little Ni." Monster Empress told her.

"What about in the future? Are there going to be a constant supply of incoming trolls?" Ni asked.

"Well yeah. We just gotta make em breed." Monster Empress replied.

"Are you aware of how long it takes for a troll to have birth my queen?"

Monster Empress rubbed her head embarrassed.

"Hehe.. Maybe I don't.. How long is it?"

"An entire year. And if we continue to use them as food the way the mounts and this idiot are going through them, we'll be finding ourselves taking a loss in terms of resources."

Monster Empress slapped her hand on Ni's shoulder.

"I don't know how the heck you got so smart Ni, but you know I like it! How about you-" Monster Empress was suddenly cut off as a voice began speaking inside her head.

**[Due to a staggering lack of Destiny Battles and instances of Champions dying, all Champions will now be taken to an alternate world created by the gods and compete for their gods in various challenges for prizes with their lives on the line. Teleportation will commence in 5 minutes.]**

A timer began counting down from 5:00. Within these 5 minutes, Champions all across the world were taken into a great panic. Some tried asking questions. Some cursed the gods themselves. Some even challenged other Champions in the hope that it would increase the number of Destiny Battles and force the worry of the gods to dissipate. But once the timer reached 1:00, the voice talked again.

**[Within this last minute, grab any weapons, items, or whatever that you wish to take along with you. Once teleported, no Champions will be allowed to return for the time being.]**

"This better work…" Monster Empress said as she held on to Ichi, Ni, and San.

"I hope this works…" Prima said while hugging Tuff.

"I'm going to be pissed if this doesn't work…" Satana said while stretching her arms around 3 differently colored Xenomorphs with pink M's on their foreheads.

**[Teleportation will now commence. May you have the greatest luck.]**

And soon all of the Champions were taken off to a different world created by the gods.

* * *

The next chapter will be the start of the second arc of this novel!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	26. The World Of Teritorous!

Satana, Prima, and Monster Empress were all forcefully merged together again, reforming into their original form. Light green skin, antenna dragging on the ground, small Kid Buu like figure, and a long-serrated tail with a sharp tip at the end. Tuff was hanging around her neck while looking around the dark blue space filled with purple boxes. Ichi, Ni, and San were huddled around her legs while her Xenomorph babies stood behind her.

'Hey, I remember this place… This is where..—' Majin was cut off as a familiar voice rang through the space.

"You sneaky little mortal. You really pulled a fast one on me haven't you." A voice said in an irritated and annoyed voice.

"Heh heh… What do you mean my jolly old pal?" Majin asked nervously.

"I wish for the powers of Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z…." He said mimicking her voice.

She rubbed the back of her head cheekily while the pressure of a god was starting to wear down on her babies and minions. The kobolds were shaking while hugging onto her leg. Tuff was staring fiercely into the sky even though he was just as scared as the kobolds. Her Xenomorph children, Xeno, Beno, and Keno, were hissing loudly while also coming closer to Majin.

"Do you know how much ruin you could have brought to the world if you fully exploited those abilities!? One of the gods would have had to sacrifice their godhood to annihilate you from this realm if worst came to worst."

"Well you never really said the wish had limits.. and whose fault was it that they didn't look into the powers of Majin Buu in the first place.." Majin tried to deflect the blame on the godly being.

"FOOLISH HUMAN! OF COURSE WISHES HAVE LIMITS! If wishes were made without regard to any rules or limiter, the world would've been destroyed centuries ago! Your wish is one such wish that could do something like that and I had to take the blame and nearly lose my godhood for it!" He shouted, scaring Majin's babies even more.

'Tch, this irresponsible god. He's just pissed that he didn't do his job properly and got punished for it. Now he's trying to take his anger out on me because of it. He's just lucky I didn't find something godly to absorb in time for this event or I'd punch him in his face.' Majin thought while looking annoyed.

"Fine. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I thought you'd never ask human! All you need to do is lose against my enemies' Champions! I was forced to make a bet with my godhood on the line that if their champions were allowed to gain a secondary wish and defeat you, I would be in the right and take their godhood. However, if you win against their champions even thought they were given two wishes it would be proven that giving you the powers of Majin Buu was wrong and I will be stripped of my god status." He explained.

"Won't I die if I lose a destiny battle?" Majin questioned.

"No. Only personal Destiny Battles can result in death and even then it is up to the person who asked to be challenged to set it to life or death stakes or just partial wish absorption."

"So they'll be able to have to powers of Majin Buu as too?"

"No. That'll just create more monsters like you that could wipe out all life if given to the wrong person. They will absorb one of the other numerous other abilities you have gained instead."

"Oh. Alright then. So, I keep my powers and won't be destroyed?"

"As long as you follow my instructions mortal and lose against these 2." He willed a magical image of two Champions.

The first image was of a teenaged boy that looked around her age in her old world. He had a casual peasant attire on and not much else except blonde hair and a handsome face. The second image was of that one girl from that one anime. The anime where they had naked giants eating people and those devices that let them latch onto things and fly around with blades. Majin thinks she was the sister of the protagonist of that anime.

"Farewell now foolish human. Don't fail me or we both perish." He said before engulfing her in a portal and teleporting her away.

*IN AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT PLACE*

Majin took in her surroundings and found herself trapped inside a capsule shape container. She looked outside the glass and saw numerous other capsules like hers with others inside of them. All of the capsules were placed on the edge of a large arena. She had no idea where her babies went or were placed but hoped they were fine. She was about to try and break out of her prison but suddenly heard a loud voice coming from the sky.

"WELCOME CHAMPIONS! YOU HAVE JUST ARRIVED INTO THE HOLY BATTLEGROUND OF TERITOROUS! IN A FEW MOMENTS YOU WILL BE RELEASED FROM YOUR CAGES AND PARTICIPATE IN THE FIRST DESTINY BATTLE GIVEN BY THE GODS THEMSELVES! THERE WILL BE NO RULES EXCEPT TO SURVIVE FOR 5 MINUTES! ALSO, IF YOU DIE DON'T PLAN ON COMING BACK THROUGH YOUR SPONSOR!"

Majin saw people inside the capsules trying to shout and yell but no sound was coming out of the pods.

"HAHAHA DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO TALK TO ME MORTALS! I DON'T CARE ABOUT EXPLAINING ANYTHING EXCEPT WHAT I ALREADY DID! ANNNND START!" The announcer shouted as the capsules were opened.

The Champions were released from their capsules and they all stood around as the large platform was only filled with them.

"Survive? Survive from what?" Majin heard a voice ask and just as he asked that portals appeared in the middle of the giant platform they were all on.

"What's going on!?"

"What's happening!?"

"Calm down everyone! Prepare yourselves!" A nicely built man shouted with a firefighter's hat on and a water hose in his hand.

'I wonder what the heck is his wish…' Majin thought as gigantic creatures started to pour out from the portals.

A majority of the Champions began panicking and wildly running about while others began combating against the giant monsters. The creatures were a lot tougher than a majority of the Champions but there were a special few that caught Majin's interest. There was this robotic dude flying around blasting beams, rockets, and such at a large tentacled monster. A four-armed Pokémon wearing a championship belt around its waist and throwing a colossal-sized mammoth off the edge. A white and black skinned girl around Majin's size using telepathy to lift the 5-headed giant dog whose individual heads breathed fire and throwing it off the edge as well. The most interesting of them all was the frail and weak looking boy who seemed as if he was teleporting all over the place but Majin felt something was off about this teleportation.

Instead of appearing there all of a sudden, it felt like he was already there. As if there was a certain action was missing before he arrived there. He was just popping up all over the place and Majin felt curious. She was about to go over and find out exactly what this kid was doing just as a huge monkey slammed his fists down at her.

"Aiming for me was your biggest mistake monkey." Majin said before aiming her index finger at the monster and saying, "Special Beam Cannon." And firing two energy beams.

One that was coiled around the other beam that was heading straight for the monster. The monster felt the power of this attack and fear was screaming at its face. It wanted to retreat far far away and never mess with the human again but it was far too late. Once he targeted Majin, it was already over for the simian. The drilling laser beam attack tunneled through the fists of the monkey before also drilling through the brain of the creature and killing it dead. Only few champions managed to witness Majin's effortless kill but all the gods managed to witness it.

*WITH THE GODS*

"SEE! HER WISH IS TOO STRONG! SHE SHOULD BE ERADICATED IMMEDIATELY BEFORE SHE POSE A THREAT TO ALL OF US!"

"Some other champions handled these monsters just as effortlessly as she did. Don't exaggerate the issue."

"You!... Whatever." The god gave up and silently swore to somehow get rid of that mortal girl.

*BACK IN THE ARENA*

Majin locked eyes with the "teleporting" boy and saw a look of fear in his eyes. Apparently he saw what she managed to do and wanted to get away as far as he could, but how could Majin let the little weasel escape after setting her sights on him. She took off, chasing him at all around the arena while ignoring any other Champions. But it seems he would always be one step ahead of her and know how to avoid her until she was mere inches away from grabbing him. She kept her eyes focused on him and realized that he was able to avoid her assault with the slightest of movements while still looking panicked. Majin increased her speed and the boy began sweating heavily while still avoiding her hands barely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Majin yelled as she increased her speed to the max and grabbing the boy by the throat.

She felt irritated and insulted by this boy. She felt like crushing his little neck and absorbing whatever strange ability he had for herself, but she controlled herself, looked down, and took a deep breathe before realizing that the boy somehow managed to escape her grip without her noticing!

"It's time! You can control time can't you!" She shouted out loud.

He frantically shook his head no and that was all the proof Majin needed.

"You're mine…" She growled before taking off for him once again.

But before she could land her hands on the boy again, a person appeared in front of her and tried to kick her in the stomach. She blocked the attack and looked at the boy who attacked her.

"You look like your having fun playing tag with that little weakling. Instead of doing that, why don't you come help the rest of us take these monsters down?" He said with his hands in his pockets.

"I think playing tag is more fun. Now buzz off cowhead."

The horned guy looked up and noticed something before hopping away and leaving Majin on her own. A large clawed foot came crashing down on Majin and forced her into the ground. It actually forced her so far down into the platform that she nearly fell into the dark abyss below from the underside of the platform. She used gravity magic to fly to the edge of the stage and search for the time boy without him noticing her. She located him resting behind the firefighter guy who was currently blasting a big frog with his hose off the edge. She created a portal in front of her and stretched her arm through it, capturing the time boy by the back of the neck and freezing him into an ice statue. She then went through the portal and lifted the frozen boy in the air with her antenna before noticing the lack of giant monsters killing champions.

"Even though the guy said to survive, I think he should've told that to the monsters instead." Majin said.

Out of the nearly thousands or hundreds of Champions that were in the capsules about an actual 100 or so were left. Most were alive due to luck. The rest were through skill, wit, or determination. The arena was filled with various sorts of blood, guts, and organs. Both monsters and humans included. Everything came to a sudden quiet halt as the last monster was blasted apart by the ironman look-a-like and everyone suddenly couldn't move an inch.

"NICE JOB FOR A BUNCH OF MORTALS! YOU ALL HAVE PASSED THE TEST AND CAN NOW ACTUALLY PARTICIPATE IN THE REAL DESTINY BATTLES! EVEN IF YOU GOT THROUGH BY COMPLETE LUCK! BUT YOU BETTER FIND A RELIABLE COMPANION OR SOME WAY TO INCREASE YOUR SKILLS BECAUSE THE NEXT DESTINY BATTLES CAN'T BE WON THROUGH SHEER LUCK! THE NEXT DESTINY BATTLE WILL BE A DEFENSIVE ONE AND THAT'S ALL I'LL TELL YOU FOR NOW HAHA! ENJOY YOUR 3 DAY REST!" The announcer said as everyone was suddenly teleported away.

Majin still held the frozen time boy with her antenna as she arrived at a gigantic magnificent red hotel. She looked around and was suddenly assaulted by numerous creatures.

"Awe you little cuties.. I missed you too." Majin said after being knocked down by her Xenomorphs, kobolds, and Tuff. She played around with them and comforted them before releasing the time boy from his ice cube.

Although she released him from his icy prison, she didn't release her hold on his neck with her antenna.

"Be my underling." She said to the boy.

"Okay! Please don't kill me or tell anyone about my power! I'll do anything!" He begged.

"Good. You're mine now. Get introduced to the family." Majin said while motioning to her creatures.

"He-hello…. I'll be working with you all for now… My name is Ren Mashiro" He bowed while shivering.

The kobolds laughed and mocked the weak disposition of Ren while Tuff hung onto Majin. Majin ordered the aliens to not harm Ren.

"The names Majin by the way. You won't be the only underling I gain, so don't get too comfortable being the only human." Majin said as her group disappeared into the hotel's doors.

* * *

I probably won't be able to get another chapter out until tuesday unless i make a really short chapter during the weekend. i think short chapters are better than no chapters though so I'll try to do that instead of waiting all the way till tuesday.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	27. Preparation For An Invasion!

Majin and her team are a couple hours away before the start of the next Destiny Battle and are hanging around outside with some of the other Champions. Ren, the weak boy who wished for some type of time controlling power, is surrounded by the 3 differently colored Xenomorphs.

Xeno, the white alien born from an S-rank bird monster that wielded wind magic. Xeno was capable of flight and was enhanced even further with Majin's pink mark.

Beno, the all black alien created from an S-rank Demonic Terror Snake that had the innate ability to use pheromones to lure in its prey. It had no arms and legs and slithered about. It had 8 black jutting appendages along its back that had sharp points. A bladed tail that resembled a curved sword that could cut through stone and iron alike. A smooth black regular Xenomorph-shaped head. This snake-like xenomorph had four rows of teeth on its upper and lower jaw but unlike regular snakes Beno chews his prey alive instead of swallowing them whole. Beno can still unhinge his jaw though for chewing larger prey. Beno was also enhanced with Majin's mark.

And finally, Keno. Keno was born from a high-ranked Elephant-like demon. Keno stands on two elephant feet and has razor-sharp claws that could tear through any armor. Keno was the smallest of the Xenomorph trio normally but when it uses its innate demonic ability it is capable of towering over even mammoths. Keno is mostly red and black all over and has 2 large red jutting appendages in the middle of its back. A large club-shaped tail that could destroy an S-ranked armored gorilla if given enough time. A large banana-shaped head with a single downward ridge along both side of its head and a large black trunk that hid its sharp carnivorous teeth and inner jaw hidden even further inside.

*SMACK*

A young boy's hiss of pain was released into the crowd of nervous Champions. Two kobolds began laughing while the third one seemed to be writing inside a large book. After seeing this scene, the other Champions who were tensed and nervous seemed to have lightened up and began conversating and relaxing themselves. Some Champions who weren't nervous at all about the upcoming event scoffed at them.

"Loosen up Ren. It's just a Destiny Battle. Nothing to be worked up about haha." Majin laughed while taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

"You don't know that…. That person could have been downgrading the actual difficulty of the next Destiny Battle.." Ren responded while rubbing his back.

"Even if it was the hardest Destiny Battle ever, you got nothing to worry about with me as your leader. Just follow behind me and don't worry about a thing." Majin said confidently.

Ren nervously smiled and kept quiet until it was time for the awaited event.

"IT LOOKS LIKE ALL YOU MORTALS ARE READY FOR THE FIRST DESTINY BATTLE! GOOD! BECAUSE IF YOU WEREN'T IT WOULDN'T MATTER ANYWAY! HAHAHAH! ANYWAY, LET'S GO!" That familiar announcer voice said as all the champions were transported into a different landscape.

Majin looked around the gloomy grassland and saw around 10 strongholds. They were randomly placed a few miles (kilometers) away from each other as if the gods were too lazy to place these things in an actual realistic manner.

'It looked like a child was playing a stronghold simulator on creative mode and was just poking with their dumb child fingers on where to place a stronghold.' Majin thought.

The weather seemed to be bracing itself for rain and thunder with darkish gray clouds filling up the sky.

"SNAP!" The announcer said before Majin's team and 8 other Champions were teleported once more inside their respective strongholds.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TELEPORTING!" A random champion shouted while staring a death glare into the sky.

*LOUD SNAP*

The tough-looking champion that just caused that outburst exploded from the inside and splattered the rest of the Champions in guts and such. Majin was irritated that this voiceless speaker just killed her teammate and lowered their numbers. She swore once she found a way to absorb something god-like she would beat this god down first.

"REMEMBER YOUR PLACE MORTALS! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH DISRESPECT FROM A MERE HUMAN!" The announcer shouted pridefully before giving an explanation on what we're suppose to do.

"THIS STRONGHOLD WILL BE SIEGED BY A CONSTANT SWARM OF MONSTERS SOON. THE STRONGHOLD WILL NEED TO SELECT ONE LEADER AND THEN DEFEND HIM FOR THE 3 DAYS. ALL THE MONSTERS WILL AIM FOR THIS CHOSEN LEADER. IF THE LEADER IS KILLED THEN ALL THE OTHER CHAMPIONS WILL PERISH ALONGSIDE WITH HIM! ISN'T IT ROMANTIC!? THE COMMANDER FALLS AND SO DOES THEIR MEN! WELL GOOD LUCK MORTALS!" The announcer explained before the voice vanished in mid-air.

Majin and her team were now standing amongst 7 other Champions. Majin could smell it in the air, the nervousness and fear coming off some of the others. Each one's eyes were darting around from Champion to Champion, waiting till someone took the first step and walked up.

*STEP*

*STEP*

"Since none of you losers want to step up, why don't I do it for you. I'll be the leader…" The horned human guy from the preliminary Destiny Battle who tried to interrupt her capture of Ren said before realizing that Majin also stepped up with a confident smile on her face.

"Hehe…. What a coincidence." She said with Ren standing behind her playing with his fingers along with her aliens, kobolds, and Tuff hanging off her back.

He glared at her.

"I think majority votes wins here cowhead." Majin said with a taunting smirk.

He balled up his fists.

"The names Ken, girlie. If you manage to defeat me in a fair fight, I'll choose to let you be leader!" He stated as the other Champions remained silent.

Majin was disappointed in the rest of the Champions. The only one with a true character was this horned punk.

'What terrible luck.. Well if this Ken guy is strong enough maybe I'll add him to my team. Every good team needs a rowdy slightly out of control member.' Majin thought.

"Hold on there cowhead. Before you face off against the final boss, you need to defeat the minions and mini bosses first. You can't just skip ahead you know? Go on Tuff. Show him to respect the hierarchy and put him in his place for Mama."

Tuff got off Majin and walked up a few feet in front of Ken.

"Knuckles….." Ren whispered.

'So, he did know who Tuff possessed. I always wondered why he seemed so strange around him.' Majin thought.

"Is this a joke!? Don't play around and fight me yourself coward!" Ken shouted before being suddenly attacked by Tuff.

"Tch! Don't fuck with me you dirty animal!" Ken yelled after punching in retaliation and clashing with Tuff's fist.

*BOOOOOOM*

The Ken's fist had an orange aura around it and when it made contact with Tuff's gloved fist, it exploded and separated them with Ken sliding back further than Tuff.

"You can't be serious…" Ken muttered after realizing that maybe this weird red anthropomorphic animal could stand a chance against him.

Tuff suddenly disappeared from Ken's sight and forced him back into combat mode. With a twitch of his ear, he hastily dodged to the right and avoided Tuff's punch from behind him. Sweat was visible on his forehead and his eyes hardened.

"Fine then. I won't take it easy on you anymore." He said before trying to match hits with Tuff.

Majin could feel the increase in explosive force from Ken. She guessed that the more mana he used, the stronger his explosions were. But she wondered just how long he would be able to last. Tuff hasn't even used his fire magic yet and cowhead is already sweating.

She shook her head.

'Too weak to be apart of my group.' Majin decided.

"Alright that's enough Tuff! End it for Mommy." Majin said as the other Champions looked on with slight fear and excitement at the battle.

"Don't look down on me!" Ken shouted as his entire body had an orange glow coating it. His face was filled with anger.

Tuff leaped towards Ken while dragging his fist back and causing the very air molecules around its fist to be split apart and create small cluster explosions that were very quickly increasing in size and strength. The indignation at the thought of this animal being able to contest him in strength caused Ken to go all out and use every single bit of his mana to defeat this creature.

"JUST DIE!" He shouted while kicking towards Tuff's fist.

'That's gonna wipe out a part of my fort.. I can't let that happen..' Majin realized before putting up a mana barrier being reinforced with her infinite mana around the rest of the Champions and her team.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

A huge explosion burst from the impacts and one figure was seen rapidly flying out of the smoke cloud before smashing against Majin's barrier harshly and yelling out a painful groan.

"No way….." The figure muttered before falling unconscious with his skin charred and scarred.

The rest of the Champions looked towards the still standing figure in the smoke cloud and briefly saw a fire around the fist of Tuff for a second before it vanished. It was at this moment that Majin stepped up in the middle of all the Champions.

"Any more objections?" She asked haughtily, hoping to provoke someone else with character.

A few seconds passed by before another bodyless voice started talking.

**[Majin El is now the Leader for this Destiny Battle. In 5 hours, monsters will begin sieging your stronghold. Prepare yourselves to last 3 days of constant monster attacks with limited times of rest. The timer is starting now.]**

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	28. The First Swarm!

Majin asked for the other Champions abilities to aid her in defending the stronghold and herself and for some reason they started introducing themselves!

"My name is Zidane. I can split my brain in half to process multiple things and use multiple elements at once."

"I'm Liya. I'm a golem made out of magic rocks and I can control my weight with mana. I could even make a leaf weigh as much as a pirate ship!"

"I'm Elise! I can use metal magic."

"Call me Buddy. I'm good at archery but not because I'm an elf got it?"

"Teddy. I can make anything as sharp as I want. I'm born from a high ranked demon and a mindless one."

"I am Kristina… I can use water magic…"

Majin was upset there wasn't a defensive type of Champion here that could build turrets or something like that. But then she realized that she could do something similar! She excitedly giggled before exiting the stronghold and going on a planting frenzy. The rest of the champions except Ren, the kobolds, xenomorphs, and Tuff left to see what their Leader had planned before gasping in shock. Majin was speeding around the stronghold creating strange plants. Some of the things she planted were just xenomorph eggs while others were mysteries. One plant even briefly rose from the ground and slapped the ground with its vine arm before sinking back into the ground and looking like a harmless flower.

"How much mana would that take a person….?" Elise asked.

"I should have wished for a bottomless mana supply…." Zidane said.

"I don't think we'll have a problem with the monster wave if we have her as a leader." Liya said.

It would take Majin a little over a couple of hours before she was finished and returned back to the castle. The others looked into the grassy wonderland that Majin created that was filled with dangerous and undetectable traps and plants. They realized that really lucked out and wondered if there was anything else she could be hiding but they wouldn't be getting an answer to that anytime soon as the person in question just fell asleep.

"Do you think we should wake her up…? We have two more hours before the monsters come and I don't think a two-hour power nap is strong enough to energize a person…"

"Don't wake her…" Ren said to the rest of the Champions.

"I've been wondering about this since we got here, but what's the deal with you and her anyway? You've been as quiet as a mouse all this time." Buddy asked.

"I'm an underling…." Ren said with a depressed expression.

The previous three-day resting period was hell on Ren's body and psyche. Somehow She managed to invade his dreams and force him into an inhumane training session that nearly broke him mentally and physically. The feeling of having his body explode internally from mana overload, courtesy of Her. The feeling of being choked to death by a much more experienced clone of himself using a steel chain. The feeling of being ripped apart by swarms of goblins, eaten by carnivorous horses, and split in half by a Troll Captain.

He was forced to experience those and more all within three days. But for some reason he felt as if he was trapped in that hellish place for much longer than he should have.. He wondered if it was a byproduct of his time power that he had little control of. She would say he needs more training but he felt that he would be better off dying in the real world than going through that training session again. Normally his mind should have shut itself off or been permanently altered in some way from being forced to experience death after death after death after death but Her powers knows no limits. She had him rest his head on her lap and massaged his body and soul. Through this magical and strange massage, all his fatigue, both physical, mental, and spiritual were restored to max capacities and he felt much better than he did before he was forced into that training.

It was at that moment that tears started to slowly fall down his face. It was both the greatest feeling massage and the worst massage he has ever experienced. This was his fate now and he doubted even death would be able to let him escape from her. The only thing he could do now was to increase his mana supply. With more mana perhaps he would be able to escape to a different timeline that didn't have Her inside it.. But the amount of mana capable of that is something he can't even dream of currently and he would also have to find a way of avoiding the gods or getting rid of them.

His sponsor told him that the gods aren't a fan of manipulations of time and would actively try and halt any sort of time distortion that would affect the world or themselves. So, for now he was stuck as Her minion until she somehow magically died or he gained enough power to escape himself. Both of those choices were so unlikely he could only laugh to himself.

"Oh, I see…." Buddy said while looking at him with pity.

Tuff and the kobolds rested alongside Majin while the Xenomorphs laid around her watching the other Champions. Ren fiddled with his magical steel chain that was gifted by Majin and waited until it was time for the Destiny Battle to begin. The steel chain was capable of extending itself whenever Ren wanted, being durable enough to withstand even Majin's attacks, and capable of evolution. Apparently She was even capable of creating legendary Soul weapons. The ones said to only be gifted to heroes and created by the gods themselves.

'Such an unfortunate fate I must suffer….' Ren thought to himself.

The steel chain would only evolve through repeated combat usage and killing. Ren has only killed small F-rank monsters since he came to this world unless you count the monsters, humans, and such he killed in that dreamscape. For some reason he felt that even if he killed a person, he wouldn't be too affected by it anymore. When he first arrived into the world of swords and magic, he killed a F-rank Horned Bunny. He was so horrified by murdering the creature that he threw up and went ill for 3 days. The days afterwards weren't much better and he always had a fear of killing and landing the final blow. It wasn't until his experience with Her in that dreamscape that he got over it.

He sighed.

**[THE MONSTERS ARE COMING! PROTECT YOUR LEADER!]**

**[Swarm 1/10]**

**[100/100]**

The Champions quickly got into position atop of the stronghold. Buddy, the archer, readied himself with his bow while the others were preparing their magic or abilities.

"Stop!" Majin shouted as she jumped up from her previous resting position.

"Don't waste your mana! Those who can attack without using mana go ahead but those who can't just be patient. Unless you feel like running out there yourselves." Majin said.

Teddy hopped over and ran towards the incoming swarm of weaponless and armorless goblins. As soon as the goblins stepped into the grassy flower wonderland, it turned into a literal hell on earth for the small humanoids. A red plant with white spots over it burst from the ground and tore a goblin in half before chewing and swallowing it whole.

"That's the plant from Mario… The Piranha something…" Ren mumbled.

After killing the one goblin, it sunk back into the ground before reappearing elsewhere and killing another goblin. Multiple variants of the creature were seen massacring the goblin swarm. There was a walking dinosaur type of the plant, a fire breathing plant, and even one that spat a sticky goop that held multiple different properties. The goop could electrify, burn, poison, or melt anything it encountered. The champions looked on in amazement as they saw the number of goblins being reduced quickly. It hasn't even been an hour yet and their almost finished with the first wave!

Teddy finally arrived as the goblin swarm finally started to dwindle down into the stronger ones. These goblins were the same pint-size as the others but they wielded weapons, armor, and had some sense of combat. But they were still mostly powerless against the Piranha Plant army. Even if they blasted magic at the red, white, and green plant monster its epidermis was tough enough to withstand it without trouble. Although if sliced in half, it would die very soon. The plants seemed to ignore and avoid interacting with Teddy as he sliced through the goblins with his sword sheath without trouble. Any armor or blade was sliced through without the slightest hint of resistance and soon the goblin army was reduced to 7 troll-sized goblins equipped in good gear and 2 wizard goblins and 1 even bigger goblin in gold armor and gold axe behind them.

Teddy let the dinosaur plant and the other large plant go ahead first to see how they would do against these goblins that look well-trained. Two goblins walked up and seemed to want to deal with these plant enemies fairly. They both charged their opponents and when they were mere inches away, they were ambushed. The smaller Piranha Plants burst from the ground and swallowed the feet up to the ankle of the goblins. Their sharp teeth were no match for the well-equipped goblins but once they infused fire into their teeth, they quickly began heating up the armor and then chewing through it. The goblins quickly tried to attack the plants attached to their feet but were soon chomped up in the jaws of both the large Piranha Plants. They yelled in agony as they were being chewed into pieces and swallowed.

The rest of the goblins quickly charged in to avenge their fellow goblins and the battle between monster and Mother Nature began all over again. The goblin mages blasted the smaller Piranha Plants apart easily but couldn't get past the natural defense of the larger ones who just seemed to get angrier at their magical attacks. The "King" goblin walked towards Teddy and let the others deal with the plants. He held out his axe and pointed it towards Teddy before charging towards him. Teddy smirked before clashing weapons with the King.

"Huh. Maybe you'll be a worthy opponent.." Teddy said after realizing the goblin's axe was magically enchanted.

They clashed even more with destructive and even sometimes beautiful attacks. It seemed no matter how much mana Teddy poured into his sheath, that King Goblin's axe will not be sliced apart. Teddy would have to defeat this enemy through pure skill, pure skill he hadn't bothered to train up to this point in his fantasy career as a swordsman.. He was able to get by purely by slashing through anything that could harm him. Why would he bother to practice swordsmanship when he could slice his enemies in one hit? Sadly, it never occurred to him that one day he might face an enemy that his wish couldn't face against and he soon paid the price for his negligence. The King Goblin kicked Teddy in the gut after breaking a clash with him and knocked him to the floor. He quickly followed up with an overhead strike that landed itself in the chest of Teddy, splitting his chest open.

"AGHHHH!" Teddy screamed.

Even with his demonic body that boasted of its regeneration, pain was still pain and it was also something he wasn't used to feeling. The King Goblin slowly dragged his axe down the body of Teddy and revealed in his agony as he split the man open from his chest all the way to his nether regions. Teddy has long passed out and his body ignored his wishes of letting the monster end him as it slowly tried to regenerate the damage given to it. This only made the King Goblin even happier as it spent its time happily butchering Teddy before getting bored with the lack of response from him and ending him with an axe to the skull.

**[DOWN TO 8 MEMBERS]**

"That idiot… Who told him to try and face a boss when he's so weak?"

"He truly died from nothing… He could've stayed here and been completely safe…"

"Let's hope we can get by without him for the future swarms…" Ren said while messing with his fingers.

And once the horrific torture was over, the King Goblin was left alone surrounded by multiple Piranha Plants. The rest of his army was either eaten, burned alive, or in pieces on the flowery landscape. He seemed to refuse such a fate for his kind and yelled out a roar of fury and vengeance. He dashed and chopped one plant in half but it refused to be taken out so easily. After its stem was hacked off, it latched onto the shoulder of the goblin and dug its teeth into the shoulder guards. The King Goblin tried to punch it off but was quickly assaulted by another Piranha who chomped into his arm guard. The King Goblin wildly swung his blade, sometimes hacking more plants apart and sometimes missing entirely. The King Goblin was soon overrun by the numerous Piranha Plants and eaten alive.

**[Congratulations. Your team has successfully defended your leader! The next swarm will appear in 30 minutes. The Leader can choose to start the next swarm early or sacrifice a member of their team to add 30 more minutes of rest.]**

A sea of bright white lights erupted in the flowery wonderland filled with blood, guts, and goblin body parts. The Piranha Plants were evolving! Majin accidentally let loose small fan girl-like scream at witnessing this and stared at the new evolution of the plants. Ren was also secretly interested in the evolution of the plants. There are no games in this world like his old so, to pass the time it was usually spent training his time ability or reading.

The regular Piranha Plant after evolution evolved in four different directions. They either grew bigger in size with their teeth also growing in size and amount, grew multiple heads, gained control over a magical element, or grew pointy thorns along their leaf body and plant head. The dinosaur plant seemed to go the basic route and simply increased in size and strength while the other giant plant who walked around on its leaf feet grew thorns all over its body and was capable of controlling multiple spiky tendrils and extending them.

Majin was really torn about what she was about to do but she couldn't let herself be swayed by her own excitement. She ordered the Piranha Plants to fall back and bury themselves underground. Then ordered the second species of plants she planted to take their place.

'She even planted those enemies… The trademark enemy of all those games… Goombas….' Ren thought.

'No wait… if she planted both of those… what else did she plant from those games!? Think! Think! What other plant-like creature are there…'

*SMACK*

Ren was interrupted from his thought process by the flaring pain his back just experienced.

"Told you there was nothing to worry about." Majin said.

"That was only the first swarm… We still have 9 more to go.." Ren responded while shaking slightly.

"And you think that'll be a problem because….?" Majin asked in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"I… I just mean that the gods could do something unexpected…" Ren said.

Majin looked at him with a serious look before quickly replacing it with her usual happy look.

"Hmm.. I guess your right. They could.. but that's still nothing to worry about." She smiled.

**[THE MONSTERS ARE COMING! PROTECT YOUR LEADER!]**

**[SWARM 2/10]**

**[200/200]**

The monsters spawned already in formation.

*LOUD HOWL*

The monster swarm this time consisted of white monster wolves. Differing in size, color, and appearance. They collectively howled before dashing off towards the stronghold.

"Charge!" A voice from the flowery garden shouted and an even larger swarm charged towards the wolves after popping from the ground.

A brown mushroom-like monster with 2 fanged teeth out of their mouths and two tiny feet ran towards the wolves. The Goombas seem to outnumber the wolves drastically but would their sheer numerical superiority be able to match against the wolves?

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	29. Getting Close To The Last Swarm!

*HOURS LATER*

**[Congratulations. Your team has successfully defended your Leader! The next swarm will appear in 30 minutes. The Leader can choose to start the next swarm early or sacrifice a member of their team to add 30 more minutes of rest.]**

Another group of plant monsters evolved through killing yet another swarm. It was at this point that the other Champions realized that Majin is an undefeatable goddess if given the time to prepare. They doubted that they would have even lasted past the 2nd swarm with most of their members intact. They were currently on the 7th swarm and Majin's plant defense has only become stronger as time gone on. Even she herself didn't believe that this would happen. Majin didn't realize that the plants she created were capable of evolution when the swarms just started and were able to get even stronger through time. The plant monsters were even capable of learning and communicating with each other once they evolved enough times and could now conduct strategic maneuvers without Majin's input.

'We haven't needed to lift a finger yet and its all because of that bottomless mana supply and nature magic..' Ren thought slightly envious.

If he had that much mana, the world and all its counterparts would be his plaything. He would effectively become a God and be able to do whatever he wanted without anyone being able to stop him. Not even Her. But for now, he has to bid his time as her underling. If she gets suspicious of his loyalty, she might kill him out of fear or disobedience.

"Hahaha! This is pretty easy!" Majin said while looking at her diverse plant army.

There were Piranha Plants, Goombas, Creepers, Toads, Pokey, Tangelas, and for this swarm the leaf type plant, Chikorita. She was wondering who should aid them in their fight but it turns out that she took too long thinking.

**[THE MONSTERS ARE COMING! PROTECT YOUR LEADER!]**

**[SWARM 7/10]**

**[700/700]**

The sky suddenly was blocked out as flying monsters began spawning in mass. The Champions who were being carried by Majin suddenly felt an anvil drop in their guts.

"Flying!? NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FLYING MONSTERS!" Liya, the golem girl whose able to control the weight of things, shouted.

"Hmph. Don't be so optimistic next time idiot." Buddy, the elf, insulted as he took out his bow and began firing arrow after arrow into the sky.

The flying monsters began flying straight towards their stronghold and avoiding all the monster plants below. The champions prepared themselves for battle at this surprising situation and secretly knew that it would be hopeless with their set up. The monsters were too many and they would only be able to last a few minutes against them before being overrun and killed.

Ren felt the She-Devil staring at him from behind and sighed inwardly. She wanted him to deal with this situation in her place. His guess was only enforced by the fact that he felt her mana being shared with him. She let the kobolds free and he activated his ability. The flying monsters and everyone else slowed down to a snail's pace and he unwrapped his soul weapon, the steel chain. The monsters she called Xenomorphs, were still on standby but the kobolds were fighting alongside the Champions. Zidane, the guy who could split his brain into multiple parts and use different elements, was surrounding his body in a flaming tornado and firing electricity at the birds that jumped from monster to monster, burning them into a crisp.

Ken was using his bull-like head and fighting the birds like a classic delinquent but with explosions after every attack. Liya was using a metal fan created by Elise to blow the birds away or to smash them into a pulp while Elise herself was firing metallic shards at the monsters and surrounding herself with a cyclone of small metals. Buddy, the elf, was expertly dodging any incoming diving monsters while at the same time taking them out with his arrows. Every arrow found its mark and fatally killed a monster.

Majin was slightly interested in Buddy. Despite showing no magic or broken wishes, he's able to survive so well just by being good at avoiding and archery. It's kind of like he's able to predict where the birds are going to…..

'That handsome bastard! He didn't tell me his true ability when I asked earlier! How clever… All the others told me without any problem and he is the only one to not show me his real one.. He's definitely mine. A time controlling minion and one that can see into the future! How exciting! How will anyone be able to compete against my group if we got abilities like these?' Majin thought to herself.

Kristina, the water mage, was aiding anyone in trouble while avoiding attacks by encasing herself in a water armor that blocked any attacks from the birds but Majin doubted she would last long doing this. She doubted that anyone else but Ren and Buddy would last long enough to the see the end of this swarm. Zidane will run out of mana and die, Liya will get swarmed and pecked to death, Elise will run out of mana or be unable to damage the higher ranked birds still in the sky, Ken will run out of mana for his explosion magic, and Kristina will run out of mana and die as well.

'After the training I put Ren through, he should be able to take care of this swarm on his own. I trained him for over a year in the dreamworld and now he should be as strong as a top A-ranked adventurer or borderline S-rank. But his physical ability is really weak though. He's skilled in fighting but he's only as strong as he looks, a 16-18 year old geek. But even with his weak frame, his magic control and time ability more than makes up for his lack of strength.'

Ren watched on as the kobolds gathered themselves back to back and took out every monster coming towards them through teamwork. The mage one protected them her blood magic. The sword-wielding kobold skillfully took out every bird aiming for them and the book one was continually drawing runes on pieces of paper and throwing them onto the other two. He figured it was about time he got started. The other Champions were beginning to lose their initial steam except for the elf.

'I wonder what ability he wished for…' Ren thought to himself as he begun infusing his mana into his chain.

Using his mana to control the chain, he used it to snake through every monster and skewer them onto the chain. The chain bounced around the entire stronghold, penetrating every bird without any trouble and saving his current allies. His chain absorbed the bodies of the creatures and turned slightly golden. He turned off his time ability and everything was back to normal speed. The rest of the swarm were the higher ranked A and S ranked birds who had slightly more intelligence than the ones he just finished off. After taking out a majority of the swarm, Ren felt kind of good. He would never be able to accomplish something like this before he met Her, but he knew that he couldn't get too hooked onto this strength until he was completely free. He looked at her seeing if she wanted him to finish the rest off. She shook her head and then he was suddenly ambushed by Liya and Elise.

"Wow! How did you do that!? Your chain zipped through those monsters so fast that I could barely even see it!" Liya asked.

"You totally saved us!" Elise exclaimed.

The two girls were hugging him and his face turned red. He was unable to come up with a response as the two girls continued to hang on to him and barrage him with questions.

"What kind of wish did you ask for?"

"Are you single?"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Is that strong girl your girlfriend?"

"NO!" He denied vehemently. Suddenly he felt a crushing force on his shoulder and a terrifying aura coming from behind him.

"I'm not good enough for you huh minion? Remember this when we go to bed." Majin said before shooing away the girls.

Ren was unable to come up with a response and cursed her and the two girls inside his mind but not before remembering the sweet sensation and smell of their bodies.

The rest of the swarming was still flying above looking down at them.

"If they won't come to us, I'll go to them. Xeno, lets go kiddo." Majin said as she started flying with the white Xenomorph, who flew with its fleshy wings.

*SCREEEECH*

The birds shouted in response to Majin's actions and the battle began its second round but this time it was an aerial battle. She didn't want to show the champions even more of her abilities so she stuck with using her basic strength and nature magic. Majin and Xeno easily tore through the flying creatures who attempted to attack them from all sides.

Majin punched a bird in the beak, breaking its neck in the process. She swung her leg around in a whirlwind-like manner and took out multiple monsters around her. One of the S-ranked birds blasted lightning out of its beak and nearly shot a hole through her chest but thankfully she saw it in time and covered her hand in mana before smacking it away into another S-rank. The bird continued to fire lightning bolts at her but failed to realize with its dumb bird brain that it wasn't doing anything but letting her kill more of the flock. It soon ran out of mana and was dispatched with a vine drill through the chest.

Majin used her nature magic and grew vines from her hands that extended and began choking, slicing, stabbing, and killing any monsters near her. Xeno was also effortlessly killing the flying monsters. It clawed through them as if they were pieces of paper. It tore them in half with its feet. But it didn't seem to care about defense at all. Even if a monster managed to claw or bite Xeno, it would do little to halt the aggressive hostile nature of the creature as it killed them in response. The bird swarm eventually realized that they were outmatched no matter where they decided to attack and started flying away.

?

"Can the swarm retreat?" Majin asked to no one in particular.

It began to rain and Majin and Xeno returned back to the stronghold.

**[Congratulations. Your team has successfully defended your Leader! The next swarm will appear in 30 minutes. The Leader can choose to start the next swarm early or sacrifice a member of their team to add 30 more minutes of rest.]**

"I guess the monsters can run away." Majin said.

"Hopefully my babies can be used this time around though. I'll have the Tangelas assist the plants that haven't evolved yet." Majin said to herself before skipping over to Buddy.

She stood in front of him with an innocent smile. He looked at her before turning around and ignoring her but then all of a sudden jumped far away with his bow readied to fire at her. The rest of the champions were confused at Buddy's actions and Majin's smile perked up even further.

"I was right…" She muttered happily.

"Buddy what's the matter? Why did you freak out like that?" Elise asked.

"Didn't you see her!? She tried to kill me!" He shouted while sweating heavily and still aiming his bow at Majin.

"What are you talking about? She was just standing there." Ken told him.

Majin stared into his eyes with a teasing smile and he suddenly hopped away once again and backed himself up to the wall.

"What is going on with you man?" Liya asked.

Buddy's entire body was filled with sweat. He could have sworn she just tried to rip off his head that time. The first time she was going to rip his heart out.. Is he going crazy? That's impossible..

Majin appeared in front of him once more. He saw the smile on her face and realized. She was toying with him. She found out his ability and knew how to exploit it. But what did she want from him? He put away his bow and looked her in the eyes.

"You found out." She giggled.

"What do you want….?" He asked clearly uncomfortable.

Majin realized Buddy was the type of person who usually wasn't caught off guard and wasn't commonly in a lower position from those around him.

"After this Destiny Battle, I want you to be apart of my group." She said.

"And… If I refuse….?" He asked.

*STAB*

*SPURT*

Majin's hand found itself suddenly punctured through the gut of Buddy who couldn't possibly react to such a speed in time. Blood spat out from his open mouth as he held onto Majin's arm. Blooding leaking from his mouth.

"I…. understand…." He guttered.

And suddenly, Majin's arm vanished and he was perfectly fine. He felt the place where he was just gutted and it was completely uninjured.

"How…..?" Buddy asked.

"Welcome to the team. Ren will show you the ropes when this is all over. For now, though try to survive until this is over and have this. It'll make you a bit more useful." Majin explained before giving him a magical bow that caused its arrows to home in and increase their qualities and a quiver that always refilled with arrows.

**[THE MONSTERS ARE COMING! PROTECT YOUR LEADER!]**

**[SWARM 8/10]**

**[800/800]**

Buddy was speechless as the items were pushed into his hands. He stood there as if a frozen statue before being brought back to life by Ren.

"Don't go to sleep tonight…." He warned before heading off to the top of the stronghold.

Majin's plants were defending against an army of sea creatures. It seemed as if they were being strengthened by the rain. The plants that were going to defend this time were a bunch of Chikoritas who will be supported by the Tangelas. The Tangelas evolved into four different variants instead of becoming Tangrowth like they would back in her old world. The first variant evolved into something similar to a Tangrowth with an increase in size and tentacles. The second variant gained different elements so, there were some Tangelas who became bundles of fire vines, water vines, lightning vines, and so forth. The third kind of Tangela were those that grew poisonous thorns on their vines. The last group evolved in a way that allowed them to become symbiotically involved with an insectoid species and have that species live on or in their vines.

The bipedal humanoid aquatic monsters began charging towards the stronghold with human weapons equipped. Their dark blue skin and sharp teeth gleaming in excitement.

"Make Mama proud kiddies.." Majin whispered.

* * *

The next destiny battle after this might be a race type or something silly. Haven't decided yet.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	30. Intervention From The Gods!

The battle began and the giant Tangelas moved towards the charging fishmen. The Chikoritas and smaller Tangelas were behind them, ready to support their fellow pokémon. The two armies met head on and the fighting truly started. The fishmen speared, hacked, bit, and clawed the large Tangelas' tentacles but it did little to halt them. The tentacles grew back within seconds and soon wrapped the fishmen up until they were without their weapons and helpless. One large Tangela was capable of ensnaring 10 fishmen by itself.

There were over 25 Tangelas that evolved into that variant. The impressive defensive and regenerative capabilities of the pokémon proved too much for the first wave of the fishmen and allowed the Chikoritas easy pickings. Once a fishman was successfully bound by a Tangela, a group of 5 or more Chikoritas would beat them with their leaves or vines that grew from the tiny spikes on their neck, stomp on them with their feet, or try and bite them with their tiny herbivore teeth. Majin almost gushed from cuteness overload while looking at the cute little Chikoritas trying to end the lives of the fishmen monsters. Even though they tried all those methods, the only ones that worked was planting multiple leech seeds on one monster or strangling them to death by wrapping their vines around their throats. The smaller Tangelas grabbed any weapons they saw and brought them to the toads and Goombas to use.

The Tangelas and Chikoritas managed to take out around 200 fishmen before the enemy started to switch up. Instead of warriors and ranged fishmen, magic-wielding and gigantic beast-like fishmen began to combat against the plants. The large Tangela were barely the size of a single foot of one of the giant fishmen and this caused slight worry for Majin. If they were unable to handle it on their own she would have to send the Goombas to assist them.

The giant fish beasts charged towards the plant army, shaking the ground below while the fish mages stayed back and began charging spells. The large Tangelas stood their ground and the smaller plants dispersed and ran away. The giant monsters finally reached the tentacle monsters and rammed through the Tangelas who were knocked into the sky, but it seems they were fine because they immediately recovered and latched onto any large monster in range. The smaller tentacle plants returned and began aiding their larger members. The Tangela variants that grew poisonous thorns on their tentacles began slapping, whipping, and wrapping their tendrils around the large beasts.

The interesting thing about this variant is that not all of them have the exact same poison. A Tangela's poison might cause vomiting, body paralysis, a burning feeling throughout the body, or even diarrhea! So, these poor fish beasts were being forced to suffer through various terrible effects, being drained of their life by the larger Tangela using giga drain or something similar to it and being cut numerous times by the wave of razor leaves sent by the Chikoritas.

But this positive situation didn't last for long. The fishmen mages have finished charging their spell and now a gigantic water ball that shadowed over Majin's plant army was falling towards them very slowly. Majin was sure she had to intervene this time and placed her hands on the stronghold's wall, ready to hop over and save her babies from harm. The fishmen who created the water spell fainted after completing the spell and now the plant army only had to finish dealing with the fish beasts and the water meteor coming to crash on top of them to get to the third part of this swarm.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Majin asked.

"Who knows?" Buddy responded halfheartedly before being punched in the shoulder. He winced in pain and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't say it like that!" Majin said.

"I think… they'll be fine. See look…" Ren pointed at the plants.

The Tangelas that gained the lighting element after evolving were gathered around a group of Creepers. They seemed to be communicating to each other and the lightning Tangelas grabbed the Creepers and started shocking them with lightning magic before whipping them towards the incoming landscape destroying spell above. When creepers are charged with lightning their explosive capabilities are enhanced two times over and these creepers are ones that have already survived through a swarm and have evolved into four different variants as well.

The first variant grew stronger, bigger, and its explosion range and power grew as well. The second variant allowed them to gain control over elements such as fire, ice, lightning, metal, and air. Once the creepers learned how to use magic, their self-detonation was also changed by whichever element they gained control over. The third variant of creepers did away with their trademark explosion ability and decided to go a different route entirely. They grew blocky arms and an extra pair of legs. Their bodies lengthen out so that the creeper could now perform kicks and punches at a range. (Totaling up to 6) They traded in their suicidal explosion ability for an explosive burst of power in their body. The last variant of creepers was the mvp of the evolutions. The reason for that is because when these creepers explode, they shoot out spores in every direction. And depending on what the spore touches dictates the effect. If a spore latches onto a fellow creeper, it grows another creeper from that spore and allows the creeper it grew from the same ability as it. But if it lands on something that isn't a creeper, mini creepers will grow on the enemy and detonate unless the enemy has a way of clearing their bodies of the spores in time.

So, the Tangelas began throwing the charged first variant and fourth variant creepers at the incoming water ball that was big enough to squash the entire flowery garden that Majin made full of her plants. But even with the creepers, the creepers only managed to slow it down slightly. Majin was seconds away from hopping over the stronghold and saving her babies but then one of the champions said something.

"What is that?" Elise asked.

"Huh?" Majin said confused

"Those green things. Inside the spell." Liya pointed out.

"What are you talking about..?" Majin asked before deciding to take a look for herself.

She infused mana into her eyes and finally saw what the girls were talking about. The variant of creepers that dispersed spores after dying managed to get some of its spores inside the water meteor.

"No way.." Majin said in disbelief.

The rest of the champions shared her sentiment as the spores began growing creepers inside the water ball incredibly fast. Soon the entire spell was filled with fully grown creepers that all began flashing and inflating at the same time. Somehow the spores managed to grow from the mana inside the spell!

*MUFFLED HISSSSS x1000*

*BOOOOOOM*

And 1.5 seconds later, the entire battlefield was under siege by a fierce downpour of water droplets. The plants managed to survive against the gigantic spell and now had to finish off the rest of the fishmen.

"I guess my babies could handle it all on their own… I'm such a bad mother! I didn't even believe in my own children! I'm just the worst!" Majin tearfully cried.

"At least we're all wet together?" Zidane said trying to lift the mood of the all sopping wet champions.

"Turn around! Liya commanded to the men as all the clothing of the girls were transparent.

All the men except Ken turned around respectfully. Ken sneered before taking a punch from Majin and flying into a nearby wall.

'Idiot.. That She-Devil is a woman too.' Ren thought while he covered his eyes and his face flushed red.

It seems the battle would be ending soon. The fishmen weren't capable of taking out the larger Tangelas who could regenerate their endless tentacles and even if they were somehow harmed were able to regenerate by draining the life out of the fishmen and recovering back to 100%. And the smaller pokémon were simply icing on the devil's cake. Even with the rain strengthening their physiques, the numerous abilities and numerical superiority of the pokémon was too much for some simple aquatic monsters on land.

**[Congratulations. Your team has successfully defended your Leader! The next swarm will appear in 30 minutes. The Leader can choose to start the next swarm early or sacrifice a member of their team to add 30 more minutes of rest.]**

"Haha we'll be finished with this Destiny Battle in no time thanks to Majin!" Zidane said.

"Yeah what kind of wish did you even ask for?" Liya asked.

"I wished to be the most cutest girl ever." Majin responded innocently.

Ren internally threw up and Buddy rolled his eyes. Unfortunately for him, Majin caught this and swiftly kicked him in the side, dropping him to his knees in agony.

'Got to be more careful than that elf guy. You'll learn eventually.' Ren thought while avoiding eye contact with Majin.

The rest of the champions realized that she wished to avoid talking about her wish and accepted that answer. However untrue they believed it may be.

*WITH THE GODS*

"SHE IS TOO POWERFUL! ANY DESTINY BATTLE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A GAME FOR HER!"

"Is that not true for some of the other Champions as well? The champions, Miles, Jenna, Alice, Mashimoto, Pierre, and Ekon are progressing through this Destiny Battle just as easily as Majin is."

"THERE IS A DIFFERENCE! THEY ARE PROGRESSING THROUGH THEIR OWN SKILL, WIT, AND STRENGTH! WHILE SHE IS SIMPLY HIDING AWAY AND DOING NOTHING! HOW IS THAT FAIR TO THE OTHER CHAMPIONS WHO ARE RISKING THEIR LIVES!?"

"Fine Tarok. If we forbid the girl from using her creations in the last two swarms will you cease your complaints?"

"THESE ARE ACCEPTABLE CONDITIONS! BUT IN THE FUTURE WE MUST NOT ALLOW A CHAMPION TO SINGLEHANDEDLY WIN THIS DESTINY BATTLE!" Tarok said.

"Hey wait a moment. Why are you so hung up over my champion? We already made a bet for the final Destiny Battle. If you continue to try and restrain and weaken my champion I will not be polite anymore." Majin's Sponsor said.

"IF YOU DIDN'T GIVE THE GIRL SUCH AN UNFAIR WISH IN THE FIRST PLACE NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVEN HAPPENED NEFLEM!"

"It's not my fault Earth's God has given his creations far more imagination than our mortals could possibly possess." Neflem responded.

"Enough! Bicker on your own time! But now we must discuss the next Destiny Battle."

*BACK WITH THE CHAMPIONS*

**[Nature Magic and any monsters spawned from it will now cease to exist in the next 5 minutes.]**

"Huh!?" Ken exclaimed

"What!?"

"Hey that's not fair you stinking gods! I created my babies through my own sweat and tears and you're trying to take them away from me!? You dirty crooks!" Majin cursed.

"Damn that sucks." Buddy said.

'Heh. I could probably save them all but I doubt she's able to use her brain to-'

"REN! SAVE MY CHILDREN OR ITS BOOM BOOM TIME!" Majin ordered while blasting the unwilling participant, Ren, with her mana at an accelerated rate.

Ren was currently in a do or die situation. Either he saves the garden or he explodes from the inside out from his body being unable to handle the amount of mana Majin's pouring into him.

'I swear I'll get my revenge one day Devil…' Ren swore in his mind.

"Okay… I understand.." Ren responded.

Ren hopped over the stronghold and landed in the middle of the beautiful flowery garden filled with various plant monsters. He clasped his palms together before slowly separating them apart. A spiral silvery orb emerged in the empty space between his hands. Soon the silver orb formed into a whirling vortex that expanded into a size that rivaled the stronghold and began sucking up all the plants into the vortex.

As Majin's mana continued to fuel the vortex, all the monster plants, alien eggs, and flowers were sucked into the vortex and held inside a time zone where all time has ceased and is only accessible to Ren. The zone usually is only capable of holding something around the size of a picnic basket but with Majin's infinite mana fueling into it, the size is only limited by however Majin wishes. Thankfully, the time zone doesn't require a constant upkeep of mana and once all the plants have successfully been transported, Ren will be free to do whatever he pleases with them or whatever Majin orders him to do with them.

**[CESSATION OF NATURE MAGIC]**

"Hahaha! Majin wins this round gods!" Majin screamed to the sky.

"Don't taunt the gods…." Buddy sighed.

**[THE MONSTERS ARE COMING! PROTECT YOUR LEADER!]**

**[SWARM 9/10]**

**[900/900]**

"Ren you handle this wave. I'll get the final wave. Make it quick. I'm getting kind of bored now that my plant babies are gone." Majin waved him away while resting on her side and chewing a chocolate bar.

She was still sharing her mana with him, so she definitely meant for him to end this quickly. If she chose not to share her mana with him then it would have been considered another impossible training task. He sighed inwardly at the lazy powerful Devil before hopping back over the stronghold and standing with his back to the wind vs 900 ant-like monsters. The basic ant monster was around the size of a large tiger and the ants farther in the back were probably large enough to touch the clouds in the sky.

Ren sighed outwardly now that he was out of sound from Her. He twirled his Legendary steel chain slowly that had a slight tint of gold at the end of it from absorbing the monster birds in the 7th swarm. The ocean of ants began their march and Ren's eyes glowed light silver.

"Time Acceleration…"

And off he went. Within a blink of an eye, Ren disappeared and was in the midst of the monster army. The rest of the champions were unable to follow exactly what was happening but they could see the outcome. Ren was destroying the swarm with such ease, skill, and pizzazz. None of the monster ants were able to touch Ren and few of the ant's exoskeletons were capable of defending against the soul weapon. Even a slight tap of the steel chain would destroy or penetrate through most of the ants. Only when Ren reached the final few of the boss ants would they be capable of taking hits from the legendary weapon made by a mortal.

But even if they were able to stand off against the chain, they still weren't able to even touch Ren's shadow. Ren fueled his time acceleration ability up to eleven with Majin's mana fueling his reserves. The Ant Queen was forced to take constant beatings from all over her body before being brutally beaten to death with a final swing to the skull from Ren. The previous green landscape has turned into a field of death, green blood, and ant appendages.

The champions could only see the green stained back of Ren as he stood amongst the field of corpses. The normally meek and small back of the Japanese boy seemed to be larger than the sky right now, even taller than the ant monsters that reached the actual clouds. Everyone usually thought of the polite and gentle kid as nothing special or nothing to take notice of but when he feels like it, he's just as much of a monster as she is.

"Heheh. That's my underling. Too bad these dumb ants weren't any challenge at all. That soul weapon I gave him may have been a little bit too powerful.. I'll have to be careful who I give those to in the future." Majin decided.

**[Congratulations. Your team has successfully defended your Leader! The next swarm will appear in 30 minutes. The Leader can choose to start the next swarm early or sacrifice a member of their team to add 30 more minutes of rest.]**

Ren returned back to the stronghold and Majin ceased her mana connection with him. The rest of the Champions congratulated Ren and the Elise and Liya barraged him once again. But unlike before Majin didn't interrupt them and let the boy try and start his own harem. If he wants to. For now though, Majin was thinking what could the gods throw at her next. The final swarm has to be something special since they had to remove her plant monsters. She wanted to finish this off with a big bang of her own as well so, she was kind of excited at what kind of challenge the gods will throw at her. Its been a while since she could go all out and fight without reserves and this wide-open grassland is the perfect battlefield for something like that.

"Don't let me down you cowardly gods… Let me have some fun worthy of a majin…" Majin muttered while resting on her back.

**[THE MONSTER IS COMING! PROTECT YOUR LEADER!]**

**[SWARM 10/10]**

**[1/1]**

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.

I wonder what's the last swarm gonna be guys!


	31. Tarok's Angelic Knight! The Return!

In the messy, destroyed, bloody, monster-filled corpse graveyard, a humanoid figure engulfed in a blinding white light appeared in the midst of the ravaged battlefield. Majin and the rest of the champions watched as the figure gained its bearings and with a single swing of her sword, unleashed a huge sword wave in a circular radius. The previously war-torn landscape was instantly turned into nothing more than dirt. Brown dirt as far as the monster corpses went. The woman wore a white full-body armor with an elegant and regal sword that screamed righteousness and swears to cut down any evil doers.

Her shiny blonde hair that flashed from the back of her helmet. She turned her helmet towards the stronghold and pointed her sword in their direction.

"I was thinking they would summon a demon lord or a super S-rank monster for me to face but this is all they sent for me? Some knight?" Majin said displeased before hopping over the stronghold and slowly walking towards the mysterious knight.

*FLASH*

The knight disappeared and Majin's neck was nearly severed completely off as the woman reappeared behind her with her sword sizzling and soon melting, but it didn't affect the knight too badly. She just threw away the sword and materialized another similar-looking one. Majin's child-like face hardened in annoyance as her neck began latching itself onto her leaning barely attached head. It pulled itself together and Majin and the female knight stood back to back.

"You're no simple knight are you?" Majin questioned.

"I am nothing more than a simple knight. Now it's time to vanquish you Fiend." She responded.

The knight disappeared once more but this time Majin wasn't underestimating her as much. She vanished as well and suddenly explosions and loud booms and bangs erupted across the area. None of the champions were able to keep up with their eyes as they watched the two clash against one another.

"Haha! Take this!" Majin shouted as she broke off the clash and cuffed her hands before charging up a stolen move. A bright purple orb appeared in her cuffed palms.

"Galick Gun!" And with her arms pushed out forward, fired a purple wave of magic that the knight couldn't possibly avoid in time.

But it seems she never intended on backing away in the first place. The mysterious knight lady braced herself forward with her sword parallel to her thigh and with a fierce upward slash, released a sword wave that split Majin's attack in half and headed straight for her. Majin added more magic into her attack but it seem like no matter how much more powerful she made her Galick Gun, the damned knight's sword wave was able to split it.

"Screw it!" Majin shouted angrily as she abandoned the skill and decided to rely on her overwhelming brute strength.

She rushed in close to the female knight and was shoulder bashed back in response.

Slightly stunned, Majin could only watch as the swordswoman grabbed her sword by the blade and knocked Majin into the sky with her hilt, as if she was a baseball player hitting a homerun for her team.

Steam began erupting from Majin's pores as her anger rose more and more.

"It kind of looks like she's losing…" Liya said slightly worried while holding onto Ren.

"She needs our help!" Elise shouted while also holding onto Ren.

"Don't bother. You weaklings will only get in her way." Ken said.

"Agreed. We could barely follow their movements earlier. We'd just die instantly." Buddy supported.

"Yeah… I think we should stay out of this…." Zidane said.

But they all knew if anyone had a chance of saving Majin it would be Ren. They all looked at him while he stared at Majin who was currently being beaten in the sky by the mysterious female knight.

'Having the She-Devil die would do me much good but, I doubt I would be able to last long with these guys and my meagre mana reserves against that demon. If she didn't clear these waves so impossibly fast, we could've just waited 3 days till the Destiny Battle was over. The announcer god told us we only needed to defend the…. Fuck!'

An angry expression appeared on Ren's face briefly before he quickly replaced it with his usual meek and unassuming appearance. But Buddy managed to catch this and began to ponder.

'Fuck! Shit! Fuck Fuck Damn! God Damn it! If that damned woman dies then we all die! How could I forget!?'

"I'll go help her.. I think it would be for the best if I was the only one who went though…" Ren said to the others.

'None of you are useful enough to even be used as bait…' Ren thought before watching Majin crashing into the ground and creating a large crater in the ground.

A large explosion of mana and a high-pitched voice shouting came from the hole before a green figure blasted from it towards the female knight.

"Have you learned nothing demon? Anger and brute force won't get you anywhere but an early grave."

"I'll give you to an early grave! You annoying mini-boss!" Majin yelled as she punched towards the mysteriously strong lady.

The knight blocked with her sword and accidentally let loose a small gasp. Majin managed to push her back and was slowly pushing her back. She let out a smirk.

"Angry and brute force won't get me where now?" She asked smugly.

"Tch! Tarok give me strength to vanquish our enemy!" She shouted to the skies.

A white laser beam fired from the clouds and Majin quickly hopped away. She saw the white light swallow the mysterious knight whole before feeling fierce whipping waves blasting from the impact zone.

"This is the end for you small monster. I'll make it quick and painless. I swear it to my name as Forsythia Grace." Grace said while holding the blade by her heart in her newly transformed state.

Her previous full body armor has increased in size along with her blade that could probably slash the stronghold in half with one swipe. Her helmet was removed and her angelic beauty was free to be admired by all. Her glowing blonde hair was flowing in the wind gracefully as she got into a stance.

"Powering up won't work against me princess! I'm still angry about you looking down on me like I'm a level one mob! Come on!" Majin yelled while motioning Grace to come with her finger.

The two disappeared again and the surrounding plains started to look like they were being sieged by bombs from the sky. By the time the two reappeared, the landscape looked as if it would never heal.

Majin's clothes were slightly torn and cut while Grace's armor was dented, scratched, and her face was a bit bruised.

"How are you constantly getting stronger as we fight!? It makes no sense!" Grace shouted quite ungracefully.

"Cause you're pissing me off! I know I asked for this but I meant for someone whose less of jerk! I wanted to have fun not get my arms, antenna, and tail cut off every few seconds!" Majin yelled back.

"Just die already you damn monster!" Grace shouted as a bright blinding white light engulfed her blade. She raised it over her head and began to slowly bring it down towards Majin.

"YOU FIRST PRINCESS SLAVE!" Majin replied back in kind as she focused as much mana into her fists and activated Kaio-ken with a multiplier of x500.

With the fiercest fist thrown by a mortal in a Destiny Battle known to god and man facing up against the holiest blade filled with a god's power. The two slowly headed towards each other, both intent on annihilating each other until nothing remains. The two shouted as their final attacks touched and a mountain-shattering boom erupted from the initial clash. The stronghold where the champions stood began shaking from their clash. Majin and Grace were about as equally as strong, with one gaining more of a lead over the other.

"How!? HOW COULD A FILTHY MONSTER LIKE YOU POSSIBLY CONTEND AGAINST A GOD'S POWER!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Grace shrieked in rage and disbelief.

"HAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE THE GODS AREN'T SUCH A BIG DEAL IF THIS IS ALL THEY HAVE TO OFFER!" Majin boasted as she began gaining ground and overpowering Grace's blade.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Majin heard Grace scream as her fist shattered the godly blade and was coming right towards her. Grace cried for Tarok to save her but even he couldn't manage to save her in time. He tried with another white light from the heavens but Majin's fist obliterated Grace before it could reach the devoted follower. Majin chuckled as her body started shaking.

'The recoil from Kaio-ken… I wonder how long its going to last this time around.' Majin wondered.

**[Congratulations. Your team has successfully defended your leader! You have all passed the first Destiny Battle and will be awarded a week of rest time back at Teritorous before the second Destiny Battle. Teleportation in 10… 9… 8…]**

'So the She-Devil is able to get stronger and stronger the longer the fight lasts… I have to remember that.. And that crazy exponential boost in power from that skill that turns her all red.' Ren sighed.

He has a long journey ahead of himself if he ever wants to be free of Her. Defeating her in combat isn't feasible. His original plan of skipping to a different timeline after amassing enough mana needed for such a spell sounds best.

*ELSEWHERE*

"I MUST ELIMINATE THAT MORTAL! HER POWER IS TOO DANGEROUS AND IS EVEN CAPABLE OF RESISTING AGAINST A GOD'S STRENGTH! NOT EVEN MILES OR JENNA IS CAPABLE OF DEFENDING OR DEFEATING AGAINST A GOD'S POWER!" Tarok shouted in his dimension.

"I must tell Miles to gain as much strength as he possibly can including any allies… That time-wielding mortal boy might prove a problem if he continues to gain strength like that.. Who knows how powerful that elf mortal could become as well.." Tarok decided before sending a godly message to his Champion, Miles.

*BACK IN TERITOROUS*

Majin's squad all returned to the hotel the gods made for the Champions and realized that they were the first ones to return back.

"Hehehe… Told you it would be a piece of cake Ren." Majin cheekily said while her entire body was still shaking from the kaio-ken.

"It said we had a week until the next Destiny Battle so what should we do in the meantime?" Zidane asked.

"WE are going to relax and have as much fun as we can until the second one. See you guys around." Majin said her goodbyes while having her arms wrapped around the necks of Ren and Buddy.

Ren cursed and cried internally while Buddy was confused. He thought they should be training right now in anticipation of the second Destiny Battle but Majin said they were going to play around? He looked at Ren's sweating and uneasy face and suddenly felt a heavy weight in his gut.

As the three left the other champions behind, Majin got to thinking.

'Hmm. I need to start increasing the size of my group during this week. A recruitment! Ren's time powers will always come in handy and Buddy's precognition is something I need to find the limits about during tonight's dreamscape training. But those 2 aren't enough if I want to completely dominate this world and its gods. With Ren's ability even taking over all of time within this dimension isn't a problem! But. I still need more power. Enough power to rip through dimensions with my own strength and visit other worlds similar to this one and go on even more adventures!'

Majin made up her plans and goals for the near and far future and got to work on getting them done. Ren and Buddy were forced asleep as soon as they arrived in her room because of her sleep magic and their training begun.

* * *

I totally forgot this was the first real destiny battle because it seemed to take forever! There might be four Destiny Battles in total and the final one being a tornament sytle 1v1. I have some idea for the second one but no idea for the third haha. I might make it a cooking competition or something silly like that. who knows. But yeah I'll try and get another chapter out by tomorrow. If not definitely, friday.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	32. The 4th Day! Gaining New Underlings!

*IN THE DREAMSCAPE*

Majin was currently overseeing Buddy's training while overloading Ren's system with mana. He was being forced to either learn how to control and manipulate the mana how he wants or internally explode from his body not being used to contain that much mana inside of it. This type of training will allow Ren to get used to receiving Majin's mana and using it in ways that benefit them, improve Ren's mana control, and to get him to create a mana core inside his body. A mana core is a type of ability that only the zenith of wizards, mages, and warriors could achieve through many years of training, a giant mana pool, and the will of the Three Fates themselves. Not just anyone could gain a mana core by simply training for a very long time and also somehow amassing a giant mana pool. The process of creating a mana core is as simple as it is impossibly difficult.

The person needs to find a way of change the constantly flowing gaseous mana in their body. Once they find a method that is capable of changing the property of their mana, then they must exert expert levels of mana control by turning their mana into a liquid form. If they fail to change the gaseous mana into liquid mana because of lack of control, they run the risk of exploding internally. So, it is generally accepted for these people to lock themselves away from the world in a form of seclusion to rid themselves of all distractions and focus only on creating their mana core.

Successfully creating a mana core will increases one's ability to wield and control mana to unbelievable heights. It allows the user to absorb any mana in their surroundings if they are running low instead of being forced to retreat or rely on their physical body and skills. Mana takes time to reform and recharge without a mana core and could take up to a half an hour to multiple hours depending on the user. Sometimes the user's element also evolves during the process of making a core. If the user decides to infuse their elemental nature into their core, they could potentially become something more than human. Such as a fire human whose capable of transforming their entire bodies into flames or a wind human who can transform their entire body into the surrounding air.

Majin only found out about mana cores after defeating Grace and noticing a small white bead being shattered by her fist that was hiding inside her abdomen. Once they arrived back at the hotel and into the dreamworld, she tried creating that small sphere herself. She succeeded easily but haven't actually created the mana core in the real life quite yet. There was no reason for her delaying except for laziness.

Ren, however, doesn't have that privilege, and is being forced to try and create his mana core while avoiding a horde of mini versions of him that are trying to kill him and distract him from making his mana core. He cursed and cursed and cursed that She-Devil for putting him through this situation when he has already formed his mana core without any distractions but she said this will help when they try to make actually form a mana core.

'Lying bitch…. I know you are somehow able to affect the time in this realm and I've been stuck here for probably more than a couple of months with the Elf. Just wait… I'll manage to escape from you eventually…' Ren swore in his mind as he constantly avoided the mini-him's also using their time ability to speed themselves up.

Majin grinned at the amount of progress these two made in 4 days but really around maybe a year and a half. Ren was already capable of fighting S-ranked creatures at this time and could definitely match-up or escape from a S-ranked human or something similar. Buddy wasn't anywhere near Ren's stage but he could surely hold his own. Since Majin couldn't physically train his body in this realm, she got to work on his other skills such as, helping his learn how to use mana to enhance his body to higher levels, increasing his accuracy to unbelievable levels, and making sure his body could react to any threat he saw with his precognition. Well at least getting his body used to reacting to threats.

She sent him through constant gauntlets, obstacle courses, and sudden attacks that killed or nearly killing him at every turn. It wasn't until around the 6th month that he was capable of surviving through a single scenario created by Majin and the only thing he was gifted was another training but this time focused on mana control. She could see the despair in his eyes and smiled.

But now it was time to look for new members! A good amount of other Champions were starting to complete the first Destiny Battle and were ripe for the taking. She wouldn't let the boys leave the dreamscape until the 5th day which would be tomorrow in the real world. Majin left the two training inside the dreamscape and left their hotel room with the two peacefully sleeping on the bed.

She arrived outside the building and saw more champions than she expected. With a great big smile on her face, she walked off to random groups of champions trying to feel them out. But with her power, finding someone interesting enough or strong enough is hard to do just on feeling alone. The only way to see these Champions abilities were to recklessly challenge them to Duels (Personal Destiny Battles) or somehow trick them into showing it without fighting. Majin began to think.

'With all my absorbed abilities, I should definitely have something that can force these guys to show off their wish.' Majin thought before having her antenna light up.

"AHA! This is a bit evil of me but it'll solve my problem so what the hey?" Majin said before gathering a staggering amount of mana that could probably destroy a country. This build up took around 30 minutes of her standing around before unleashing her magical spell.

"Illusionary Devastation!" Pink flower petals began falling from the sky as all but 3 people were affected by her mass illusionary spell that forced all the nearby champions into combat. She took note of the three people and began watching the others reveal their abilities. They were currently being attacked by clones of themselves with all of their same abilities and strength. How did the illusion magic know what their abilities and elements were? Majin had no idea but she didn't care and started watching for any new members of her group besides the three that somehow resisted her illusion.

Majin started nodding her head in satisfaction before snapping her finger and breaking the illusion. She's decided on her team members and all she has to do now is have them join her cause. The champions who haven't been defeated by their clones began looking around in a panic or anger. There were 4 people, including Majin, who looked completely fine and people began questioning them angrily. Majin ignored them along with the silent glasses girl. A spiky blonde haired jock looking guy seemed to get pissed off at the accusations and was on the verge of exploding while the boring bland anime-looking kid seemed to be ignored by most of the angry champions.

"If you fucking weaklings don't get out of my face I'm going to beat the shit out of everyone single one of you." The spiky blonde threatened.

"You don't think you can take all of us do you!? Fess up to your crime! We know you did it."

"You fuckers asked for it." He said while cracking his knuckles before suddenly vanishing from most of the champions sights.

In literal seconds later, all the hostile champions were suddenly groaning on the ground with some of them severely injured.

"I told you to fuck off. Now I'm pissed off." He said before walking into the hotel.

Majin watched as the glasses girl seemed to be watching the boy vigilantly before sprouting bug-like wings from her back and flying to the roof of the hotel.

'That delinquent speedster done me a favor hehe. Now I can grab these yummy new teammates for myself and do a little brainwashing. I'll have to take that hottie with a terrible attitude at a later date' Majin smiled before placing the champions she chose to sleep, stretching her arms and gathering up 3 champions, leaving her future 7th member to brood alone.

She took them up to her room and forcefully entered the first girl's dreams and taking control over it. This girl was capable of making whatever she wanted intangible. How far her intangibility went is exactly what Majin was about to find out. She met the blue-skinned girl face-to-face in the dreamworld and appeared in front of her suddenly and lunging for her face. The girl wasn't able to react in time but her ability did. Majin's hand passed right through and she went on to the second part of the test and began firing various elemental spells at her. Fire balls, ice spikes, thorny vines, and furious winds but they all passed harmlessly through her.

"Stop! Why are you doing this!?" She yelled.

"Test 2 is complete. This is the final test so it's almost over." Majin informed her before reaching out with her fingers and trying to get a grasp on her soul.

*GRASP*

'Tch. She's not capable of making this intangible yet huh.. We'll have to work on that during the week.'

Majin smiled towards the girl.

"I'm sorry about this but please take this as an apology." Majin said before revealing a large pink cake and vanishing from the girl's dreamscape. She left a clone in her dream that would slowly manipulate the girl into wanting to be on her team and moved on to the next girl. A pink-skinned spiky horned girl with silky smooth hair. She could control and create vacuums. Majin started manipulating her dreams to somewhat brainwash her into being more friendly towards her and feel more likely to join her team once she awakens, or at least when Majin wants her to awaken.

The only guy of the recruitment was a summoner-type. He could create or summon toy-like magical beings from magic circles. Majin only chose this guy because she hasn't seen a summoner type of mage yet and wondered if she could somehow enhance or augment the toys into much more deadlier ones. But it wasn't that much of a risk for her. Either she can or she can't and if she can't, she'll just get rid of the guy from her team.

So, now all she has to do is wait till the she's lowered their guards enough in their dreams and later wake them up and have them join her cause. But for now… she has to have a little chat with her future 7th member. The rowdy speedster boy from outside.

She used one of her captured souls to locate his room and soon created a portal to appear inside of it. But it seems she walked in at quite the wrong time.

*INTENSE MOANING*

Cause it seems Mr. Speedy was pretty busy with three beautiful ladies of unknown races. Once they realized she was there, two of them sprang into action and one just screamed. Majin captured them all with vine magic before they could touch her and walked over to the well-built and impressive looking delinquent.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" He viciously spat.

"Hi there. Sorry to interrupt your little moment of fun and relaxation but I have a quick question." She smiled, ignoring his vulgar behavior.

"And you couldn't just fucking wait till I was done could you?"

"I couldn't possibly wait a second more!"

"Talk already!" He shouted.

"Well. I wanted to ask you if you would like to join my team. I was impressed by your strength earlier and think you would be the perfect member for my team." Majin explained.

"You're really one stupid dumb bitch aren't you?"

Majin was getting very irritated and was also confused. Her skin was slowly turning red.

"What do you mean?" She asked politely.

"I'm your fucking enemy! Didn't your useless sponsor tell you that you had to fight me and that fucking creepy ass bug girl? But thanks to you I got the chance to wish for a second wish so, I won't beat your stupid brains in for interrupting me. If you piss off and leave maybe I'll think about taking your small cute ass after I beat you."

Majin whipped her leg towards the boy after being constantly insulted and looked down upon and found herself missing her target entirely.

"Huh?"

Her leg phased right through him somehow and after it passed through him, he formed a knife hand and sliced her leg off with just his bare hands. Angering Majin even further.

"I guess your sponsor really doesn't give a shit does he? He didn't tell you anything about our abilities did he? It's a good thing our sponsor can't fucking shut up about yours. But I'll give you a small hint. Speedforce." He explained.

'I'm going to break all the bones in his attractive body and then chain him up like a dog once I'm finished with him!' Majin swore during her embarrassment and anger.

Her leg regrew back and she was about to continue her assault on the delinquent flash but she was soon ejected from his room and could only stare at his door number "609".

But she refused to be embarrassed like that and gathered as much power into her fist as she possibly could and punched the door with nearly everything she had.

*BANGGGGGGGGGGG*

The door stood strong and unaffected by Majin's rage. This defiance only caused even more of Majin's anger to come out. She began punching the door rapidly until she realized that no matter how hard she hit this door, it was able to nullify any force from her punches and she soon shouted at the top of her lungs.

"YOU NO GOOD DIRTY PIECE OF CRAP GODS! JUST WAIT! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RESTRICT ME FOREVER!"

After having a brief moment of silence and time to breathe, Majin calmed herself and returned to her room. Her racial quirks were really starting to take a hold of her more easily nowadays… But maybe that's a good thing..

'After absorbing that fairy guy with the hulk's powers, having my emotional state similar to a Majin could only benefit me. And that's not including my other powers and abilities that could only aid me if I go truly berserk. Heh.. normally main characters would try to control themselves and always stay in the control when something like this happens but for me it's the opposite.' Majin chuckled before forcing herself off to sleep and returning to Buddy and Ren.

* * *

Quite the vulgar one isn't he!? But yes he is one of the champions Majin must lose to according to her sponser, Neflem. But i wonder... will it be that simple?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	33. Ren and Buddy's Resting Day!

*THE NEXT DAY*

Majin has released Buddy and Ren from their year and a half long training session from the dreamworld. They woke up with their bodies strangely feeling better than ever when they thought they would be incredibly stiff and unable to move for sleeping for so long. Majin wouldn't explain what she did to the boys but showed a slightly perverted smirk.

"Go ahead and go have some fun you rascals! I took good care of your bodies during your training." She looked at Buddy and put her hand on his shoulder in a consoling manner.

"Size isn't everything…"

Buddy's face turned completely red from embarrassment but he refused to acknowledge Majin and her antics. He stormed out of the room mumbling under his breath and Ren's face also started to slowly flush after the realization. He quickly followed after Buddy outside the hotel room.

"I'll never get married now…" She heard him mutter as he left.

Majin only showed a mischevious grin before appearing inside the dream realm with the new team members. Pliff, the blue-skinned girl who could make herself and objects she wanted intangible, Clara, the pink-skinned girl with spiky horns atop of her head jutting out from her hair who could create and control vacuums that were capable of creating air implosions, fire wind blades, and more crazy things. Melvin, the slightly buff socially awkward boy that could summon animated toys who would do his bidding.

Majin crossed her arms as the three looked at each other confused.

"I will explain." Majin announced.

The three listened as Majin talked about their current circumstances.

"So we're going to train here until it's time for the second Destiny Battle?"

"Yep."

"And in this place we can do whatever we want? Even something like this?" Pliff asked before creating a pink elephant with a unicorn's horn atop its forehead.

"Ahuh."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that in the first place?" Clara asked.

Despite being friendly towards Majin, she was still suspicious of her.

"Well it's simple! I'll give you three a few weapon choices to master, then we'll start improving your control over your mana, and lastly experimenting and testing with your abilities!" Majin explained.

"Will it really be that easy though?" Melvin asked in an unconfident manner.

"There's nothing to it. Now boys and girls… CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON!" Majin shouted in a game show announcer-like voice before materializing a giant shelf full of different types of weapons.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Pliff exclaimed.

Melvin was shocked just as much as Pliff but didn't vocally announce his surprise, but it was written all over his face. Clara's eyes bulged a bit but she held in her surprise.

"Alright now kiddies. Get to picking and we'll start your training whenever you all chose." Majin said.

*WITH REN AND BUDDY*

After exiting the hotel, the two smiled after finally seeing some sunlight and different faces. They were about to walk over to where most of the other Champions were hanging out at but Ren was soon attacked by two familiar faces.

"Elise… Liya.. Hey." Ren greeted in his usual timid-like manner.

They hugged him and smothered him with their breasts before eventually releasing him after Elise noticed he was being suffocated

"Ren! Where have you been all this week? We missed you!" Liya informed while holding onto his arm and slightly pressing her breast on him.

Ren face reddened and he inwardly sighed.

'I'm still no good with women even in this life… But at least they're nothing like Her.' Ren thought.

"I was training…" Ren replied.

"Even though you're so strong already!?" Elise said surprised.

"I'm not that strong…" Ren replied modestly and embarrassed.

"Ren I'm gonna head on over there. You have fun with them." Buddy announced before heading off to the gathering of champions.

Ren and the two girls continued chatting in a way that would make any man jealous of the small weak-looking Japanese boy but soon trouble came for the trio in the form of fellow Champions!

"Hey why are you two knockout babes hanging around this fucking loser instead guys like us?"

In front of Ren was three guys he would've considered quite scary back in his old world but now..

Ren's hand glowed blue as he stepped forward.

"Why don't… you guys.. leave my friends alone…"

The three guys looked at Ren before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"Is this kid serious?"

"Why don't we teach him a little lesson for daring to speak to us like we're nothing."

"Heheh… Sounds like a great idea.. and afterwards we can have these two for ourselves.."

Liya stood next to Ren.

"Buzz off! We're not interested in going anywhere with you." Liya said.

"Please leave!" Elise quietly shouted.

One of the guys suddenly appeared in front of Elise and slapped her to the ground.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You two are coming with us."

Liya ran towards the guy who slapped her friend and tried to punch him after infusing as much weight into her fist as possible but he swayed his head to the side and felt a ferocious gust of wind slice his cheek after Liya's punch missed. His face turned into one of anger before he kicked towards Liya's stomach. It was then that Ren interfered, Ren used his chain and deflected the guy's kick, preventing him from hurting Liya as well.

"I challenge… you three to a Destiny Battle…" Ren announced.

**[Ren Mashiro has challenged Brady Johnson, Frank Simmons and Craig Nicholson to a duel. Since Brady Johnson, Frank Simmons and Craig Nicholson are being challenged, they shall set the place of the duel and the rules of said duel.]**

The three grinned before laughing at Ren.

"Are you fucking retarded kid?"

"Braindead nerd thinks he can beat us for his little girlfriends."

"Let's beat him till he knows his place."

**[The challenged have decided the place of the duel and the objective. The battle will take place in an Abandoned Building. To win, the challenger who issued the duel must defeat all three of the opposing Champions. Begin.]**

Ren and the three gangsters appeared inside an abandoned building on the third floor. Pipes, pieces of woods, sharp objects, and syringe needles were littered around the room. There was an open window that led directly to a concrete ground below. Brady, Frank, and Craig began picking up some of the weapons on the ground and Ren slowly twirled his chain with a sinister smile.

"No one around but the trash in front of me… How lucky… I needed to release some of this pent-up anger from that Pink Bitch…. I was planning on having my first time with those girls just to finally get it out of the way but you three decided to-" Ren was suddenly interrupted by a thrown piece of wood and the three charged him from all sides. Brady with a small knife, Frank with a metal pipe, and Craig with brass knuckles.

Ren's normally meek and passive face has changed into one of a seasoned fighter bent on causing as much damage as possible to his opponents. His usual bent over back has straightened out and his face had a small confident grin. He twirled his chain leisurely before kicking it towards Frank. Frank covered his pipe in ice and batted Ren's chain upward. Brady and Craig closed in, both poised to attack the defenseless Ren and beat him into submission but then all of a sudden… Brady, Craig, and Frank's bodies began moving in slow-motion.

They tried to speak but even talking was rendered ineffective by the slow-motion. It took then around 5-10 seconds to say a single word. They were made completely helpless as Ren begun laughing to himself.

"Now it's time to let off some steam…" He smiled dangerously and soon the three delinquents were forced to face a type of torture they never even thought possible. They screamed and shouted in slow-mo but there was no one inside the Destiny Battle dimension except for these four and now that Ren's time ability was able to affects others instead of just himself, he could do whatever he pleased with these 3 and just revert their bodies back to the time when they weren't injured.

It wouldn't be until a couple of hours later until Ren finally put the three out of their misery and ended the Destiny Battle. He only ended it so soon because he ran out of mana. If not he would've spent a bit longer taking his anger out on the three while thinking about the She-Devil.

**[Congratulations Ren Mashiro. You have won your very first Destiny Battle Duel. You will be awarded half of the losers wishes.]**

**[Gained Enhanced Dexterity]**

**[Gained Blunt Weapon Experience]**

**[Gained Enhanced Physique]**

Ren soon returned back to the hotel grounds with his new gains before being pounced by Elise and Liya. The two hugged him to the ground before expressing their worry for him and soon taking him off to their rooms. The three delinquents fell over with their eyes open like a dead fish and was left near the entrance of the hotel in a coma-like state.

*WITH BUDDY*

After leaving Ren with those annoying girls, Buddy wanted to check out what was happening and he maneuvered his way through crowd of Champions and saw a miniature version of the arena from the preliminary Destiny Battle. Two Champions were fighting each other.

"What's going on?" Buddy asked a random excited Champion in the crowd.

"Those two are fighting for each other's wishes! If one of them wins, they gain the other's wish for themselves! Everyone's been challenging each other to get stronger for the future Destiny Battles and this is the fastest way to gain power for people who don't want to train."

"I see…" Buddy responded before taking a look at the fallen Champion.

The winner in the robotic suit siphoned a strange white energy from his opponent and was immediately capable of using their ability. Soon after another pair of Champions challenged each other and another and another. Multiple versions of the arena propped up and teleported the fighting Champions onto their own platforms. Usually the person being challenged changed the platform into a setting that gave them an advantage over their challengers.

"She did say that my limits were only limited by my mana control and reserves. So, I'll need to take on someone who wished for something mana related." Buddy muttered to himself before looking at all the fighting Champions.

He finally saw someone who could make him stronger. The guy just defeated a woman with the ability to grow razor sharp claws all over her body. Buddy walked over to him and challenged him.

They were teleported onto the platform and stood quite a few feet away from each other.

"The name is Mashimoto." The blue and black wizardly robed Japanese boy said while holding his magical staff.

"Buddy." He responded while taking out his magically enhanced bow and enchanted quiver.

Majin used her magic to create a bow that would cause his arrows to home in to their targets and enchanted a quiver to produce infinite spawning arrows. His elf shoes were enchanted with a speed boosting property and his tunic with magic that enhanced his reflexes. His small green elf hat gave him far-reaching vision without using his own magic.

"Let's begin." Mashimoto announced as he fired a harmless fireball spell.

Buddy's eyed widened in horror as he realized the simple fireball spell that this mage was about to produce was about way stronger than any fireball spell he's seen.

'How could his mana be this powerful….? Is he a demigod or something?!' Buddy quickly shot 3 arrows in the time it takes for a normal archer to shoot 1 and interrupted Mashimoto's spell.

Mashimoto was about to attempt another spell but Buddy has dashed towards him while constantly firing numerous arrows in random directions. The arrows as if given sentience stopped, flipped, or turned themselves to race towards the stationary Mashimoto.

*BZZZZTL*

An electric mana shield that took the form of a bubble surrounded Mashimoto and disintegrated all the arrows homing in on him. Buddy's face turned serious.

'I need more fire power… I don't have anything in my arsenal capable of piercing through that barrier or one of his spells even if I used all of my mana on a single arrow.' Buddy thought to himself before trying something he hasn't even thought of trying in the dream realm.

"Is that all you have Buddy the elf? If so, prepare yourself."

Mashimoto dropped his barrier and Buddy saw with his future sight that the mage was about to fire off a gigantic icicle that was nearly the size of the platform they were standing on. He started sweating before hoping for the best and infused his mana into his bow and quiver.

*SHING*

His bow suddenly turned a regal shiny silver and the quiver on his back turned an elegant white as the arrows inside the quiver began rapidly shifting into different types. Mashimoto fired his ice spell and Buddy slowly grabbed a random arrow from his quiver and took aim.

"It's all or nothing…" He said quietly before releasing the strangely glowing arrow right towards the tip of the giant icicle drilling his way.

The arrow seemed to burst with speed after being released from Buddy's bow and was soon flying with speeds unseeable to most. The arrow pierced through the icicle and traveled throughout its body, breaking it and cracking it into multiple ice chunks before heading towards Mashimoto himself. He quickly erupted another barrier and the arrow seemed to gain a certain fierceness and ferocity. It was as if the arrow couldn't believe that this creature dared to challenge it and it wanted to show its dominance as the superior being. Sparks fired off as Mashimoto's barrier and the arrow clashed, Mashimoto's face was strained as his mana was quickly being drained to keep up the power to defend against the unbelievable powerful arrow.

It might sound crazy but he felt scared of this arrow. Like this arrow wasn't supposed to be here and seen by creatures like him. This arrow emitted pride, power, and such unnaturalness that it seems like it came from an alien race of arrow-like creatures that have taken over the galaxy and have enslaved the rest of the galaxy's races.

'Spot-on analyzation… Insect. Now die.' Mashimoto heard a voice say in his head before his barrier fizzled away and a hole being made through his gut.

"Impossible…." Mashimoto muttered as he staggered backwards, using mana to prevent his blood from spilling.

The arrow vanished into particles and Buddy didn't let this chance go to waste. Mashimoto froze up as he saw Buddy reach into his quiver for another arrow and fear started to take his mind after remembering that strange arrow. He couldn't possibly take another arrow like that one and he panicked.

He held his gaping hole of a wound with one hand and with his other hand pointed his staff at Buddy with a terrified look on his face.

"Please die..!" Mashimoto shouted as he fired a lightning bolt towards Buddy that was capable of piercing through the mountains and the heavens.

Buddy shot a second arrow at the incoming magical spell and as the arrow blasted off towards the spell, the lightning seemingly got sucked into the arrow and it took on the properties of lightning itself! The previously yellow arrow turned into a lightning bolt-shaped arrow and pierced straight through Mashimoto's chest. After piercing through the mage, it vanished into particles.

"I… can't believe… I lost…. To luck…." Mashimoto muttered before vanishing into particles and leaving Buddy alone on top of the arena platform.

Buddy stopped fueling his quiver and bow with mana and slowly started to laugh.

"She's amazing! I would never have won this fight if I never met her!" Buddy exclaimed as a white energy began flowing into his body.

**[Gained 100x Mana]**

Buddy felt the mana coursing through his body and realized that the 100x mana ability he just received caused his mana to be 100x stronger than others instead of increasing his reserves 100x its current capacity. He grinned as he accomplished his goal for today and swiftly left the hectic battlegrounds before he was challenged by someone.

*SOME TIME LATER*

Buddy was currently relaxing inside Majin's room with Pliff, Melvin, Clara, and Majin all asleep. He decided to spend these next two days relaxing until it was time for the destiny battle and had a funny feeling that Majin and the 3 new people would at the same time awaken in two days.

Ren didn't return back to Majin's room and was brought to Elise and Liya's room. The three were currently all in the same bed together with various pieces of their clothes haphazardly placed along the hotel room's floor. Elise and Liya were snuggled up to Ren, with his arms in between their breasts. The three were all undressed and seemingly just got done with an activity that required vigorous movement and stamina since their bodies were all covered in sweat. Elise and Liya were asleep on each side of Ren while Ren was staring up into the roof of the darkly lit hotel room.

'I won't fall. I won't give in. And I won't give up.. I will escape from you She-Devil. No matter how long it takes.…' He swore before having his mind slowly drift off and then suddenly forcing his eyes open, refusing to fall asleep.

* * *

Next chapter will be the start of the second Destiny Battle and showing off the results of training the three new team members!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	34. Second Destiny Battle!

It is the day of the second Destiny Battle and Majin has prepared her team as much as she could with her semi-limited time. She was only able to have Ren form his mana core while the rest weren't that far along in their mana training compared to him. She also formed her own mana core just for the hell of it but hasn't been able to play around with it yet and planned to do so for whatever type of Destiny Battle the gods will throw at her today. Majin, Ren, Buddy, Pliff, Clara, and Melvin were grouped up looking like a rag-tag team made up of troublemakers or just people that were randomly thrown together.

They paid no mind to it though as they conversed between themselves and ignored their surroundings for the most part. Majin however was staring at a certain person's group that rivaled her own's in numbers. She wasn't sure how strong they were though but based on the fact that the speedster delinquent was leading them they couldn't be too weak. There were other champions who also decided to team up but Majin ignored them in favor of the boy and girl she was supposed to lose against eventually.

"How does it feel to have a mana core Ren? I want to try and get one myself but Majin said that I would do better focusing on my physical abilities after I learn how to make my soul intangible." Pliff chatted.

"It feels… different." He told her after feeling the change in his body and strength. But on the inside he was laughing to himself maniacally.

'I'm this much closer to getting away from you! It won't be as long now to gain the strength I need to free myself from you She-Devil!'

"Well yeah no duh it feels different! But like is it a good feeling? Do you need to eat more? What about sleeping? Hey Ren, where were you this morning anyway? Usually you'd be in the room with everyone else." She badgered on.

*BONK*

"Enough you idiot.. Can't you tell you're bothering him?" Clara said after dropping her fist on Pliff's head.

"Owie….. Sorry bout that Ren! If I start to get on your nerves just tell me. I'm not too good on picking up cues like that." She smiled while rubbing her head and looking at Ren.

"You're.. fine." He said waving off the issue.

'Your similar body type to Her's disgusts me.. but you seem to act like nothing more than a child. I'll forgive you.'

"Do you think we'll manage to get by okay with all the training we've done?" Melvin asked while twiddling his fingers.

"Hmph. Majin's training is undeniable. Believe in her if you can't believe in yourself." Buddy responded slightly arrogantly while crossing his arms.

"Sorry! I won't." Melvin said with his eyes looking a bit brighter.

"Alright team! This Destiny Battle will be a breeze no matter what it is! Especially since you have me here. Let's get it!" Majin cheered.

Pliff and Melvin were the most responsive by their outspoken yells of agreement. Clara and Buddy just shook their heads and smiled at their leader while Ren inwardly sighed and outwardly didn't say or do much. Then the oh so familiar announcer god's voice came.

"LOOKS LIKE YOU MORTALS HAVE BEEN TAKING IT EASY AND WELL! US GODS ARE ENJOYED BY THE DUELS YOU MORTAL HAVE BEEN HAVING TO ACCQUIRE OTHER'S STRENGTH! KEEP AT IT AND YOU MAY EVEN BE GIFTED AN ITEM BY YOUR SPONSER! BUT ANYWAY ON TO THE MAIN EVENT! LET'S GET TO THE SECOND DESTINY BATTLE!"

*SNAP*

With a snap with the sound of 5 thunderclaps, the entire group of Champions were transported into an empty golden-brown desert. The Champions could only see nothing but sand and the hot blistering sun above. With a small chuckle, the announcer god began yelling again.

"HAHA I KNOW YOU MORTALS ARE ALL CONFUSED AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE! BUT SAVE ANY QUESTIONS FOR THE END AND JUST LISTEN! THIS DESTINY BATTLE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A RACE! YOU ALL WILL BE GIVEN 5 DAYS TO RACE ACROSS THIS WORLD AND PASS THE FINISH LINE."

One champion was about to ask something but was interrupted by a sound that caused nearly all of the Champions to be stunned.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The announcer god yelled.

Few champions began dashing off into the desert while the majority had to gain their bearings from the super loud announcer god. The bad attitude speedster seemed to have wrapped his team in bandages and sped off into the desert, vanishing in seconds while also leaving behind a huge dust trail. Majin protected her team with a mana barrier and began giving orders.

"Let's get started team! Melvin, summon the biggest coolest looking truck you can and then hop on the roof with me and Buddy! Ren, attach any plants you can to the car that will increase its defense or offense! Clara, you'll be our nitro boost and speed us along with your wind! Buddy you stay on the roof of the truck and fire at anything in our way or threatening us! I'll head up there with you!" Majin shouted her orders.

"CAN I DRIVE!? Before my sponsor transported me over I was in the middle of my driving license test!" Pliff begged.

"Pliff is the driver!" Majin shouted. Despite Clara's eyes begging otherwise.

A blue magical circle filled with strange letters appeared under Melvin and black smiling blocks began flowing out of the circle and shooting into the air before slowly connecting themselves into the shape of a giant black spiky monster truck with a roof that could be opened or closed. The wheels were large enough to squash over normal cars back on Earth. Majin, Buddy, Melvin hopped onto the roof while taking out their ranged equipment. Buddy with his bow, Majin with her slingshot, and Melvin with his golden toy desert eagle. Ren began opening up a silver portal with his hands and certain plants began latching onto the monster truck. A gigantic piranha plant with teeth large enough to tear through a dragon without issue and two piranha plants that were just as big as the first one but one attached to the front top of the roof and the trunk who were capable of shooting big cannon ball sized elemental attacks either rapidly or single shots. Clara hopped in the back of the truck with one arm outside the back, getting ready to use her vacuum ability to speed up the car. Ren hopped in next to her and Pliff hopped in the driver's seat excitedly.

"CAN I START IT!? WHERES THE KEY!?" Pliff shouted.

"JUST PRESS THE-" Melvin's shout was cut off by a group of champions who had their eyes set on robbing Melvin's truck. One of the champions threw knife towards Melvin and cut his cheek.

"Get that monster truck!" One of the champions below shouted as other champions began racing across the desert and other running towards the truck.

Despite how pissed Majin was at these guys for daring to even think about stealing from her, she decided to let her team handle this. What better way to see their progress from the past week than something as interesting as this? She smiled and leisurely relaxed on top of the toy monster truck while petting the toothed piranha plant as their truck was swarmed from all sides.

Buddy and Melvin began firing immediately. Buddy's arrows snuffed out the lives of many Champions that weren't protecting their vitals. He drew, shot, and killed. This simple pattern repeated itself as the defensive battle went on. Melvin was also similar in his methods of execution.

"You forced this..!" Melvin said mostly to himself as he aimed his toy desert eagle and began firing pin-point accurate toy bullets.

The bullets had grinning faces on them as they sped towards whichever Champion they wanted. Melvin didn't even really need to aim since the bullets would head for whoever he wanted them to head towards but Majin forced him to work on his accuracy regardless and now was capable of shooting near him with fatal precision with any small arms. His toy bullets easily tore through the foreheads or chests of the attacking Champions and soon him and Buddy were being targeted.

"GET THOSE TWO ON THE ROOF!" One champion shouted and soon Buddy and Melvin were under siege from magical spells and other dangerous attacks.

They hopped down into the truck and Clara and Pliff smiled.

"You jerks aren't going to stop me from driving this car! I will drive this thing if it's the last thing I do! Let's go teach these ding-dongs a lesson Clara!" Pliff yelled while taking out her two two-pronged Sais and jumping out the window.

"Hmph.. Follow my lead." Clara responded, following behind Pliff by kicking open the door and flying out the door with a mini tornado underneath her feet, causing her to levitate.

Clara wielded a chainsaw in her left hand and held her palm out towards the incoming Champions. With a brief surge of mana, a large tornado began heading towards her foes. The tornado started sucking up the surrounding desert sand and turned into a sand tornado. Multiple Champions were sucked into the tornado that began increasing in size and speed the more it sucked up the surrounding sand. Clara looked in contempt before slowly crushing her palm into a fist and causing the tornado to implode on itself and explode in a sharp sandy explosion that produced winds capable of slicing through people as if they were tofu.

Before all this happened, Pliff dashed in just as Clara was creating her tornado and began slaughtering any Champions that managed to escape from Clara's tornado and sand storm. With her enchanted sais, she was capable of slicing and stabbing nearly anything to death. Majin enchanted her sais with the ability to pierce through almost anything, remanifest into her hands when she wanted, and are coated in a poison that would slowly shut down the body of whoever is cut by it.

"DIE!" A thieving Champion yelled as he swung his sword at Pliff.

The blade passed harmlessly through her body and Pliff stabbed her sai through the shocked and defenseless Champion's jaw, penetrating all the way through the top of his skull and killing him. He fell down and more Champions surrounded her.

"Come and get some you losers! You won't stop me from driving my truck!" She shouted.

'Didn't I make this truck…?' Melvin thought before smiling and shaking his head at the sudden transfer of ownership.

Clara was similarly getting swarmed but hearing the warcry of Pliff caused her to hold her head and sigh.

"That idiot…" She said with a faint smile.

The two began systematically taking out groups of Champions before the others started realizing that maybe they chose to mess with the wrong group of Champions. As Pliff threw her sais into the skulls of two beast-like Champions, she backflipped and rapidly stabbed another Champion in the gut multiple times after she willed them to return to her. But in the midst of her stabbing, the female Champion grabbed onto her arms and smiled while coughing blood.

"Got you now bitch…!" She spat as a yellow lightning bolt fired down from the heavens and struck towards them.

Pliff was able to make herself intangible despite the girl holding onto her and swiftly avoided the attack as the girl was suddenly transforming into a colossal 50 ft (15m) creature. The only way someone would be able to harm Pliff is if they targeted her soul or attacked her at the same moment she was attacking someone.

"I…. don't think… I can stab this one to death hahaha….." Pliff nervously laughed as she backed away and got a better look at the gigantic humanoid creature with plated armor covering most of its body. The armor covered her fleshy skin except in a few key points and had a plated face mask. She looked down on them with a sort of perverse glee in her eyes.

"Damn it…" Clara cursed as her powers would be useless against this thing as well.

Even if she gathered all her mana for a big spell, she wasn't sure it would take down the thing for good.. Pliff and Clara started retreating. Pliff by running, and Clara by flying away with her tornado lifting her.

"Ren… looks like it's your time to shine." Majin said in a sing-song manner.

Ren inwardly sighed but he knew that he was the only one besides Majin and maybe Buddy who could take this giant down.

"Come back… to the car.. I'll handle it.." Ren said to Pliff and Clara.

"THAT'S A BIG BITCH!" Someone yelled

The rest of the Champions fled in terror and the big creature focused its sights on the car.

'Buddy would be able to take this thing down if he's lucky enough or that Witch shared her mana with him. His quiver that's able to spawn arrows from multiple timelines and dimensions, could probably shoot an arrow that would kill this thing in one arrow but Buddy's luck is absolute shit. Most of the arrows he gets are useless and no doubt we would be crushed by the time he finds the right arrow.' Ren thought before appearing outside the truck.

The armored titan raised its plated foot intending to squash their truck into pancake. Clara and Pliff returned to the truck and Ren appeared on top of it. He pulled out his soul weapon, the steel chain, and with a flick of his wrist, whacked the titan's foot away as it came crashing down towards them. The titan was forced off balance by the insane power of a soul weapon and slowly fell to the desert ground.

'This soul weapon is too strong…. I don't even have to use my own strength to fight against someone..' Ren thought.

"Accelerate…" Ren muttered before quickly following up to attack. He appeared over the fallen titan and stood atop of her forehead.

Her eyes focused on him and she was about to try and recover but Ren couldn't allow that.

"Reverse…." He muttered, trying out his new spell.

The large titan's body was covered in a silver aura before slowly shrinking and having the girl return to her original appearance. Her eyes were shocked and she looked at Ren as if he was a devil in human's skin.

"You wouldn't mind following me would you….? I could use someone like you…" Ren asked with his chain wrapped around her throat.

He was slightly out of breath and completely out of mana after reversing her transformation. Ren was slowly absorbing the mana in the air to refuel his reserves but that new spell was completely worth it..

The tall, busty, and delinquent-looking girl realized that this kid could easily crush her throat with a slight tug of the chain around her neck. Her eyes frantically looked around for any type of salvation but quickly realized that there was only two ways of getting out of this.

Submit or die.

Tears began running down her cheeks as agreed to follow under him.

"Good. What's your name?" Ren said quietly as his chain snapped off and formed a chained collar around her neck.

"Sasha..."

"Let's go then. Hopefully that bitch doesn't cause too much of a fuss." Ren muttered.

Sasha felt the chain collar around her throat tighten once Ren saw she wasn't following behind him and she sped off towards him, realizing that he was in complete control of her life now..

The two returned to the truck and everyone but Majin looked at her with glaring eyes.

"She isn't… that bad of a person…" Ren said reverting back to his usual manner of speech around them. Sasha looked at him with confusion.

Majin showed a grinning smile as she looked at the collar around Sasha's neck.

"It would be better if she was dead but whatever." Clara said before resting her feet on the back of the passenger's seat.

"Fuck you, you pink bi-" The chain around her throat tighten and cut her off.

Ren gave her a certain look and she quickly went quiet.

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Pliff shouted excitedly while honking the horn, giving no thought about the girl she was butchering earlier.

Ren sat in the middle back seat while Sasha took the left seat. Buddy and Melvin returned to their positions with their upper bodies hanging out the roof of the truck. Pliff stomped on the gas and the toy monster truck blasted off in the desert with sand kicking up behind them. The sound of Pliff's excited yelling in combination with the passing wind, and engine caused most of the team to smile. Even Ren had a small smile on his face remembering his time back on Earth. Missing the advanced technology of their old world and being reminded of it by this toy truck was quite nice.

And Majin's team finally left the starting line with 4 and a half more days to go to finish the race. A white shining light appeared in Majin's hand and revealed itself to be a gift given from her sponsor. She began to call him the GameCube God due to his realm looking like it was made up of nothing but the cubes from the starting screen of the Gamecube It was a map that showed exactly where the finish line was and the things she needs to expect ahead. To get past this desert she first needed to defeat the great Sphinx or reason with it. Beyond the desert laid a frozen wasteland full of ice and snow. The guardian of that biome was the King Snowman who ruled over his snowy subjects. They needed to either break their way past the snowmen or somehow manage to avoid them entirely. Going past that tundra laid a swamp ruled by the Mushroom Queen. What her mushrooms did wasn't stated but the options they had to get through that one was appease the Queen or kill her. And for the final lap was grass plain filled with yellow grass. They would have to avoid or take out all the wild creatures to get past the finish line and successfully get through this Destiny Battle.

"Now these types of Destiny Battles are fun! A death race filled with monsters, magic, and fighting! Kyaaa! This is the life I've needed all my life!" Majin exclaimed.

* * *

And here we go folks. Ren is getting quite powerful. I wonder if he'll be able to achieve his goals of escaping Majin or not... Not to mention his new slave! I wonder what uses he could possibly have for a titan shifter! ?  
If anyone is wonder where the pets and monsters are, they are inside a portal dimension Majin created. They'll have some use in future chapters! Don't worry! I'll try not to forget.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	35. Taming A Legendary Beast? & Getting Clo

*DAY 2*

Majin's team was slowly getting closer to the border and getting through the gigantic desert filled with various poisonous, huge, and armored creatures all intent on attacking their truck. They rarely saw any signs of other Champions in this vast desert and spent most of their time killing any monsters who attempted to eat them, chatting and joking around, or sitting in silence. It wouldn't be long until they reached the Great Sphinx and went to the second part of this fun race.

Pliff was currently driving with her feet on the wheels and hands behind her head.

"What kind of lives did you guys have before meeting your sponsors?" Pliff asked in a bored manner.

"Shut up already…" Clara complained.

"I was a cheerleader!" Pliff continued.

"I was an average nerd." Majin added from atop the roof.

"No way you were just some ordinary nerd!" Pliff shouted.

"Yep. Yep. I was just on my way to school before I met my sponsor. Not very popular but not ignored either. I got good grades and didn't do much else but watch anime, read mangas, and read comic books." Majin revealed.

"Were you skilled at anything?" Buddy asked.

"Playing games!" Majin said before bursting into laughter along with Pliff and getting a slight chuckle from Clara.

'My life before meeting my sponsor was a living hell… I was bullied. Ostracized by my classmates and family.. The only comfort I could find in my old world was through books and cartoons. I'm glad I left behind such a terrible life…' Ren thought to himself.

"I used to be on the Student Disciplinary Committee and was in the archery club." Buddy shared.

"No wonder you're an elf! Elves are all about rules and archery." Pliff exclaimed as if a lightbulb just appeared above her head.

"I don't agree with that reasoning but.. whatever."

"I used to be part of a gang during school. We went around jacking money from kids at our school, fighting with other gangs, and other stuff." Sasha said, also getting in the mood to share about her past.

"I'm not surprised." Clara said in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah fuck you too princess."

"Speaking of princesses…. Didn't you say you used to be an Ojou-sama Clara?" Pliff said as if reminded of a previous conversation.

Clara's face slightly reddens as she looks at Pliff angrily. Everyone begins waiting on her to tell them about it. She sighs heavily before speaking.

"Yeah I used to be part of the high-class society.. My family was very wealthy and yes I was treated like a frail princess who needed her every whim and need accomplished by a servant."

"Wow. Looking at you now, I could never tell. You look more like a troublemaker than a princess." Melvin innocently remarks before being whipped on the backside by a wind spell.

"AH! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?"

"Haha Melvin. Gotta be careful around the princess. She has a temper ya know." Pliff joked before being hit upside the head with a spell as well.

This attack caused Pliff to lose concentration and the truck began swerving before almost nearly flipping over and crashing into the sandy desert but Melvin managed to control the toy truck and had it stabilize itself as they came to a stop.

"Hahahaha whoa that was close." Pliff laughed.

"Clara… Let's try to hide our embarrassment in more peaceful ways during the drive." Majin suggested.

Clara's face blushed and she nodded.

"Sorry.."

The team continued on their way through the desert and eventually saw the gigantic beast they've been waiting for.

"We're almost out of the desert now." Majin said.

"What should we do…?" Ren asked.

"Only Ren and Buddy stand a chance of winning. Sasha could take it on with some help from Melvin, but that's only if he's taking in my mana."

Majin's team eventually made it in front of the Great Sphinx and it stared at them with the gaze of a superior being. Majin stared back at the creature with a lazy look in her eyes before suddenly hardening her gaze.

*WHOOSH*

Its tail smashed the sandy ground and caused a large explosion of sand to erupt. It looked at Majin with the look of scared prey trying to intimidate a larger predator.

*LOW GROWL*

Majin smirked as her mana continually flowed out of her and frightened the large monster even more before it suddenly smacked its paw down at the truck in fear to get rid of the scary human. Majin fired a pink energy blast in the shape of a sphere upward in response.

*KABOOOOOOOM*

The innocently glowing pink ball exploded with the force of a hundred spells and knocked the Great Sphinx onto its back.

"Take that ya dumb kitty. Trying to get in the way of our team is only begging for a beating!" Pliff exclaimed.

Majin flew over to the injured creature and floated above its head with a smile.

"The woman face is kind of ugly but it's the type of ugly that's also kind of cute when added with a lion's body.. You can become one of my pets." Majin said as she forced her signature branding atop the creature's forehead and forced it submit under her will as her humble minion.

Soon after the Majin was riding on top of the giant Sphinx whose prideful face was now marked with a pink M across its forehead as the rest of her team also hopped on board and abandoned the toy truck.

"Hehehe. Now this will get us going. Full speed ahead Tina!" Majin ordered her new pet Sphinx.

"Yes Master." Tina, the sphinx, responded back before breaking off into a full sprint.

The gang however wasn't quite ready for the intense burst of speed and power released by Tina at the moment were all nearly blown off of her back instantly. Thankfully Majin stretched her arm out and attached everyone onto Tina's back with a type of sticky goo.

"Please give us a warning next time." Buddy asked.

"Please kill me now…." Sasha said while looking like she just got put through a roller coaster.

"Ahahahaahahah! That was fun!" Pliff said with her hair a mess and clothes all over the place.

"That was the scariest experience I've ever had in my life…." Melvin said while shivering.

'How fucking annoying….' Ren spat internally while shaking slightly.

"Haha sorry guys!" Majin said while rubbing her head embarrassed.

The group passed over into the snowy wonderland in no time at all and witnessed the change in environment. The snow that would normally be falling down gently and beautifully was now waging war against Majin's group by pelting them with snow. Because of Tina's incredibly fast running, some members of the team were about to be frozen into ice cubes and couldn't even enjoy the beautiful scenery. The furry cute snow bunnies hopping about. The families of snow monsters playing around. The mother polar bear feeding her cubs.

All of this was missed as Majin protected her teammates with a mana shield that protected them from mother nature.

"We'll be finished with this race in no time with little Tina here! Hehe this is so easy." Pliff stated just as a mound of snow began piling up to heights that matched evenly with Tina.

"Sphinx! You should know better than to intrude on another's territory!" The giant mound of snow bellowed before creating an evil looking snowman face, fitted with jagged teeth and downward slanted eyes.

"Hmph. I'm no longer bound by such rules. With my new master, I've reached heights I never knew was possible at my age. I'm sure I can even take Him on and defeat him now.." Tina replied.

"The gods won't forgive such betrayal nor will He!"

"The gods will no longer rule over me! Now die you fool." Tina said as she extended her claws and swiped forward towards the snowman guardian.

* * *

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.

i'll put out another chapter later on tonight. Just wanted to get this out while i could.


	36. Mushroom Queen's Swamp! & Tarok's Interv

The snowman guardian blocked her attack by forming its arm into a shield that was promptly slashed through without difficulty. Tina nearly severed the snowman in half.

"You never stood a chance against me before and with my master's strength behind me, you stand even less of one now. Get out of my sight before I end you." Tina warned as the sun's rays began focusing in on her claws and giving them a dangerous yellow aura.

"You're quite the softy aren't you Tina. Constantly giving him chance after chance, warning after warning. You can let him live if you want you know. If he's your friend we can just ignore him or knock him out. I'm not going to force you to kill your friend." Majin said while stroking Tina's head.

A silence filled the tense winter land. The previous solar energy diffused from Tina's claws and she stared down the snow guardian.

"Thank you master…" Tina began leaving the gigantic snowman behind who realized his powerlessness in the situation and gave way to Majin's group.

"You won't get off easily Sphinx…" He muttered.

"My name is Tina now. Farewell." Tina replied before taking off.

*A COUPLE HOURS LATER*

Majin's team was now traveling on foot through the mushroom-infested swamp. The tall trees prevented Tina from passing through without slashing every tree in sight down every 5 minutes. Majin was forced to put Tina inside her magically-created portal dimension with her other pets. There was also the additional fact that Tina wasn't immune to the Mushroom Queen's influence if enough mushrooms managed to take hold of her.

"I wonder what the mushroom queen looks like…" Pliff asked as the team walked through the densely populated tall trees and swampy waters.

"She probably looks like a human with mushroom traits." Majin responded.

"That would be boring though! She should be like 2 ft tall and look like an actual mushroom."

"I wonder why we- EEEEE"

Melvin's scream was caused by a sharp object nearly skewering Clara through her stomach. The projectile failed to make its destination as Ren conjured a silvery blue shield that made the spear disintegrate as it passed through it and turn into dust.

*KIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

The loud screech was soon identified as green reptilian humanoids with purple glowing mushrooms attached to their skulls. They wielded crude spears and other such weaponry as they descended from the treetops downward, intent on harming the intruders inside their homelands. Majin's team got ready for a fight. Majin crouched down low in anticipation for one of the monsters to get close enough and when one did, she shot up with a fierce rising uppercut.

"Shoryuken!" She yelled while rising towards the monster and contacting her fist with its chin.

Her fist slowly shot forward, past the greater momentum the creature had and overtaking it in pure strength. Gravity seemed to have bent to her will as Majin's tiny fist shot the creature's chin upward and soon its neck began making a ripping sound before being knocked off it's shoulders and barreling through the abdomen of another monster. Blood shot off like a geyser and coated the nearby monsters in the green blood of the infected creature. The spine was still connected to the head by atleast 8 bone segments going down and tripped up the monster whose stomach it got lodged into. But this one kill didn't take no longer than two seconds and more creatures surrounded Majin. Majin seemingly vanished from place to place landed hard crushing blows on the monsters and soon realized that if they don't take out the mushroom on the head, the monsters won't fall.

But as her attacks landed on the mushrooms, she felt a tug on her mind and soon realized how the mushrooms worked.

"Don't directly touch the mushrooms!" She yelled out before resorting to blasting the lizardmen with energy blasts.

Pliff easily danced through the mindless creatures with her intangibility and stabbed through the mushrooms with ease. Clara flew towards the monsters and cleaved through the mushrooms with her magically enchanted chainsaw that was created by Majin. Ren was experimenting with his mana core and was able to partially turn some of his limbs into a sort of time limb. Whatever his hand, leg, head, or even shoulder touched or passed through turned into dust, if it was infused with his time ability. But Ren knew how pathetic his mana reserves were and couldn't keep this up for long. Even if he had the mana core, it doesn't change the fact that his time powers take up an insane amount of mana. He mentally pulled on Sasha's neck and forced her to take over for him as he recovered his mana.

Sasha morphed into a 2 and a half meter armored titan and sadly realized that Ren's chain was still attached around her neck despite her transformation. She was thrown a toy baseball bat with angry cartoon-like eyes that was just the right size for Sasha. With a nice strong windup that caused a harsh wind gust behind her, Sasha knocked a monster's entire top half off into the sky and into the beyond.

"What the hell is up with this bat!? It's the shit!" Sasha cheered before going around smashing more and more mushroom-controlled monsters.

It wasn't long until the team finished off their ambushers. Sasha reverted back to her human form and was nearly squashed by the toy bat she wielded.

"Be careful you idiot." Ren whispered as he appeared next to her and swallowed the bat within his time dimension.

"I'm sorry.." She muttered.

"MORTALS WHO DARE INVADE MY PARADISE! GIVE TO ME THE GREEN ONE OR ALL WILL PERISH UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF MY CHILDREN!" A feminine voice commanded through their heads.

"Ah… my ears…" Melvin whined.

Majin smiled at the monster's request.

"No way lady are you taking away our friend!" Pliff yelled at the mysterious voice.

The other were about to talk until Majin raised her hand and then put her finger to her lips.

"Okay Mushroom Queen. Let's talk." Majin said.

As soon as Majin agree to the monster woman's request, the soft muddy ground beneath them began shaking. Majin saw the ground sinking into a dark staircase.

"You guys continue on ahead. I'll meet you at the plains." Majin stated.

"Well if say so leader. Be safe!" Pliff said.

"Be careful Majin." Buddy told her.

'Do me a favor and die a horrible death.' Ren wished.

"Bye bye!" Majin waved as she descended down the stairs and vanished from her team's sights.

"Welp. Let's get moving team!" Pliff said as she started walking in their original direction.

"Who named you leader all of a sudden?" Clara asked.

"Well who else is going to keep the positive vibe?"

"A leader doesn't need to spew positivity!"

"Enough you two. Let's get moving." Buddy said.

"This way…." Ren pointed before raising his hand and enveloping everyone in a silvery aura.

"Accelerate…" He whispered and they took off.

*WITH MAJIN*

Majin descended down the very long staircase. If she was a normal person, she wouldn't be able to see anything in this pitch-black hole but with her many absorbed abilities seeing into the dark wasn't much for her. But walking down this creepy boring staircase was taking way too long for her liking. With a smirk on her face, Majin raised her hand before having her body break into tiny randomly colored cubes and teleporting into the Mushroom Queen's base.

"EEEEEK!" Majin heard a girlish voice shriek as she gained her bearings.

"W-What…. are y-you doing here so soon!? No! How did you!?" The Mushroom Queen asked angrily and embarrassed.

Majin took a good look at the so called Mushroom Queen and gave her a thumbs up. The queen was just some mushroom race with humanoid traits. She had a mushroom-shaped head with completely black eyes. Her skin was similar to that of a mushroom and she was unclothed. She had the curves of a luscious woman in all the right places but was built like a barbie doll.

"What does that gesture mean mortal!? Are you insulting me?!" She yelled.

"Let's calm down for a second Mushy. Why did you attack me and my friends?" Majin asked with a chill smile.

However, this lax and easy behavior seemed to enrage the Mushroom Queen even more.

'How dare this mortal believe she is capable of conversating with me as if she is equal to me! I am beyond a mere human and have ruled this realm for centuries! Even if you somehow vanish from my sight, you won't be able to escape from this unscathed!'

With another loud scream, mushrooms began sprouting from the ground and cave walls. Some of the mushrooms grew into bipedal mushroom people of various sizes while the others shot off like a cork out a bottle. Majin began whistling the tune of an old song as she raised her finger and fired off a red beam from her fingertip towards the Mushroom Queen.

"FOOL! YOU THINK YOUR MORTAL MAGIC CAN HARM A SUPERIOR BEING LIKE MYSELF!? ONLY A BEING SIMILAR IN STATUS TO MYSELF COULD HARM ME! IF YOU SOMEHOW MANAGED TO BRING THAT TRAITOROUS CAT THEN I'D HAVE SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" She boasted.

Majin's deathbeam raced forward intent on piercing through the forehead of the Mushroom Queen as hundreds of tiny purple mushrooms rocketed towards her along with slow moving mushroom monsters.

*PEW*

"N….No…. T-That's… impossible….you're…. just a mortal….." The Mushroom Queen muttered before falling over face first with a slightly sizzling wound through her head.

"That was anti-climactic. I thought for a boss you would definitely have a second form or at least strong enough to not die after a fatal wound." Majin said.

The purple glowing mushrooms stopped all movements and began decomposing into grey ash or dust. Majin was about to teleport out of the lair but was soon visited by a bright yellow figure. It was humanoid in shape and gave off a strange aura.

"You're a god aren't you?" Majin asked with a certain confidence.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me mortal or I'll erase you from existence." The yellow figure threatened with a glowing yellow orb surrounding its fist.

Majin laughed in the figure's face.

"Don't talk crap with me. I know that you gods can't directly influence mortals without sacrificing your godhood. What do you want?"

The cave began shaking from the god's anger. The yellow light coming off its figure glowed stronger.

"Your power is a danger to all the realms. You must be eliminated at all costs. If not, who knows what kind of horrors you will release upon the world? I must protect everyone. Even at the cost of my strength." The god swore as his glowing figure eventually reached the point to where it was blinding to the eye and Majin felt a strange invasive sensation on her skin.

"You son of a!" Majin's rage-filled words were cut off as she suddenly vanished from the underground cave and the yellow being was standing by himself, with his previous glowing figure a mere fraction of what it was previously.

"Her power was indeed too powerful… I'm merely a husk of previous self after expending the necessary soul energy to banish her to that realm. But it was all worth it.. No mortal is capable of surviving that place even with her wish… And even if she somehow does make it out, she won't be able to return in time to finish the Destiny Battle." Tarok haggardly chuckled before slowly vanishing from the cave.

*IN THAT REALM*

"-PIECE OF GARBAGE PIT-STAIN GODS!" Majin finished her outburst before realizing that she's been transported somewhere.

A loud sudden roar came from the right of Majin and with her anger at its current heights spelled no good for whatever was planning to attack her. A godzilla sized, armored lion pounced towards Majin with orange fiery flames flowing from its neck majestically. Majin dashed under the feline and grabbed its neck after bursting through its armor with pure strength and with a certain gamma-monster's blood flowing through her, enhanced her current power even further. She pulled with a single ferocious yank and off came the lion's head, raining blood upon Majin and drenching her entire figure. Steam blowing out of her pores and slowly evaporating the blood into a bloody red mist as her red eyes glowed hungrily. The flames on the lion died out and rattled a death wheeze momentarily.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR THAT OLD CRAP APART!" She screamed into the air while also releasing her terrifying aura into the surroundings.

Prompting some creatures to run away in fear and others to investigate the loud and bold creature challenging them. It would be a while until Majin managed to calm herself down and to think regularly again, but good thing there was a lot of nice helpful monsters to come aid her in her effort to "release some steam."

"MAJIN WILL! No… I WILL GET BACK AND FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" Majin shouted as her mind began getting slightly hazy as her emotions ran high with anger in the lead.

* * *

This is where things are going to somewhat pick up in terms of pacing, although i kind of feel like i'm already racing through. We aren't quite near the end yet but we are going to be fast approaching the main conflict and resolution in a number of chapters.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	37. Finally A Team That Can Rival Majin's!

*IN THE FINAL STRETCH OF THE DESTINY BATTLE ON DAY 4*

Ren's mana has long since dried up and the team was driving another toy truck created by Melvin. Pliff was driving once more with everyone else in their previous positions from the start of the Destiny Battle. Clara was creating a vacuum-based turbo booster to aid them in getting away from the incoming flood of monsters. But her mana wouldn't last forever so the team had to think of something quick. At this rate they wouldn't be able to past the finish line in the distance.

"Any good ideas would be great about now!" Melvin shouted as he stood atop the truck with his feet latched onto the roof with lego-like toys binding his feet down and unleashed bullet hell amongst the closest animals to the truck with his yellow and green toy minigun.

He fired for far longer than a normal gatling gun would be able to and effectively defended the truck along with Buddy who was firing arrows so fast it seemed as if they would catch fire after being shot.

"I could probably give us a big boost but I'd be out of mana for a while." Clara said.

"Don't… I.. have an idea." Ren said before placing his hand on the truck and engulfing it in a silver aura.

"Get inside…" He told Buddy and Melvin who soon dropped inside.

Ren began focusing all of his recharged mana on the truck.

"Accelerate…"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The truck took off in a huge burst and left all of the monsters behind in its dust.

"Woohoo! We are going to make it!" Pliff cheered.

"We did it even without Majin!" Melvin added.

But as everyone started to cheer and relax, Ren and Buddy spotted something strange in the far distance. 7 Champions were standing just before the finish line as if they were waiting for them or just anyone to come. Ren saw one of the champions holding a staff summon a hulking beast of a creature and another snapping his finger. Ren increased his perception using time and was about to yell but Buddy beat him to it first.

"GET OUT THE TRUCK!"

Despite their confusion, no one doubted Buddy's words and all hopped out of the truck.

*CRASH!*

The previous lumbering giant teleported in front of the speeding truck and in turn smashed it into numerous pieces that scattered across the sky. Melvin willed the blocks to return to him and they formed a swirling black mass that snaked beautifully towards Melvin. The team then went to meet their ambushers face to face.

"Where the fuck is she at?" A spiky blonde hair fit-looking guy asked.

Buddy pulled out his bow.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you all here?" Buddy asked.

The rest of the team began pulling out their weapons and magic while the young blonde teen's team did the same.

"I'll eviscerate you before you can elf." A girl with glasses threatened with a razor-sharp blade jutting from her wrist.

"If you can reach me in time little girl."

"Shut the fuck up! Just tell me where the green bitch is at!" The jock yelled.

"Why do you need to know punk?" Clara asked with a similar bad attitude.

"So, I can take her on a date." He said in a super serious voice.

"Really!?" Pliff exclaimed.

"NO YOU FUCKING RETARD! So, I can fucking kick her ass and get my shitty sponsor off my dick."

Ren took a step forward with his steel chain over his shoulder. His eyes glowing a silvery blue. His back straightened out and a strong aura emitting from his body.

"I don't think we can come to an agreement…." Ren said.

The vulgar-mouthed boy started laughing.

"You stupid fucking nerd. Do you really think that your little shit stain of a group can threaten me? By the time you guys are done blinking I'd be stomping your corpse into the dirt. So just fucki-"

"Miles. Please let us handle this instead." The glasses girl interrupted.

A certain aura seemed to slowly come out from Miles before it took a different form. The aura seemed to nearly incapacitate both Miles's team and most of Majin's team. Only Ren was seen unaffected by the strange aura. This caused a small smirk to appear on Miles's face when he looked at Ren before returning back to his original state.

*SLAP*

The seemingly loyal girl was slapped across the face and staggered backwards before falling to one knee.

"My… My apologies Miles…. I overstepped my boundaries…" She apologized sincerely.

"You interrupt me like that again you creepy bug bitch and I won't hold back next time." Miles warned.

"Yes sir…." She replied as one of the other members of Miles's team crouched down and tried to heal her stinging wound.

She refused his offer and even an outsider could see the hurt in his eyes from the rejection.

"Jenna…." He muttered.

"Go ahead and deal with them. I don't care if you kill them or not just make sure you fucking find out where the green bitch is." Miles said before pulling out a cigarette and smoking it as he sat on the grass.

"I'll take care of him." Clara said as she aimed her hand towards Miles.

But before she could finish her attack, a syringe was thrown towards her neck. She formed a small wind barrier that blocked the needle and it fell to the ground.

"I'll take care of windy over here." A masked woman said while wearing a skin-tight body suit.

The two groups fanned out and found their respective opponents.

"I would do anything for him… Even if I have to lose my humanity in the process…" Jenna swore as she balled her fist.

Numerous tiny bugs began flying out of Jenna's back before it eventually burst wide open and released a large flood of flying insects. If Ren was capable of seeing her back, he would see that she was filled with an uncountable amount of tiny insects inside her body, replacing all organs, blood, and such with nothing but bugs.

Once the bugs finished flying out, her back closed up and 4 sharp stingers and 2 bug wings emerged. The four stingers were located on her lower back while the wings were coming out of her shoulder blades. Ren held his chain in his hand, ready to start.

"I'll do anything for my goals as well… You aren't anything special."

Jenna thrusted her clawed hand towards Ren's direction and her swarm of insects began flying towards him.

"I can't hold back… Not when he's watching.. I'm sorry boy."

*SECOND GROUP*

"Hmph. You're going to regret this decision." Buddy warned.

"The names Ekon! And trust me I was already regretting once I fell in love with her." Ekon responded.

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Don't think too hard on it kay? Elves aren't known for their great thinking abilities." Ekon said before multiple versions of himself began coming out of his body.

Buddy pulled out his bow and aimed. Ekon and his clones began charging towards Buddy.

*THIRD GROUP*

"Muhahahah I get the imbecile. How perfect! Let's see how long you last against my undead army!" A dark robed figure babbled with a skeleton hand and hood that hid his face.

"I'm not dumb! I'm just a little on the big side got it!?" Melvin retorted.

Two magic circles formed underneath them and a bright light encompassed their area.

*FOURTH GROUP*

"You guys are going to wish you never messed with us." Clara said as she created a mini cyclone underneath her feet and started levitating.

"A wind mage huh. That'll go for a nice amount on the blackmarket.." The masked woman said.

Clara's hand had wind surging around it as she aimed it towards her opponent. The assassin-looking woman pulled out multiple syringes and wielded them in between her fingers.

*FIFTH GROUP*

"You look pretty tasty despite your size…." The giant obese face painted clown grinned while licking his saw cleaver.

Just looking at that blade could tell that this Champion was one who loved to inflict terrible pain upon his enemies. The way the blades would rip and tear through whatever it managed to get a grip on.

"And you look pretty… no wait you look just as crazy as you look!" Pliff responded back.

"I'll enjoy hearing you scream…"

"Good luck with that tubby!" Pliff laughed.

*FINAL GROUP*

"I was never really into video games but my little brother loved them." Sasha said while wielding the giant toy bat that was around the size of 2 fully grown men.

"This isn't a game. Now tell me where the green woman is." The Machamp asked.

"Looking down on me huh? Why don't you make me?" Sasha glared as her body slowly started growing plated armor over her body while retaining her original size.

"I planned to." The Machamp said before taking off towards Sasha.

* * *

OKay. SOrry about the cliffhanger but it was needed. (Not really but haha it felt perfect.) The next chapter will be about Majin and her discovery and adventure in "THAT PLACE". Huge plot point will be happening soon amidst all this conflict, confusion, and tension. Once that certain plot point happens then this entire story is going to explode and head towards its fiery or boring finish. Whichever the you think it'll be anyway. So yeah i probably won't get to the fights with Miles's team for like 1 or 2 chapters.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	38. Facing Off Against A God(s)!

*IN THAT PLACE*

The grass was softly and slowly swaying in the wind. No signs of life anywhere near to disrupt or cause harm to the natural peaceful setting. The fair breezy wind gently blowing through the area.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom. Boom. Boom!

With the sound of surprised squawks and cries of flying creatures, a gigantic black creature could be seen running across the meadow. The creature had a large head crest in the shape of a heart and an absolute nightmare inducing maw. The tail of the beast had pointy spike-like appendages running up and down it. A nearby viewer could tell that it had an unnatural look to it, as if the beast was otherworldly in nature. But the appearance of the monster wasn't all that was strange. On top of the thing that could only be classified as an apex predator, a small green humanoid could be seen with another humanoid shape that was tied up.

"I'm seeing a whole lot of nothing Mickey Mouse. I need to get back soon and for some reason I can't teleport out of here." Majin said to her ratkin captive.

"My life is in your hands mortal. What could I gain by lying to you at this point?" "Mickey" responded.

"I don't know about you Mickey but where I come from rats are not to be trusted. Isn't that right girl?" Majin asked while rubbing her Xenomorph T-rex lookalike.

The alien dinosaur let off a deep affectionate growl.

"That's a good girl."

Majin put her arm through a portal and grabbed a large T-bone steak made out of unknown animal meat and threw it above the creature. The xenomorph raised its large head and chomped down viciously before swallowing it whole.

"Hmph. I am the most trustworthy demigod that you could ever meet." Mickey retorted.

"Don't forget the weakest as well. You could barely last a minute with me even using your tiny amount of god power."

"I'm not a fighter! I'm a merchant, I sell things imbecile!"

"Even a godly merchant should know how to handle rough and cute customers like me."

"You're a freak! You stole my super rare monster that my father gifted me! You ate my bodyguards! And now you're even kidnapping me! Even the strongest of mortals would be killed by my soul energy!"

"So you call god power soul energy huh.. I'll have to figure out how to make that. But anyway when is daddy showing up to save you? He's taking quite a while ya know."

Mickey showed an arrogant smirk on his face. Within a split second, a shiny golden coin appeared above Majin's T-rex and dropped down in a matter of moments. Majin and her xenomorph were bisected from the top down and Mickey was knocked to the ground. A figure enveloped in a golden yellow appeared behind the ratkin and freed him from his ropes while also shielding him from the acid blood splash.

"Father!"

"How did you even find yourself in this situation boy?"

"That mortal isn't normal father! She was strong enough to beat both your guards and steal Rencore from me!"

"Interesting… But it seems she wasn't much considering she died from that."

The golden figure and the boy were about to up and leave at this point.

"Hey hey hey… Don't go counting me out yet. I haven't gotten what I needed from you yet. The rat on the other hand… Can go bye bye."

Majin regenerated her split body and pointed her hand at Mickey before swiftly crushing it.

"What are you…." Mickey asked before feeling a strange energy around him and suddenly.

GUH! (SQUISH)

GUK! (SQUISH)

"NO! FATHER SAVE ME!" Mickey yelled as his body began getting crushed from all sides.

"YOU DARE HARM A GOD'S KIN IN FRONT OF HIM?! YOU INSOLENT MORTAL!" The god waved his hand and extinguished the gravity field that was threatening to crush his son into a meatball.

"Don't get too angry old man. You might pop a blood vessel you know?" Majin grinned as she stood off against this godly being.

"DIE FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE BEHAVIOR!" He shouted as multiple gold coins manifested all around his body.

The coins floated in the air before being shot towards Majin at blinding speeds.

"Kaio-ken x700!" She yelled before disappearing and reappearing next to the god.

Majin uppercutted the god far into the sky before teleporting behind him and kicking him in the back towards the ground.

"Pinball time!" Majin joyfully yelled even while her voice sounded strained.

Majin began punching and kicking the god all over the sky in speeds that few could react to. His pained groans and grunts were all too audible to his deeply shocked son.

"Impossible… My father is a true god….. A mortal can't… possibly stand up to him.. They are nothing but ants compared to us!"

Majin's smile was prevalent as she knocked around the higher being. She decided to finish this with a big finish.

After kicking him down from the sky at speeds only supernatural beings could reach, she teleported below him and hugged him around his waist. She began spinning rapidly while her body slowly burned off and hellfire took its place. The god's anguished screams couldn't be heard even by himself as he felt his body, soul, and spirit being burned alive. At the same time, Majin's screams of joy and happiness from the fun of beating around a god couldn't be heard to anyone as well.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The impact of these two insanely strong beings caused an explosion large enough to destroy two capital-sized cities without a problem. Mickey was helpless against the force that came from the crash and was turned into dust from the hellfire, pelting rocks, and overall force coming from the blast. As the dust cleared, Majin could be seen standing over the golden figure with her skin covered in black flames. The higher being was now visible to Majin. Instead of the shining golden humanoid shaped being, he was now seen as a tiger-sized rat.

"HAHAHAHA! So daddy was just a rat too!" She said as she started bursting out laughing.

After a couple of more moments though, Majin started to wonder something.

'How could this guy use his godly power on me when that other god was forced to teleport me? Is it because of this place he transported me to? Some sort of battleground for all creatures to reach godhood or something?'

Majin eventually gave up on thinking about things that don't really matter to her and fired green goop at the beaten god. The goop covered the entirety of the godly rat and soon returned back to Majin. Majin's whole body was engulfed by the goop and loud and intense moaning sounds could be heard from inside. A pink shining light began faintly glowing around her.

It would take hours later before Majin was completely finished absorbing the god. She reemerged with a shiny pink golden aura around her body and flipping a gleaming gold coin. For another reason, she has also returned to her original feminine Kid Buu form. She used magic and materialized a cute active outfit for herself.

With a twirl of her antenna, Majin began feeling the new power surging through her body.

"So this is soul energy….. The power that is only held by gods and beings on their way to achieving godhood.. Haha I think I skipped a few steps to reach this realm but that's one of the perks of having the powers of Majin Buu!" Majin giggled mischievously.

"Now let's get out of here."

Majin's godly pink aura began condensing onto her dimensional cubes and soon herself broke into cubes before disappearing from the strange realm.

* BACK AT THE RACE*

Both teams could be seen heavily injured and tired with the exception of Miles. Miles could be seen still relaxing and smoking on the grass.

"You useless fucks! Couldn't even manage to do something as easy as this." Miles spitefully cursed as he suddenly appeared behind Melvin and pierced through his back with his hand and grabbed Melvin's still beating heart.

"Kuh!" Melvin groaned with blood spitting out of his mouth.

Miles dropped it to the ground and then began walking towards the rest of Majin's team.

"You!" Pliff screamed before charging towards Miles with her sais.

Miles appeared in front of Pliff with blue lightning forming around him. He kneed her in the stomach before trying to slam her into the ground with a kick to the neck from above, but Pliff's intangibility activated in time and she managed to nick his leg with her sai before dropping to the ground and puking.

The rest of Pliff's allies were about to charge in and face Miles.

*BRIGHT FLASH*

A bright pink light appeared in the middle of the two teams, stopping them in their tracks.

"Looks like you guys have been making friends without me." Majin said with a big smile on her face.

Miles's team was confused with the exception of Jenna and Miles who recognized who just appeared.

'Fuck. She's still not dead…' Ren cursed.

"Boss! Y-You have.." Pliff started puking again before she could finish.

"Save Melvin! He's dying!" She finished.

Majin looked over and saw what happened to Melvin before looking over Miles's team and then focusing in on Ren.

The amount of power sent by Majin's glare was enough to cause most of Miles's team to faint. Jenna was barely able to hang on and was shivering like a kitten in a blizzard. Her insects realized that they have met someone far beyond their comprehension and wanted to do nothing more than to prostrate to Majin or get far far away, but Jenna's love for Miles was much more than her numerous insects could ever believe and still stood, intent on fighting her with Miles by her side. Miles on the other hand was sweating uncontrollably. Miles realized that the pink bitch somehow managed to get even stronger than he was.

"Fuck! What a shitty day.." Miles spat before turning into a blue lightning blur and grabbing all of his teammates with bandages and passing through the finishing line.

His team started to slowly vanish away.

"This isn't over you gummy bitch…" Miles swore as his team left the Destiny Battle and vanished entirely.

Ren understood Majin's look in a second and was currently cursing up a verbal storm about her getting stronger. Although Melvin was someone he thought positively of, his death isn't something that took priority over Majin's new rise in power.

Ren stood over Melvin's dead body and soon received a massive influx of mana surging through his body. The Japanese boy was forced to use his time ability to his limits, lest he wants his body to explode from being unable to contain the mana torrenting through his channels. A deep silver aura fiercely blasted from Ren's figure as he touched Melvin's chest with his finger and time symbols began forming around Melvin's body. These time symbols that formed over the toy summoner then starting rushing inside the boy and turning back time on the body.

As Melvin's resurrection was going on, Majin used some healing magic on everyone else and it fixed their injuries up in seconds.

"Majin!? Where have you been!?" Pliff asked.

Majin rubbed the back of her head with her cheeks reddening slightly.

"I kind of fell into a trap and was stuck there for a while."

"What kind of trap could hold you of all people..?" Buddy wondered.

"One powered by a really scared god. Heheh.."

"Of course, our leader has a sponsor going after her…" Clara sighed with a hint of a smile on her face.

"What can I say? Even gods want to fight over a cutie like me."

This caused everyone to laugh, including Ren who seemed to be laughing the loudest.

"What the heck is so funny!?" She yelled.

The team continued to laugh until Ren finally managed to revive Melvin back to life with a brand new heart. Melvin slowly rose up.

"How did I get on the ground…? Where did those guys go?"

"Hey hey buddy… How's it going?" Pliff asked while crouching to his level and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine.. I think. But I don't think I'll be for long.."

"What are you talking about jackass?" Sasha asked.

Her question was quickly answered by the sudden shaking of the earth beneath their feet.

"Run!" Melvin yelled as he quickly got back to his feet and ran through the finish line.

"He sure doesn't run like a man whose just been revived from the dead…" Pliff commented as she also starting running.

The rest of the team made it past the finish line except for Majin who decided to stay back for some reason.

"I'll see you guys soon. I have a plan." Majin winked as her team vanished in front of her eyes.

Majin then stood before the finish line as the last of the Champions raced towards it with an uncountable number of monsters behind them. Her pink aura slowly brightened before she took out the golden coin and aimed it towards the incoming Champions.

"No hard feelings strangers and monsters… I'm gonna need all the power I can get pummeling these gods to become the strongest."

A piece of Majin's antenna fell onto the coin and she fired it towards the huge group. No one could react as a pink glob enlarged in size and soon ensnared and captured every beast and Champion within it before rapidly covering their entire bodies and reforming into a gigantic pink blob. Majin then teleported on top of the blob and put her hand on top of it, forcing the goop to be absorbed into her and flowing through her body.

Slowly her form started to change rapidly. Growing scales, fur, stripes, arms, heads, tails, vicious teeth, spikes, all sorts of things for minutes on end until the previous large pink blob was reduced to nothing and completely absorbed by the monstrosity that was now Majin. But it didn't take much effort to shapeshift herself back to normal and burp with a satisfied look on her face.

"The feeling when absorbing something strong can only be described as pure ecstasy…" Majin muttered to herself before turning into cubes and teleporting past the finish line.

*BACK AT THE HOTEL AREA*

Majin reappeared in front of her team who were waiting for her return. She smiled at the thought of them waiting for her and decided to do something nice for them. She wrapped them all in a big hug by stretching her arms.

'Die already you midget bitch….' Ren cursed with an annoyed look on his face as his face was buried between Sasha's chest.

"What the heck is-!?" Sasha yelled before having Ren's face in between her chest and heating up her face. ' I guess this isn't so bad… he's kind of cute..' She thought.

"Ah! Boss I wasn't ready!" Pliff said flustered.

"This is fine…. Every now and then I suppose…" Buddy accepted.

"Eek!" Clara screamed before showing off a surprised smile and hugging back.

"Whoa!" Melvin exclaimed in surprise before hesitantly hugging back.

"Thanks for being my friends you guys…" Majin said softly before releasing them.

'I'm not your friend.' Ren thought.

"YOU! MAJIN! YOUR CONTINUED DISRESPECT TOWARDS THE GODS HAVE REACHED ITS LIMIT! NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE FOR IT!" The announcer voice yelled.

Majin smiled before slowly laughing as a crushing pressure started being forced upon her body.

"What's so funny mortal? Have you finally lost it? Well that still won't save you! DIE!"

Majin felt the pressure increase on her body even more, intent on crushing her into paste.

"I can finally see you…."

Majin's soul energy blasted from her body and easily broke free of the announcer's power.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU!? A MORTA-"

*FLICK*

Majin's golden coin flashed through the air and penetrated through the tiny announcer god's head, shattering some tiny core that was placed in the middle of his head before a tiny dot of pink rushed into the pierced hole and swallowed the god into a pink orb. Majin beckoned the pink ball back with her finger and it zoomed towards her, allowing her to absorb yet another god.

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting sick of that routine by now. And just so you gods know, I'm not a mortal. I became an immortal ever since I gained my wish." Majin said while looking up at numerous pissed off deities staring down at her.

"Boss! You could absorb things!?" Pliff asked.

"No wonder you're so powerful…" Ren muttered.

"You're the coolest Majin!" Melvin cheered.

"Tch. How fucking broken…" Miles cursed.

Majin turned in his direction with a scary smile.

"Go ahead you pink bitch. Finish me off. I dare you." Miles cursed as the Speedforce energy began swirling all around him and flowing into his body.

"If theres one thing I can say about the guy is that he definitely has balls." Pliff said.

"Yeah, who could curse out a person with the strength of a god to their face?" Melvin agreed.

Majin pointed towards Miles's team and slowly a pink M began branding itself upon the foreheads of Miles, Jenna, Ekon, Machamp, Phil, Oreo, and Lena. Some of them yelled out in pain while the others grunted and painfully accepted whatever was being done to them due to their higher pain tolerance. Majin's previous scary smiled has turned into a much happier one once she took control over Miles's team.

"Now. It's time to take down some gods friends." Majin said before snapping her finger.

With that snap, a swirling dark blue portal appeared behind Majin and creatures started pouring out of it.

"Master." Tina, the Great Sphinx greeted.

Piranha Plants, Goombas, Creepers, Toads, Pokeys, Tangelas, and Chikoritas rushed out of the portal.

Keno, Beno, and Xeno walked from the portal. The three specifically bred Xenomorph pets Majin made when first coming to the hotel.

Ichi, Ni, and San, the kobolds from her time as the Monster Empress.

And last but not least Tuff! The previous flame spirit that was accidentally created by Majin messing around with majin magic. The flame spirit took host inside Knuckles, the echidna from Sonic and has been with Majin since the start of her journey in this world basically. Tuff claimed his usual place around Majin and latched himself around her neck hanging off her back.

"Make sure you burn this mana off as much as possible, I don't want to see anyone burst into chunks and have Ren resurrect them." Majin said before looking towards Melvin.

"What did I do?!" He whined while still being unaware of his death at the hands of Miles.

Majin began sharing her infinite mana with all of her pets, creatures, and friends to the highest degree that she could before sharing some of her soul energy with them as well. Giving them an edge in this upcoming fight against the gods.

"Shame you guys can't directly use your full strength against mortals without abandoning your godhood." Majin smirked.

* * *

Uh oh.. this chapter kind of slipped away from my control... I wasn't suppose to have Majin gain this much power for like 3 more chapters. Now a farther ahead in terms of plot and may also have to take back what i said a couple days ago. I intially wanted Majin to gain this much power in 3 or 4 chapters but things don't always turn out how you plan. But good news or bad news depending on how much you're enjoying the story. The story will be coming to its finale soon.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!

If you're giving an idea of a cheat or power for a transmigrator to have, please explain what series it comes from and the abilities of it. I don't know every series out there haha.


	39. Showdown Between Mortals And Gods!

"What will you gain by doing such a foolish action? Are you trying to become a god yourself? Replacing us gods, because you think you can do a better job? What is your reason for warring against us gods?"

"If you ask me it sounds like he's scared doesn't it Majin?" Pliff asked.

"It does sound like the godly being is scared. I wonder why… All they have to do is give up their immortality if they want to live or fight back. Is giving up something so small really worth dying over?" Majin shrugged her shoulders with a teasing smile.

"I TOLD YOU ALL THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I TOLD ALL OF YOU THAT SHE WAS TOO POWERFUL! AND NOW SHE HAS TURNED ALL THE CHAMPIONS AGAINST US!" Tarok, the purple glowing being shouted.

"Calm down Tarok. I doubt that these mortals can even harm us. But we must surely regulate the type of wishes that will get passed for future events."

"These jerk offs are still thinking about continuing this stupid sick little game.." Sasha said getting angrier by the second.

"Summon your champion's spirits. Let them deal with these foolish mortals." A red being ordered.

It seems that the gods were separated into two categories. Major gods and Minor gods. Major gods were shining more brightly than the others and always had a humanoid shape while the Minor gods took the shape of whatever they were previously before reaching godhood and only glowed faintly. The Major gods summoned either 2 or more Champion spirits while the Minor gods summoned none at all or at the very least 1 spirit.

'So that coin god I absorbed was a major one.. How lucky.' Majin mused.

The Champions that the gods summoned floated above Majin's group. They had a transparent spirit-like look to them. Humans, goblins, beastkin, and more hovered above them with hostile looks in their eyes.

"WHAT GREATER PURPOSE CAN THERE BE FOR A MORTAL THAN TO DIRECTLY SERVE A GOD!?" Tarok laughed.

"GET THEM! I WANT THEM ALL DEAD, ESPECIALLY THAT ONE!" He ordered while pointing at Majin.

The champion spirits flew towards down towards the group and everyone braced for combat.

"These guys must be strong if they are willing to send them even after I killed that announcer god." Majin guessed as she clashed fists against a bearkin.

The spirit was able to keep up with her for a bit before slowly being overpowered. In response to this overpowering, the phantasm roared and its eyes began glowing red. Majin smirked as her own eyes started glowing the same color and both of them fired red beams from their eyes. The beams fought each other with enough heat to melt steel and iron into liquid.

The bearkin turned up the intensity with an even louder roar and would've overpowered Majin if not for the fact that she could strengthen her beams with enough force to melt nearly anything. The pink shorty slowly overpowered her ghostly opponent and beamed his head off, making the apparition vanish in defeat. Majin was then attacked by 3 more champion spirits and went off to combat against them. She looked over to see Miles facing off against the same number as herself.

Miles created white bandages from his skin and vanished from the sight of the three spirits. His blue speed force energy constantly surging around him. They prepared themselves for an attack but soon realized that it wasn't an attack they should've been on the lookout for. Miles wrapped the 3 in his bandages and tied them up like mummies. As he held the bandage that was still attached to the three spirits, he suddenly pulled and the spirits were crushed till they vanished.

"Fucking idiots.. just standing around." He said victoriously.

Jenna used Majin's infinite mana and small amounts of soul energy to rapidly mutate and evolve her uncountable number of bugs living inside her. A bright white flash erupted from her body, blinding anyone who chose to stare at her during this time. The spirits however, decided to wait no longer and flew towards Jenna intent on ending her life for daring to stand against their god.

*STAB*

*STAB*

The two spirits were halted in their advancement as two hands pierced through the chests of the spirits.

"We must thank the pink one… She has allowed us to become the Ultimate Hive. This one shall gladly serve the Pink One. This one still wonders if Miles would be willing to be with us now.." Jenna spoke in her new appearance.

Previously she just looked like a plain nerdy girl wearing a school uniform but now she has become something much more. She grew two long antennas atop of her head, that now was covered in chitin and completely bald. Jenna's human skin has been completely replaced by one chitinous in nature and completely white all over. Miniature spikes seem to have grown around her shoulders and in more all over her body. The rest of her new appearance was hidden behind the uniform she wore.

Jenna tore the two spirits in half and watched them fade away. After finishing those two off, she grew wings from her back and flew towards her sponsor, intent on ending him for the Pink One.

*ELSEWHERE*

The plant monsters were helping out much more than Majin thought they would be, but with the mana she's sharing along with small amounts of soul energy it is a no brainer that these cute little monsters are able to do something. The little guys were just strong enough to distract or even harm a spirit and allow one of us to deal the finishing blow. Majin saw one of Miles's men fighting. She wondered what his ability was.

Ekon was up against one of the major god's champion and unlocked a new power in himself with Majin's constantly supplying mana for him. His wish was to be able to create full duplicates of himself that can interact with things while also vanishing once dead. It would get pretty unnerving seeing yourself die multiple times.

The fully armored assassin phantom dashed towards him with his dagger meant for slicing and stabbing. This wouldn't be the first time Ekon was hopelessly outclassed in a battle though. He's learned a few tricks along the way.

'If you don't learn a few tricks in this type of world, death is the only outcome for you.' He thought as he was stabbed directly in the heart.

The assassin flicked the blood off of his blade and was about to run off to kill another foolish mortal but was swiftly stopped at the sound of….

"Hey Edgy McEdgelord! Our fight isn't over yet! I still got to show off my cool moves. It would be pretty lame if I just died and had nothing to show for it!" Ekon yelled.

The assassin vanished and reappeared behind Ekon intending to behead him, but Ekon blocked the dagger with his index finger.

"Ah ah ah. It's my turn to attack now." Ekon smiled.

The assassin quickly hopped away to gain some distance from his now somehow stronger opponent. Although, that did little to stop Ekon's new boost. Ekon appeared in front of assassin and punched towards him. The spirit could tell how much dangerous force was hiding in that simple unskilled skinny fist and took appropriate action.

He dodged and ran.

Ekon was left there standing dumbly into the air.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? IT WAS FINALLY MY TIME TO HAVE A BADASS MOMENT!" Ekon shouted as the now gone assassin.

He balled his fists, feeling the power of 200 duplicates inside him. He could've created more but, he didn't know how much power he would need to defeat the assassin. Ekon looked into the sky found his sponsor. Since Majin wanted them to get rid of the gods, he has to do what she says. But before he gets to that…

'Where is Jenna….?' He asked himself as he looked all around the hotel grounds. He couldn't find her and started to worry slightly. Even though he knew she was strong he still couldn't help himself, he was in love with her after all. He looked up in the sky and saw her fighting against a dwarf god. Even if she looked different…. She was kind of the only bug person on their side thankfully.

'Well if she can go toe to toe with a god. So can i!" Ekon pumped himself up.

He used the strength of 200 duplicates and leaped with great force towards a green glowing sponsor. The sponsor saw him coming and didn't move an inch. They only stared at the incoming rocketing Champion.

'Looking down on me…!? I may not be as fast as Miles or as strong as Kitara or as resourceful as Phil but I have my own strengths as well!' Ekon thought as he plowed straight into the god with the strength of 1000 duplicates inside him.

*FHEW*

Ekon barreled straight through the god and suddenly realized that he couldn't stop himself as he soared higher and higher into the sky.

"Stupid mortal. You think you can touch a god with your filthy hands so easily?" The green glowing sponsor mocked.

Ekon created multiple duplicates that grabbed onto his legs and flung him back towards the god.

"Don't underestimate me!" Ekon shouted as a dark blue aura ignited along his fist.

The god felt the familiar energy that it was made out of and quickly got out of the way of the attack this time.

"Hmph! Nothing but a fluke!" It said in a slightly more flustered manner.

With another duplicate throwing him, Ekon shot towards the god like a cannon ball constantly, forcing the god to constantly be on the move.

"ENOUGH! TO HELL WITH IT! I WON'T SIT HERE AND BE MOCKED BY AN IDIOTIC WEAK MORTAL!"

The god's green body began lighting up to levels that could blind a blind man before a cracking sound was heard and a woman's figure was illuminated. The light faded away and revealed a very busty nearly naked forest dryad covered in leaves for clothes. Ekon's fist was easily caught by the former goddess and she put her palm on his chest gently.

"This is your punishment for daring to revolt against a god." She whispered in the sweetest voice a man could hear.

*THE SOUND OF CHURRING INSIDES*

The dryad created a drilling vine from her palm that drilled a large hole through Ekon's chest. She held his limp body by the hand and let him free fall back to the hotel grounds. After finishing him off, she looked elsewhere before moving on to punish the rest of these foolish mortals.

*BACK ON THE GROUND*

"FACE MY STRONGEST MINIONS OF THE DARK! KEKEKEKEKE" Phil, the summoner of the dead, cried as green ghostly faces erupted from underneath him and his black magical circle. The amount of mana coming from the circle was strong enough to create an undead army capable of taking on worlds. Phil was exploiting Majin's infinite mana as much as he possibly could.

Alongside the mad rambling teen was the four-armed superpower pokémon, Machamp. Machamp chopped down on the shield-bearing knight and cracked his shield in half with just her bare hands. The shield Champion attempted to retreat as his weapon and life-saving tool was destroyed but just as soon as Machamp chopped his shield in half her second arm swiftly decapitated the spectral figure into nothing.

Phil's supercharged undead creatures were easily overtaking 5 champion spirits. One summon had the physique of a troll covered in a complete black armor. It wielded an evil-looking sword and could create hell-fire. The second one was a large obese type of ghost. It wielded a hook attached with a long chain. This creature seemed to take pleasure in the harming the champion spirits without inflicting fatal wounds and vanishing and reappearing elsewhere before it's attacked. The last undead type of creature Phil summoned was a magical one in nature. It wielded a staff and summoned its own undead. But these undead seemed to differ from Phil's. These undead were varied in nature and seemed to be summoned from somewhere that isn't from this world.

Some where metallic in nature, some had supernatural powers, some were just regular skeletons, and some were even undead animals. But they all had one thing in common and that was a primal fatal obsession with the living and serving under Phil's orders.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE KILL THEM ALL MINIONS!" Phil screeched in glee.

Machamp grabbed Phil's shoulder.

"It's time to take care of the strong ones." She told him.

"Tch. How could I ever expect a blockhead like you to understand the joys of unleashing mass destruction and death to all. Fine." Phil reverse summoned his undead and summoned new flying undead creatures that were just as strong as the land ones.

He looked over and saw Machamp staring at him as if waiting for something.

"FINE KITARA! Always ruining my fun…" Phil summoned two flies that latched onto the backs on himself and Kitara. The flies then started to dig itself into their backs and seconds later, both Kitara and Phil sprouted fly wings and they flew towards a glowing god.

*ELSEWHERE*

"Heheheh…. It's a shame I can't hear you scream… but I can enjoy your delicious expressions of agony." Oreo said while licking his lips and currently sawing the arm off of a spirit underneath his foot.

"We don't have time for this. Hurry up and kill him or I'll do it for you. The faster this battle ends, the faster I can get back to making money." Lena told him.

"Always such a spoilsport aren't you… but very well. Maybe I can hear a god's anguished screams for mercy instead.." Oreo said as he decapitated the spirit.

Lena took out dozens of needles and syringes from somewhere on her body and threw them all in the air. Oreo used his ability, teleportation, and all the pointy items reappeared stabbed into Lena's body. As the needles and syringes released their effects into Lena's system, she cried out and dropped to her knees. She hugged her body and raised her torso up before moaning loudly and having her pupils turn into purple hearts.

"And they call me a pervert…" Oreo commented on the drugged-up masked woman.

"I can't help that it feels so good…." She moaned before eventually standing up.

"Hypocrite."

"Let's go already! I need to release myself somehow…"

Lena's body started releasing a purple aura around it as she and Oreo suddenly teleported in the sky. Lena began levitating due to the strange purple aura and Oreo kept himself afloat by constantly teleporting in the same spot. They surrounded the dryad.

"She looks like the perfect woman…." Oreo licked his lips.

"Hey! Do you see these flying rainbow gators or is it just me?" Lena asked the former goddess.

"Face the consequences of your actions mortals!" The leafy goddess exclaimed as she fired two spear-like vines towards Lena and Oreo who were on opposite sides of her.

Oreo teleported out of the way while Lena just stood still. The vine pierced through her chest all the way through her back, causing her to moan loudly in pleasure. The dryad's eyebrows raised at this but she didn't think much of it as she was forced to block Oreo's incoming slash from above.

Oreo's attack was blocked despite pouring so much mana into it. The dryad slapped him away and turned to see the other human staring at her right in the face! The two were close enough for their lips to touch and the goddess nearly screamed in fright after looking at the heart pupiled girl she impaled. But her pride as a goddess couldn't allow a mortal to frighten her. She swiped her hand across to have a vine decapitate the unusual human but the girl caught the vine while continually maintaining eye contact with her.

"Have you seen my Poochi!?"

Confusion and slight terror ran across the goddess's face.

"HAVE YOU SEEN POOCHI!?" Lena asked as she crushed the vine she was holding into plant dust.

"NO!" The dryad yelled as she slapped towards Lena's face.

But just before the slap could connect, Lena pulled out a syringe and the goddess impaled her hand onto the needle and suddenly felt very dizzy. She wobblily floated backwards while holding her head.

"What did you poison me with mortal!? I can't be poisoned… That's impossible… I'm a forest dryad whose reached the peak of nymphs… Nothing should be able to affect me…. At this.. stage…." She started blacking out.

"THAT IS FOR MY CUTE LITTLE POOCHI!" Lena yelled as the purple aura around her deepened even further, slowly covering her entire body.

"How!? That's… Soul en….." She fainted and begun falling out of the sky.

Oreo teleported and grabbed her body with a twisted smile on his clown face.

"Oh.. If only I wasn't ordered to take out all these gods…. I could have so much fun with you my dear…." Oreo whispered to the sleeping goddess. "But for now… You'll have to rest somewhere safer.." Oreo finished before teleporting her somewhere.

He looked over to see where Lena went and saw her flying over to the gods who've yet to shed their godhood in an excited manner.

* * *

Next chapter will be more fights and the chapter after that will be finishing up the mortal vs gods battle? war? Whichever. Then i'll have to settle some loose ends, figure out some stuff with some of the characters, and show what happens to the planet after the Champions left for the Destiny Battles. SO WE'RE COMING TO AN END PRETTY SOON!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible things you want (story wise, maybe an OC (short term), elements, quests, special items/object scenarios) No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Also any mistakes you notice please inform me. Any improvements to my writing in the comments would be helpful!


	40. The End Of The Gods!

*WITH JENNA*

Jenna was flying with her wings currently as she stood across her opponent, a dwarven god equipped with two hammers, and a white aura surrounded her.

"Just learning how to call on soul energy ain't enough to beat me girlie." The dwarf said.

"You misunderstand. This one already understands soul energy. We have been birthed inside of it and molded by its offspring Mana." Jenna replied.

"Why don't cha show me how much you understand then!" The dwarf yelled.

The dwarf god's body erupted in a red aura as he leapt towards Jenna with his dual hammers.

"Submitting to the pink one would have been the smarter choice. The Hive will soon show you the results of your defiance. Survival is always our first priority."

Jenna's white aura reduced itself to cover her entire body instead of just flaring out from her body. She used her claw-like hands and slashed against the dual hammers, causing a painful sound to emit and shoot sparks, but ultimately not damaging it much. Her attack did cause the dwarf to be forced back due to her strength being higher.

"A frail skinny thing like you being stronger than me?! Can't be so!" The dwarf exclaimed as his muscles buffed up and eyes turned red.

"The Hive is ultimate. There is nothing we lack."

The hammer-wielding god smashed down towards Jenna and once it touched her head, she burst into a swarm of bugs. The dwarf shouted and yelled as he tried to use his hammers to get rid of the bugs, but it proved useless until he decided to send out a shockwave of his soul energy and knock them away. The bugs returned to form Jenna and the dwarf god suddenly realized that his soul energy was taken! His muscles returned back to their original state and he couldn't call upon his red soul energy.

"Delicious. This one will have to try the flesh of a god next." Jenna said as her white aura grew brighter.

"Just try it ya damn vermin! I'll burn you into ash!" The dwarf god yelled as his whole body turned into fire and he flew towards Jenna.

"The Hive is not afraid of mere fire." Jenna replied as her white bug-like body gained blue streaks across it.

4 sharp spear-like appendages shot out from Jenna's back and combated against the god.

"How!? My fires are hot enough to forge legendary metals! You are just a mortal!" He cried in disbelief as two of Jenna's ovipositors clashed against his superheated hammers and the other two swiftly heading towards his stomach. Steam could be seen coming off the clash.

Normally when fighting against someone whose reached the final level with their mana core, physical attacks should be pointless. However, Jenna who has her Hive who were birthed by Majin's soul energy and mana has no trouble harming the elemental-like being with her soul energy and heavily dense mana. Only through overwhelming mana quantity/quality or soul energy is one able to harm someone whose reached completion with their mana core.

Jenna's second pair of ovipositors pierced through the gut of the fire god and forcefully returned him back into a being made of flesh and skin. He cried out in pain while looking at Jenna with a look that wished he could smash her into a pulp. Jenna slowly pushed her back spears deeper and deeper through the dwarf until he was close enough for her to touch with her hands. His hammers dropped from a lack of strength and the poison raging through his body from the back appendages.

Jenna slowly caressed his hairy face as his blood dripped down and grip weakened even further. She pulled him even closer towards her face before slowly opening her white seductive lips and jaw, revealing her sharp and pointed teeth. Her jaw started opening wider and wider. The fear radiating off of the dwarf only seemed to excite the Hive even more. An audibly mass buzzing sound could be heard coming from Jenna's body.

She chomped down.

**Chew**

**Chew**

**Chew**

**Swallow**

Blood spurt out like a fountain from the neck of the fallen dwarf god. Jenna's mouth widened even further before swallowing the body whole with more chewing noises. This time with more bone crunching and organ splattering sounds. Once she was finished, she licked her lips and her body grew taller, bigger, and stronger.

"The Hive will feast and grow from you all." Jenna stated before flying off towards more Major gods.

*WITH MILES*

Miles was standing face to face with a dragonkin who towered over him with a bursting brown aura flaring from his body.

"Pitiful mortal. Do you believe you stand a chance against me? I've bested millions, mortal."

"Shut the fuck up dickhead. You think your bitch ass can even touch me?" Miles insulted as his speed force energy powered by Majin's infinite mana was ramping up his speed to unprecedented speeds, not including the boost given by Majin's version of Babidi's mind control spell.

Miles felt as if he could run anywhere he wanted. Past this god plane, past the dimensional barrier, and even run across time and space itself.

He surged and forced the unlimited mana to increase his speed even further before taking off towards the dragon god.

**SPLAT**

After killing that Major god via kicking his head with the force of stars and causing it to burst, a blue aura coated his fist and legs.

"You little bitches are going to get it now." Miles grinned over his control of soul energy and soon blasted off towards all the minor gods.

As everyone else was fighting or helping, they suddenly realized that all the minor gods and champion spirits suddenly exploded or vanished and Miles reappeared.

"See ya later fuckers. I did my part Pinky." He laughed before vanishing and leaving this realm created by the gods.

"Hey, wait a second!" Majin yelled before suddenly being unable to feel his connection to her anymore.

'Did that sonofabitch pull a Vegeta on me!?' Majin cursed in her head.

"HAHAHHAHA! MY CHAMPION DID WELL DISTRACTING YOU AND BETRAYING YOU!" Tarok shouted as he slashed towards the distracted Majin.

Majin's antenna easily blocked the sword attack and began constantly clashing against Tarok's blade while her previous sponsor fired purple blocks at her.

"When I first gave you your wish, I didn't think you would turn out like this.." Neflem, Majin's sponsor, said.

"You didn't even know what my wish was. Of course, you didn't. I did wish you told me about the side effects though." Majin said as she deflected the purple blocks.

One of the blocks passed through her fist though and once it reached her body it suddenly expanded and solidified, trapping her in a giant cube. Majin would normally be unable to see a single thing inside this completely dark cube, but with all the champions and beasts she absorbed she could see even more than before. She could see Tarok and Neflem combining their powers and charging up a large sword made up of soul energy outside the box.

She punched the cube with as much force as she could and saw no reaction.

'It must be made of something that redirects the force all over or just nullifies physical attacks… But what about magic…?' Majin thought as she conjured a ball of pink energy above her head. It slowly grew more and more as Majin infused different elements inside the energy sphere. Once it grew to the point of being blocked by the cube, Majin forcefully condensed it and added even more energy into it.

"Super Planet Burst!" She screamed as the super deadly ball exploded inside the cube and shattered it apart.

But despite being mostly unharmed by the explosion, Tarok and Neflem managed to finish their attack and it skewered straight through Majin's stomach.

Majin was sent flying towards the ground and crashed with a terrible impact. Tarok and Neflem saw her injured appearance and purple blood flowing from her stomach and smiled before creating another sword made of god energy to finish her off for good.

'Holy crap does soul energy hurt!' Majin internally screamed. She needed some TLC right about now and her regeneration was hampered slightly by that soul energy.

She looked around the battlefield and saw the leftover souls of Miles's victims and reached her hand out, creating a suction towards her. The floating souls of minor gods were sucked towards her and effectively absorbed by her, healing her back to top form.

"Heheh.. Now its time to get some payback." She grinned.

Majin faded into a bunch of cubes and reappeared in the middle of Neflem and Tarok. The two quickly tried to flee but Majin grabbed them around the neck and squeezed.

"I think you two should've teamed up with the other gods if you really wanted to take me out. I'm on hidden final boss character levels of strength now." She smiled widely.

"FOOLISH MORTAL! KILLING US WILL ACCOMPLISH NOTHING! EVEN IF YOU TAKE OUR PLACES, NOTHING WILL CHANGE! THE WORLD WILL STILL RUN AS IT ALWAYS HAS! YOU WILL BE NO BETTER THAN US IN DUE TIME!" Tarok shouted.

"Yadda yadda yadaa. Anyway. Goodbye and thanks Neflem." Majin said as two pink blobs attached themselves to the gods.

"I suppose even the Fates were wrong… How could they let me choose you as my chosen Champion… unless.. this was all part of their -" Neflem's mouth was covered by Majin's goop and the two gods were soon absorbed by Majin, increasing her godly strength even more.

"Well… This won't be as hard as I thought it would be.. I wonder whose the idiot that made it so gods can't harm mortals even if mortals have the power of gods. I'm definitely not shedding this mortal flesh anytime soon." Majin said before suddenly being latched onto by something on her back.

Her antenna grabbed the thing and revealed itself to be Tuff pulsing red to pink and smiling at her. She rubbed her face onto his.

"You cute little monster! How did you become Hyper Knuckles?!" Majin asked in an excited cutesy voice.

He pointed at her and then pointed to himself.

"So either my mana or soul energy caused this.. Hm.. Well go show mama what you can do!" Majin exclaimed.

Tuff flew out of her antenna's grip and flew towards a reptilian humanoid god who was combatting against the plant army. The god didn't see it coming as Tuff smashed him in the side of the face and lifted him up using that same fist to drop him into the ground with a large ground shattering crash. The plants swiftly retreated and were able to support Tuff but he waved them off after smashing the god into the ground. The plants retreated to fight against more gods or support Majin's team against them.

The lizardkin slowly got up as his horrible wounds began healing at an accelerated rate. He gripped his spear and pointed it towards Tuff.

"Foul creature. Return back to the depths with you. Or I shall spare no mercy." He threatened.

Tuff grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Your death will not be sssswift…" He said as he dashed and stabbed towards Tuff.

Tuff casually pulled his arm back and sent a punch towards the tip of the god's spear.

"FOOL!" The lizardkin shouted as he envisioned his spear tearing through the gloved fist of the animal.

But unlike what he thought, reality did not play favorites nor go along with delusions. Tuff's fist shattered the god's spear into pieces and headed straight for the lizard man himself. The lizard was quick with his instincts though, despite not possible being able to fathom how this tiny red animal was capable of breaking his treasured spear, he was quick enough to shed his skin from the back and effectively avoid the ferocious punch of the echidna.

The lizard god realized that if he didn't go all out he would definitely perish. An orange aura burst from his body and soon his body transformed into molten lava. Previously a lizard man stood in front of Tuff but now a lava man does. This obviously meant nothing to the pink glowing echidna as it leapt towards the god with its fist reared back, reading to punch it regardless of its appearance.

This baffled the molten god but seeing its enemy so willing to touch him he couldn't bring himself to not let him. He stood there as Tuff's fist was closing in on his abdomen. But once again, things didn't turn out as he planned. Instead of the creature ramming its fist through his lava body, it stopped mere inches before connecting with him and created a fierce powerful gust of wind.

The lava god was sent flying into the air as a mass of lava instead of anything humanoid in shape and Tuff reappeared behind the lava and punched with enough force that the very air around his fist exploded. An anguished cry was heard through the large explosion caused by Tuff and Majin smiled.

'My baby has grown so strong that even a god was nothing much for him…" She started tearing up.

Tuff reappeared next to her and she glomped him while crying tears of happiness.

"Mama's so proud of you…"

*ELSEWHERE*

"Tell me. Is there an archery god amongst you?" Buddy asked.

"As if such a weak god could ever make it toward such heights." A grey figure stated.

"I suppose I'll be the first one then." Buddy stated as he infused his 100x mana into his enchanted bow and quiver.

"Just try and touch me mortal." He laughed before suddenly being injected in the side of the neck with a needle coated in a purple aura.

"WHO DARES!?" He yelled before noticing Lena floating around in an even denser purple aura than before. His godly body began shedding.

"Benard laid an egg today…" She said before floating off somewhere else.

The now exposed troll god flew after Lena in a rage.

*FHEW*

*FHEW*

Two arrows fired where he going and stopped him dead in his tracks. His body oozed rage and power.

"I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES AND DRINK YOUR BLOOD!" He yelled with his grey soul energy blasting from his body.

The troll manifested two large axes and dashed towards Buddy. Buddy fired arrow after arrow at the Troll, who swatted them with his axes and continued to get closer and closer.

"Chance time.." Buddy groaned.

He shot another arrow.

Boxing Glove arrow.

The god sliced apart the leather gloves. Buddy fired another arrow.

Buzz Saw arrow.

Axes clashed with the buzz saw arrow and one of them was knocked out of the troll's hands.

Pie arrow.

Pie smashed against the face of the god and stopped him dead in his tracks. Buddy rapidly fired more arrows at the momentarily stunned god and caused him to roar out in anger. Amidst his roaring, Buddy fired an apple arrow into his mouth and caused the god to choke.

"An apple a day keeps the doctors away. Especially when your dead.." Buddy quietly said as fired another arrow.

Buddy pulled out a metallic arrow forged into a strange shape. He fired and the arrow seemingly disappeared and reappeared mere inches away from the troll's forehead. The arrow slowly and very easily forced its way through the troll's forehead and abruptly stopped before it could pass all the way through. The grey-skinned higher being's body slowly started turning into metal and becoming a shiny metallic statue.

"Becoming a god doesn't seem so hard if you're that weak…" Buddy said before walking off.

*WITH REN AND SASHA*

"The time for gods is at an end… That includes you my sponsor…"

"With her fueling your time ability with unlimited mana and small amounts of soul energy, you should be able to do whatever you please." A small rabbit spoke with silver aura around it.

"You're correct.. I can do whatever I want and I will.. But for this moment now. Perish for me.."

"Ungrateful humans….." He muttered as Ren waved his hand and caused his sponsor to fade away with no trace of him ever existing.

Sasha had her head down.

"Is it time yet…?" She asked meekly.

Ren looked over and saw the rest of the Major gods being killed by the others.

"The time is here."

He and Sasha suddenly appeared in the sky above all their friends and allies. Ren had a strange look on his face. A look that no one has seen from him yet besides Sasha. He raised his hand in the air. His body was enveloped in a deep silver aura and he had a sick twisted grin on his face. He crushed his hand into a fist and all the remaining gods dispersed into the wind, as if they were never there in the first place. He started laughing maniacally.

"I finally have enough power… hahaha… it's been a long time coming… Who knew all I needed to follow through with my plan was some god energy…?" Ren rambled.

Sasha kept her head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"What's going on with Ren?" Pliff asked Clara.

"I don't know.." Clara responded while looking at Majin.

"Ren bud are you okay? Don't let the power go to your head. I know it feels great and all but all our enemies are gone." Melvin pointed out.

"Shut up you fat retard! Can't you see I'm talking here?!" Ren lashed out before erasing Melvin as well.

This action caused the situation to deteriorate into all hell. Majin jumped towards him but was suddenly frozen in midair!

"I'm saving you for last my Tormentor…." Ren creepily smiled.

"Now is there anyone else who has any objections?"

"Hey bring back Melvin dork!" Pliff yelled before also being erased.

Clara in her anger created a vacuum above Ren's head that imploded and crushed his head into paste. Wind raged around her in anguish over her dead friends and she tore the rest of his body apart with winds before powering down and breathing heavily.

*SNAP*

Ren suddenly appeared behind Clara and snapped her neck with his legendary steel chain. Majin's skin has turned completely red and her eyes oozed nothing but fierce killing intent that caused Ren's body to feel sluggish and heavy.

"Very scary, you pink bitch. But even you don't have enough strength to break through time itself. But just for that little outburst, your little pets will pay the price.." He threatened as he turned all the plants and Majin's pets into dust. All except one… Tuff. He realized that the flashing pink animal was immune to his forced time aging ability and froze it in time, just like its creator. He then turned around to suddenly hear sounds of arrows firing through the air.

"Oh I nearly forgot about you Buddy." He smiled as Buddy continually fired arrow after arrow in random directions, as if waiting for something.

Sweat ran down Buddy's face as he knew that he could be erased within moments, but he wouldn't stop. Not when he's so close. Not when he could end this threat now.

"Why don't I help you out?" Ren said before using time acceleration on Buddy and watching him suddenly increase in speed and age.

Buddy shot a sea of arrows before eventually finding the perfect arrow he's been looking for with his precognition. He grinned as he pulled back the string and his body was aging more and more. He spoke to say something but the acceleration on his body made him sound like an incomprehensible squeaky chipmunk.

"Oh fuck. I forgot you were an elf…" He moved to wave his hand and erase Buddy but before he could, Buddy fired off his lucky arrow and then turned into dust.

"Quick bastard…" Ren cursed before using his time powers on the arrow.

But before he could react, the arrow pierced into his chest and proved to be immune to any time distortions. Ren dropped to his knees. Sasha flew over towards him to help him up but was interrupted by a teleporting homicidal sadist slashing at her throat. She felt Ren's power still surging through her as Majin's infinite mana and soul energy was long gone after their betrayal.

"Kill those bastards as I recover… I will gain control…. I will become the Time Lord! I will rule over all timelines and torture this pink cunt for all eternity…" He maliciously spat.

Oreo, Phil, Kitara, and Jenna stood across from Sasha.

"End the time boy and you live." Jenna stated.

Sasha sadly shook her head before pointing to the chain symbol etched into her neck.

"I can't hold back. Sorry for this." Sasha said as she took on all the powers of the 9 founder titans into her body.

Steam began shooting out of her body, armored plates started forming all over her body, and a war hammer formed in her hands. She leapt towards the four.

"HAHAHA BETRAYAL! INTERESTING! COME MY MINIONS OF THE DARK! END THIS TRAGIC FOOL!" Phil shouted as a black magic circle appeared underneath his feet and a 5 boss-type undead rose from the ground.

* * *

Big plot twisto here haha maybe. I'm kind of regretting adding these cool characters at the end of this novel. I would've love to explore more of Jenna, Miles, Lena, Phil, and Ren. Their personalities are interesting to me to say the least.  
That's my fault though but anyway. We have about 2 or 3 more chapters before this story is over! I think i said that last time though,so don't quote me!


	41. THE BOOM!

Sasha blitzed through the zombie-lords with the injured Ren accelerating her body to unimaginable heights. Phil nor his undead minions were capable of keeping up with Sasha's current speed.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Since it's come to this I'll have to stop underestimating you." Phil said as he begun summoning another undead creature. Black clouds slowly began rolling in as purple lightning was constantly striking the ground near Phil.

"HERE THEY COME! SPEED NOR BRUTE STRENGTH WILL BE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THESE BEINGS OF THE DARK!"

Three magic circles formed in front of Phil and from those circles came three figures. All corpse-like in nature. Once the summoning was complete, the clouds cleared themselves and Phil ordered his new summons to attack.

Sasha didn't see what was so different about these zombies compared to the others besides the strange clothes but knew it didn't matter. She was so strong right now that nothing could stand in her way. She attempted to bulldoze through the zombies and as she was about to smash the helmet wearing one into a flatten pancake, he raised his hand and she was completely frozen in the air.

She tried forcing her way out of the strange unseeable force holding her still but was unable to break free.

"KIKIKIKIKIKI!" Phil gloated.

Sasha realized brute force was unable to get through this weird ability and began emitting flesh-melting steam from her body. Phil, Oreo, Jenna, and Kitara hopped out of range of the attack.

"I'm sorry Ren…." She apologized under her breath.

"Useless tits for brain…. Even if I can't heal myself with this shitty arrow in me doesn't mean I'm useless." Ren said struggling to stand up.

He opened a silver portal and multiple copies of Sasha began exiting from the portal.

"Stop him!" Jenna yelled as she flew away with a loud burst towards the injured Ren.

Jenna managed to get rid of the portal by clashing with Ren's steel chain. She could see the pain in his eyes just defending her attack. The fusion between human and insectkind followed up her attack by latching onto Ren's forehead with a web and slamming him into the ground. Ren spat out blood upon slamming onto the ground and was soon covered in a very sticky honey substance that was rapidly burning his skin. He screamed out in agony and the multiple clones of Sasha came to help. A group of them combatted against Jenna while the others went to save Ren. Kitara and Oreo went to stop the clones from saving Ren who was being melted by the strange honey produced by Jenna.

The Sasha look alikes seemed to have the same abilities as the original Sasha and after saving Ren all transformed into fully armored, steaming, weapon wielding fighters. They charged towards the three while a large majority headed towards Jenna who was seemingly tearing through most of the Sasha's without issue. Her white aura glowing clearly on her body. The soul energy was able to easily bypass the hot steam and armor of the holder of titan's power. But as Jenna continued her slaughter, she noticed that only a certain few actually died while the rest healed. Even if she ripped their heart out and ate it or decapitated them. She concentrated even more as she slashed apart one Sasha, twisted the neck of another with a sharp kick to the side of the face, and chewed through the neck of another.

Jenna realized after murdering dozens of dozens that the back of the neck was the weakness of the girl. Only the ones whose necks she targeted didn't heal back.

"The Hive will enjoy this feast…"

Jenna's body burst into millions of tiny white flying insects that swarmed through the group of Sasha's. The titan holders attempted to burn the insects into ash but as soon as they tried the swarm suddenly created an orange streak across their backs and were immune to the heat. The Sasha's tried to fight back against the very tiny bugs but no matter what weapon they fought back with, the bugs were simply too many and too small.

The sounds of anguished screaming buzzed in the air as Jenna's swarm feasted on every Sasha in the area. The bugs didn't even leave bone behind as they ate each look alike of Sasha alive. It didn't take long for the Hive to finish their feast as they soon reformed back into Jenna.

Jenna licked her lips in satisfaction before looking over to the other Sashas battling Oreo and Kitara.

The Sashas felt a great pressure on them coming from a certain direction. This pressure was so great that they immediately began transforming into 15m (50 feet) titans. Oreo and Phil slowly began backing up, as this fight has slowly spiraled out of their fighting range.

"Damn it! I will one day summon a great zombie that is as large as mountains! But for now I will retreat!" Phil swore.

"Go try and free the Boss." Kitara ordered to the two as she cracked all four of her knuckles in preparation.

"Where the hell is that druggie at?" Oreo asked.

"The assassin is over there." Phil pointed towards the unconscious sleeping Lena.

Oreo wanted to sigh. Wanted to do something to show his irritation towards the masked needle user. But this wasn't the time for something like that. He and Phil ran over to where Majin was and began trying to free her from Ren's ability.

Jenna sprouted wings from her back and slowly flew upwards to meet face to face with the numerous titans.

"Kitara! Target the back of the neck! It's the only way of killing them!" Jenna shouted.

"GOT IT!"

Kitara started to slowly build power in her legs as the titans stomped down towards her.

*BOOOOOM*

The ground burst apart as Kitara leapt upwards into the crowd of titans. They all reached to grab her as she soared above them before suddenly abruptly stopping somehow and diving towards the closest titan. She attempted to grab the incoming pokémon as it descended towards itself and received a swift chop that split the hand apart all the way down to the elbow and with a horizontal chop across the back of the neck with another arm, effectively killing the titan. All this taking place within seconds.

After taking down her first titan she flew off towards another while Jenna's body took on purple streaks.

"This one will finish you for good."

Lightning bolts suddenly manifested from the sky and struck all the titan's in their weak spots, forcing them to either die or revert back to Sasha's helpless human form.

"I suppose my strength wasn't needed.." Kitara mumbled, slightly unhappy.

The two stood next to each other as the original Sasha and Ren stood next to each other. Ren was disfigured pretty badly and Sasha was currently helping him stand.

"Fucking shitty ass elf… Next timeline I see him in I'm going to torture him along with Her…" Ren cursed.

"That goes for you all too! This isn't over… Not by a longshot…" He said before creating another portal similar to the one that let those clones of Sasha appear.

One

Two

Three

Clones of Ren himself starting walking out of the portal with a gloating arrogant look on their faces. But unlike the original Ren, these alternate timeline Ren's were unharmed. A fourth Ren was about to exit from the portal but before it could completely step through a loud earth-shaking shout erupted, closing the portal and also nearly collapsing the hotel.

"She couldn't….." Ren muttered as he slowly turned around to see a completely red, veins popping, steam-blowing, completely pissed and freed Majin standing behind him. Phil and Oreo were on the ground completely exhausted but had a satisfied look on their faces.

"Got it done…" Oreo said moments before fainting.

"Shit…." The Ren's simultaneous said.

They pulled out four differently colored steel chains and readied themselves. All four Ren's were sweating visibly. They've already tried to use their time ability on Majin once they noticed she was freed and realized that the same trick wasn't working twice. Any time distortions focused directly on Majin were completely nullified and useless.

"Kaio-ken x1000." The force generated by Majin was enough to cause the very realm they were in to shake.

The Ren's amped their acceleration to the max and disappeared along with Majin. Jenna concentrated her soul energy to follow the battle while everyone else was helpless and could only hear multiple loud impacts along with sonic booms consistently going off.

Majin fought the four Ren's evenly despite the numeral disadvantage. The only reason they were even able to fight against her is due to the legendary steel chain that Majin made for them. Even she couldn't break them apart.

As the fight continued, Majin's strength was beginning to steadily increase more and more as she thought about the harm Ren has brought to her and her friends. The four Ren's were accumulating more and more damage over time and gaining more substantial injuries.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT REN!?" Majin shouted with enough force to cause the ground beneath them to erupt.

The time lords were unsteadied by the lack of stable ground and Majin managed to spear through their hearts with both of her arms stretched out. The other two, frightened, covered their entire bodies in the soul weapon as armor.

"Their deaths is all because of you! Who said I wanted to be forced along with you!? Who said I wanted to be trained by you!? Who said I wanted to be stuck in that godforsaken dream world and experience pain, death, and torture for so long!?" He shouted back.

"Just because you couldn't handle a little training you decide to kill everyone!?"

"FUCK YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE TRAINED! I WOULD HAVE RATHER BEEN ABSORBED THE FIRST TIME WE MET THAN STAY APART OF YOUR GROUP FOR AS LONG AS I DID! THEIR DEATHS ARE ON YOUR HANDS BITCH!"

"YOU'RE INSANE REN! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BRING THEM BACK OR ELSE!" Majin said while balling her fist and exerting enough pressure to cause the very air around her to shake. A pink aura fiercely shot from her body into the clouds above.

"I WOULD ERASE EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED AND KILL MYSELF BEFORE EVER FOLLOWING YOUR ORDERS AGAIN!" Ren yelled back as a silver aura blasted into the sky from his body.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Majin charged with her fist pulled back. The air around her fist bursting into flames before slowing catching onto her entire body.

"YOU BITCH!" Ren shouted as his chain became engulfed in a silver aura and shot towards Majin.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

**Crack..**

**Crack…**

*SHATTER*

The realm they were inhabiting broke into pieces and everyone that was left was floating in a place that looked similar to space.

"I can breathe..?" Phil questioned before taking gulps of air.

"Yeah it's safe to breath. This isn't space but probably another place that looks like it." Oreo said.

Phil felt a tug on his robe and he looked down.

"The Pink Mistress's pet?" Phil questioned as he looked at the red anthropomorphic echidna looking around.

"That reminds us... Where is the Pink One?" Jenna asked flying over.

"Yeah I don't see her either." Kitara joined in.

The group looked around and only managed to see more space, a happily sleeping Lena, a fainted Sasha, and a strange white void. They ignored Lena and looked towards the white void. They felt a strange feeling emanating from it. They felt that if they got near the unnatural space, they would be subjected to something unimaginable. To test this, they all agreed to have Jenna sacrifice one of her insects to the void. She reluctantly agreed since Phil wasn't able to summon zombies in this place.

The fly-like insect leisurely flew over to the white void and as it entered the space, it was disintegrated into a million pieces.

"Welp. That's not an option. I guess we'll stay here for all eternity." Oreo said.

"We must find a way out…" Jenna said as she flared her soul energy and slowly pried open a portal.

But before she could finish, her soul energy was sucked from her body and the portal shut closed.

"What the…?"

"We're definitely trapped." Oreo stated.

"No! The Hive can't stay here. We will starve! We will teach you how to use the energy of gods! Then we shall all together make a portal to leave!" Jenna desperately suggested.

"My minions of the dark will surely rise to new heights with that power! Teach me Jen!" Phil asked.

The remaining 5 survivors began training how to harness and control soul energy to aid in their escape from the strange space-like realm. While on the other hand, Majin and Ren were transported somewhere much different from the rest.

*SLOW DROPS OF BLOOD FALLING TO THE GROUND*

Majin's entire arm was currently resting through Ren's chest as his steel chain has effectively snaked through all of Majin's major organs. Their injuries started healing at the same time.

"This is the end Ren…" Majin told him with conviction in her voice. Her arm started to cover Ren's body in an attempt to absorb him.

"Like I'd ever become apart of you…" Ren suddenly began aging rapidly and Majin quickly aimed for his mana core and captured it in her pink goo before Ren turned himself into dust.

"I will bring them back…" Majin muttered to herself as she absorbed a part of Ren's power that was held inside his mana core.

Majin dissembled into numerous cubes before being brought straight back to where she was.

"?"

She tried teleporting once more but was again refused to exit this place.

"Majin El." A voice suddenly called out to her.

"We thank you….." The overlapping voices told her.

"Who are you…? Where is this place?" She questioned while at the same time slowly creating a portal behind her using her newly gained power.

"We are the Goddess of Fate. We are the ones who brought you to this world."

"While I'd love to stay and talk Ms. Fate.. I have some friends I need to revive and some other stuff to look after. Thanks for picking me for the transmigration and all but see ya.." Majin waved goodbye as she stepped into the time portal and entered the Time Stream.

The left behind Goddess could only show a small smile at the Champion she chose… Maybe she would recreate the world to one similar to Earth if more interesting mortals like that one could appear in her dimension…

*WITH MAJIN*

Majin was walking across a road of silver and blue, seemingly walking on space itself. Images of her adventures were floating in the air, images of her friends, and even images of her enemies. Her curiosity eventually got the better of her and she grabbed on the edge of one of the floating images and stuck her head inside it.

Majin's head was sticking out in the air as she looked down into a desert to see a small pink object rolling across the desert floor. She giggled in amusement looking at her past self before quickly exiting after seeing herself look up towards her. She then returned to the time stream and finally found the image she was looking for.. It was the time before they started their battle against the gods and she shared her mana and soul energy with all her friends, minions, and pets. She hopped into the image and was transported far above the scenario.

*BACK IN TIME*

"What will you gain by doing such a foolish action? Are you trying to become a god yourself? Replacing us gods, because you think you can do a better job? What is your reason for warring against us gods?"

"If you ask me it sounds like he's scared doesn't it Majin?" Pliff asked.

"It does sound like the godly being is scared. I wonder why… All they have to do is give up their immortality if they want to live or fight back. Is giving up something so small really worth dying over?" Majin shrugged her shoulders with a teasing smile.

"I TOLD YOU ALL THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I TOLD ALL OF YOU THAT SHE WAS TOO POWERFUL! AND NOW SHE HAS TURNED ALL THE CHAMPIONS AGAINST US!" Tarok, the purple glowing being shouted.

"Calm down Tarok. I doubt that these mortals can even harm us. But we must surely regulate the type of wishes that will get passed for future events."

"These jerk offs are still thinking about continuing this stupid sick little game.." Sasha said getting angrier by the second.

"Summon your champion's spirits. Let them deal with these foolish mortals." A red being ordered.

As the two groups were conversing Majin was creating numerous clones of herself secretly and once the gods were about to unleash their champion spirits, Majin sprang. She absorbed all the Major and Minor gods along with Ren himself with her clones. She motioned her finger and had the numerous orbs splash onto herself and take in all the power. Her newly strengthened pink aura caused the space around her to start cracking.

"Is that me…?!" Majin's past self questioned. "No wait it might just be a trick.. GIVE ME BACK REN YOU HUSSIE!" she yelled.

Majin smiled sadly before fading into cubes and returning back to the time stream.

"What the heck just happened…?" Pliff asked to no one in particular.

"I think Ren just got absorbed by Majin…" Clara stated.

"What do we do now?" Buddy asked.

"I'm going to go save Ren!" Majin declared and was about to also fade away but Sasha grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Wait… Ren is gone… His brand vanished…. And he said this would only vanish if he died." Sasha said while pointing to her neck, revealing that the steel chain imprint that was previously around her neck has vanished.

"But I can still…. Get revenge for him…" Majin said, not willing to just give up that easily.

Sasha shook her head before whispering something in her ear. Majin's shocked face caused all the others in the group to become curious as she suddenly transitioned to an angry face to a melancholy one.

"I see… Thank you for telling me this.. Let's return home guys…" Majin announced as she made a portal back to the world of sword and magic.

*WITH OUR MAJIN*

Majin traversed along the time stream and managed to find the trapped Jenna, Phil, Oreo, Lena, and Tuff in space. She jumped through the image and appeared above them. But before she talked to them there was something else she had to do. She focused her newly enhanced time ability and reverted all of those killed by Ren back to their original selves.

"I'm not fat!" Melvin yelled before plopping to the floor in a panic. "Where am I!? Is this space!? I can't breathe!" He yelled while holding his throat, mimicking a choking action.

"You can breathe idiot…" Clara said stifling her laughter.

"We're back alive it seems…" Buddy said as he investigated his surroundings.

"Welcome back….." Majin said while tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She floated down to equal level with her friends and babies.

"No need to cry over us boss! We're all fine see?" Pliff said with a cheery attitude.

The Xenomorphs, kobolds, and plants cheered in unison to agree with Pliff. This caused the flood gates to be let down and a waterfall began ejecting itself from Majin's eyes as she sobbed in relief and joy.

"Oh dear…" Clara sighed happily.

Tuff hugged Majin's leg and she hugged him back.

"Let's get out of here…" Majin said while wiping her tears and engulfing them all in a pink aura.

They were all transported back to the fantasy world, Jeuntak, and arrived at an open beautiful grassy field.

"So what do we do now?" Pliff asked.

"There's still a demon lord on the loose." Majin reminded.

"No thanks you guys… I'm going to go do my own thing." Oreo said before teleporting away.

'That reminds me I still need to catch that son of a bitch Miles….' Majin suddenly remembered.

"I'm going to return to the elf kingdom…" Buddy stated. "Call on me any time you need me Majin. I plan to live my life out there." Buddy decided.

"The Hive shall also return to their homeland. We shall replace the current queen and become the next Queen." Jenna said as she sprouted wings and began to fly. "We thank you Pink One. This one wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. You will always be welcome in our country." She finished and flew off.

"I guess it's our job to change this world for the better… I don't think there isn't anything that could challenge us after we killed literally all the gods.." Pliff said.

"How boring. There must be something more. Boss. Can't you visit alternate timelines?" Kitara asked.

Majin swiped the air and left a pink cut as the aftermath before replying.

"Yeah. I can, but I have no idea on how to return to Earth though. But alternate timelines of this world, I can see and visit easily."

"Could you send me to a stronger version of this world then? Living in a peaceful world after all I've been through doesn't feel right with me."

"Yeah I can. But are you sure though? I won't be able to save you if you need help or anything like that." Majin informed.

"That's fine with me." Kitara said and Majin grabbed her shoulder before teleporting her into an alternate timeline where the mana concentration is 50x stronger.

"Is there no possible way of returning to Earth Boss?" Pliff asked.

"I mean there is one way… but.. it's kind of like a simulation…" She awkwardly explained.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked, also intrigued.

"I can put you in a coma-like state and mess with your brain in such a way that you would be dreaming that your back on Earth."

Pliff and Clara shivered at the thought and immediately shook their heads no.

"I guess I'll just journey around as an adventurer like I did before." Pliff said.

"Could I come along?" Clara asked with a small smile.

Pliff smiled back and they walked off together.

"What about you Melvin?" Majin smiled as she looked at her friends alive and well.

"I decided to make a toy shop.." He said while embarrassingly rubbing the back of his head.

"Need any help?"

"Nah that's okay. Thanks though. For everything…" He said before walking off.

"I wish to be taken to a different timeline! I want to conquer it with my undead minions and live like a king!" Phil stated enthusiastically.

"Your wish is granted."

She teleported Phil to a dimension where no Champions were ever transmigrated and the gods just sat on their asses all day. After transporting him, all that was left were her pets and a sleeping Lena. She set all of her pets and monsters free to roam the planet with the exception of Tuff who excluded her entire speech from his mind as he decided he was never leaving her. Now the only ones left was Majin, Tuff, and Lena. Majin woke the assassin up.

"Good Morning Ms. Assassin. What is your wish?" She asked.

"I wish I could sleep forever…." The sluggish, basically still sleeping woman requested.

"Alright you can sleep a little bit longer." Majin said as she tapped Lena's forehead and then entered the timestream along with Tuff.

* * *

What a chapter... Holy crap. Took me the entire day and some to finish it. (Including my laziness and naps in between it) I don't even know what to say really it was so long. I think it was my longest written chapter of this entire novel.

Anyway the next chapter is the finale and i'll try my best to have it end on a decent note despite how messy the plot has been haha. This whole story was built upon somebody wishing for the powers of Majin Buu from dbz and a world of sword and magic. Everything else was literally made up along the way haha.


	42. The Finale

*WITH MILES BEFORE MAJIN'S ABSORPTION EVENT*

Miles managed to use his speed force powers to escape from that fantasy dimension and he entered the speed force itself. With entering the cosmic force, Miles was able to find his way back to Earth and keep all of his powers at the same time. But as he haphazardly used his speed force power to do whatever he pleased back at home eventually Earth's god took notice of it.

As he was relaxing in his king-sized bed with a group of beautiful women sharing the bed with him naked, a voice spoke to him in a quite angry tone.

"WHO ARE YOU LESSER DEITY!? HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE UPON MY WORK!? INTERACT WITH MY CREATIONS!?"

Miles started picking his ear before flicking the ear wax inside away.

"Fuck off you shitty old man. Let me do my thing and I won't beat the shit out of you." Miles responded in a gangster-like manner.

"Y-You! YOU DARE!?" The voice shouted as a sudden bolt of lightning struck down straight towards Miles.

The lightning bolt seemingly coming from nowhere pierced through the luxurious kingly bed of Miles and wrecked a majority of his golden mansion.

"First you come into my home without my permission, then you disrespect me in my own home, and to finish it all off you destroy my house! If I don't beat you to death, I'd be the biggest bitch around." Miles said while cracking his knuckles and a blue aura shooting into the clouds.

The pink M on his forehead shined as he suddenly vanished into thin air and reappeared in a land of fluffy white clouds and a white bearded old man.

"HOW DID YOU!? THIS IS PARADISE FOR MY FOLLOWERS! NOT RIFF RAFF LIKE YOU! ANGELS! TAKE CARE OF THIS INTRUDER!" The deity roared.

Winged humans wielding golden weapons flew towards the weaponless and relaxed Miles.

"I haven't been sitting on my fucking ass this entire time you lazy shitbag. After escaping that hellhole, I've been making sure I would never have to follow some asshole's commands ever again." Miles swayed his head to the side, avoiding the blade of an angel who intended to decapitate him, and countered with a side kick to the side of the angel's jaw.

The angel's neck twisted multiple times around before he fell from the sky and laid motionless on the soft white clouds. More angels charged the lone human and were swiftly and easily taken out until only one was left, an Archangel.

This angel was fully equipped in golden armor and a large golden shield and sword. She slowly flapped over to Miles and then hovered in front of him.

"Surrender now and a painless trip to Hell awaits you." She said in a regal and angelic voice, not matching her fierce and frightening appearance in the slightest.

"Yeah yeah bitch, just let me knock that old fuck's head around a bit and I'll be out of your way. We could settle this in "another way" later… What do you say?" Miles asked with a certain lustful look in his eyes.

The Archangel blushed inside her armor and was thankful no one could see it. For some reason this intruder is able to affect her emotions and she felt certain feelings for him… She couldn't explain this feeling except that it made her body feel hot and caused her emotions to run high. To do away with these unexplainable feelings, she charged towards the male and attacked.

Miles grinned as he effortlessly toyed around with the feminine angel. He dodged all her attacks and constantly taunted her. The Archangel got angrier and angrier as she tried to slice the human-looking intruder to pieces, her form got sloppier and sloppier and eventually it felt as if a seasoned veteran was playing with his young daughter.

"I'll play with you later. Now get out of my way." Miles told her as he kicked the blonde-haired angel in the stomach and shattered her armor entirely. The Archangel was sent sliding across the gentle clouds far away and Miles and the white robed middle-aged man stood across from each other.

"Ready for your beating G O D?" Miles asked with a grin.

"You can't be one of mine… My creations can't possibly rise past the universal barrier I set for them.."

"You should be a bit more active. A whole bunch of us went missing a while ago." Miles said before vanishing and reappearing in front of the deity.

He uppercutted the higher being and reappeared above the launched god and whipped his leg into the throat of God, launching him down past the clouds and back down to Earth.

The two would continue to battle until eventually they fell down into Satan's realm. What happened after that wouldn't be known until years later as the Earth advanced into the 30th century and its new religious figure хуткасць sent down a revelation to his followers about his ascension into Godhood.

*WITH PHIL IN HIS ALTERNATE TIMELINE*

"KIKIKIKIKIKIK KILL THEM ALL MY MINIONS! THIS WORLD SHALL BE MINE TO RULE!HIHIHIHIHI—" He suddenly began choking despite his new appearance.

A nearby supernatural beauty patted his back and helped him cough up whatever was causing him to choke.

"Thank you my beautiful wife." Phil said to his seemingly human-looking spouse.

She ripped off her head and tossed it at a nearby assassin beastkin, shattering most of his bones on impact and soon the undead army nearby began ripping him to pieces and eating him. Her head magically teleported back onto her neck and she hugged Phil.

"You're welcome my most handsome husband." She said as she hung onto Phil's skeleton body.

"All that's left is the Hazamund Kingdom and then my minions of the dark shall rule this planet!" Phil shouted out.

The undead army shouted along with Phil in agreement and they continued their march to take over the planet.

*WITH KITARA IN HER ALTERNATE TIMELINE*

"ROARRRRRRRR" A large muscle-bound demon towered over the blue four-armed pokémon.

It slashed down with its fierce red claws that could cleave demi-gods in half.

"Hoo…." Kitara calmly exhaled as she suddenly vanished and reappeared under the demon.

The machamp punched forward towards the chest of the demon. The amount of force generated by the female pokémon was enough to kill the demon in one hit. Her punch managed to caused the demon's heart to explode and body to burst into pieces from the leftover vibrations left by her punch.

"Gee…"

"Kyah!"

"Hu…."

More demons came from the surroundings with hungry look in their eyes. Kitara slowly started to smile as she turned around to face them with numerous scars upon her ripped and powerful body.

"This is the life.." She mumbled as the demons attacks.

*WITH OUR PROTAGONIST AT LAST*

"Now it's time to find me an escaped minion." Majin smiled as she held a collar with a chain attached to it.

Tuff smiled happily as he hung on the shoulders of Majin who was currently looking through multiple dimensions for any signs of Miles. The innumerable amount of dimensions showed many interesting and some straight up crazy worlds. There was a world where she was never transmigrated into. A world where Jeuntak, the planet, was filled with her xenomorph babies. A world where she was the demon lord and even a parallel world where every sentient race were nothing but pets to the non-sentient races.

Although Majin saw many different versions of Miles, the one she was looking for was the only one with a pink M on his forehead. But it seems no matter how many images she passed by; she couldn't find the Miles from her dimension. So, she began to think.. What if Miles isn't even on the planet Jeuntak anymore and he's somewhere exploring in space? Or what if with the speed force he was somehow able to return back to Earth?

"I feel like even if I made millions of clones, I wouldn't be any closer to finding that speedy jerk." She sighed.

"Maybe I should give up. My reasons for even looking for him aren't even important. I did want to give him a good punch though. Taking my power and then running off with it? Hmph! Hmph! If I was a truly petty woman I would search to the ends of the universe to give him the beating of a lifetime."

Tuff yawned as Majin left the time stream and reentered her dimension. After arriving back at the luscious green area free of monsters, Majin began flying upwards with Tuff. She flew above the trees, pass the clouds, and through the atmosphere.

Floating peacefully in space, looking down on the planet Jeuntak. The planet looked like a mess if Majin was to be honest. A mess of colors in certain places, mishmash biomes right next to each other, and an abnormally large ocean that seemed to take up a majority of the planet.

'I guess magic didn't do this planet any favors but it was quite fun. But now it's time for a whole new adventure! Somewhere new! Somewhere fun! Let's see if there is any more planets as interesting as this one was and if there isn't we'll just have to explore this universe! This fantasy world can't be completely empty right?' Majin decided as she began flying throughout space, exploring moons to planets to stars to the galaxies and beyond.

She gifted Tuff with immortality along the way as she sped her way throughout the universe and adventured on foreign and alien planets. It would be millions of years before Majin eventually found herself bored with adventuring around in space and decided to absorb everything she could. It would take her an uncountable amount of years more to completely absorb this universe before moving on to the next with her unimaginable power. But before she moved on to a different universe, she realized that immortality wasn't all that sweet. Even with a certain cute pet accompanying her.

As she and Tuff arrived at the new reality, she hugged him and kissed his forehead. Tuff hugged her back and in completely new appearance. Tuff now looked like a crazy rough future version of Knuckles. His body grew to bodybuilder heights, he had a red gruffy beard, and a large futuristic gun hanging from his back. Majin looked no different from the time when she left the planet Jeuntak with the exception of her wearing different clothes. Tuff looked into Majin's eyes as he slowly rubbed her head. Tears slowly bubbled from Majin's eyes as she realized that this was goodbye…

She offered to bring him along with her in this new universe but he refused. More and more tears formed around her eyes, as the lack of gravity refused to let these tears fall and just crowd around her eyes. Tuff wiped the tears away, kissed her forehead, and showed a smile before fading away into dust.

Majin dropped to her knees in the empty cold vacuum of space and cried for her son. She cried for days, thinking back on all the good times and the bad times… Eventually she found the strength to get up and continue on with her original goal, but first, she had to make a proper burial for her son.

Majin harnessed the energy of the universe and etched Tuff's name in Eternity itself.

_**Here Lies The Greatest Warrior and Cutest Son A Mother Could Ever Ask For.**_

_** Tuff El**_

Majin then sealed her body in an insect-like cocoon and separated her soul from her body.

'I guess this is where it all starts… A new universe a new me…' She sadly chuckled. 'But even in this state it's still too much..'

Majin began sealing her memories away while keeping her personality relatively the same. Before the important memories were locked away, she swiftly sent her soul into the unbelievable beautiful starry filled space to inhabit a soulless humanoid body or an infant who is still in the womb.

By the time she reaches a body, a majority of her power and abilities will be sealed and she'll start all over with no knowledge of her past life or this one. But an interesting twist she added was a system-like interface will accompany her soul. This system will grow and gradually release her current skills and abilities for a certain "price." This price was called shop points and to gain those shop points, her new self would need to accomplish certain tasks or sell things to the system. She added more features for the system but it wasn't all that important.

She made this system so that if she was somehow born with her karma in the negatives, she wouldn't die so easily. But even if she somehow died, she made sure to have her soul automatically transfer itself into a new being's body, so that her adventure would never end even when it does!

Majin would wonder from time to time though if she would ever find a way back to Earth though..

* * *

Well this chapter happened? I never thought i would ever write about a character actually fighting god. I actually got the idea from the first chapter from where Neflem talked about avoiding Earth's god. If i didn't remember that i would've just had Miles living it up on Earth with his powers.

But anyway onto the protagonist! I feel like i did her ending well. Although ultimately i feel like I failed with her as a character. I went into this novel with her majin buu powers as a focus and didn't really stray far from that even near the end. I should've focused her on her character more instead of her ability.

I also accidentally left her ending to be picked up for a sequel haha! But my next novel will be a fanfiction system one. Not related to this in anyway though. Majin's story is done for me.

The name of my new novel will be called Craftsman System In My Hero Academia. I'll put the link in the story's description once the first chapter is out.


End file.
